Amigos o Enemigos?
by Rebelde Bella
Summary: Teniamos una vida completamente normal ,hasta que ellas llegaron,nuestros secretos fueron revelados, y ahora estamos en una trampa de la que no podemos ,ni queremos escapar Si tendrias que elegir entre ser nuestro amigo o convertirte en un nuestro enemigo,con cosas importantes en juego,que eligirias?
1. Noticia ¿Buena o Mala ?

**Hola, aquí me hallo escribiendo sobre otra de mis caricaturas favoritas "Los Pingüinos de Madagascar", soy rara pues me gusta cosas opuestas y bla bla bla, bien no soy muy buena con los nombres ni con los títulos así que si tienen una sugerencia se acepta siempre y cuando lo digan con amabilidad, sin más preámbulos vamos con la historia**

**TODO LE PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR Y A MI LOCA MENTE**

* * *

NOTICIA ¿BUENA O MALA?

-Capitán Skipper, responda. corto- se escuchó resonar por todo el bunker en la tranquila y apacible noche, la voz provenía del televisor encendido "mágicamente" mostrando la sombra que parecía ser la figura de un pingüino.

En las literas se encontraban durmiendo profundamente tres pingüino, un cuarto se habia levantado inmediatamente en posición de ataque al escuchar esa voz, se dirigió rápidamente al televisor y lo miro en posición firme con las aletas cruzadas en el pecho

-Capitán Skipper en la línea. identifíquese .corto – dijo mirando fijamente la sombra en el televisor con su habitual paranoia

-Habla el comandante Jack .corto – dijo la voz mostrándose a la luz , era un pingüino alto como Kowalsky pero tenía el ojo derecho cubierto por un parche y la marca de una garra sobre el pico medio doblado

Skipper lo reconoció de inmediato pues lo habia visto varias veces en la Antártida cuando aún era un soldado, era uno de los más importantes comandantes que tiene la base militar

- Comandante Jack , es un honor a que debo su llamada – dijo Skipper haciendo el saludo militar acostumbrado y un poco preocupado pero no lo demostraba

-Bien saltémonos los saludos , su misión de alto rango de importancia es la siguiente : sus reportes sobre los continuos ataques de Espiráculo , hemos decidido mandar un grupo de apoyo a su base para prevenir lo que más adelante pueda pasar – dijo el comandante con voz firme y semblante serio

-Señor si me lo permite , opino que esto no es necesario Espiráculo ha sido neutralizado , lo hemos borrado la memoria y ahora es completamente inofensivo – dijo Skipper tratando de mostrar que ellos solos podían encargarse de su base y no necesitaban ayuda

-Lo siento capitán Skipper pero la decisión está tomada, además en la base existen demasiados soldados que pueden ser útiles en otras partes del mundo para ayudar , así que van a tener un equipo de respaldo punto y final – dijo el comandante con una voz dando opción a entender que no cambiaría de opinión

-Como usted ordene

-Bien, el grupo llegara el lunes a las 800 según cálculo, espero que no haya inconvenientes con que sabrán tratar con los nuevos compañeros. corto y fuera – dijo el comandante apagándose inmediatamente la pantalla del televisor y dejando todo en un profundo silencio y quietud.

Por su santa madre pinguina habría que hacer espacio para un grupo más de pingüino que aún no sabía ni quienes ni cuantos eran ni siquiera el tiempo que iban a quedarse como grupo de respaldo, pero lo más importante es que el comandante no tenía la suficiente confianza en ellos como para enviar un grupo de respaldo asumiendo que necesitaban ayuda en un asunto que estaba solucionado ,,esos eran los pensamientos de Skipper mientras miraba con gesto ausente el bunker , a la vez que pensaba en cómo decírselos a sus soldados, se armaría un completo caos y no pienso que la mayoría se lo tome de buena manera

Mientras pensaba esto sonó el despertador, tan rápido habrían llegado las 600, espero hasta que todos los demás se hubieran despertado y después de dar un golpe de pescado a todos para que estén en sus seis sentidos empezó a hablar

- Bien , mientras ustedes estaban durmiendo recibí un importante mensaje de la base , nos informan que por los ataques de espiráculo tenemos que recibir a … un grupo de refuerzo –termino Skipper dubitativo

De un segundo a otro el cuartel era un auténtico caos, Kowalsky estaba con su cuaderno dibujando todo lo que habia escuchado y atormentando al pobre Skipper con toda clase de preguntas sobre los nuevos visitantes, Cabo estaba de un lado a otro diciendo ¿cómo los recibiremos? Y Rico pues con un lanzallamas que recién acaba de regurgitar a lado de su muñeca y con una mirada psicópata bueno más psicópata que lo normal tras recibir esa noticia

- Muchacho, muchachos- intento decir Skipper para que se calmasen pero obviamente no funciono – SILENCIO – termino por gritar Skipper, los demás al escuchar eso al fin se calmaron y escucharon con atención a Skipper – Bueno, esto principalmente me preocupa sobre la opinión de los comandantes hacia nosotros, es que me parece muy raro que manden a un grupo de vanguardia si Espiráculo perdió la memoria completamente.

- Skipper no creo que los comandantes piensen que no servimos en este lugar y nos manden a otro lado – dijo Cabo temeroso de abandonar a sus amigos del zoológico

- Negatorio ,pero hasta entonces los comandantes quieren que nos quedemos con el grupo de vanguardia aunque ni siquiera sé cuántos ni quiénes son y eso dificulta llevarnos bien con ellos

- Skipper que te parece si lo recibimos con una alegre fiesta de bienvenida – dijo como siempre ilusionado Cabo pero el líder solo lo miro severamente

- No vamos a hacer tal cosa Cabo , puede que sean espías – les dijo el líder con su muy habitual paranoia a lo cual Cabo rodo los ojos

- Skipper según mencionas los comandantes quieren que los tratemos bien y parece que tenemos que empezar del lado bueno – hablo al fin Kowalsky.

- Chi que chi – dijo Rico mientras guardaba el lanzallamas y bajaba a su muñeca

- Solo por ser órdenes del comandante pero los vigilaremos muy de cerca

- Una pregunta Skipper – dijo Kowalsky - ¿cuando llegan?

- Muy buena pregunta soldado y la respuesta es MAÑANA

- Mañana como vamos a tener todo listo para mañana – dijo un preocupado y ocupado Kowalsky

- Skipper tenemos otro problemita, no tenemos más camas para los demás ¿cómo es posible que alcance el otro grupo? – dijo Cabo

- Inocente y joven Cabo, vamos a utilizar el laboratorio de Kowalsky para hacerlo pasar como una habitación

Al escuchar eso el científico loco corrió hasta su preciado laboratorio y se puso en la mitad de la puerta con una mirada amenazadora que decía te acercas y te quedas sin un diente

- Skipper por milésima vez no – dijo Kowalsky que a pesar de los esfuerzos de los demás se aferraba con aletas y patas a la puerta y ninguna fuerza le impediría proteger a su laboratorio

- Kowalsky se razonable no hay otro lugar disponible para que se queden- dijo el líder mientras tiraba del brazo de Kowalsky.

- No y no que no

Al final lograron sacar al pobre pingüino de la puerta de su laboratorio luego de haberlo estado intentando por más de dos horas, y empezaron a sacar cuidadosamente todos los objetos de Kowalsky esperando que no exploten y los iban poniendo en un rincón del cuartel donde habían construido rápidamente una especie de bodega.

- Mis preciados inventos – se quejaba Kowalsky quien estaba sujeto por Rico y Cabo pero al final se rindió y ayudo a los demás a dejar los objetos

Terminaron rápidamente y de inmediato empezaron a limpiar todo hasta que el laboratorio parecía otro cuarto común y corriente excepto por las manchas de alguna es explosiones de los inventos fallidos de Kowalsky

- Ok se puede decir que la Operación Limpieza de Laboratorio se cumplió después de que Kowalsky nos prestara amigablemente su laboratorio– dijo Skipper con sarcasmo en la última parte mientras miraba hacia la reluciente habitación

- Skipper ya es tarde podemos tomarnos el resto del día libre - dijo Cabo con voz fatigada de tanto trabajo y sorpresas que llevo todo el día

- Negatorio , soldado , vamos hacia la computadora de Alice a revisar quienes van a venir para preparar las camas y la bienvenido – dijo Skipper como si lo último fuera para él una pérdida de tiempo

- Ok Skipper – respondieron Kowalsky y Cabo mientras que Rico solo hablo en su idioma normal

Mientras que su grupo pasaba con el carrito rosa por todo el zoológico para llegar rápidamente hacia la oficina de Alice y averiguar más; pasaron frente al habitad de Marlene e inmediatamente se puso en un silencio incómodo para todos mientras miraba a Skipper con pena

Skipper también se acordó quien vivía ahí y un semblante triste se dejó ver en su rostro, aun no olvidaba todo lo que paso junto aquella nutria aunque todo eso se definiría como amistad; la verdad es que a él le gustaba Marlene pero vio que ya no tenía oportunidad cuando esta se enamoró perdidamente de Antonio la nutria del parque que se encontró con ella gracias a uno de los inventos de Kowalsky que por primera vez funcionaron para mala suerte de Skipper

Y como se enteró el equipo, fácil, él sabía hablar dormido y se le escapo el me gustas Marlene mientras soñaba con ella y bueno Kowalsky se sentía mal por ello y le ofreció sus disculpas pero Skipper dijo que no habia nada entre ellos y que la consideraba como una amiga pero desde ese momento él se volvió más triste y apagado aunque con su habitual sarcasmo y disciplina para los soldados pero aun así no era el mismo Skipper de antes.

-Computadora de Alice en la vista Skipper- dijo Kowalsky

- Bien muchachos que comience la operación Rescate de Información – dijo recuperando su liderazgo Skipper

Inmediatamente los pingüinos se pusieron en marcha, hicieron su famosa torre de pingüinos y lograron abrirá la ventana entraron en un santiamén y prendieron igual de rápido la computadora de Alice

- Aquí está la información pero según los datos solo menciona que vendrán cuatro pingüinos el resto de la información está detrás de un código que en dos horas lograre descifrar- dijo Kowalsky

Pero el tiempo se les agoto cuando Rico observo a Alice viniendo hacia la oficina y dio la señal de alerta, inmediatamente los pingüinos cerraron todo y se fueron rápidamente aunque olvidaron una parte importante sacar el disco descodificador que Kowalsky que habia insertado para descifrar la clave aunque no se dieron cuenta de ello no Alice ni los pingüinos

- Bueno al menos conseguimos algo pero muy poco – dijo Skipper mientras se frotaba la barbilla con la aleta

- Skipper ya se volvió de noche no crees que deberíamos prepara la fiesta de bienvenida – dijo un muy entusiasmado Cabo

-Está bien – acepto Skipper- pero nada más que unos pocos globos y pescados , entendido

- Si señor – dijo Cabo con el típico saludo militar mientras que se dirigían a las literas para sacar todo lo indispensable para la fiesta

- Kowalsky y Rico ustedes y yo vamos a reforzar la seguridad de las armas y los secretos confidenciales, puede que el comandante confié en "los nuevos" pero yo no; así que durante un mes los observaremos muy detenidamente, cualquier actitud sospechosa me la hacen saber de inmediato- dijo Skipper poniéndose en marcha junto con los dos pingüinos nombrados.

-Bien necesitamos un codificador aquí y acá – decía Kowalsky mientras Rico seguía vomitando cosas que le nombrada- también una red contra curiosos y unas cuantas cámaras. Skipper donde esta Cabo necesito que me preste algo

-Voy a buscarlo Kowalsky ustedes sigan en su trabajo- dijo el líder saliendo del cuartel y emprendiéndose a buscar al joven .No fue necesario caminar mucho pues Cabo estaba hablando con el desesperante cola anillada

-Así que para quien es la fiesta – decía Julien mientras Skipper se iba acercando

-No es ninguna fiesta Julien , solo es una bienvenido para unos nuevos…- Cabo guardo silencio de pronto al ver a Skipper con una mirada interrogante

- Joven Cabo esos es confidencial y no puede ser rebelado a alguien mas de este zoológico – ni aun terminaba de decir eso Skipper cuando el rey Julien le estaba diciendo a Roy el elefante sobre los nuevos compañeros de los pingüinos

- Lo siento Skipper – dijo apenado Cabo

- Bueno vámonos antes de que se te ocurra librear más información – y con eso ambos pingüinos se deslizaron hasta la base.

- Bien cómo vamos con la seguridad- pregunto Skipper

- Terminado señor, nadie podrá ver nuestros secretos excepto claro nosotros- contesto con sonrisa de autosuficiencia Kowalsky

- Buen trabajo y ahora ayudemos al joven Cabo a realizar su fiesta de bienvenida- dijo Skipper mientras ubicaba los globos alrededor del pescado disecado al mismo tiempo que los demás iban por reservas de arenque.

- Gracias Skipper – dijo Cabo cuando finalizo los arreglos

- De nada joven Cabo pero ya son las 10 así que a dormir todos – dijo líder al mismo instante que todo el equipo se subía a sus literas y dormían al mismo tiempo

* * *

- Bien esto te facilitara el trabajo- se escuchó un voz en la oscura habitación

- Solo cumple tu parte del trato- contesto otra pero con voz más fina

-Si al fin obtendré mi venganza – se escuchó una risa maléfica

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí he llegado no sé si estará bonito feo o lo que sea pero por favor déjenme saber sus opiniones**

**Bien, me pueden decir nombres extraños para ponerlos en los demás personajes de la historia me hacen falta unos cuantos bueno ok muchos**

**Tambien sé que las fanáticas de Skilene querían matarme por haber separado a los dos personajes pero si no; no tendría sentido la historia además la pareja de Skipper y Marlene me parece muy bonita pero se veía algo raro un pingüino con una nutria, nada malo, solo que no soy muy buen a en esto, así que después de pensarlo decidí poner a Marlene con Antonio que salió en el capítulo de COSAS DE NUTRIA SADI**

**Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias**

**Bonitos y gorditos muchachos, bonitos y gorditos**


	2. Conociendo a las Nuevas Compañeras

**Hola, aquí con otro capítulo más, gracias a los que leyeron este fic, espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo y aquí les dejo otro más**

**En este capítulo conocerán a nuevos personajes y bueno espero que entiendan las descripciones que le doy a cada uno**

**TODO PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR**

* * *

Conociendo a los nuevos Compañeras?

- Soldados arriba de inmediato estamos bajo ataque- dijo Skipper con una seriedad absoluta

- Espiráculo , Rica bomba ;Cabo haz lo que sea ;todos corran – dijo un muy alterado Kowalsky , corriendo a todas partes

- Tranquilo chicos solo fue un falsa alarma porque si fuera verdad ;abríamos muerto con una de esas tantas trampas de ese maniático delfín – los calmo Skipper con una sonrisa medio en broma medio en serio

- Skipper son las 600 no te parece un poco temprano por ser lunes – dijo Cabo con un ojo abierto y el otro de cerrado

- Negatorio recuerden que hoy vienen los espías

- Compañeros, Skipper ,compañeros – dijo corrigiéndolo Kowalsky cansado

- Lo que sea , la cuestión es que hay que estar preparados para lo que venga, Rico armas resguardadas – pregunto Skipper mirando al pingüino nombrado , quien solo asintió con la cabeza- Bien, todo preparado quedan dos horas para la llegada de los nuevos

- Skipper no crees que sería mejor decirles a los demás sobre los visitantes que llegaran en dos horas lo digo solo para no cunda el caos – dijo Cabo

- No lo creo joven Cabo tú te encargaste de eso ayer si lo recuerda- dijo Skipper con el ceño fruncido

- Lo siento Skipper pero es mucho mejor prevenirlos

- Disculpas aceptadas pero recuerda no irte de la lengua cuando los nuevos vengan aquí Cabo

- A la orden Skipper

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe en la puerta o lo que sea que tenga el bunker para salir, enseguida los pingüinos se trasladaron hacia la entrada y se pararon en posición de ataque pero al ver que solo era Julien se relajaron

- Buenos días monjas, escuche la noticia de que venían nuevos súbditos para el reino- dijo con la actitud de rey

- Cola anillada, es verdad pero mucho ojo con…. – ni si quiera termino la frase cuando Julien le estaba preguntado cómo se llama, cuando venía etc. etc.

- Esa es información confidencial- dijo Kowalsky molesto

- Ok monjas , pero los estará vigilando desde mi trono- diciendo lo último se marchó hacia su habitad

- Vamos muchachos volvamos a la base- soltó Skipper a su señal todos se encontraban adentro

- Bien como les decía vamos a vigilarlos 24 horas al día los 7 días de la semana…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que se escucharon unos cuantos golpes y voces de humanos sobre el techo del cuartel

Todos voltearon a ver al reloj pero estaban extrañados apenas eran las 700 y según la computadora llegaría a las 800 aunque quizás se hallan adelantado.

- Esto es extraño ,mejor salgamos a ver – dijo Kowalsky, mientras todos regresaban a ver a Skipper que solo asintió con la cabeza y todos salieron sigilosamente.

- Oh aquí están – dijo Alice con su desagradable voz mientas los cogía y los cargaba a todos y después los lleva a cuidado de animales

- Aquí los dejo Doc.

- Oh aquí están los pequeños afortunados tengo que revisarlos para ver si están con las condiciones de salud adecuadas – dijo el doctor mientas miraba a los pingüinos con ojo clínico

- Skipper hoy no nos toca chequeo médico, porque estamos aquí – dijo Cabo un poco asustado

- Tranquilo joven Cabo seguro que no es nada con inyecciones – dijo el líder recordando su miedo a las agujas

- Bien que el alto sea el primero,- dijo el doctor cogiendo a Kowalsky y revisándolo como si fuera el chequeo médico de siempre, los demás pingüinos lo siguieron con la misma revisión; al final el doctor no noto nada raro y le dio el visto bueno.

- Perfecto Doc. creo que están listos para entrar al programa de reproducción de especies – dijo Alice entusiasta bueno para ella

Programa de que que? – dijo Cabo no entendiendo de lo que están hablando

- Kowalsky explica – contesto Skipper con otra pregunta pues no comprendía de lo que estaban hablando aunque tenía una idea que esperaba no fuera cierta

- Pues básicamente Skipper para mantener la población de pingüinos en el zoológico se necesita bueno … bebes pingüinos – dijo Kowalsky un poco incomodo

- Y?

- Y pues los humanos creen que ya estamos listos para llevar a cabo la incubación de huevos de pingüino – le respondió Kowalsky mientras le mostraba la libreta a Skipper

- Huevos de pingüino ¿que nos lo traían la cigüeña? – dijo un inocente Cabo

- Si por supuesto que la traen – le mintió Skipper

- Bien a las 8 llegaran el grupo nuevo para que los revise doc. – dijo Alice al salir de cuidados animales llevándose a los confundidos pingüinos

Cuando Alice por fin los soltó no sabían en que pensar, Skipper estaba confundido, un Kowalsky preocupado; Cabo solo comía un pescado mirando hacia el agua del estanque que tenían y Rico, bueno, peinando a su muñeca y extrañamente tranquilo para él.

-Kowalsky quiero hablar contigo – dijo Skipper mirándolo con preguntas en los ojos

- Si Skipper

- Bien lo poco que pudimos averiguar es demasiado , ahora que lo pienso los nuevos compañeros son en realidad las nuevas compañeras y si los humanos piensan que entraremos en ese estúpido programa se equivocan solo hacemos esto por órdenes del comandante entendido

- Si Skipper- le respondió Kowalsky

- Bien muchachos entremos al cuartel hay que arreglar todo esto para que vengan .A su señal todos los pingüinos se deslizaron hacia la entrada del bunker

- Skipper ya caso son las 800 aunque Alice dijo que el doctor iba a revisar al otro grupo primero antes de que vengan aquí – le dijo impaciente Cabo

- Bien, muchachos que comience la operación Bienvenida

- Ok Skipper

Luego de comprobar que todo se habia mantenido en su lugar a lo largo de la noche y de saber que todo estaba en orden para las visitas esperaron; esperaron; esperaron y comieron café con pescado mientas Cabo iba a su reserva secreta de Wikis y se comía un chocolate pero los minutos pasaban y la paciencia se acababa.

Por fin después de una larga espera sonó pasos arriba del techo y todos supieron que habia llegado el momento.

- Ok el momento de la verdad hay que ver cuáles son nuestras nuevas compañeras – dijo Skipper haciendo unas comillas imaginarias en el aire al mencionar la última palabra

- Skipper un consejo; no actúes de forma tan paranoica con los nuevos- al ver la cara del líder Kowalsky decidió no decir nada mas

- Muévanse montón de holgazanes es hora – dijo Skipper con una sonrisa

- No están emocionados, pues yo si estoy emocionado , que emocionante, pero que pasa si son malos – repetía Cabo hasta que Skipper lo callo con un aletazo

- Tranquilízate joven que es lo peor que podrán ser, ni siquiera pienses que son tejones – le contesto Skipper viendo que iba a responder lo anteriormente dicho.

- Ok Skipper

Salieron rápidamente del cuartel mientras miraban a Alice irse dejando unas cuatro cajas medianas a lado del plato de comidas, todos respiraron profundamente y trataron de abrir las cajas con la palanca que Rico acabo de regurgitar pero antes que alguien pudiera hacer algún movimiento la puerta de la 4 cajas explotaron dejando a todos atónitos.

- Bien esa si es una entrada – dijo un pingüino hembra de igual tamaño que Rico pero de pico más alargado y aletas más pequeñas también tenía un distintivo mancha de color negro en forma de estrella alrededor de su ojo derecho, ambos ojos de color verde; mientras se sacudía del polvo por la explosión

- Hay que repetirlo Xiu – dijo otro pingüino hembra que choco su aleta con la otra, esta tenia las aletas grandes y firmes pero del mismo tamaño que Skipper , sus dos ojos de color café tenían alrededor manchas negras que le daba una apariencia de llevar gafas

- Y que lo digas Mar – le respondió con un choque de aletas

- Astrid, Jazmín esta despierta – le pregunta la que respondía por el nombre de Xiu a otra pingüina de misma contextura que la anterior pero la diferencia es que no tenía esas manchas negra alrededor de los ojos que eran de color celeste ;si no una horrible cicatriz que le traspasaba el pecho; debe de haber dolido en su momento

- Negativo , está bien dormida

- Ok despiértala

- Jazmín vamos despierta; no puedo creer que no te despertara esa explosión- dijo Astrid, si ese era su nombre, mientras movía un pequeño bulto aovillado en el rincón de la caja.

- ¿Qué ya llegamos?- dijo una pingüina mientras se levantaba cansadamente, esa pingüina no era como las demás era más pequeña que Cabo con el pico más alargado y rodeado sus ojos, de color gris, su pelaje negro con algunas manchas no era normal para los pingüinos de la especie de Skipper; y aletas más pequeñas; también con una simple vista se sabía que era un pingüino joven pero su estatura era demasiado pequeña.

- Ahora equipo presentémonos – dijo Xiu que parecía ser la líder

- Hola soy Xiu como escucharon y soy la líder además de capitán recién nombrada; este es mi equipo- dijo mientras daba un paso al frente con las manos atrás.

- Hola soy Astrid y soy la experta en lo que a inteligencia y opciones se refiere – dijo dando un paso al frente y estirando la aleta la pingüina de cicatriz

- Hola soy Mar y soy la experta en armamento y en producir explosiones – dijo dando un paso al frente y estirando la altea la pingüina de manchas en forma de anteojos

- Hola soy Jazmín y soy una aprendiza y cabo recién nombrada – dijo un poco tímida; dando un paso la extraña pingüina.

El equipo de Skipper estaban en las nubes y no sabían que contestar pues se habían quedado asombrado que todas sus compañeras tendrían que ser chicas pero especialmente la última pingüina quien era pues no habían visto un pingüino igual, todos estaban paralizado con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a las pingüinos que esperaban otro apretón de manos

Al final Skipper se adelantó y recuperando su autoridad carraspeo para despertar a los otros miembros de su letargo

- Mucho gusto , soy Skipper el líder y este es mi equipo – dijo quedando en la misma postura que la líder del anterior equipo

- Kowalsky, el inteligente – dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Astrid

- Él es Rico el experto en explosiones – le presento Skipper al otro grupo mientras este se adelantaba y estrechaba la mano de Mar

- Soy Cabo , y soy un cabo de primera clase – dijo mientras se adelantaba y estrechaba la mano de Jazmín

- Mucho gusto a todos y vamos a estar un tiempo juntos… - dijo Astrid pero no pudo terminar la frase porque enseguida se vio derribada por un lémur de cola anillada

- Bienvenidos monjas – grito Julien tan alto que los demás animales fueron a ver qué pasaba mientras Xiu quitaba al lémur de encima de su amiga

- Hola ;nuevas compañeras ¡SI!- grito Marlene feliz de tener con quien hablar

- Emm... hola?- dijo Mar confusa de tantos animales reunidos en ese momento

- Bien ,vecinos del zoológico les presentaremos a … Xiu, Mar ,Astrid y Jazmín – les dijo a todos Skipper

- Hola , vecinos nuevos- saludo el elefante

- Hola – contestaron a todos nerviosas de tanta atención

- Bien ,ya que todos se conocieron después les ayudaremos a saber todo del zoológico- dijo Kowalsky refiriéndose al otro grupo

- Ahora si nos disculpan , tenemos que ver ciertas cosas – les dijo adiós Skipper- Rico, haz que desaparézcanos

Diciendo esto Rico lanzo una bomba de gas mientras los ocho pingüinos se deslizaban hacia el bunker, sin ser visto por los demás animales.

- Ok este es nuestro cuartel ,sé que es muy pequeño pero ustedes pueden dormir allá –les dijo Skipper señalando al ex laboratorio de Kowalsky- y siéntanse como en

- Alguien quiere un wiki, tengo suficientes para compartir- dijo Cabo ofreciendo una bandeja con chocolates.

- Lo siento pero el chocolate- empezó a decir Xiu pero al mirar la cara de los más jóvenes decidió aceptar, antes mirando a su más reciente soldado- pero contrólate Jazmín sabes lo que te hace el chocolate ¿cierto?

- No habrá problemas, gracias Cabo, me encanta el chocolate- diciendo esto último tomo una fundita de Wikis y la abrió y se comió el contenido de un solo bocado

- En serio pensé que era el único- dijo Cabo emocionado de encontrar alguien con los mismos gustos-y porque no te permiten comer tanto chocolate

- Me salgo de control cuando como demasiado chocolate es por eso que una sola a la semana cuando me lo permiten sino una sola vez al mes- le respondió mientras abría la segunda funda de wikis y comiendo se un chocolate mas

Este es tu segundo chocolate, mejor ya no comas mas

- Tienes razón Cabo , gracias – le respondió con una sonrisa ,pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por los demás pingüinos y bajo la cabeza

- Cabo puedes ser el guía para mostrarles al otro grupo todo el zoológico – le dijo Skipper con una de sus miradas de orden

- A la orden Skipper, Síganme – les dijo amigablemente a las nuevas pingüinas mientras subía hacia la salida con los demás pisándoles los talones

- Bien Kowalsky , que sabes sobre las nuevas – dijo Skipper apensa se habian marchado Cabo

- Solo la informacion que nos dieron nada nuevo Señor- le respondio mientras anotaba en su libreta

- Bien y que opinas de la mas pequeña, no es normal para un pingüino tener esa estatura

- En realidad para su especie de pingüino ella es muy alta – le corrigio Kowalsky

- Especie?

- Si estamos ante un pingüino de aguas tropicales , no es de la antartida como nosotroso de hecho no se como sobrevivio en ese viento helado que hay en nuestro hogar – le dijo Kowalsky mientras seguia anotando cosas en su libreta

- Entonces ella es un pinguina pero de otra especie – le dijoSkipper

- Exactamente

- Buen trabajo muchachos , Rico ,¿donde esta Rico?

- Creo que se fue con Cabo

- Genial, ahora se libro de la tarea de retirar lo que sobro de la fiesta,vamos Kowalsky tenemos que limpiar ¿ Kowalsky?- pregunto Skipper pero el nombrado pingüino ya salia por la puerta velozmente

- Ahora soy yo el que tengo que limpiar el desastre- se hablo a si mismo Skiper mientras cogia los adornos y los quitaba y tambien barria las basuras dejadas por los Wikies.

* * *

**Bien terminado el segundo capítulo, no sé si a muchos les guste pero me pueden dejar sus opiniones es bonito tener sugerencias sobre lo que le añadirían a la historia y siéntanse libres de comentar**

**Si preguntan qué especie de pingüino es Jazmín les digo que es uno que solo existe en mi país, sip un Pingüino de las Islas Galápagos son bien monos, creo que por eso empecé a ver los pingüinos de Madagascar y se creó la idea en mi cabeza**

**los nombres:Xiu le decía de cariño a una compañera que se llamaba Xiomara pero ese era la abreviación que le hacíamos para no trabarnos con su nombre , ****Mar es la abreviatura de Marina y los demas bueno ya los conocen **

**Como ven este segundo capítulo se trata del nuevo grupo de pingüinos, si va a ver un poco de romance pero más es el humor y el drama**

**Nos vemos en otro capitulo**

**Bonitos y gorditos, bonitos y gorditos "voz de huevin"**


	3. Chocolate Problemas

**Hola pues aquí con el tercer capítulo , la verdad es que esta historia me atrapo y trato de subir los capítulos tan rápido como el colegio me lo permita , demasiados deberes pero si te gusta una cosa tienes que seguir adelante con ella**

**Bien, pues este capítulo se centrara en Cabo y bueno la pareja que elegí para él, si tiene opiniones se aceptan todas**

* * *

TODO PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR

CHOCOLATE IGUAL PROBLEMAS

-Hola Xiu –saludo Skipper normalmente después de haber pasado ya unos tres días desde la llegada del otro grupo, a pesar de que casi nada habia cambiado, muchas cosas nuevas iban apareciendo en la vida de los dos grupos.

-Ahh hola Skipper, listo para entretener a los humanos- le contesto Xiu distraída viendo las noticias

-Afirmativo y los demás – le pregunto y como respuesta obtuvo que Xiu apuntara con su aleta hacia arriba dando a entender que estaban afuera

-Bien vamos casi son las 800 ,el zoológico se va a abrir – le dijo Skipper mientras los dos salían hacia arriba, para su número de bonitos y gorditos

Antes de llegar a arriba Xiu, que iba primero, se tropezó y se alcanzó a sujetar de Skipper logrando que ambos cayeran a la vista de todos que se empezaron a reír como nunca lo habían hecho

-Bien, bien , montón de chistosos casi nos caemos de acuerdo , fue un accidente- dijo viendo a su equipo Skipper a la vez de que Xiu le decía exactamente lo mismo a su equipo, tal coincidencia de palabras logro que los dos líderes se miraran y estallaran en risas por su fallo

-Hola chicas que hacen- le pregunto Xiu una vez que se hubo serenado las risas ,a su equipo quien a pesar de la gracia tenían un expresión seria en sus caras

-Emmm un pequeño problemita pero nada grave- le contesto Astrid uniendo sus dos aletas de forma nerviosa

-Cuál es el problema- dijo apareciendo Skipper de la nada

-Oh, es solo que, bueno, Jazmín desapareció – le dijo Mar

-¡QUE¡- gritaron ambos lideres

-Y Skipper a nosotros nos falta Cabo – le dijo Kowalsky nerviosos

-Bien si esta con Cabo no creo que nada malo ocurra aunque Alice se va a extrañar si no aparecen cuando se abra el zoológico – les dijo Skipper tranquilizando a todos pero un poco preocupado por su joven soldado

-Qué Hora es – les pregunto Mar

-Las 750 aún nos queda 10 minutos para buscarlos y volver antes que habrán el zoológico, mi grupo ira por el zoológico, no conocemos el parque pero sé que hay uno- dijo Xiu

-Y el mío va a ir al parque nos vemos en la entrada del zoológico en 10 minutos, vámonos -dijo Skipper

Los dos grupos se deslizaron por donde habían planeado y se dispusieron a buscar a los más jóvenes antes de que abrieran el zoológico

* * *

-Genial ;no más chocolate – decía Cabo mientras trataba de alcanzar a Jazmín , le habia ofrecido un Wiki al levantarse pero no se acordó de la advertencia de Xiu sobre el chocolate con Jazmín

-Vamos ,esto es divertido – dijo Jazmín mientras se subía velozmente a un árbol y se quedaba arriba hasta que Cabo la descubría

-Te vas a lastimar, baja y vámonos el resto del equipo está preocupado, además no podemos estar afuera que tal si el oficial X….- Cabo no pudo terminar la frase ya que el oficial X apareció de la nada vistiendo un traje de conserje, pero con sus típicas gafas negras

-Pingüinos, escuche que se le habia unido cuatro más , más problemas pero no si el oficial X está aquí , están fuera de los límites del zoológico lo que me da poder sobre ustedes y entregarlo a control de animales – les dijo mientras capturaba a Cabo en una jaula pero él no habia visto a Jazmín

-Jazmín ve por ayuda y que no te vea, rápido- dijo Cabo

Jazmín estaba preocupada por el extraño sujeto que apareció de la nada especialmente cuando vio que habia capturado a Cabo y olvidando su hiperactividad producida por el chocolate, bajo sigilosamente del árbol y se deslizo rápidamente para avisar al resto del equipo

-Skipper- grito Jazmín al verlo aparecer en el parque – rápido un extraño sujeto; X creo que dijo Cabo lo capturo y se lo llevo en una jaula, por aquí – les explico brevemente y se deslizo

- X, no ese demente, rápido muchachos sigámosla- les dijo Skipper deslizándose detrás de Jazmín preocupado por Cabo

Rápidamente llegaron hasta donde Jazmín los habia visto, pero no se encontraban ahí, miraron hacia todas partes y se adelantaron con pasos firmes hacia el centro del claro.

-Rico ,moneda- le ordeno a Rico, quien a su vez regurgitaba una moneda y Skipper lo lanzaba al centro para saber si tenía una trampa, pero no pasó nada

-Rápido tenemos que rescatar a Cabo….- empezó a decir Kowalsky pero de pronto estaban atrapados en una jaula en cuyo interior estaba Cabo con un tranquilizante supusieron pues se encontraba profundamente dormido.

-Sabía que venían por el pequeño, ahora si los tengo a todos –dijo X cogiendo la jaula y encaminándose hacia su coche

-Cabo , Cabo, despierta – le decía Kowalsky

-Rico mi maletín quirúrgico- dijo Skipper mientras el otro pingüino regurgitaba unos guantes que se los puso inmediatamente Skipper y empezó a golpear a Cabo con ellos hasta que despertó

-Skipper ¿Qué paso ?- dijo con voz cansada

-Cabo que bueno que estés bien, ¿Qué hacías en el parque si sabes que el oficial X esta rondado por aquí?

-Bien esa fue mi culpa, comí un chocolate y bueno me vuelvo Hiperactiva cuando los como así que Cabo me siguió para asegurarse que no me haga daño y terminamos en le parque , todo iba bien hasta que esa persona apareció , por cierto ¿Quién es el?- les contesto Jazmín que se sentía culpable con todo esto

-Es nuestro enemigo número dos , un Oficial que está loco pero es muy listo en poner trampas y sabe que somos pingüinos extra ordinarios- le contesto Kowalsky mientras que Skipper ayuda a poner de pie a Cabo

-Ok debemos salir de Aquí – les dijo Skipper – Rico dinamita.

-No crees que es un poco extremista- le dijo Cabo

-Concuerdo con el Skipper, además este candado y la jaula son de titanio el metal más duro que puede existir en este mundo ,no funcionaría la dinamita – le respondió Kowalsky

-Truchas

-Emmm chicos – trataba de decir Jazmín

-Kowalsky opciones

-Chicos

-Rico , saca todo tu armamento

-¡chicos!- grito ya cansada de que no la escuchen Jazmín, e inmediatamente todo la voltearon a ver – el candado no es problema, soy experta en desarmar candados, de algo sirve tener las aletas muy pequeñas

Jazmín se encamino hacia la puerta y metió sus aletas en la apertura del candado, después de unos segundos de estarlas moviendo, el candado estaba en su mano y la puerta abierta

-Vaya esa si es una ventaja, salgamos de aquí – ordeno Skipper abriendo la puerta y saliendo – Rico pon una piedra, aquí no ha pasado nada

Todos los pingüinos salieron deslizándose hacia la puerta de la jaula y el Oficial X no se dio cuenta pues Rico inmediatamente cumplió su orden, además que estaba muy feliz de haber capturado a esas molestas aves, el plan hubiera salido peor para los pingüinos de no ser porque el Oficial X aparco su auto muy lejos del parque

-Misión cumplida muchachos ahora me dicen que hora es – pidió Skipper que le informara

-Las 810 Skipper- le contesto Kowalsky

-Truchas, Kowalsky opciones de llegar más rápido y sin ser visto

-Sugiero que vayamos por el drenaje , hay una alcantarilla a 20 metros de aquí , llegaríamos sin ser vistos

-Bien vámonos

Después de encontrar la alcantarilla se deslizaron hacia el drenaje y rápidamente caminaron hasta encontrar la entrada al comando e igualmente de rápido salieron por la puerta secreta de la guarida hacia el estanque donde los humanos se habían dedicado a tomarles fotos al otro grupo que estaban ahí pero se les notaba preocupadas.

-Hola ya volvimos – dijo Jazmín mientras agitaba la aleta como saludando a los humanos

-Jazmín ¿Dónde te habías metido?- gritaron las tres pingüinos corriendo a abrazar a su amiga sin importarles de romper con el número de bonitos y gorditos

-Pues , emm otra vez el chocolate

-Comiste otro chocolate por favor ya lo hablamos no más chocolate en una mes – le dijo Xiu aliviada de encontrar a su amiga pero con voz autoritaria

-Gracias por traerla de vuelta, abríamos extrañado a nuestra joven cabo – les dijo Mar con una sonrisa y un sincero apretón de aletas a Skipper

-Mira mama, son amigos y se quieren- se escucha la voz de un niño humano haciendo que los pingüinos solo sonrieran

-De nada, pero Cabo fue quien más le ayudo – le respondió Skipper mirando a Cabo mientras este entretenía a los humanos

-Entonces ,Cabo- le llamo Xiu y al instante Cabo estaba a su lado- muchas gracias por haber ayudado

-De nada además fue mi culpa por haberle dado chocolate

-Bien y porque se demoraron tanto son las 830- les pregunto Astrid

-Emmm tuvimos un pequeño retraso al encontrarnos con alguien – les dijo Kowalsky nerviosamente

-Ok entendido

Después de pasar varias horas con el numerito de Bonitos y gorditos y el truco de la cola sin piedad, por fin los humanos les daban un descanso para comer y saber todo lo que habia pasado esa loca mañana.

-Bien y al fina y al cabo, porque los odia el Oficial X- le pregunto Jazmín a Cabo mientras se comía un pescado

-Solo ayudamos a que un gato callejero escapara y frustrar algunas de sus misiones además que lo despidieran de su trabajo, pero el tipo si está loco de remate – le contesto Cabo mientras también comía un pescado

-Ah, Cabo

-Si?

-Gracias por seguirme , la verdad que el Oficial X me habría atrapado de no ser por ti Cabo – le dijo dándole un Wiki

-De donde los sacaste – le pregunto Cabo sorprendido del regalo

-Solo digamos que lo conseguí y no lo devore para dártelo como muestra de agradecimiento.

-Ok está bien ,gracias de todas formas, pero recuerda no más chocolates no quiero perseguirte por toda la ciudad de New York – le dijo Cabo en plan de broma con lo que se ganó un aletazo amistoso en el hombro

-Oye y los demás – le pregunto Jazmín después de acabar de comer

-No lo sé , pero creo que están en el bunker

De pronto oyeron una explosión, la puerta del comando salió volando por los aires mientras humo negro empezaba a salir por la escotilla

-Que fue eso- le pregunto Jazmín preocupada por el ruido y la explosión

-Dos cosas; o Rico o Kowalsky – le respondió Cabo mientras se deslizaba brevemente hacia el comando

-Están todos bien – gritaron los dos novatos

-Si pero no fue buena idea- les respondió Kowalsky mientras se quitaba el polvo de la cara con su aleta

Los demás miraban enfadados a Kowalsky y a Mar, mientras se sacudían sus plumas para limpiar un poco de la ceniza.

-Y que paso aquí – les pregunto Jazmín mientras bajaba lentamente la escotilla por miedo de caerse.

-Solo pasa que nuestro querido científico loco y la experta de armas estaban haciendo un experimento juntos- le contesto Skipper con ironía

-Y qué clase de experimento estaban haciendo – le pregunto Cabo

-Solo estaba alterando las partículas subatómicas de la boba de gas que Mar me dio pero creo las altere bastante pues produjo efectos negativos, pues no tome en cuenta los calculas de la temperatura ambiental ni el espacio proporcionada – le respondió Kowalsky

-Ok alguien quiere decir en español que es lo que él dijo – le pregunto Jazmín confundida por las palabras del científico

Rico se adelantó y regurgito una bomba y también unas tenazas de electricidad haciendo movimientos de estar arreglando la bomba y KABOOOM grito después de un sonido de Tic Tac

-Lo que el explico -le contesto Astrid asombrada de la representación teatral de Rico

-Ok, pasa a menudo? – le pregunto Xiu a Skipper

-Solo con Rico o Kowalsky pero mezclar algo de los dos sí que puede causar problemas- le dijo mirando seriamente al científico y a la experta en armas

-Lo sentimos Skipper- dijeron ambos claramente arrepentidos

-Bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-A la orden Skipper

-Vamos tenemos que seguir con nuestro entretenimiento para humanos – dijo Xiu una vez que no tenían rastro de ceniza en el pelaje

-Subamos muchachos- les dijo Skipper

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron entre juegos de entretenimiento para los humanos y comiendo alguno que otro pescado , conseguido por la adorabilidad de Cabo y algún truco nuevo enseñado por el otro grupo , todo normal excepto en un momento de la tarde ,sucedió algo

-Mira mama, ese pingüino es pequeño y muy diferente al resto- dijo un niño humano refiriéndose a Jazmín quien solo bajo la cabeza y se sambullo al agua pero eso no pasó inadvertido por Cabo que la siguió y le hizo señas para que subieran a la superficie.

-Hey ,tranquila, se lo mismo que tu estas pasando cuando fui un recién llegado en este zoológico, es cuestión de días para que te empiecen a ver igual que al resto- le dijo Cabo tratando de subirle el animo

-Tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrada, solo se me hacía raro , aquí nadie me trata igual, en la reserva yo era siempre la extraña ,solo mi grupo me apoyaba pero aun así los demás notaban que era diferente y molesto, me acostumbre pero sé que soy diferente a los demás y bueno ya me acostumbre a que me vean así – le contesto Jazmín con una sonrisa triste

-Oye, todos somos diferentes pero eso es lo que nos hace especiales- le dijo Cabo mientras le daba un pescado que recién le habían otorgado los humanos – solo piénsalo – fue lo último que le dijo antes de zambullirse al agua.

-Eres el único que me lo ha hecho ver así – le susurro Jazmín al viento mientras devoraba su pescado

Después de ese momento , los dos se volvieron muy amigos , bueno , en lo que quedaba del día, pero aun así se iba formando un fuerte lazo entre ellos, y los otros miembros del equipo lo iban notando.

-Hora de Cerrar – grito la cuidadora mientras sacaba a los visitantes del zoológico rápidamente, asiendo sobresaltar a todos

-Al fin pensé que este día no iba a terminar jamás , son así todos ¿- pregunto Astrid

-Solo cuando es viernes o fin de semana – le contesto Kowalsky

-Qué bueno

-Bien ,que más saben hacer- le pregunto Xiu a Skipper

-En este momento es cuando visitamos a los diferentes animales del zoológico para saber las novedades del día – le contesto

-Yo me retiro de eso estoy, muerto- dijo Cabo mientras se dirigía a la entrada

-Nada de eso joven, terminamos nuestro trabajo- le dijo Xiu

-Nooo- se escuchó una queja de los más jóvenes

-De acuerdo holgazanes, quédense, ya han pasado bastante por hoy pero mañana a primera hora y puntuales – les dijo Skipper consiente de lo cansados que se veían los novatos

-A la orden

-Y preparen la cena, comemos pescadito – fue lo último que les dijo Skipper antes de salir con el resto del equipo

-Bien que hacemos- le dijo Jazmín después de que los demás se fueran

-Lo que han dicho, vamos – le contesto Cabo mientras se metía al comando

* * *

Dos horas después

-Genial ,este día sí estuvo agotador –dijo Astrid mientras se metía al comando

-Afirmatorio, espero que Cabo y Jazmín ya hagan hecho la cena-dijo Kowalsky mientras entraba en último lugar

-Pues yo creo que sí lo hicieron , pero de verdad estaban agotados, miren donde se quedaron- Xiu miraba a los más jóvenes dormidos juntos al frente del televisor mientras este estaba rodado la película de los Unicornios

-Kowalsky apaga que es basura hippie –le dijo Skipper que ayudaba a Rico a llevar a Cabo a su litera mientras Xiu y Mar hacían lo mismo con Jazmín

-U la la – dijo Rico mientras comía un pescado

-Concuerdo contigo Rico ,han hecho un buen trabajo preparando la cena-Skipper miraba aprobatoriamente a Rico, pero este negó con la cabeza

-Que ,no la cena?-le pregunto Skipper

-No- le contesto Rico , como si fuera lo más obvio

-Creo que lo que Rico quiere decir es que se veían muy bien los dos tortolitos- le dijo Kowalsky mientras hacía anotaciones en su libreta

-Tortolitos?-le miro interrogativamente Skipper

-No me digas que no has notado el fuerte lazo que los une- dijo Mar saliendo de su "habitación"

-Negatorio, son amigos- le contesto Skipper ,no entendiendo la lógica de Mar con el inocente y joven Cabo

-Como quieres pero ese apodo les queda- le dijo Mar

-De que están hablando – apareció Xiu con una mirada de interrogación hacia Mar

-Nada Xiu nada – le contesto está claramente incomoda por la pregunta ,a lo que Rico se dio cuenta pero no menciono nada.

* * *

**Hola , mundo ,al fin tengo tiempo para los capítulos de esta historia**

**Como ven me metí en el plan romántico, voy a hacer de todos los pingüino así que empezamos con Cabo, se aceptan cualquier sugerencia, de parejas y de nombres; y gracias a los que ha leído esta historia**

**Bonitos y gorditos muchachitos; bonitos y gorditos**


	4. Problemas de Convivencia

**Hola, como les va, bien estoy haciendo un capitulo tras otro tanto como me lo permita el colegio y mi querida hermana, nótese el sarcasmo**

**Bien este capítulo, es sobre Skipper y un experimento que ya hizo Kowalsky, voy hacer un capitulo por pareja hasta terminar con todas y entonces, bien, veré que le añado**

**TODO PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR**

* * *

**PROBLEMAS DE CONVIVENCIA**

- Kowalsky ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Skipper al ver al científico corriendo de arriba hacia abajo por todo el comando

- ¿has visto mi libreta? Estoy seguro de haberla puesto encima de la mesa- le contesto Kowalsky mientras seguía buscando

- Tienes muchas libretas ,¿Qué tiene de especial esta?- le dijo Skipper mientras bebía un sorbo de café con pescado

- Tiene anotaciones sobre la reparación de un invento muy importante

- Ok te ayudare a buscarla- le dijo Skipper mientras bebía el u último trago de su café

Ambos pingüinos, buscaron por treinta minutos en todo el comando la libreta pero esta no aparecía

- No puedes repetirlo-le pregunto Skipper mientras se sentaba exhausto de tanto buscar

- Supongo pero las mediciones deben ser exactas, calcular temperatura ambiental ,presión, altura- contesto el científico anotando varias cosas en una nueva libreta, ni idea de donde la habia sacado

- Bien, eso se escucha muy aburrido ¿Dónde están los demás? – le pregunto Skipper mientras se levantaba.

- Los tortolitos están con Marlene ,Xiu, Mar y Astrid, no se su ubicación- le contesto Kowalsky sin quietar su atención de la libreta

- Ok iré a buscar a Xiu –Skipper subía por la escotilla

- Yo no lo haría si fuera tú , estaba de pésimo humor esta mañana-escucho decir a Kowalsky mientras cerraba la puerta secreta

Primero iré a ver a Marlene con los tortolitos, si admitía que el apodo se le pego, después preguntare por los demás, con estos pensamientos se dirigió rápidamente hacia el habitad de la nutria

- Hola Marlene-le saludo Skipper mientras entraba sin autorización al habitad de la nutria, aun eso no habia cambiado

- Hola Skipper, quieres unirte a la fiesta de té con Cabo y Jazmín – le saludo Marlene chocando su pata con la aleta de Skipper a modo de saludo

- No gracias esos rollitos cursis no me gustan – al ver la cara de la nutria rectifico-solo venía a hablar con los dos holgazanes

Los más jóvenes se pusieron de pie y lo miraron con una sonrisa de disculpa

- No he autorizado día libre ¿Qué hacen haraganeando por aquí?- les reprendió Skipper con expresión molesta pero se estaba divirtiendo con la expresión de ambos

- De hecho Skipper, emm ,Xiu lo hizo – le contesto Cabo con una mueca de disculpa por no esperar las ordenes de su jefe

- Imposible solo yo tengo la autorización entendido – les dijo Skipper mirando a los dos

- Lo siento, Skipper pero mi orden es solo seguir las autorizaciones de Xiu nuestra líder- le dijo Jazmín seriamente

- Tengo que hablar con ella inmediatamente

- Así que ¿Skipper tenemos el día libre? – le pregunto Cabo rogando que la respuesta fuera un si

- Está bien jóvenes- ambos saltaron- Jazmín haz visto donde ha ido Xiu , tengo que hablar con ella

- Sí, me dijo que iba a entrenar en el parque , le contesto mientras ayudaba a Marlene con la bandejas de galletas

- Bien iré para allá- se despidió Skipper mientras robaba una galleta – hasta luego muchachos

Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el parque, cuidadoso y alerta de ser visto aunque la probabilidades que esto sucediera eran nulas, pues ese día era Lunes ,un pensamiento lo detuvo ,ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde la unión del otro quipo y todos actuaban como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida y hasta los más jóvenes tenían un fuerte lazo entre ellos y aunque estaba feliz por esta repentina amistad, aun no se fiaba completamente de ellas, su instinto le advertía que algo no estaba bien y su instinto nunca se equivocaba

Mientras pensaba eso ,se dio cuenta que se hallaba ya en el parque, miro hacia todos lados ,esperando ver a Xiu, pero el parque estaba desierto o eso pensó hasta que una figura en blanco y negro lo impacto enviándolo lejos y haciendo que chocara contra un árbol, asombrado por el ataque ,se defendió posando su aleta cerca de su cabeza bloqueando el ataque de su contrincante, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Xiu que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, a la final comprendió que se trataba de un entrenamiento de combate.

Lanzo una patada, enviándola lejos a la vez que se ubicaba en la posición de ataque, vio que Xiu venia deslizándose hacia él y espero el impacto pero este nunca llego pues ella había rodeado a Skipper y le pego una patada en la espalda enviándolo a chocar contra otro árbol, de nuevo, pero estaba vez Skipper se mantuvo inmóvil.

- Skipper estas bien?- pregunto Xiu mientras se acercaba ,temerosa de haberlo lastimado, a lo que Skipper le alcanzo a tomarla de la aleta y tírala al suela, inmovilizándola recordando la frase "la mejor arma es la sorpresa"

- Quítate de encima pedazo de soquete- le dijo Xiu molesta mientras se deslizaba debajo de Skipper y lo mandaba hacia atrás

- Tú has empezado-se defendió Skipper pensando que realmente estaba molesta pero solo se divertía la ver la expresión de Skipper

- Peleas bien- le dijo Skipper asombrado de la habilidades en la lucha de Xiu

- Tú también tienes buenos movimientos- le respondió Xiu mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo a la vez que estrechaba su aleta y se miraban a los ojo profundamente

- Bien hecho monjas, gran espectáculo , Maurice donde esta mis palomitas – les sorprendió el Rey Julien quien estaba subido en un árbol aplaudiendo a los pingüinos que , como es lógico, rápidamente se soltaron y miraron en diferentes direcciones claramente avergonzados.

- Cola anillada ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Skipper mirándolo molesto

- Solo venía a disfrutar del show- le contesto con su típica sonrisa tonta.

- Bien el show termino ,fuera de aquí – le ordeno Xiu a lo que Julien se fue malhumorado

- Oye y que tienes en la pata, si se puede saber-le pregunto Skipper después de que Julien se hubiera marchado, en el entrenamiento había observado una banda amarilla alrededor de la pata de Xiu y se moría de curiosidad por saber que era ese extraño objeto.

-Emm-pareció dudar- es un localizador, los humanos me lo pusieron y al resto de mi equipo excepto a Jazmín para saber todos nuestros movimientos- lo último lo dijo mirando con rabia es banda amarilla

- Y no te lo puedes quitar

- Imposible, además que daño hace – le contesto Xiu con una sonrisa triste

- Bien ,volvamos al comando, deje a Kowalsky a cargo y no quiero que al regresar todo este destruido- zanjo el tema Skipper al ver que no era del agrado de Xiu, quien asintió y se empezaron a deslizar hacia el zoológico

Al llegar cerca del habitad de Marlene Xiu se detuvo y le preguntó Skipper

- Por cierto porque me buscabas

- Emm-porque la buscabas, vamos Skipper piensa – Cabo me comento que le habías dado el día libre y aunque yo estoy de acuerdo, soy yo el que tomo las desiciones

- Vamos no te pongas en ese plan, ambos tenemos el mismo rango por lo que los dos podemos mandar – le contesto molesta Xiu

- Soy de más experiencia que tu

- No es cierto –Xiu estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

- Bien, tú mandas a tu equipo y yo al mío- le ordeno Skipper también enojado

- De acuerdo mandón

- Vámonos ahora

- A mí no me das ordenes – le dijo Xiu mirándolo enfurecida y rabiosa

- Hey, Skipper ,Xiu ¿Qué les pasa, por qué pelean?- pregunto Marlene saliendo de su habitad mirando a ambos seriamente y esperando un respuesta

- Pregúntale al pingüino mandón y egocéntrico – le contesto señalando con la aleta a Skipper

- Ahora resulta que yo soy el malo de la serie – le responde Skipper con sarcasmo

- Pues si

- Pues no

- Quieren calmarse parecen niños – les contesto Marlene pero se detuvo abruptamente- Skipper, tienes una chimenea en tu cuartel

- No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por qué está saliendo humo de el – le contesto Xiu mientras se volteaba y apuntaba con la aleta la gran columna de humo que salía del habitad de los pingüinos

- Truchas, vámonos

- Adiós Marlene – se despidió Xiu mientras se deslizaba rápidamente al habitad de los pingüinos

Ambos líderes llegaron lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta del comando, y bajaron por la escotilla hasta llegar a la base

Todo estaba cubierto de humo a lo que enseguida ambos pingüinos empezaron a toser mientras Skipper presionaba un botón y automáticamente el humo salió por los tubos de ventilación instalados en el cuartel

- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- pregunto Skipper esperando ver a Kowalsky y su experimento fallido pero no habia nadie en todo el salón

- Tu dile- se escuchó un vocecilla chillona con algo de vergüenza lo que dejo sorprendidos a los dos lidere

- Fue tu culpa – le contesto otra voz igual de chillona pero algo más grave

- Vamos no son tan malos – les animo otra voz

A ese punto los líderes habían captado que las voces provenían detrás del televisor así que se acercaron sigilosamente por diferentes direcciones y en un mismo tiempo se asomaron por detrás del televisor.

- ahhhh- gritaron seis ¿pingüinos bebes?

- qué demonios – dijo Xiu claramente sorprendida

- ay no, Kowalsky eres tu – le pregunto Skipper confundido pero en su mente ya imaginando que era lo que pasaba

- Emm, encontré mi libreta y bien estaba reparando el invento –le contesto un pingüino bebe claramente más alto que los demás avergonzado.

- Y?

- Y ella tuvo la culpa –le contesto un Cabo muy pequeño pero igual de adorable apuntando a Astrid más pequeña pero lo fulminaba con la mirada

- Hey tú lo dejaste tirado en la mesa, quería saber qué es lo que hacía – se defendió Astrid mirando a Kowalsky

- Probándolo con nosotros- le contesto Kowalsky mirándola enojado

- Fue un accidente, dispare pero el rayo te dio accidentalmente – le espeto Astrid con vergüenza- y lo demás fue culpa de Mar

- Hey yo no les habia visto y quién pensaría que justo cuando dispare le iba dar a Cabo y Jazmín ,pero también fue culpa de Rico- se defendió Mar

- no, no – le contesto Rico sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente

- Tú me quietaste esa cosa y disparaste, me diste a mí y después no sé cómo te las ingeniaste para que el rayo te diera a ti – le dijo Mar fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Bien aquí todos tiene la culpa y cuando arreglemos esto empezara una semana de entrenamiento largo y tendido- le dijo Skipper

- Noooooo- gritaron todos los pingüinos

- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Skipper pero antes arreglemos este problema – aprobó Xiu

- Bien Kowalsky repara esta cosa, hazlos normales y después la destruimos – le ordeno Skipper

- A la orden Skipper pero necesito varias cosa- bostezo Kowalsky – que están en mi libreta- cerro los ojos y se encontró roncando de un momento a otro.

- Kowalsky, ok quien más sabe lo que deberíamos hacer – le pregunto Xiu después de comprobar que Kowalsky estaba profundamente dormido y la situación no mejoro cunado el resto del equipo se encontraba ya en su quinto sueño.

- Genial –repuso Skipper con sarcasmo- dejemos a los holgazanes al cuidado de Julien

- Julien ,en serio Skipper – pregunto Xiu buscando un brillo de broma en los ojos de Skipper pero su mirada daba a entender que iba en serio

- Si, él ya se ha participado en esto antes

- Que esto ya ha sucedido

- Una vez, espero que no haya una tercera

- Y a quien le pego el rayo esta vez

- A mí – le respondió Skipper claramente avergonzado y más cuando Xiu se empezó a reír escandalosamente

- Ojala ,hubiera una foto de eso

- Bien el tema del asunto , llévelos a Julien

- Está bien llevémoslo con el

Ambos pingüinos se dirigieron cargando a los ahora pequeños soldados hasta el habitad de los lémures, cosa difícil pues eran seis los dormidos y ellos apenas eran dos.

- Cola anillada – llamo Skipper con un tono forzadamente amable

- Qué onda monja – le saludo Julien.

- Emm quieres ser la niñera de nuestros seis –Xiu parecía dudar de la palabra más adecuada-sobrinos

- Me encantaría pero mi bote ya ha sufrido bastantes daños por cuidar a Piti, así que no y es decreto real – le contesto Julien con malhumor mientras desaparecía a su saltador

Ambos pingüinos se miraron con preocupación por la responsabilidad de cuidar a seis pinguinos y buscar las piezas faltantes.

- Genial, donde encontraremos a alguien capaz de tolerar lo extraño y cuidar a seis pequeños sin perder la cabeza

- Ay que ternurita, de donde vinieron – se escuchó las voz de Marlene mientras abrazaba a cabo todavía dormido

- Quieres ser su niñera – pregunto Xiu esperando que la respuesta fuera un si

- Claro, soy muy buena cuidando niños

- Está bien ,volvemos- Skipper miro los materiales que debían traer para reparar el invento de Kowalsky - en dos horas- ambos pingüinos se marcharon y dejaron a Marlene con los seis pingüinos restantes

- Oigan, no me mencionaron que tenía que cuidar a seis – se dijo a si misma Marlene mientras intentaba transportar a los seis bebes-pingüinos-soldados , hasta su habitad

* * *

En las alcantarillas que conectan a toda la ciudad

- Bien que es lo primero en la lista - pregunto Xiu a Skipper ansiosa por terminar lo más rápido posible

- Una red de uranio 2,38-le contesto y al ver la expresión de Xiu repuso- yo no soy el científico

- Bien busquemos esa red, donde consigue la mayoría de veces Kowalsky cosas para sus inventos

- En la juguetería

- En serio- pregunto Xiu con una mirada incrédula

- Si ,vámonos en cuanto antes consigamos las cosas antes reparan esa máquina de los demonios – le respondió Skipper mientras subían justo en la alcantarilla que conecta a la juguetería

- Me pregunto cómo le estara Marlene con los pequeños

- No creo que sean un problema mayor

- si tú lo dices

* * *

- me alcanzas eso – le pregunto Astrid a Marlene mientras señalaba impaciente un cable que colgaba del techo – odio ser tan pequeña, ¿Cuándo terminas de reparar esa máquina?

- solo me falta los materiales que no puedo conseguir aquí ,es decir tiene que volver Skipper y Xiu – le contesto Kowalsky trabajando rápidamente en reparar su invento fallido- genial estas cuerdas facilitaran la transmisión de corrientes eléctricas

- ¿cuerdas?, espera de donde los sacaste –le pregunto Marlene pues los pingüinos estaba reparando el invento con las pocas cosas que estaban dañadas en el habitad de la nutria.

- Emm no te importa que tomara las cuerdas de tu guitarra- le pregunto Kowalsky

- Las que que- Marlene estaba furiosa- tienes suerte de que ahora luzcas adorable pero ustedes me las van a pagar cuando esto se arregle

Kowalsky asintió y siguió con su trabajo, arreglando unas cuantas cosas por allí y por allá mientras que Marlene se encargaba de los desarmadores y materiales grandes que por el tamaño de los pingüinos eran difíciles de manejar para ello, los demás seguían buscando lo que necesitaban y tenía al alcance.

- Cuidado abajo – se escuchó el grito de Astrid mientras se caía encima de Kowalsky que termino aplastado y al mismo tiempo tiro el poco reparado invento pero gracias a Rico que lo agarro a tiempo no se estropeo más de lo que estaba.

- Esto dolerá mañana- dijo Cabo preocupado, mientras ayudaba a Astrid y a Kowalsky a ponerse de pie con ayuda de Rico.

- Hey están bien- les dijo Marlene preocupada por ambos

- Creo que me rompí algo- dijo Kowalsky mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas, a lo que todo pusieron cara de susto- ¿Qué?

- Realmente lo siento Kowalsky, creo que te torcí la aleta – el pidió disculpas Astrid mirando apenada la aleta.

- Ay mi alita, esto sí que duele – se quejó Kowalsky saltando de lado a lado sosteniendo su aleta que estaba torcida como un rama rota mientras le espetaba furioso a Astrid - oye no puedes tener más cuidado.

-Lo siento me trómpese al intentar coger el cable-se seguía disculpando –Mar puedes traer el botiquín esta debajo de mi litera

-Astrid tu herida está abierta- replico Mar con una cara de susto como los demás, al ver que la cicatriz, aunque parecía tener bastante tiempo, era reciente, se le habia abierto con la caída y manchaba el suelo de sangre.

-Ok ustedes dos vienen con nosotros al comando hay los curaremos- les dijo Marlene preocupada por la salud de los más inteligentes.

* * *

-Bien creo que esto es lo que Kowalsky escribió y lo último de la lista – dijo Skipper mientras sostenía un probeta con un líquido fosforescente que brillaba en la oscura alcantarilla en la que estaban

-Vámonos- le urgía Xiu esperando terminar de arreglar lo más pronto posible esa máquina.

-Este es el camino, solo debemos virar a la derecha- le respondió Skipper mientras guiaba la ruta de las alcantarillas

En toda la misión ambos líderes hablaron poco, ambos sumidos en diferentes pensamientos y preocupaciones por sus respectivos equipos, mientras intentaban recolectar lo más pronto posible las cosas que se mencionaban en la lista

-A donde creen que van?- surgió una voz en la penumbra

-Al zoológico quién eres?- pregunto y contesto Xiu

-Están en nuestro territorio, es prohibido pasar por aquí – surgieron varias ratas de los linderos de la alcantarilla, a diferencia de las que se escondían en las -alcantarillas del zoológico ,están eran más grandes y más salvajes

-Por favor roedor no queremos tener que darles su merecido, no estorben, ahora nos marchamos- le dijo Skipper con indiferencia por la advertencia

- Regresen por donde vinieron – les repitieron las ratas

- Es el camino más corto, continuemos Xiu, ¿Xiu?, pregunto Skipper al ver que su acompañante se habia quedado petrificada al ver a las ratas y con cara de espanto.

- Parece que la pequeña tiene miedo- se burlaron las ratas mientras se acercaban hasta formar un cirulo alrededor de los dos pingüinos- regresen por donde vinieron, es nuestra última advertencia.

- Bien pues yo digo, no nos molesten, a no ser que quieran terminar humillados – les respondió Skipper sin miedo.

-Te lo advertimos- anunciaron las ratas

De un momento a otro la alcantarilla era un auténtico campo de batalla y los perdedores eran los pingüino, muchas ratas empezaron morder a Skipper, que se defendió de la mayoría pero parecían no tener límites pues, paraba a dos y volvían cuatro, a lo que Xiu se refiere solo atinaba a defenderse, muerta de miedo, según vio Skipper entre golpe y golpe, un Rata le mordió la pata haciendo que saltara hacia atrás perdiera el equilibrio, mientras las ratas lo rodeaban.

- Aléjense ,ratas asquerosas- gritaba Xiu mientras pateaba a una y otra sin piedad alejándolas de Skipper, con un valor infundido por el miedo y la adrenalina

- Volveremos, no lo dudes –le respondió la rata más grande que parecía el líder.

- Skipper estas bien – le pregunto Xiu mientras examinaba las heridas de un Skipper inconsciente – vamos levántate

- Que paso – medio despertó Skipper y trato de ponerse de pie pero enseguida se dejó caer entre quejidos de dolor

- Qué bueno que estés bien, apóyate en mí ,regresamos inmediatamente al cuartel- se alivió Xiu mientras recogía un pequeña mochila tamaño pingüino , a la vez que ayudaba a Skipper a ponerse de pie y caminaban lentamente de regreso

* * *

-Ya te sientes mejor- preguntaba Astrid a Kowalsky mientras seguía vendando su aleta y aplicando un gel inventado por ella, a lo que Kowalsky respondió con una mueca de dolor

-No tanto y tú?

-Me recuperare, esto me pasa a menudo, toma come una de estas y prepárate para un sueño reparador- le dijo Astrid con despreocupación mientras le entregaba unas pequeñas semillas de un planta que Kowalsky no reconoció

-Aguantare hasta arregla esa maldita máquina, solo falta las cosas de Skipper y seremos ,adultos otra vez

Los demás pingüinos se pasaron el resto de la tarde entre juegos y conversaciones sobre física y medicina por parte de los más inteligentes, esperando la llegada de sus líderes y amigos.

Al fin después de casi toda la tarde y el reloj marcaron las 600 llegaron empujando la escotilla ambos lideres

Todos se alegraron por la llegada, pero pusieron cara de espanto al verlo maltrecho que estaba Skipper, Xiu termino de contar toda la travesía que habían pasado al regresar a casa mientras que Astrid curaba las heridas de Skipper, con la ayuda de Marlene, pues aún era demasiado pequeña para la altura del pingüino, y Kowalsky terminaba los últimos arreglos de la máquina, para volver todo a la normalidad

-Eureka, terminé-anunciaron por fin Kowalsky y Astrid al mismo tiempo, cumpliendo las diferentes tareas a las que habían sido mandados

-Repara esto- le dijo Cabo impaciente

-Bien solo pónganse cerca de la pared y la maquina hará le resto- dijo Kowalsky dándole la arma-maquina, a Xiu y enseñándole como se usa

Un rayo salió disparado de la maquino, enviando a los seis pingüinos hacia la pared pero transformándolos en los verdaderos adulto que eran antes de ese estúpido altercado.

-Ahora si toda a la normalidad- dijeron los seis pingüinos.

-No todo , Astrid por lastimar a Kowalsky vas a ayudarle en todo lo que se lo ocurra y cuidar su herida- sentencio Xiu mirando seriamente a Skipper

-De acuerdo Xiu- acepto Astrid, la verdad era que no le molestaba pasar tiempo con el científico, con él hablaba de temas más interesantes para ella que los demás pingüinos.

-Bien quien se apunta a las rondas nocturnas- dijo Skipper mientras intentaba levantarse

-Momento, momento, tú no te mueves de allí hasta mañana- dijo Xiu

-Estoy mucho mejor, gracias a la medicina de Astrid

-Skipper ,tú tienes que descansar y los demás también así que nos vamos a quedar aquí- le respondió Xiu con una mirada que no daba derecho a mas contrariedades

-Bien bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí – le contesto Skipper con un sonrisa tonta sin acordarse del público presente

- De nada y perdón pro el malentendido de esta mañana,no estaba pensando correctamente- se disculpo Xiu con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Marlene , no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti – le agradeció Cabo mientras se despida de la nutria cortando el incomodo silencio de

- De nada, pero Kowalsky me debes un guitarra y la seguiré esperando – la nutria miro fijamente al científico quien solo asintió.

- Adiós- se despidieron los demás

* * *

- Era una buena ocasión de librarnos del más importante, porque no la aprovechaste- se escuchó un voz a través de la oscura habitación pero solo alguien la escucho, quien estaba sosteniendo el extraño artefacto, parecido a la televisión pero aún mas pequeña que alumbraba solo un espacio pequeño

- No cree que sospecharían – se disculpó otra voz entre susurros.

- Recuerda, lo que está en juego

- No lo olvidare, solo necesito más tiempo –

- Tienes un mes, si no ,no hay trato- se despidió las voz maléfica

- Por qué a mí – se escuchó un sollozo mientras la luz generada del artefacto desaparecía dejando que las sombras invadieran la tretica habitación

* * *

**Holas, y termine, este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta hoy, que tal la relación de Skipper he, nada fácil, pero tengo que agregar ciertos ajustes a esta historia**

**Sé que algunos no entenderán este capítulo, porque la verdad yo tampoco le cogí la idea pero cualquier sugerencia se acepta, no en serio déjenme saber las opiniones de los que me leen**

**Espero que alguien le preste atención a esta historia**

**Bonitos y gorditos muchacho**


	5. Corazones Llenos

Hola mundo, aquí con otro capítulo más de este gran fic en el que me encuentro ,He visto que ya ha llegado a más de 100 visitantes mis primeros capítulos, súper gracias por ello y espero que algunos me dejen comentarios

Mi victima en este capítulo es Kowalsky, pobrecito, no sabe lo que le espera, a continuación la historia.

TODO PERTENCE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR

* * *

**CORAZONES LLENOS**

- Puedes dejar de moverte, no estas facilitando esto – le reprendió Astrid a Kowalsky mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, corriendo por todo el comando.

- No es lógico, ni correcto- le respondió Kowalsky corriendo más rápido

- Aja, te tengo –Astrid inmovilizo a Kowalsky en el suelo, y el pobre científico se debatía tratando de liberarse

- Si aprecias mi poca amistad ,no te atreverías- le desafío Kowalsky mientras se liberaba y empezaba a correr de nuevo

- A que no, toma y de buen grado – Astrid lo volvió a inmovilizar y les dio unas pastillas que ella habia estado inventando toda esa semana.

- Que no lo podías haber experimentado con Cabo o Rico o tus amigas- le contesto Kowalsky mientras tragaba esas pastillas y trataba de liberarse de las aletas de Astrid

- Nop, tu eres el enfermo aquí, vamos que la ciencia nunca me ha fallado- le respondió triunfante, mientras sacaba una libreta y lápiz- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Aplastado- le respondió Kowalsky en el suelo a lo que Astrid lo libero, el científico trato de ponerse de pie pero se tambaleo un poco- y mareado

- Bien, nada grave ¿Kowalsky?- pregunto Astrid al ver que el científico se habia quedado completamente petrificado

- Me puedes decir por qué no me pudo mover-le dijo Kowalsky a duras penas ,entre dientes

- Fascinante , he creado una medicina paralizante, genial- Astrid estaba muy emocionada con su descubrimiento pero Kowalsky seguía sin poder moverse y poco a poco perdía la capacidad de poder hablar

- Puedes sacarme de este embrollo- le alcanzo a decir Kowalsky antes de que de verdad no pudiera moverse ni un ápice

- Por suerte ,cree un antídoto para la medicina, la ciencia nunca me ha fallado- Astrid seguía hablando sola mientras iba hacia su habitación compartida para buscar el antídoto, dejando solo a Kowalsky en la sala del comando, completamente petrificado

- Hola Kowalsky, donde están los demás- pregunto Skipper bajando por la escotilla ,con un arenque en la aleta y esperando una respuesta

- Kowalsky ,contéstame – le espeto Skipper, al ver que el científico ni hablaba y estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia

- Te ganaste un pescadas disciplinario- Skipper le pego con el pescado al pobre de Kowalsky, pero al ver que este ni se movía, se empezó a preocupar- ¿estás bien?

- Oh, hola Skipper- le saludo Astrid saliendo de la habitación y llevando unas pastillas en la aleta y un vaso con agua en la otra

- Que tiene Kowalsky

- Oh, nada, solo probé una medicina en él y parece que no dio un buen resultado- le contesto Astrid despreocupadamente pero al ver la expresión furiosa de Skipper, rectifico-tranquilo, hice un antídoto por si las dudas.

- Qué bueno, pues dáselo

- Bien, bien- le respondió Astrid mientras le daba las pastillas en el pico de Kowalsky con un poco de agua- esto debe dar resultado en aproximadamente tres minutos.

- A esperar- sentencio Skipper sentándose un banco y Astrid sentándose en otro.

Pasaban los minutos y nada ocurría, Astrid se estaba empezando a preocupar por el efecto del antídoto y Skipper también pero no tanto, ya que confiaba en Astrid, poco, pero confiaba, ambos pingüinos se mantuvieron en silencio.

- Soy yo o Kowalsky parece una bola de discoteca multicolor- le dijo Skipper asombrado al ver al científico cambiar de color muy rápidamente, de azul a rojo, de morado a negro, podría admitir que era divertido pero mayoritariamente le preocupaba ver a su amigo así.

- Oh, oh, algo salió mal – dijo Astrid preocupada y temerosa por su invento fallido a la vez que observaba a Kowalsky.

- Tú crees?- hablo un Kowalsky totalmente rojo ,por fin moviéndose ,pero mirando furioso a Astrid

- Genial, puedes moverte- celebro Astrid –y estas furioso, no?-su sonrisa cayo.

- Si lo estoy- Kowalsky iba a decir algo mas pero en ese momento noto la presencia de Skipper- oh, hola Skipper

- Bien, ustedes dos tiene mucho que arreglar y tiene permiso para ausentarse hoy del entrenamiento, mientras solucionan esto- dijo Skipper sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a Astrid- que no se repita si?

Diciendo lo último Skipper subió por la escotilla y fue a avisar a los demás, sobre el incidente que habia pasado, también para decirles que ya era hora de empezar el entrenamiento de "castigo", según lo habían denominado demás pingüinos, para las nuevas eso era llevarlas un poco más al extremo en los entrenamientos, para los que ya llevaban con Skipper bastante tiempo, no era nada nuevo, pero aun así se quejaban.

- Uhh ,alguien está de mal humor- dijo Astrid una vez que Skipper abandono el comando ,y regreso a ver a Kowalsky que seguía mirándola furioso y totalmente rojo- ¿Qué ? hice que nos salvaran del entrenamiento

- Hash, pongámonos a trabajar- se calmó Kowalsky sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer para remediar esto, a menos que encuentren algún antídoto que si funcione

- Maravilloso, estas de color celeste, que raro- se preguntó Astrid al ver que Kowalsky cambiaba de color, así que llego a una conclusión- tus estados de ánimo alteran tu color, genial

- No es genial –otra vez Kowalsky se puso completamente rojo-vamos, no quiero parecer una bola de disco multicolor que cambia a cada instante.

- Bien pero al menos, ya estas curado-rectifico Astrid al ver que su aleta ya se movía y parecía volver a hacer como

- Si y estoy peor que un camaleón.

- Hash, terminemos de crear esa cura- le dijo Astrid cansada de esta pelea ridícula.

- Ambos científico fueron por varias cosas por al supuesto laboratorio de Kowalsky que no era más que algunas cajas con varios experimentos del científico ,colocaron toda encima de la masa central del comando y empezaron a crear una serie de fórmulas químicas en el pizarrón y más anotaciones en la libreta de ambos.

En todo el proceso ambos hablaron mucho, pero sobre las formulas y todo eso, Astrid veía que conforme iban avanzando los cambios de color y humor de Kowalsky eran muy variados pero los que más se presentaban era el amarillo, el celeste y el rojo, se podría decir que era muy divertido ver a dos pingüinos trabajando en una mesa y uno de ellos, cambiaba de color, pero ellos estaban concentrados y muy seriamente en su trabajo.

Al final luego de casi dos horas de tanto proceso y error, creyeron encontrara la cura para el problema del Kowalsky multicolor, así que decidieron probarla y a la final dio resultado ,por fin Kowalsky dejaba de cambiar de color y tenía sus tonos característicos de blanco y negro, por el logro obtenido ambos pingüinos saltaron y se abrazaron de alegría, un abrazo que por cierto dura bastante rato, pero a la final se tuvieron que separar totalmente avergonzados y aunque Kowalsky no pudiera ya cambiar de color, se puede decir que estaba más rojo que un tomate, al igual que Astrid.

- Lo arregle, si, recuérdame para la próxima, no probar contigo mis experimentos –los ojos de Astrid brillaban de emoción.

- Te lo recordare, pero me la voy a cobrar, me debes una- le contestó Kowalsky

- Y bien, quien quiere ir al entrenamiento con Skipper-bromeo Astrid, sabiendo que la respuesta de ambos era un no.

- No gracias prefiero quedarme a hacer más experimentos

- Y yo tengo que arreglar el basurero que deje en mi habitación.

Ambos pingüinos, se dirigieron a hacer las diferentes cosas que habían planeado, todo marchaba sobre ruedas, el lugar estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo, como para oír caer un alfiler así que cuando se cayó un pequeño jarrón en el otro extremo del comando, al oírse tan estrepitosamente Kowalsky se dirigió casi volando hacia la habitación de Astrid y entro sin autorización.

- Maldición, otra vez no – susurraba Astrid mientras sujetaba su cabeza entre sus aletas y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de dolor.

- Estas bien?- pregunto Kowalsky preocupado por la extraña actitud de Astrid

- Claro, que sí ,solo necesito una cosa- le contesto Astrid mientras seguía sosteniendo su cabeza pero se agachaba hasta encontrar el botiquín que habia usado una semana atrás, al ver que Kowalsky seguía parado en la puerta, le espeto-sal de aquí.

- Ok ,ok, pero de verdad estas bien- le insistió

- Si, ahora sal de aquí- le grito enojada o eso pensó Kowalsky.

Por las barbas de nobel qué diablos le pasa a esa chica ,pensaba Kowalsky, que salió malhumorado, por tratar de ayudar a alguien que le termino de echar casi a patadas ,además era un dolor de cabeza pudo deducir, el tenia varios algunas veces al mes pero no era para hacer tanto escándalo.

Al poco tiempo de estar pensando en esto, Salió Astrid de la habitación, se veía más tranquila pero tenía algo cambiado, aunque Kowalsky no supo descifrar lo que era.

- Emm, Kowalsky – empezó Astrid, logrando que el científico saliera de sus pensamientos- lamento por cómo te trate hace un momento.

- Oh, descuida pero ¿estás bien?

- Si, solo era un dolor de cabeza, pasa a menudo- se excusó Astrid, a lo que Kowalsky solo asintió continuo con su trabajo.

Al poco tiempo de eso Astrid fue a su habitación y regreso con una libreta, se sentó en la mesa y empezó a garabatear en ella con actitud pensante, a lo que Kowalsky solo alzo los hombros y siguió con su trabajo.

- Así que aquí están los holgazanes- Skipper bajo rápidamente por la escotilla sorprendiendo a Kowalsky pues Astrid estaba concentrada en su libreta y no noto la llegada de Skipper

- Kowalsky, ya estas normal, que bueno no verte como un camaleón- le felicito Skipper dándole un aletazo amistoso.

- Oohhhhh-se escuchó un quejido decepcionado, por parte de los demás pingüinos que habían entrado esperando encontrarse a un Kowalsky multicolor como habia dicho Skipper.

- Bien, ya que ustedes se saltaron el entrenamiento, van a hacer las rondas nocturnas por nosotros, entendido- ordeno Skipper a lo que Kowalsky solo lo recibió con un sí señor.

- Astrid eso también va contigo- Xiu la saca de su ensueño dándole un aletazo amistoso en el hombro y robándole su libreta.

- Que cosa?-pregunto desorientada

- Vas a ir a hacer las rondas nocturnas con Kowalsky -le informo Xiu a lo que Astrid solo asintió con la cabeza

- Esto, Skipper , me pregunto si nos dejarías ir a visitar a Marlene- pregunto tímidamente Cabo

- Negatorio soldado, además fueron la semana pasada- le contesto Skipper extrañado por el repentino interés de los más jóvenes de siempre pasar con la nutria.

- Por favor Xiu, puedo ir- le pedía jazmín también con unos ojos que podían convencer hasta a Skipper

- De acuerdo- dijeron ambos líderes, rindiéndose ante la adorabilidad de los más jóvenes.

- Bien, creo que será mejor que nos marchemos ya, si queremos terminar igual de rápido – opino Kowalsky mirando a Astrid quien solo asintió y ambos subieron por la escotilla, despidiéndose de los demás.

- Empecemos, por donde los lémures son los que más hablan –dijo Kowalsky, dirigiéndose hacia el habitad de los mamíferos con Astrid siguiéndolo.

- Hola monjas- les saludo Julien y les empezó a quejar sobre las incomodidades del zoológico, etc.

- Después de visitar al elefante, a los gorilas y al koala que los mando a fisgonear a otra parte, solo quedaba el habitad de chimpancés y el habitad de Marlene.

- Al fin ya casi terminamos, Astrid?- pregunto Kowalsky al notar lo callada que estaba su compañera de equipo en toda la ronda, Astrid solo señala hacia la entrada del zoológico y Kowalsky pudo ver a dos figuras en blanco y negro salir del zoológico.

- Creo que son Cabo y Jazmín ,tranquilo estarán bien-hablo Astrid mirando hacia las afueras del zoológico

- Esos dos, son tal para cual – opino Kowalsky mirando al cielo y sentándose sobre el barandal del zoológico

- Mira es la constelación del león – señalo Astrid hacia un grupo de estrellas, que con un poco de imaginación y de ingeniería simétrica, se parecía a un león.

- Mira la constelación del cáncer- dijo Kowalsky señalando al conjunto de estrellas.

- Esto es muy divertido, solía hacer esto sola, antes de venir aquí, nadie entendía las constelaciones, dicen que no tiene sentido, ahora por fin puedo compartir la diversión con alguien- Astrid miro a Kowalsky con ojos centellantes de alegría.

- Comparto tu opinión, esto es divertido si es compartido- le respondió Kowalsky igual de emocionado, por una razón que no entendía.

Ambos pingüinos, se quedaron mirando al cielo un largo momento, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y reflexiones y sin pensarlo de un momento a otro estaban abrazados, hasta que escucharon un ruido de pasos en la entrada del zoológico se separaron y esperaron a ver quién era, pero eran Cabo y Jazmín que entraban riendo y saltando, parecían muy felices.

- Hola muchachos, ¿de dónde vienen?- les preguntaron Astrid y Kowalsky, apareciendo a lado de ambos pingüinos de un momento a otro.

- Oh, esto, pues veras-intento contestar Cabo pero al ver la mirado de los dos científicos, decidió decir la verdad- fuimos un momento al parque.

- Pero ¿Por qué ustedes estaban abrazados mirando a las estrellas, como una de esa novelas cursi?-les dijo Jazmín con una mirada de complicidad

- Este encuentro nunca sucedió- sentencio Kowalsky mientras tomaban una ruta diferente a la que habían ido Cabo y Jazmín

- Son tan graciosos eso dos- dijo en plan de broma Astrid

- Vamos, terminemos esta ronda y vayamos al comando- le respondió Kowalsky tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Ambos pingüinos se deslizaron rápidamente por diferente hábitat preguntado sobre las novedades que se presentaron pero no habia nada fuera de lo común, así que ambos se reunieron en la entrada del comando.

- Mira, creo que alguien también fueron a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno- señalo Astrid a Skipper y Xiu que estaban corriendo por todo el alrededor del habitad de los pingüinos, a modo de juego.

- Este día a estado lleno de sorpresas, que más podríamos esperar ver- rio Kowalsky mientras entraba detrás de Astrid ,hacia el comando, quedando igual de sorprendido de ella ,al ver a Rico y Mar jugando Residen Evil en la televisión, divirtiéndose.

- Hola, Rico Mar – saludo Astrid, a lo que ambos pingüinos solo ladearon la cabeza, sin prestar atención más que al videojuego.

- Hola, soldados, que rápido que hicieron su ronda- los felicito Skipper, entrando al cuartel.

- Nada que reportar, Skipper- dijo Kowalsky con el típico saludo militar

- Bien, pues duerman pronto, mañana recuperaran el entrenamiento perdido- les repuso Skipper con una sonrisa de satisfacción, recibiendo una aceptación obligada de ambos pingüinos.

- Astrid, tengo que hablar contigo- le dirigió una seria mirada Xiu

- Claro, voy inmediatamente, solo cómo un arenque- le respondió Astrid, buscando su comida, pues no habia probado bocado desde la tarde.

- Toma, y o tampoco he comido- le dio Kowalsky un atún mientras él se comía otro.

- Ben, tengo que hablar con Xiu

- Buena suerte, se ve más seria que de costumbre- fue lo que dijo Mar mientras seguía matando zombis y compitiendo con Rico en el videojuego.

- Astrid, solo alzo los hombros y se encamino, hacia su habitación compartida, teniendo la leve premonición de lo que se iba a tratar esta charla.

- Hola, Astrid ¿tienes algo que decir?- a Astrid, no lo tomo por respuesta, la calma glacial de su líder, era su forma de mostrar que no estaba conforme con algo.

- Nada, Xiu – le mintió Astrid, aun sabiendo que no la podía engañar.

- Mira, te he visto y bueno sabes las razones de mi enojo y también sabes las consecuencias que eso podría tener- le dijo Xiu mirando con tristeza a Astrid.

- Pero tú se lo permites a Jazmín –no pudo evitar recriminarle Astrid ,con furia consigo misma y con su líder

- Sabes que ella ,no está involucrada en nada de esto ,ella no sabe nada, además es la más joven y aún no ha pasado por lo que nosotras estamos pasando- le respondió la líder, defendió sus razones

- Pero yo ,no he hecho nada que ponga en peligro a nadie – su furia se iba transformando en una tristeza absoluta

- Ya lo sé pero solo recuerda, las condiciones y no es por mí, sabes lo que está en juego – le dijo Xiu sacudiendo su cabeza con pesar

- De acuerdo Xiu, prometo que no pasara, pero que hay de ti. Le inquirió Astrid ,con una mirada desafiante

- Qué?- dijo indignada su líder

- Yo también te he visto y haces lo mismo que yo

- Conoces mis razones – se defendió Xiu aunque una leve nota de irritación se alzaba su voz

- Puedo marcharme- le pregunto después de un momento Astrid al ver que Xiu no iba a mencionar nada más, estaba empezando a llorar a Xiu lo sabía muy bien

- Está bien pero que no se repita esta conversación, y sabes que a ninguna nos gusta lo que estamos haciendo ,pero conoces los motivos- le dio fuerzas a su amiga

- A la orden Xiu- Astrid hizo el típico saludo militar y se marchó de la habitación saliendo a la sala, pero pequeñas lagrimas se empezaron a juntar en sus ojos ,al recordar a lo que se refería Xiu

- Astrid este bien- pregunto Jazmín al ver a su amiga salir corriendo del cuartel y casi tropezándose con ella y Cabo, estuvo tentada en ir tras ella, pero Mar que habia salido detrás de Astrid la detuvo con una mirada.

- Está bien, solo necesita un tiempo fuera-le respondió Mar calmándola.

Kowalsky que habia visto sin querer la última parte de la conversación, pues habia ido por unas cuantas cosas a la tienda de suvenires, decidió seguir a Astrid, por alguna razón que su cerebro aun no habia terminado descifrar.

La siguió rápidamente, hasta terminar de encontrarla, en un árbol cercano a la entrada del zoológico, mirando a las estrellas.

- Esto, hola ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Kowalsky desde abajo del árbol, pero al ver que Astrid, no respondía, decidió subir – estas bien?

- Que- Astrid parecía sobresaltada por ver a Kowalsky ,pero aparto la mirada y respondió con un leve ,si lo estoy

- No, no lo estas – dijo con convicción el pingüino más alto ,sabiendo que algo ocultaba

- Ojala pudiera decírtelo- susurro Astrid ,pero bajo rápidamente del árbol y entró al zoológico con Kowalsky detrás de ella-,tengo que volver al cuartel, no lo entenderías

- Si me lo dijeras, tal vez – insistió Kowalsky

- No puedo,- se quejó Astrid pero después repuso enfadada- déjame en paz, quieres

- Y ahora ¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó a si mismo Kowalsky mientras miraba desaparecer a Astrid por la escotilla

Como esperando una respuesta, miro a las estrellas, que centellaron levemente, como dándole a entender que ellas tampoco sabían la tempestad que azotaba las nuevas compañeras, al final solo suspiro y se dispuso a entrar al cuartel.

* * *

**Este es el capítulo más romántico que he escrito hasta ahora, por alguna razón quería ponerle bastante miel a esta pareja, así que aquí está el resultado**

**Que secreto ocultaran las nuevas compañeras, por más oscuro y siniestro que sea.**

**Lograran todos estar juntos a pesar de las adversidades**

**Rico y Mar comentaran varias locuras y tonterías, con la pobre de la televisión y el auto**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo, que si tengo tiempo e inspiración (y también comentarios), no olviden la última parte, estará listo para el próximo domingo.**

**Bonitos y gorditos muchachos, bonitos y gorditos.**


	6. Explosiones y Aventura

**Hola, bien vamos con el último capítulo de pareja, el de Rico, no conozco tan bien a ese personaje por eso lo puse en último lugar esperando sugerencias, pero bueno, vamos a ver qué ocurre.**

**TODO LE PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR**

* * *

**Explosiones y Peligro**

- Por favor, pueden sacar sus mentes de ese videojuego- se quejó Kowalsky mientras miraba a Rico y a Mar pasar entretenidos con el nuevo videojuego de peleas que Mar habia instalado en el televisor desde hace una semana y aquellos dos no podían dejar de jugarlo a cada instante en que Skipper no estaba, que ya era mucho tiempo, ahora que lo notaba su líder habia pasado menos tiempo en el comando esta semana que en toda su vida y se preguntaba donde habían estado.

- Nop, me falta poco para ganarle al pingüino "yosepelearmejorquetu"- le contesto Mar sin despegar los ojos del videojuego y del control

- Amm aaa, as, ach, as- dijo Rico a lo que Kowalsky solo se alzó de hombros y siguió escribiendo en su libreta.

- Hola, muchachos, Rico y Mar despeguen su vista de ese videojuego, los está hipnotizando- les ordenó Skipper apareciendo de la nada, y apagando el televisor a lo que los dos pingüinos solo suspiraron y no dijeron nada más.

- Mañana te gano, te lo aseguro – le reto Mar a Rico mientras subía por la escotilla, dejando a Skipper desconcertado.

- De que estaban hablando – pregunto a Kowalsky

- Nada, solo que esos dos se han puesto a competir como un montón de niñitos sobre quien es mejor en los videojuegos, pero siempre llegas tú, antes de que alguno se ha capaza de acabar el juego – le contesto sin dejar de prestar atención a la libreta.

- Bien, bien y ya que acabo la semana de entrenamiento, que les parece un poco de tácticas de evasión- le dijo Skipper al ver que en la última semana, solo habían pasado entreteniendo a los humanos y "holgazaneando" según sus palabras.

- De hecho creó que aún falta cosas por hace- repuso Kowalsky inmediatamente temido las tácticas que enseñaba Skipper y por lo que habia oído Xiu era igual a él en cuanto a entrenamiento se refiere.

- Nada de eso, empecemos con el manejo de auto en combate

- Siiiiiiiii- grito Rico festejando por poder conducir el coche.

- Bien vamos, saquemos el auto – ordeno Skipper mientras se iba con Rico hacia la cochera.

En la superficie del cuartel, Astrid estaba hablando con Xiu, Jazmín jugaba con Cabo a tratar de atraparlo y Mar, bueno se comía unos cuantos atunes, mientras pensaba en algo o alguien.

- Yujuuuuuu- se escuchó el grito de Rico mientras aparcaba el auto en la entrada del habitad de los pingüinos y enseguida se vio sacado por Mar que de inmediato encendió el auto, saliendo a máxima velocidad.

- Que, qué?- se veía un confundido Rico mientras lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie mirando el auto que seguía dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor del habitad

- Xiu ,puedes controlar a tu soldada- le dijo enojado Skipper al ver que Mar seguí dando vueltas y vueltas y estaba empezando a marearlo, su velocidad era mayor que la de Rico

- No lo creo ,si la logras bajar de ahí será un auténtico milagro, es muy amante de la velocidad los auto y no creo que me haga caso- se encogió de hombros Xiu

- Pues inténtalo- le insistió Kowalsky ,que trataba de sostener a Rico para que no fuese a retirar del auto a Mar y en el proceso hacerse daño

- Bien , Mar baja de ahí inmediatamente, es una orden- grito Xiu mientras Mar pasaba cerca suyo , a lo que ella solo se siguió dando más vueltas ,vueltas y vueltas alejándose del habitad de los pingüinos

- Bien, quiero ese vehículo aquí, suelten a Rico – ordeno Skipper al ver que el experto en armas quería recuperar su preciado auto.

- Que bien, me van dar una buena reprimenda por esto pero es tan divertido, valdrá la pena- se decía Mar mientras daba vueltas en el auto del otro grupo, cuando algo blanco y negro la impacto y la mando lejos, haciéndola chocar con la pared.

- Mío- le grito Rico mientras recuperaba el control del auto y lo estacionaba con gran maestría en el habitad de los pingüinos

- Me las vas a pagar- prometió Mar mientras veía a Rico con ganas de querer matarlo.

- Primero, Rico solo hizo lo que se le ordeno, y en segundo, quien te manda a estar robando el auto de Skipper- llego Xiu a lado de Mar mirándola con mala cara.

- Esto, los ciento Skipper- se disculpó Mar pero parecía que no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

- De acuerdo, empecemos con las pruebas Cabo tu primero- le ordeno Skipper aceptando la disculpa de Mar con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Después de varias horas de duro entrenamiento, de explosiones y unas miradas muy fraternales, con sarcasmo de Skipper, por parte de los Rico y Mar, también de enseñar a Jazmín a manejar el auto, pues ella no habia recibido los cursos de manejo como sus compañeras por haberse unido al grupo después de un tiempo, ambos líderes estuvieron de acuerdo en que merecían un descanso.

- Bien, quien quiere un pescado, Rico- ordeno Skipper mientras el nombrado vomitaba unas cuantas latas de arenques.

- No gracias yo paso- dijo Mar mientras subía al auto que habían dejado libre

- Aaaa no – le dijo Rico mientras le apartaba del auto.

- Vamos, esta vez tengo permiso ¿o no Xiu?- le desafío Mar mirando a Xiu quien negó con la cabeza y apunto a Skipper- a si Skipper puedo tomar tu auto

- No- le contesto seriamente el cabeza plana

- Por favor, por favor , por favor

- De acuerdo pero que el auto quede en buen estado , o Rico se convertirá en psicópata- le respondió Skipper mientras quitaba Rico del asiento del auto , a lo que él le quedo dando su mirada asesina a mar que se la devolvió y le saco la lengua – y no salgas del zoológico

- Así que chiste – susurro Mar pero en seguida se subió al auto y arranco dejando a Rico tras una nube de polvo

- Creo que rompió el record de velocidad tuyo Rico – se burló Cabo mientras comía un atún, a lo que el psicópata vomito un lanzallamas pero fue detenido por Skipper que solo movió la cabeza negativamente

- Algo tenía que recordar respecto al auto- Kowalsky estaba haciendo memoria pues tenía que recordar algo importante sobre el coche

- Emm, Kowalsky que tienes en la mano- le pregunto Astrid dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez en el día ,no hablaban mucho después del incidente del otro lunes y eso que ya habia pasado una semana

- Por el callo de Einstein, los frenos- grito Kowalsky al ver que habia sacado los frenos del auto para repararlos pues en su prueba sintió que algo fallaba en el auto, Mar estaba en grandes problemas.

- Tenemos que detener ese auto – ordeno Xiu a lo que todos los pingüinos se deslizaron por diferentes partes del zoológico.

- Genial, voy a romper mi record con esta velocidad- se decía Mar pisando a fondo el acelerador sin detenerse y pasando como un rayo por varios habitad asustando a los animales que allí Vivian

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa, como si fuera solo un mal recuerdo pero lo que ocurrió no se borrara fácilmente de la memoria de quienes lo vivieron

De un segundo a otro vio aparecer en el camino al pequeño lémur café, Mort, y Mar al tratar de frenar cedió cuenta que los frenos no estaban ,esquivo a Mort fácilmente pero al momento de hacerlo se precipito hacia la pared, un choque inminente era lo que pasaría y probablemente Mar fuera la que sufriría la mayor parte, pero una figura en blanco y negro la aparto deprisa del coche, y la protegió mientras escuchaba el gran KABOOOM de la explosión del pobre auto y un par de maldiciones .

- Noooooo-se escuchó el grito de ¿Rico?, si era él y le lanzo una mirada que mataría a cualquiera pero Mar no le hizo caso pues aún seguía en estado de shock.

- Solo llévame donde Astrid – fue lo último que le dijo antes de que la vista de Mar se nublara y cayera por suerte Rico el avanzo a retener, o si no, tremendo golpe se hubiera dado.

- Qué diablos paso aquí- le pregunto los líderes muy furiosos al ver los destrozos del auto.

- Brummmmmmm, splash, kabooomm, ploff- explico Rico dándole a la inconsciente Mar a Astrid mientras explicaba a sus compañeros por medio de mímicas.

- Bien Rico te debe un agradecimiento, extrañaría a esta loca cabeza de chorlito, si no le hubieras salvado- le agradeció Xiu dándole un abrazo a Rico ,al ver que el habia salvado a Mar, el psicópata solo movió la cabeza negativamente mientras vomitaba un extintor de incendios para apagar el fuego que rodeaba al auto.

- Bien, me pueden ayudar a llevarla- les pido Astrid mientras intentaba llevar a Mar hacia el cuartel, a lo que Rico se ofreció.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, Rico y Astrid llevaron a Mar hacia el cuartel, Astrid le dio varis medicinas mientras Rico volvía al ayudar a desaparecer la evidencia del accidente y después de una larga espera Mar despierto y recibió una larga charla por parte de su líder, castigándola con no tocar el auto en un mes y dándole las gracias a Rico por haberla salvado, cosa que cumplió aunque de muy mala gana, para ese momento del día ,ya habia obscurecido así que ambos líderes decidieron darles el resto de la noche de descanso.

Rico junto varias piezas del auto y se dedicó, junto a Kowalsky a volver a armarlo, tal fue la dedicación que le puso al trabajo que ya para la medianoche el auto estaba completamente nuevo y añadido a algunas partes para modificarlo y hacerlo más veloz.

- A mi señal, vuelta – dijo Skipper, después de este cansado día ,se fueron a dormir temprano, los pingüinos se dieron inmediatamente la vuelta

A pesar de haberse desvelado arreglando el auto, Rico no lograba conciliar el sueño ,apegado como siempre a su inseparable muñeca, así que decidió jugar en el videojuego, se puso de pie y agarra el mando ,predio el videojuego y le quito el sonido , después de un buen rato de estar jugando ,se escuchó un ruido en la habitación continua ,pero Rico no le prestó atención, y siguió jugando, después un momento un ruido se escuchó en la cochera y se empezó a preocupar así que regurgito un lanzallamas y se acercó sigilosamente a la cochera

Salió detrás de la pared con el lanzallamas apuntando hacia donde, según su instinto creía estarse originando el ruido, pero grande su sorpresa al ver que Mar se caía del auto y lo regresaba a ver con dagas en los ojos.

- Que haches?- pregunto Rico realmente confundido.

- No digas nada, acompáñame- le respondió Mar mientras arrancaba el a auto, por alguna razón Rico se subió en el asiento de copiloto.

- Bien, quiero conocer la ciudad de New York así que un paseo de medianoche no haría daño- le dijo Mar una vez que estuvieron fuera de los límites del zoológico y conducía a máxima velocidad por el parque

- Skipper, no gustar- le respondió Rico recordando el pequeño detalle que cuando volvieran ambos pingüinos estarían castigados por mucho tiempo.

- Vamos ,estaremos de vuelta antes de que amanezca ,ahora que es lo primero que visitaríamos- le respondió Mar con un guiño a lo que Rico regurgito un mapa de la ciudad y señalo el museo- decidido vamos al museo y después a la pista de patinaje, visitaremos varias tiendas y …

- No ,no, no, al amanecer –señalo Rico pensando que no alcanzarían a llegar a tiempo si visitaran todos esos lugares

- De acuerdo, al museo y la pista de patinaje – aprobó Mar y cambiaron de rumbo velozmente para llegar al museo, mientras en la radio se escuchaba la canción Fast in My Car

Después de que Mar y Rico noquearan a los guardias, se adentraron al museo , pintaron varios retratos y desactivaron varias cámaras de seguridad, además de ver a todos los animales fosilizados ,aproximadamente ,en el museo habrán tardado una hora así que salieron casi volando hacia la pista de patinaje.

- Esto es muy bonito, no teníamos sitios así para visitar en la Antártida- le dijo Mar mientras patinaba en la pista, mirando a Rico que caminaba a los alrededores.

- Nunca hecho esto – le respondió Rico mientras termina de desactivar las cámaras de seguridad, y veía a si no venían los guardias.

- Bien ,pues deberías probar el patinaje…- Mar se calló de repente al ver a un hombre, alto y con gafas negras aproximarse a ellos ,su cara reflejaba una ira contenida

- Hey miren a quien tenemos aquí – hablo el oficial X

- X- dijo Rico mientras vomitaba una bomba de gas lacrimógeno pero el oficial enseguida atrapo la bomba y la apago sin dejar que explotara

- Guardia de seguridad X – lo corrigió mientras agarraba a Rico y lo ponía en una jaula- y ustedes vienen conmigo

- En tus sueños – le dijo Mar quien entretuvo al guardia X mientras rico vomitaba un clip que utilizo como llave para salir de la jaula y escapar.

- Nos salvamos por las plumas – resolló Mar por la extrema carrera hacia la puerta

- Vámonos, Skipper molesto- se preocupó rico pues las primeras luces del alba se alzaban sobre el cielo

Como ambos pingüinos pensaban que se habían librado del oficial X No vigilaron, así que X aprovecho ese descuido y lanzó un dardo tranquilizante que Rico noto por el rabillo del ojo así que aparto a Mar de la trayectoria ,por fortuna el dardo no le dio a ninguno de los pingüinos pero Rico tropezó de las escaleras y cayo a lado del auto, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- Rico estas bien – le pregunto Mar ,después de haber noqueado al oficial X, preocupada por la salud del psicópata

- Si, nada que yo no aguante- le respondió Rico con gran soltura en las palabras, al ver la cara de Mar pregunto- qué?

- Hablas normalmente- no podría creerlo

- Sí ,eso parece ,tremendo golpe que me di

- Como vamos a explicar esto a los demás- se preguntó Mar ,de noche Rico era Rico y ahora era alguien que sabía hablar y habia dejado ese lado psicópata

- No lo sé pero necesitamos llegar antes de que despierten

- Pues agárrate que esto será mejor que volar en avión – le ordeno Mar mientras arrancaba rápidamente le auto, una vez que Rico estaba adentro

- Vaya, un día tenemos que hacer una competencia- le desafío Rico al ver que de verdad ni el alcanzaba esa velocidad

- Que te apetece verte mordiendo el polvo- le reto Mar mientras aceleraba más y mas

- No lo creo, te voy a ganar- se vanaglorio Rico

- Bien si logramos que no nos castiguen ,hacemos esa carrera el sábado- le respondió Mar bajando la velocidad pues ya habían llegado al zoológico y todos los animales estaban dormidos

- Lista ya llegamos, cada uno a dormir en los dos minutos que nos quedan- dijo Rico mientras limpiaba el auto rápidamente

- Hay algo que nos quieran decir muchachos – las voces de Skipper y Xiu surgieron desde la penumbra y a los dos pingüinos se les cayó el alma al piso, de esta sí que no se salvaban

- Esto, bueno ,veras, la cosa es que….- Mar no encontraba la excusa adecuada para que no los castiguen

- Fue mi culpa, le dije si podría llevarla a conocer new York y ella acepto, pero tuvimos ciertos problemas- se adelantó Rico y explico con voz firme y arrepentida, dejando a ambos líderes completamente atónitos

- Mar puedes explicarme que le paso a Rico- le recrimino Skipper, sorprendido pero igualmente molesto.

- Esto, se dio un golpe en la cabeza y después actuó como actuaria cualquier otro pingüino- le respondió Mar preocupada por como actuaria Skipper al saber la noticia.

- Ambos están en graves problemas – sentencio Xiu con fuego en los ojos.

- Si, lo están, pero primero que Kowalsky revise a Rico, después veremos su castigo – acordó Skipper.

Sobra decir que ,se armó una gran lio en cuanto los demás despertaron y vieron que Rico actuaba normalmente, para él, Kowalsky ,los armo de preguntas, y al final llegaron a la conclusión que el golpe habia activado una zona del cerebro, que permitía la comunicación, fue lo poco que entendieron los pingüinos, de todo ese discurso que dio el científico sobre lo que le paso a Rico.

- Ok, resumiendo, ambos salieron por New York a la medianoche y sin autorización, Rico se golpeó la cabeza y ahora tiene inteligencia regular, y ustedes van a estar sin tocar un auto dos meses, además de un entrenamiento extra por dos semanas- explico Skipper a los demás pingüinos mientras Rico y Mar solo asentían con resignación.

- Skipper, permiso para retirarme a hacer un experimento- le dijo Kowalsky después de un momento de silencio

-Bueno, tenemos entrenamiento de combate, pero puedes ausentarte, hasta la tarde- autorizo Skipper sabiendo el interés de Kowalsky por la ciencia.

- De acuerdo – dijo Kowalsky antes de encerrarse en su laboratorio recién instaurado.

- Bien, todos al entrenamiento- dijo Xiu a lo que los demás pingüinos subieron por la escotilla y esperaron las instrucciones.

Después de pasar casi toda la tarde entrenado, practicando con los pinos ninjas, y demás, todos tuvieron un merecido descanso excepto Rico y Mar que tuvieron que seguir entrenando ,bajo la supervisión de sus líderes, hasta que las ultimas luces del día se hubieran ocultado y después tenían que hacer las rondas nocturnas, ese día estuvo de locos.

- Genial, con que no se iban a dar cuenta- le recrimino Rico a Mar mientras hacían la ronda nocturna

- Bien me equivoque- acepto con una sonrisa de disculpa

- Se siente extraño estar hablando como los demás- le dijo Rico mientras regurgitaba unas latas de atún y se las daba a Mar- ¿pescado?

- Al menos no has perdido ese don tuyo de estar vomitando cosas- acepto Mar

- Na, eso es un secreto

- Puedo preguntarte algo- Rico solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Skipper que era culpa tuya lo de irnos de paseo?

- No lo sé, instinto

- Pues, gracias, aunque Xiu parezca un poco más tranquila es de temer cuando no cumples sus ordenes

- Bien tienes razón ,volvamos-acepto Rico y se encaminaron al habitad de los pingüinos

- Crees que nos dejen terminar la competencia de videojuegos ,quiero verte morder el polvo- le reto Mar mientras entraba por la escotilla

- Y bien ,como les fue- pregunto Skipper ,alzando la vista del televisor

- Nada que reportar- le informo Rico con el típico saludo militar

- Esto, podemos irnos a dormir ,estoy que me caigo- le pregunto Mar, mientras los parpados se le cerraban

- Si, supongo que sí, tu que dices Xiu

- Ya que han entrenado bien, si pueden retirarse temprano- le respondió Xiu sin apartar la vista del televisor

- Estoy muerta, adiós- se despidió Mar entrando a la habitación.

Rico también subió a su litera, y enseguida se quedó dormido.

Sabía que estaba soñando, lo sabes cuando ves que un pescado te empieza a hablar y cuando ves una casa volando ,en fin este sueño fue más extraño de los que normalmente tenia, con frecuencia se trataba de explosiones y más explosiones.

Rico estaba parado en un espacio en blanco, sentía que debía buscar algo pero era la nada, por más que caminara no podía avanzar, de repente noto que bajo el brazo llevaba su muñeca, de la nada un resplandor lo cegó yante el apareció la persona que hace mucho tiempo habia perdido.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo, recordándome ahora es tiempo que me valla y me dejes ir- le murmuro la pequeña pinguina que habia parecido ante el

- Eres lo único que recuerdo de mi pasado- el pánico se hizo presente en la voz de Rico, pocas veces habia soñado con esa persona tan especial, y sus sueños eran recuerdos de su pasado.

- Deja el pasado atrás, mira al futuro y nunca dejes de ser un chiflado ,como yo lo recuerdo- le susurro la pequeña, agarro la muñeca que tenía bajo el ala Rico

- Lo recordare- le respondió Rico abrazándola

- Espera, tengo un mensaje, no juzgues antes de haber conocido bien la historia- le dijo la pinguina antes de avanzar hacia el resplandor y empezar a desaparecer

- Qué?- Rico no entendió esa frase

- Adiós, cuídate ,hermano- fue lo último que dijo la pequeña antes de desaparecer completamente

- Espera, ¿es un para siempre?,- preguntó Rico pero al ver que ya no habia nadie allí, murmuro al viento-adiós hermana.

Mar se estaba empezando a preocupar por la salud mental de Rico, al ver que esta ya llevaba más de 10 minutos gritando cosas sin sentido, su orden era despertarlo para el entrenamiento pero hubiera sido más fácil despertar a un roca, así que Mar fue por un vaso de agua y se lo tiro en la cara, haciendo que Rico regurgitara una dinamita que inmediatamente pateo fuera del cuartel, en la distancia se oía el grito de ¡mi auto¡

-Esto, te encuentras bien- pregunto Mar, a lo que Rico solo contesto moviendo la cabeza- Xiu y Skipper quieren vernos a ambos puntuales en el entrenamiento así que vámonos.

-De acuerdo, voy en un segundo- le respondió Rico sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos

-Un hermoso día, para entrenar- le decía Skipper a Xiu mientras miraba el hermoso sol que se alzaba en el horizonte

-Afirmativo ,donde están esos dos impuntuales

-Aquí estamos , Rico ya sube- le respondió Mar subiendo por la escotilla

-Oigan alguien ha visto mi muñeca- les pregunto Rico llegando como una bala hasta donde Skipper y Xiu

-Negatorio,- le respondió su líder- a entrenar

-Es imposible, tengo que encontrarla

-De acuerdo ,Mar ayuda a bebe llorón a encontrar su muñeca- le ordeno XIu a lo que Mar solo asintió y e introdujo en el cuartel detrás de Rico

-Bien, donde fue el último sitio en el que la dejaste- pregunto Mar y Rico señalo en su litera- pues allí debe esta ,¿ya buscaste en tu estomago

-Ya lo hice y registre todo el cuartel

-Me quede sin ideas- repuso Mar que mientras bostezaba producto de haber dormido poco en la noche.

-Ella se la llevo- susurro Rico tan bajo pero igualmente tan misterioso ,que Mar no estaba segura de haberlo oído

-Dijiste algo

-Nada, vámonos después seguiremos buscando- repuso Rico con una sonrisa mientras subía rápidamente por la escotilla, dejando a Mar algo confundida sobre lo último que dijo, no le dio mucha importancia al tema y se marchó a entrenar

* * *

**Hola, mundo,bien he tenido mucho tiempo libre porque ya mismo se acaba el año en mi colegio.**

**Que les pareció este capítulo, el ultimo que escribo sobre parejas ,na ,si van a ver más capítulos de parejas pero en las que se contaran secreto y más secretos**

**Si alguien se pregunta, por qué hice que Rico actuara casi normalmente, es porque, bueno en los próximos capítulos necesito que todos cuenten su historia y no tenía idea de cómo hacer que Rico cuente la suya**

**Gracias por los comentarios, realmente inspiran**

**Próxima semana ,próximo capítulo.**

**Bonitos y gorditos ,muchachos , bonitos y gorditos.**


	7. Universo Paralelo

**Hola, queridos fans de los pingüinos de Madagascar, gracias a todos por las más de 180 visitas a este pequeño fic que sigue creciendo, y también por las opiniones.**

**Este es un capitulo intermedio, los pingüinos se meterán en problemas por culpa de un pequeño invento de Kowalsky, pero para que les cuento, pasen y lean ustedes mismos.**

**TODO LE PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR.**

* * *

**MUNDO PARALELO**

- Disculpen, saben dónde está Skipper?- pregunto Kowalsky a Jazmín y Cabo mientras estos miraban la televisión con el programa de los Unicornios

- No, creo que se fue al habitad de Marlene

- Bien, si llegan los demás les dicen que necesito que se queden aquí

- Para que? -pregunto Cabo sin prestarle mucha atención

- Un nuevo invento que acabo de crear, y les quiero demostrar cómo funciona.

- Bien, se los diremos.

- Gracias, tengo que seguir terminando mi gran invento-Kowalsky estaba a pinto d retirarse a su laboratorio cuando entro Astrid

- Hola Kowalsky ,de que están hablando chicos

- De mi gran invento que voy a demostrarles

- Si, seguro que no termina como el ultimo – le contesto Astrid con sarcasmo recibiendo una mirada de odio de Kowalsky

- Eso solo fue un fallo y es muy poco probable que eso suceda- les contesto Kowalsky totalmente confiado que esta vez iba a hacer un gran invento que ayudaría mucho.

- Si claro – repuso con ironía y se dirigió a su habitación- por si acaso voy por mi botiquín

- Veras que no va hacer necesario

- Que no va hacer necesario que – pregunto Mar bajando por la escotilla detrás de Rico y mirando a Kowalsky con curiosidad.

- Oh ,solo falta Xiu y Skipper, voy a presentar un gran invento- le contesto Kowalsky a lo que los expertos en armas solo movieron la cabeza negativamente

- En ese caso- repuso Rico regurgitando varias almohadas y haciendo un fuerte con ellas para protegerse de futuros daños , Mar fue detrás de él y también se protegió con el "fuerte"

- Que nadie confía en mi – Kowalsky estaba empezando a creer que sus amigos habían perdido la fe en él.

- Ya sabemos los resultados de tus inventos- le contesto Cabo apagando la televisión

- Bien , pero les aseguro que este no fallara

- Siempre dices lo mismo – repuso Rico

Antes de que Kowalsky pudiera responderle Xiu y Skipper bajaron por la escotilla y miraron a todos los pingüinos preguntándose porque todos estaban reunidos allí si a cada uno se le habia encomendado una tarea diferente.

- Al fin ya llegaron, tengo algo muy importante que decirles – les saludo Kowalsky mientras iba a su laboratorio, lo demás miraron a sus líderes.

- Apuesto que es un invento, con un nombre extraño, que primero funciona bien y después explota causando un gran alboroto que después todos tenemos que arreglar – pronostico Skipper a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza. Los experimentos de Kowalsky siempre terminaban mal, habían excepciones pero muy pocas.

- Bien ahora que todos los incrédulos están reunidos – se presentó Kowalsky llevando una extraña maquina parecida a una pistola pero con una turbina brillante en su interior.

- No es incredulidad es cuestión de supervivencia- le contesto Xiu cautelosa por el invento de Kowalsky

- Les presento, el tele transportador- Kowalsky omitió el comentario de Xiu y presento con gran orgullo su invento.

- El que?- preguntaron todos los pingüinos al no poder pronunciar bien el nombre

- Nombre extraño , listo- conto Skipper

Teletrasnportador- les corrió Kowalsky y empezó a explicar las funciones de su invento- un aparato que puede crear portales tridimensionales con la mente ,en donde pueden pasar objetos e inclusos seres vivos ,pues desintegra las moléculas y las vuelve a armar en un sitio diferente al que se piense, haciendo que la persona apareciera de un momento a otro.

- En español , que significa- pregunto Jazmín

- En la tele han visto como personas aparecen y desaparecen por portales azules y rojos ,bien Kowalsky cree haber inventado una maquina real – le contesto Astrid

- No me crees, te lo voy a demostrar, Rico pescado- pidió Kowalsky.

El científico disparo un rayo amarillo hacia la pared que creo un portal del mismo color, introdujo el pescado en el portal y esperaron un microsegundo y se abrió un portal azul en el techo, por el cual cayo el pescado, al mismo tiempo que el pescado caía el portal desaparecía, dejando a todos asombrados.

- Genial , asombroso, fantástico- decían todos los pingüinos felicitando a Kowalsky excepto Astrid y Skipper ,ambos temían que algo saliera mal

- Primero funciona bien ,listo- seguía contando Skipper

- Quieren dejar de ser tan incrédulos –les recrimino el científico

- Solo lo decimos por experiencia

- Para que me molesto- se rindio Kowalsky

Antes de que Skipper y Astrid pudieran opinar algo, de la escotilla se escuchó la voz de Julien, golpeando la puerta con sus sirvientes.

- Hola monjas, préstenme su licuadora, la mía se rompió.

- No tenemos licuadora- le contesto Mar pero Julien no quiso creerle.

- Mort ve a ver si tiene licuadora- Julien pateo al pequeño lémur hacia el cuartel, y este cayo de cara delante de Kowalsky.

- Huy, tienen una cosa brillante- Mort enseguida le arrebato el aparato a Kowalsky y lo empezó a golpear en el suelo – ¿esto es una licuadora?

- No la toques – gritaron todos los pingüinos, pero demasiado tarde, se escuchó un chasquido y todos vieron con horror que la maquina se rompió en dos y de ella empezó a salir rayos de todos los colores que los pingüinos tuvieron que esquivar pero por desgracia algunos los alcanzaron, pero no sintieron ningún dolor.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Mort y abandono el cuartel antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada- no tienen licuadora Rey Julien

- Bien que estamos esperando tenemos que conseguir una licuadora-ordeno Julien encaminándose lejos del habitad de los pingüinos.

- Su majestad, no cree que los pingüinos necesitan ayuda- le dijo Maurice viendo los millones de rayos que salían, como si fueran fuegos artificiales

- No, pero yo necesito una licuadora- dijo Julien, a lo que sus amigos solo alzaron los hombros y se fueron detrás de él, dejando a los pingüinos en un mega problema.

- Explosión y alboroto listo- termino de contar Skipper mientras miraba enojado a Kowalsky

De repente, los disparos se detuvieron, los pingüinos creyeron que ya lo peor habia pasado pero del techo se empezó a formar un portal tridimensional gigante que empezó a succionar todas las cosas a su paso, la televisión y los pescados se perdieron en él, y también los pingüinos.

- Kowalsky, arregla eso – le grito Xiu, por el ruido que el portal hacia era imposible escucharla.

- No lo puedo hacer – contesto Kowalsky mientras intentaba agarrarse en una superficie firme ,pero todo estaba siendo succionado por el portal

- Que¡ -gritaron todos los pingüinos, mientras volaban por los aires tratando de sostenerse pero eso era imposible

- Rico, gancho – ordeno Skipper a lo que el mencionado pingüino regurgito un gancho que por suerte se atascó en la escotilla, permitiendo a todos los pingüinos sostenerse de la cuerda- ahora todos sujétense.

- Puedes decirme que está pasando- le dijo Astrid a Kowalsky mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no soltar la cuerda

- Parece que al romperse la máquina, libero el desintegrador de partículas, e hizo que los portales se abrieran en uno solo y ahora ese portal nos va atraer a otra dimensión- le contesto Kowalsky que estaba en la misma situación que Astrid

- Es bueno o malo- pregunto Skipper desde el último puesto de la improvisada curda de pingüinos

- Malo

- De acuerdo, mantengámonos juntos- ordeno Xiu, de repente se escuchó el grito de Mar que al ya no poder sostenerse habia soltado la cuerda.

- Solo un poco más- decía Rico mientras intentaba alcanzarla sin soltar la cuerda- te tengo.

Un chasquido hizo que todos voltearan a ver el gancho, la escalera, que era lo que le sostenía se estaba empezando a romper, pero al mismo tiempo la porta estaba empezando a empequeñecerse.

- Solo tenemos que aguantar un poco más- grito Kowalsky, pero la mala suerte le estaban pasando factura ya que apenas había pronunciado esas palabras la escalera se rompió haciendo que todos los pingüinos fueran succionados por ese agujero negro.

- Ahora sí, grito de pánico- dijo Skipper, y todos los pingüinos empezaron a gritar, al ver que caían por lo que parecía ser un abismo sin fondo.

- Si llegamos a salir vivos de esta, juro que te voy a matar – dijo Astrid mirando enfadada a Kowalsky quien solo le lanzo una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Creo que veo el fondo – grito Cabo, y los pingüinos empezaron a notar que el agujero negro se iba iluminando poco a poco y al parecer terminaba en lo que podría ser un suelo completamente verde.

- Esto va doler- hablaron todos a la vez preparándose para el golpe.

Al recibir el golpe, todos sintieron un dolor muy agudo en la cabeza y lo último que vieron fue el rostro de sus amigos antes de que la negrura les nublara los ojos y perdieran el conocimiento.

* * *

**DOS HORAS DESPUES.**

- Mi cabeza- se quejó Kowalsky cuando por fin despertó, se tambaleo un poco al incorporarse pero después, despejo rápidamente sus ideas, al recordar lo sucedido.

- Al fin despertaste, vaya golpazo que te diste- le dijo Astrid mientras el daba una bolsa con hielo a Kowalsky veía si no tenía alguna herida seria, pero solo moretones.

- Que paso, y los demás, como están –pregunto rápidamente Kowalsky preocupado por sus amigos.

- Fui la primera en despertar, nadie puede conmigo. al ver la mirada de Kowalsky Astrid le dijo rápidamente- después despertaste tú y los demás siguen durmiendo ,ya los revise y solo hace falta que se recuperen del golpe, por lo demás están totalmente sanos

- Que buena noticia, en donde estamos –pregunto Kowalsky extrañado de ver la familiar sala del cuartel.

- Sorprendentemente en donde comenzamos, pero la puerta esta tapada necesito ayuda para quitarla y salir de aquí.

- ¿De dónde sacaste las cosas necesarias para examinarlos?

- Te dije que el botiquín sería útil- le contesto Astrid sacándole la lengua.

- Todos están bien- dijo Xiu incorporándose de pronto y asustando a los dos pingüinos

- Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos amiga

- Que paso-dijo Skipper mientras se levantaba a duras penas

- Hola a ti también Skipper- le dijo Kowalsky mientras lo ayudaba aponerse de pie.

- Desperté, desperté- dijo Cabo sobresaltado e incorporándose rápidamente

- Cabo te encuentras bien?- pregunto Skipper preocupado por la salud del más joven

- Estoy vivo- dijo Rico actuando teatralmente como si hubiera resucitado.*

- No sobreactúes Rico – le miro severamente Xiu que no estaba para bromas.

- Anotaron las placas- hablo Mar levantándose tambaleantemente

- Ahora que todos estamos despiertos – empezó Kowalsky pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más Astrid lo interrumpió y empezó a repartir bolsas de hielo a todos los que allí se encontraban.

- Decías?- dijo al fin Astrid ,después de terminar de repartirlas

- Lo más probable es que hayamos regresado a casa- continuo Kowalsky -, pero ayúdenme a mover la escotilla, se atascó con algo de afuera.

- A mi señal, empujen- ordeno Skipper después de haber formado una hilera de pingüinos y todos empujaron hacia arriba con el fin de abrir la puerta pero esta no se abrió– otra vez.

La tercera es la vencida, y por suerte de los pingüinos si se cumplió este refrán, al intentar por tercera vez, se abrió la escotilla dando paso a las luces del bello sol y uno a uno fue salido a lo que creían era el zoológico, pero lo que encontraron los dejo totalmente impresionados.

En vez de encontrar el zoológico como lo conocían, vieron un parque, pero no uno común y corriente, por un lado del parque se encontraba lo que podría denominarse como el mundo del chocolate y unicornios, por el otro lado habían cientos y cientos de materiales que se utilizan en química, además de una pista de autos por el lindero del parque y una gran bóveda en la que se leía la divisa: "bodega de armas".

- Que es este lugar?- pregunto Xiu a Kowalsky que aún no salía de su asombro

- Momento ,a todos les alcanzo el rayo – pregunto Astrid

- Si porque- contestaron los pingüinos

- Creo saber lo que paso, al alcanzarlos el rayo, este extrajo información sobre los lugares que ustedes quisieran conocer, y creo un mundo paralelo, en el cual nos encontramos- explico Astrid y mirando a Kowalsky pregunto- ¿estoy en lo correcto?

- Eso quiere decir que esto es real- seguía sin creerlo Skipper

- Pues técnicamente si- contestaron ambos científicos

- Puedes reparar esto- pregunto Xiu

- Tal vez, con los materiales que tengo aquí, pero necesito más- les contesto Kowalsky sacando una libreta de no sé dónde.

- Bien, haremos equipos de dos integrantes- ordeno Skipper e inmediatamente todos los pingüinos se alienaron en parejas.

- Yo me quedare a ayudar a Kowalsky, tal vez salgamos más rápido de aquí- dijo Astrid mientras ella también sacaba una libreta y les decía a los grupos los materiales que tenían que traer

- Voy a ayudar a conseguir las piezas mecánicas con Rico – se ofreció Mar

- Nosotros vamos por las piezas tecnológicas –hablaron los más jóvenes

- Voy a ir por las herramientas, ¿Xiu vienes conmigo?- pregunto Skipper, a lo que la pingüina solo asintió.

- De acuerdo entonces nos veremos aquí, en este momento son las 600 en punto, vengan cuando las ultimas luces del día se hayan acabado, ya tendremos la mayoría del trabajo listo- les contesto Kowalsky mientras seguía garabateando en su libreta..

- Vamos y volvemos, antes de lo que creas posible- hablaron los grupos y se deslizaron por diferentes direcciones.

- Buena suerte- gritaron ambos científicos viendo partir a sus amigos.

Vaya que los pingüinos necesitarían muchísima surte porque este lugar bonito y gordito, se iba a convertir en su más terrible pesadilla, lo peor está por venir.

* * *

**Termine, antes de nada quiero desearles un FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO, no por ser "grandes "dejamos de llevar un niño dentro de nosotros, y aunque volver a ser niños ya no es una opción, todavía podemos tener eso juegos divertidos y sanos , como en los viejos tiempos.**

**Este es un capitulo, corto lo sé, lo que pasa que los capítulos a partir de aquí los voy a dividir en dos, para hacerlos más cortos y más rápido subirlos.**

***Si alguien ha visto la película de Mulan, sabrán de quien tome prestado esa parte y si no pueden ir a ver la película XD**

**En fin, FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO Y DEL ADOLESCENTE.**

**Bonitos y gorditos, bonitos y gorditos**


	8. No todo es Arcoiris

**Estos capítulos, los quería hacer unos solo, pero resultaría demasiado largo así que para que lo comprendan mejor los voy a dividir en dos. Es la continuación del ultimo capitulo, aún siguen atrapados en el mundo paralelo que creo mi mente.**

**TODO EL PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR.**

* * *

**NO TODO ES ARCOIRIS**

- Donde podemos conseguir las cosas que necesitamos para salir de aquí- pregunto Cabo al ver que el tiempo seguía pasando y ninguno de los dos encontraba los materiales que habían prometido traer.

- Vamos Cabo no seas aburrido, diviértete- le dijo Jazmín mientras seguía jugando por el parque de diversiones que habían encontrado, si cabo habia perseguido a Jazmín por todos los juegos en los que ella se subía.

- Hablo en serio Jazmín ,puedes ayudarme a buscar –cabo estaba al borde de su paciencia

- Ok, empecemos por allá – dijo Jazmín mientras corría a subirse en la resbaladera.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo- se dijo Cabo mientras la seguía ,si se preguntaban porque estaba súper intranquila era porque en ese mundo de locos habia una fuente de chocolate

- Yo pensé que eras un poco más divertido cabo- se quejó Jazmín que todavía no se daba cuenta del problemón en el que estaban metidos

- Baja de ahí, te puedes caer y- cabo no completo su oración pues el suelo en el que el estaba se abrió en un enorme agujero ,haciendo que Cabo cayese en el - Ahhhhhhhh

- Cabo estas bien- se preocupó Jazmín mientras corría para saber cómo estaba su amigo, se inclinó sobre el borde y vio que estaba bien pero un poco adolorido

- Si, ayúdame a salir de aquí- le grito Cabo después de levantarse pesadamente, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor se dio cuenta que la única forma de salir era que alguien lanzase una cuerda.

- Espera ya vuelvo- le respondió Jazmín mientras corría a buscar algo con que subirlo , la final recordó de una cuerda con el que se sujetaba una especie de llanta , rápidamente busco con que cortarla y enseguida le tiro un extremo a Cabo-sujétate de esto

- Bien puedes subirme, le dijo Cabo una vez que se sujetó firmemente de la cuerda

- Claro, uno dos – empezó a contar la novata sosteniendo el otro extremo de la cuerda, pero de repente tropezó y empezó a caer hacia el agujero- ahhhhhh

- Te tengo – la alcanzo a agarrar Cabo antes de que se diera un golpe en la cabeza -estas bien

- Si, que paso

- Dime que ataste la soga a algo resistente

- Emm, lo siento – se disculpó Jazmín al olvidar la primera regla de un rescate, malditas clases a las que no asistió.

- Bien ,como salimos de aquí, - se preguntaba Cabo pero de repente descubrió un túnel que a duras penas se veía, en el fondo del agujero- espera ,mira hay esta un túnel podemos salir por allí

- Yo ,no creo que ese túnel sea una salida- dijo Jazmín mientras se quedaba cerca de la luz

- Una ráfaga de aire este túnel debe llevar a alguna parte, vamos- le corrigió Cabo al sentir un viento helado que venia del túnel.

- Esto, prefiero quedarme acá – seguía insistiendo Jazmín, la verdad era que no quería entrara al túnel.

- No me digas que tienes miedo a la oscuridad- se burló Cabo pero al ver la cara de Jazmín se arrepintió automáticamente e hacerlo- ops no quise decirlo así ,de verdad le tienes miedo

- Suena ridículo no?- le contesto Jazmín con una sonrisa de tristeza

- No mucho, yo le temo a los tejones- le levanto el ánimo.

- Tejones es en serio?

- Si es en serio

- Y porque?

- De verdad quieres oírlo- le pregunto cabo con voz misteriosa

- Si, si es que no te molesta – le contesto, la verdad es que sentía mucha curiosidad sobre el pasado de su amigo.

- Bien ,pero primero salgamos de aquí, veo a donde conduce el túnel y regreso con ayuda

- Y yo?- pregunto Jazmín , no quería quedarse sola en ese agujero en el que poco a poco se desvanecía la luz

- No creo que quieras ir por ese túnel o sí?

- No ,pero tampoco me quiero quedar sola

- De acuerdo –acepto Cabo con un suspiro, el sabia como se sentía no poder vencer ese miedo tan estúpido- y que hacemos

- Pronto vendrán a buscarnos, hasta eso ,puedes contarme tu historia

- Si después, me cuentas la tuya?- propuso Cabo a lo que Jazmín dudo un momento pero después asintió totalmente convencida- trato hecho.

**CABO POV**

Genial, porque tuve que prometer contarle mi historia a alguien a quien apenas conozco hace cuatro meses , ni modo , las promesas se cumplen ,aunque eso significa rememora malos recuerdos.

- Por donde empiezo

- Que tal por el principio – me contesto Jazmín que me miraba con sumo interés y curiosidad.

- Bien , yo, he ,no recuerdo quienes eran mis padres , simplemente salí del cascaron en medio de nieve y hielo, el tío Nigel que era un pingüino que pasaba por allí , me acogió durante algunos meses, después todo es medio borroso y confuso ,pero básicamente mi historia empieza así

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_- Pero tío Nigel porque te vas tan pronto- le dije lleno de tristeza al ver que agarraba una maleta llena de cosas y se encaminaba a un barco, habia sido el único pingüino con el que habia estado y él le habia enseñado todo desde pesca hasta algunos movimientos de lucha._

_- Lo siento Cabo , pero son cosas que un pingüino grande debe hacer- le contesto el tío Nigel, Cabo odiaba cuando le decían que era muy pequeño ,aunque técnicamente lo era ,apenas estaba cambiando de plumaje por lo que aún era un niño._

_- Y yo?_

_- Bien, te he enseñado lo básico de ser un pingüino y de verdad quisiera quedarme o llevarte conmigo pero realmente no puedo._

_- Gracias por todo- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba pero después recordé mi duda y le pregunte- y mis padres_

_- Ya te lo he contado cientos de veces ,pasaba por allí, y de repente escuche el llanto de un bebe ,desde ese momento eres como mi hijo y ,espero que pongas en práctica todo lo que te enseñado_

_- Adiós _

_- A cierto te deje unas cuantas cajas de pescado te duraran unos tres meses más o menos hasta entonces ya estarás listo para ir a pescar, cuídate y no olvidas nada de lo que te he enseñado._

_- A partir de entonces solo estuve dentro de casa, la casa era de tío Nigel pero al ser, nunca me dijo de que se trataba, era lo bastante espaciosa, a veces Salía de casa pero me daba miedo pues yo estaba solo y habia pingüinos más grandes y jóvenes._

_- Lo que duraron las provisiones de comida fue la duración de mi tranquilidad, después me aventuraba en busca de alimento en las frías aguas, estuvo bien durante una temporada pero después algo pasó, los peces eran muy escasos y tuve que viajar lejos de casa para conseguir comida._

_- En uno de eso viajes, encontré gran cantidad de peces y enseguida me sumergí al agua a buscarlos, pero desgraciadamente un buque pesquero ilegal bajo una de sus redes, yo estaba muy entretenido comiendo así que no me di cuenta hasta que estuve totalmente atrapado, me subieron a la superficie y recién allí conocí a los humanos._

_- Miren, lo que trajo la corriente- dijo una voz mientras unas manos gigantes me sujetaban firmemente y me llevaba hacia una habitación hecha de madera._

_- Si, pagaran bien por el- dijo otra voz mientras me metiera en una caja, minutos después me quede profundamente dormido _

_- Ya lo creo y si no bueno ,veremos que se nos ocurren- fue lo último que escuche antes de quedar inconsciente _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Estaba inmerso en mis recuerdos que no recordé la presencia de Jazmín a lado mío, hasta que ella me topo el hombro asiendo que aterrizara de vuelta la tierra

- Me decías?

- No todo es arcoíris , yo tengo una historia parecida a la tuya- me dijo Jazmín enigmáticamente mientras me topaba afectuosamente el hombro

- De veras?

- Si, y saben tus amigos sobre eso- volvió a preguntar ,parecía demasiado curiosa para mi gusto pero teníamos la misma edad y yo estaba ansioso de escuchar su historia ,por alguna razón

- No mucho, nadie comenta sus pasados ,la mayoría son muy trágicos especialmente el de Skipper

- De acuerdo continua.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK _

_A los pocos meses de haber sido capturado me encontré en la jaula de un buque pesquero, me daban de comer algunos peces, pero era realmente incomodo estar allí sin poder se, y la verdad el clima era demasiado caliente y estaba empezando a desvariar, me sentía enfermo cuando por fin aterrizamos._

_- Bien llegamos, este es tu nuevo hogar – dijo una hombre mientras me dejaba en una habitad idéntico en el hoy vivo, salvo que allí yo vivía solo, no habia nadie a la vista._

_- Hola, hay alguien aquí- grite y entonces vi a una loba de pelaje gris y ojos azules que me miraba fijamente, apenas acababa de ser un cachorra, pues aun no era muy grande._

_- Mira un nuevo- le dijo un halcón a la loba, que se levantó, salto la reja de su jaula y se encaminó a mi nuevo hogar.- Quien le advierte _

_- Hola pequeño - me saludo mientras se acercaba y saltaba la reja de mi habitad._

_- Hola quien eres- le pregunte, desconfiado de tanta hospitalidad, solo me miro con ojos divertidos, mientras se sentaba._

_- Soy Luna y tú eres?_

_- Cabo- le respondí automáticamente, pero desconfiado- que quieres. _

_- Solo te vengo a advertir, no salgas del zoológico- me dijo enigmáticamente mientras se levantaba y volvía a saltar la reja._

_- Gracias por la advertencia pero porque _

_- Por…- estaba a punto de contestarme cuando sonó una alarma que casi me rompe los oídos, ella rápidamente se marchó a su habitad pero me dijo rápidamente- ,ahora abrieron, nos vemos más tarde _

_- Pero y que hago- le pregunte pero ella ya estaba en su habitad y los humanos venían con cajas de comida que fueron repartiendo por cada habitad_

_Después de ese momento ,nos hicimos muy amigos ,una loba y un pingüino, Luna y yo nos llevamos muy bien , con ella salíamos a recorrer todo el zoológico que era muy grande y no habia demasiados animales y muchos de ellos no me hablaban ,aunque siempre tuve curiosidad de salir del zoológico, pero Luna me lo habia advertido muchas veces, así que solo miraba desde la puerta , estábamos en medio de la nada, todo era rodeado de árboles y un camino para que entren los autos , habían pocas personas que venían al zoológico ,pero era una vida tranquila._

_Hasta una mañana, no habían dicho que el zoológico iba a estar cerrado por reparaciones, por lo que Luna y yo pasamos toda la mañana jugando, el juego de las escondidas, salvo que ella siempre terminaba ganando, después a la hora de comer le pregunte._

_- Y que hay afuera del zoológico- ella casi se atraganta con su comida, pero me regreso una mirada llena de tristeza me respondió._

_- Nadie lo sabe, los que han salido nunca han vuelto, recorre una historia que me conto el halcón, dice que encontró grandes animales en blanco y negro, con grandes uñas y unos colmillos que podrían cortar fácilmente la carne, yo he visto a algunos y son tejones, de ese viaje regreso casi medio muerto y por eso es que no puede volar._

_Nunca me habría esperado esa historia, el halcón era alguien que siempre que veía lejos de la pared del zoológico y se estremecía, no nos hablábamos, y solo supe que no podía volar por un ala desgarrada._

_- En serio, que aterrador._

_- Si, por eso nadie de aquí sale.- termino de comer rápidamente y se levantó de un salto, sin ni siquiera despedirse volvió a su habitad._

_Me quede tranquilo algunos días ,pero mi deseo y curiosidad de conocer que hay más allá del zoológico fueron más que mi sentido de supervivencia y una noche salí del zoológico, gran error._

_Habia tomado prestada de la tienda de suvenires, una linterna y me interne con ella en el bosque, todo parecía muy tranquilo que pensé que eran falsos los rumores sobre ataques, hasta que escuche un ruido siniestro detrás de mí._

_Inmediatamente me gire y vi una criatura, en blanco y negro que me sonreía de una manera escalofriante, un tejón_

_- Hola, sabes dónde estás- me dijo con una voz que daba miedo._

_- En las afueras del zoológico_

_- Bingo, y en nuestro territorio- se rio el tejón _

_- Yo... ya... me iba- tartamudeé mientras me empezaba a alejar de él, pero salto y me encaran haciendo que retrocediera hasta que mi espalda quedo pegada a una roca, un callejón sin salida._

_- Oh, porque si tenemos mucha diversión por delante- detrás de él salieron varios tejones que se reían peor que hienas._

_- De verdad ya tengo que irme _

_- Diviértanse- fue lo que dijo el líder antes de los tejones empezaran a acercarse amenazadoramente_

_Esa noche fue horrible, habia tejones en todas partes y se reirán aterrorizándome, recordé las clases de lucha que el tío Nigel me habia enseñado, un golpe en la cabeza, un aletazo, pero eran demasiados para mí._

_- Suéltenme déjenme en paz- les decía mientras unos me mordían la pata, era todavía muy pequeño como para vencer a todos. _

_- Aléjense de el- una sombra gris salió de la nada y gruño ferozmente haciendo que los tejones se congelaran y se olvidaran de mí._

_- Luna, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo el líder mirando a mi amiga con una sonrisa siniestra._

_- Ahora puede defender a quienes quiero, así que apártense – el contesto Luna mientras gruñía y enseñaba los dientes, protegiéndome._

_- Déjame pensarlo no-fingió el jefe pero dio una señal a sus amigos-ataquen._

_- Cabo corre – me grito Luna mientras mordía y rasguñaba ferozmente a los tejones que se iban multiplicando más y mas_

_- Pero Luna- no podía dejar a mi amiga sola en esto por mi culpa._

_- Yo estaré bien vete- me grito mientras me empujaba lejos de allí._

_- Sé que actué como un cobarde a alejarme de allí corriendo, lo último que vi fue a Luna siendo rodeada de tejones, tuve miedo y no la ayude._

_Seguí corriendo hacia donde mi instinto me llevara, corrí y corrí, pero a lo lejos puede escuchar un aullido de lobo, eso me congelo la sangre y mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, pero mis patas se volvieron más rápidas y me aleje de allí._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- Cabo ,no fue tu culpa- me dijo Jazmín mientras me hacía aterrizar ,tenía lágrimas en los ojos que rápidamente limpie con mi aleta

- Sí que la fue , yo tenía que haberme quedado en el zoológico- aun no podía dejar esa culpa que hasta en los sueños me perseguía

- Podría haber sido en cualquier parte ,eso ya estaba destinado , no fue tu culpa

- Si la fue...- iba a decir algo mas pero ella me agarro el pico y me lo cerro mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojo y con voz convincente me decía:

- No, escúchame, tu amiga era alguien que te quería mucho y no iba permitir que te pasara algo malo, eso fue muy valiente.

- Valiente tenía que ser yo ,yo tenía que ayudarla

- Que podrías haber hecho tú? , eras muy pequeño como para enfrentarte a ellos.

- Es por eso que le temo a los tejones – le dije sin querer entrar en una discusión, al final siempre fue mi culpa.

- Una razón muy comprensible, dime como encontraste a tus amigos – quiso cambiar de tema, solo le di una sonrisa triste y seguí con mi historia.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_Estuve escondido detrás de unas rocas hasta que las primeras luces del alba se asomaron en el firmamento, entonces oí el sonido de las olas al romperse y supe que estaba cerca del mar. Desde que escape de ese brutal ataque de tejones, he estado siguiendo el rio pues allí podía subsistir de aliento, al final ese rio me condujo al ancho mar._

_Mire al agua y me puse a pensar en todo lo que me ocurrió aquellos mese que pude sobrevivir ,sin ayuda de nadie pero también en mi amiga perdida ,me senté un momento, la playa estaba desierta y no habia rastros de humanos por ningún lado ,por lo que pude respirar tranquilo y mirar las nubes._

_Un ruido detrás de los arboles me hizo alzar la vista rápidamente, voltee a todos lados, con mis sentidos totalmente alertas, pero no encontré nada anormal por lo que solo alce los hombros y volví a me, gran error, una enorme red me cayó encima, y sentí un pinchazo, después me quede profundamente dormido. _

_Desperté con un dolor de cabeza en medio de una habitación totalmente oscura y un foco me, trate de moverme pero estaba firmemente amarrado, a la distancia tres pares de ojos me miraron fijamente._

_- No, tejones no- grite desesperado, pensando que aquellos seres eran tejones._

_- Tranquilízate joven somos pingüinos- me hablo un pingüino alto y con ojos azules, eso me tranquilizo, un poco._

_- Kowalsky, no confraternices con el enemigo- le reprendí otro pingüino de cabeza plana y ojos calculadores, mientras me lanzaba una fría mirada._

_- Skipper, por favor es solo un muchacho- le contesto el alto ,saliendo a mi defensa_

_- Para quien trabajas- me volvió a preguntar el que parecía ser el líder, mientras me miraba fijamente con una actitud amenazadora._

_- Que – pregunte, de que demonios habla este pingüino, ¿trabajar para quién? _

_- Rico ,pásame al confesador,- un pingüino con una cicatriz y un poco más alto que el líder ,regurgito una pata de cabra y el líder me la mostro diciendo- para quien trabajas_

_- Ustedes están locos- les dije, estaba totalmente aterrado, esos pingüinos estaban psicóticos._

_- Kowalsky, opciones._

_- Aparentemente le no sabe nada Skipper ,te lo dije- le respondió el alto mientras miraba a su líder con muestras de cansancio_

_- No lo creo._

_- Quieren dejarme en paz- les grite, al fin pude desatarme, salí de un salto de la silla y les encare, adoptando una postura defensiva._

_- Donde aprendiste eso- pregunto el alto asombrado, por alguna razón._

_- Me la enseño, mi tío, déjenme ir – les reclame, intentaba buscar la salida pero solo veía más oscuridad._

_- Que creen ustedes chicos, el seria uno más de este grupo- pregunto Skipper ,si creo que ese era su nombre, a los demás _

_- Estas seguro, no me parece de aquellos que pelean- dudo Kowalsky. _

_- Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente, yo le devolví la mirada ,y permanecimos en silencio un buen rato_

_- Soy Cabo- le conteste mientras dejaba mi postura defensiva _

_- No en serio , cuál es tu nombre- se burló Kowalsky ,que nunca habían escuchado el nombre de Cabo _

_- Soy Cabo- les volví a repetir_

_- Vaya nombre, bien Cabo vas a ser un aspirante a soldado _

_- Y para que quisiera yo meterme en eso _

_- Por lo que veo no tienes a nadie ,te haría bien algo de compañía ,todos los pingüinos pertenecen al grupo militar, así que opinas – me ofreció el líder mientras estiraba su aleta _

_- Lo siento, pero yo no tengo lo necesario para ser un soldado- le contesto, por lo que habia visto en las películas, cuando yo estaba en el zoológico, yo no tenía nada de lo que se requiere para ser soldado._

_- De acuerdo ,pero aceptas viajar con nosotros – pregunto Kowalsky _

_- ¿A dónde van?_

_- A la ciudad de New York- me contesto el lidere que ya habia dejado su paranoia y se mostraba muy amable._

_- No tengo ganas de quedarme aquí- los recuerdos de los últimos meses me asaltaron así que rápidamente sacudí la cabeza- de acuerdo, voy con ustedes._

_- Bien partimos a las 600- ordeno el líder_

_- Pues gracias por aceptarme como acompañante- les agradecí, no habia conocido a muchos pingüinos, pero ello me inspiraban confianza._

_- De nada, recuerda el credo del pingüino _

_- Cual credo- pregunte ,no entendí a que se refería_

_- El que todos los padres enseñan _

_- Yo, he, no tengo padres – le dije con una sonrisa triste, a lo que ellos me miraron sorprendido._

_- Que haces por acá entonces muchacho._

_- Larga historia_

_- Bueno el credo del pingüino. Nunca nades solo.-dijo Skipper mientras encendía la luz y pude constatar que estábamos en una habitación que tenía 3 literas y un sofá, además de una televisión._

_- Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana._

_- De acuerdo, si quieres tu puedes dormir allí- señalo Kowalsky a más baja de las literas._

_- Gracias- les respondí y sin querer ser grosero me dirigí inmediatamente allí, hace tiempo que no dormía en una cama y aunque esta no era muy cómoda, agradecía tener un poco de calor, las noches al aire libre eran demasiado frías._

_A la mañana siguiente desperté cuando sonó una alarma, que hizo que me pusiera en alerta y bajara de la litera, los demás pingüinos ya estaban listos y formados en una línea, me uní a ellos rápidamente._

_- Bien, soldados, y nuevo, hoy partimos a New York, Rico se acabaron las vacaciones, pon la dinamita en treinta minutos, y aquí no ha pasado nada- ordeno Skipper._

_- Y en que vamos a viajar- pregunte_

_-En barco- me respondió Kowalsky, maldición en barco, eso me enferma._

_- De acuerdo, los veré en la playa.- les respondí mientras empezaba a salir, pero Skipper me detuvo con una mirada._

_- Momento ,tu tienes que ayudarnos con todo _

_- A la orden señor._

_- Bien, ese es el espíritu ,ayuda a Rico a sacar algunas cajas, el barco estará esperándonos a las 700 hasta entonces ,pueden retirarse _

_- Hola Rico te ayudo- le salude mientras cogía algunas cajas._

_- Vaya que pesadas, que llevan aquí.- pregunte la no poder caminar con el peso de las cajas_

_- Dinamita- dijo Rico mientras sacaba una carga de dinamita y la sostenía como si fuera un juguete _

_- No les parece algo peligroso- de verdad me estaba preocupando por la salud mental del equipo, pero Rico solo alzo los hombros y siguió caminando, lo imite._

_Al poco tiempo nos encontramos navegando en medio del océano, rumbo a New York, llegamos gracias al buen clima y conocí mucho mejor a mis compañeros _

_Kowalsky era un científico loco, dedicado a su inventos, no se divierta mucho y usaba palabras sofisticadas, pero era un gran amigo y con noble corazón_

_Skipper, era nuestro líder, algo paranoico y cuando no dormía se volvía loco, un gran amigo y siempre preocupado por nuestro bienestar, aunque tenía muchos secretos que no me contaba y un archí enemigo, el doctor Espiráculo._

_Rico, era un pingüino psicópata ,siempre acompañado por su muñeca Penny parecía que estaba enamorado de ella, a veces tenía un buen corazón ,pero la mayoría de veces actuaba como un loco ,tenía un don especial de poder guardar cualquier cosa en su estómago y regurgitarlas cuando venia la ocasión_

_Entrene con ellos un tiempo, y al final accedí a convertirme en soldado, empecé como un cabo irónico no?_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- Tu historia tiene de todo- me dijo Jazmín asombrada de mi historia.

- Y la tuya- le pregunte, ya habia terminado de contar mi pasado, quería oír el de ella.

- La...mía

- Si recuerda que debes contármela,

- De acuerdo veras. – empezó pero un ruido de excavación la detuvo.

- Oíste eso

- Sí, creo que deben ser nuestros amigos

- Oh no, se equivocan- hablo una voz terrorífica mientras una criatura gigante salía del tune y nos enseñaba su enormes dientes afilados.

- Que es esa cosa?- pregunto Jazmín asustada mientras retrocedíamos al máximo.

- No lo sé solo corre- le dije mientras la jalaba y esquivábamos a la bestia entrando al túnel, con ella pegada a mi espalda.

- Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que pasar en este lugar de locos, ahora solo hay que salir de aquí, y tengo que llevar a Jazmín conmigo.

- No hay salida- se escucho la voz, era verdad estábamos atrapados, entre unas rocas y nuestra muerte segura.

* * *

**Bien empecemos con las aclaraciones, estos capítulos se van a tratar sobre el pasado de los pingüinos y sus amigas.**

**Empezamos con Cabo y el siguiente va a hacer de Jazmín, siempre quería saber porque el temor por los tejones de Cabo y decidí crear esta historia.**

**No he visto todos los episodios de los pingüinos de Madagascar así que escribí lo que creo que paso, con personajes inventados.**

**Bonitos y gorditos muchachos bonitos y gorditos.**


	9. Sombras del Pasado

**Hola, como están; este es un capitulo que continua con el anterior, por si alguien no lo ha notado estoy creando las historias del pasado de todos los pingüinos, en total serian seis capítulos sin contar con los dos que acabo de subir.**

**TODO LE PRETENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR.**

* * *

- Sigue detrás de nosotros- le grito Jazmín a Cabo mientras corrían por las apretadas aberturas de los árboles en un intento por escapar.

-No lo creo- le respondió el pingüino a la vez que regresaba a ver por encima de su hombro, esperando no encontrar a esa criatura monstruosa.

-Al fin, no puedo correr ni un metro más-jadeaba Jazmín mientras se sentaba en la raíz de un árbol y descansaba de la agitada carrera.

-Aun no puedo creer que salimos vivos de esta- confirmo Cabo que también se sentaba y descansaba.

-Yo tampoco

-Vaya suerte la nuestra- repuso Cabo con un poco de sarcasmo

-Salimos vivos los dos gracias a ti

-Quien invento el plan- pregunto Cabo pues de no ser por esa idea un poco loca de Jazmín no estarían teniendo esta conversación.

-Y quien lo puso en práctica

-De acuerdo es un empate

-No conocía esa faceta tuya, pareces muy tierna para inventar esos planes malignos- le elogio cabo a Jazmín mientras esta solo miraba la piso, incomoda de los halagos.

- y tu muy tierno como para pelear- decidió contratacar Jazmín.

- De acuerdo nos merecemos un descanso- dijo Cabo y ambos empezaron a recordar esas locuras que habían hecho durante toda la mañana, tratando de escapar el, monstruo

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_Estaban totalmente atrapados, este era su fin a menos que alguien se le ocurriera un milagro que los salvara._

_- Cabo distráelo- le ordeno Jazmín mientras corría hacia lo más oscuro de la cueva._

_-Qué?- le pregunto pero al ver la determinación de Jazmín decidió seguirle el juego._

_-Solo haz lo que te digo tengo un plan._

_-Oye antes de comerme tengo que saber que eres- cabo pensó rápidamente para poder ganar más tiempo, rogando que cualquiera que sea el plan de Jazmín funcionara._

_-No los voy a comer, solo a despedazarlos_

_-Ahí- eso me tranquiliza mucho, pensó con sarcasmo- ¿y que eres?_

_-Yo soy parte de los temores escondidos en los pensamientos de ustedes dos, hay más como yo, son los miedos de todos ustedes- le respondió la criatura, o era impresión de Cabo o el monstruo se volvía más y más grande._

_-En serio, Kowalsky cuando acabe esto no te hablare en una. Semana- pensaba Cabo, estaba enojado con su amigo por haberlos metido en este problema, pero que se le va a hacer._

_-Ahora llego el tiempo de irse- gruño la criatura mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Cabo._

_-Jazmín ya terminaste _

_-Necesito más tiempo- respondió la chica mientras seguía removiendo cosas y rodeando a la criatura que parecía no tenerla en cuenta._

_-Ven aquí pequeño- seguía acercándose la criatura y cabo se estaba quedando sin ideas._

_-Si logras atraparme, apuesto que no lo ases- se burló Cabo saltando ágilmente esquivando los ataques._

_Mala idea fue, burlarse de esa cosa, pues iba lanzando zarpazo tras zarpazo y mordisco tras mordisco ,uno que casi logra atrapar a Cabo ,pero su fuerza no podía igualar la velocidad del pingüino ,hasta que el cálculo mal y fue a terminar en la zarpa del monstruo que lo miraba victorioso._

_-Ya- pregunto Jazmín mientras miraba a la criatura._

_-Si claro cuando estés lista- le autorizo con ironía Cabo, no veía que estaban a punto de destrozarlo, pero no, ella tenía que preguntar si ya podía activar su plan._

_-Que se haga el fuego- grito la chica mientras encendía un par de rocas, su amigo estaba asombrado pues de un momento a otro el monstruo le soltó y el rápidamente fue ponerse a lado de la chica _

_El plan de Jazmín era crear una circunferencia alrededor del monstruo, habia aprendido a encender fuego con cualquier cosa, gracias a la ayuda de Mar que era una experta en eso de crear las llamas, _

_-Eso no lo detendrá para siempre- le dijo Cabo una vez pasado el susto de ver como se creaba una pared de fuego, y el monstruo quedaba atrapado en la mitad de esa trampa._

_-No lo hará pero si pone un solo pie de ese círculo se va a quemar totalmente ahora corre- le empujo Jazmín, mientras volvían por donde habían venido, empezaron a correr rápidamente_

_-Creyeron que podrán detenerme- el monstruo apareció de la nada y les tapo el camino, tomando a Jazmín con una de sus zarpas y haciendo que esta gritara._

_-Suéltala- Cabo no entendía la razón de porque estaba tan furioso, pero no quería que nadie le hiciera daño a su amiga._

_-O qué?- le desafío la criatura mientras seguía zarandeando a la pobre chica._

_Aunque Cabo no sea el más hábil de todos sus compañeros, sabia defender a un amigo, así que de inmediato salto sobre el monstruo y tarto de buscar su punto débil, pateándolo y dándole de aletazos, Jazmín al fin fue liberada y de inmediato ayudo a su amigo a inmovilizar al monstruo, lo cual no fue nada sencilla, pero después de un momento la criatura dejo de moverse._

_-Corre – gritaron ambos, mientras huían rápidamente._

_Maravilloso fue ver las luces del día al final del túnel, vaya día, continuaron corriendo hasta que llegamos a un sitio rodeado de árboles donde era fácil ocultarse._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Aun me debes algo- le recordó Cabo a Jazmín, despertándola de sus pensamientos.

-Qué cosa?- ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-Tu historia dijiste que me la ibas a contar- le aclaro a lo que Jazmín solo miro al suelo y se froto la nuca con su aleta, pensando en cómo comenzar.

JAZMIN POV

Tenía que haberlo pensado dos veces antes de aceptar ese trato, no me malentiendan soy alguien a quien le encanta escuchar la vida pasada de los demás pero no tengo idea de cómo relatar la mía

- como habrás notado yo no soy como los demás integrantes del equipo- decidí por hacer notar lo que ya era obvio.

-Eso ya lo se lo he notado pero ¿qué clase de pingüino eres?

-Yo nací muy lejos de la antártica, era parte de la reserva marítima de los galápagos- si aún recuerdo esas islas, allí deje a mi gran amiga y espero que siga bien.

-Las que?- seguramente Cabo no habría escuchado hablar de esas islas, todos casi nunca han escuchado hablar de esas islas.

-Son unas islas en las que se encuentran especies un tanto extrañas, bien, yo fui criada en cautiverio

-Y tus padres?

-Ellos- dude en le, pero ya que el ha pasado por lo mismo, lo más seguro es que me entienda, creo- nunca los conocí simplemente desperté en una casa de humanos fui una mascota simple y vana

-Y como terminaste en la antártica- cabo seguía curioso por mi historia.

-Mi historia empieza así- tome aire y espere que los recuerdos llegaran a mi mente, recuerdos no muy gratos.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_-Vamos Jazmín atrévete a salir estas muy cerca de la frontera- me animaba mi amiga Isa, la iguana._

_Yo vivía, desde que recuerdo de mi existencia, en ese espantoso lugar, según Isa me habia contado, era un centro de traficantes de animales, que los capturaban y los vendían como mascotas para humanos_

_No era nada agradable vivir aquí, siempre estábamos en jaulas, en las que apenas hay espacio para sé, y la comida allí era realmente horrible, pero no habia otra, nos alimentaban una sola vez al día y poco a poco todos acabábamos desapareciendo, algunos fueron comprados pero la mayoría iba muriendo en las mismas jaulas que vivían._

_-Pero Isa no sé si pueda sobrevivir allá afuera- tenía miedo, sabía que si lograba salir de esta prisión tendría que enfrentarme a la búsqueda de comida y los depredadores que acechan allá afuera._

_-Tranquila sé que estarás muy bien_

_-Pero…._

_-Te diré lo que vas a hacer vas a ir allá mañana _

_-Mañana?- tan pronto, tenía pensado en escapar en una semana, aun no terminaba de aprender las clases de supervivencia que me enseñaba Isa._

_-Si cuando nos den de comer tú vas a comerte mi parte también_

_-Pero Isa nos dan de comer una sola vez al día_

_-Tú necesitas proteínas mientras busca comidas_

_- Mañana- acepte con nostalgia, no habia de otra, no quería terminar como el flamenco, al sencillamente lo dispararon y se lo llevaron._

_- Silencio alguien viene- me advirtió Isa y empecé a escuchar pasos de humanos, o lo que sea que sean esas criaturas tan crueles._

_- Y allá va otro que se nos fue- hablaron cuando llegaron y nos dieron un plato de comida, que en vez de parecerlo era montón de huesos de pescado con algo de agua y poca carne._

_- De quien están hablando- pregunte cuando se fueron los humanos, pero Isa solo movió la cabeza apenada _

_- Te acuerdas de Erín- ah si la tortuga- pues bien, el murió esta mañana, al no recibir agua ni el calor necesario para vivir, este cautiverio no es para ninguno de nosotros por eso quiero que escapes de este lugar- me insistía Isa._

_- Está bien, pero tu vienes conmigo _

_-Deja a esta anciana en paz , mi edad no me da para poder escaparme ,aparte de que no puedo adaptarme al clima como tú, tienes que ir sola _

_- Miren a ese ya lo compraron, un millonario excéntrico que le gusta coleccionar animales disecados- hablo una persona, asustándonos a las dos, mientras me apuntaba a mí._

_- Que – pregunte, no entendía nada de lo que hablaron pero algo me decía que no eran buenas noticias._

_- No tu no, adelantaremos tu escape, de noche abandonaras este lugar- Isa estaba aterrada por el comentario._

_- De acuerdo._

_Pase momentos de verdadera tensión esperando que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte, me despedí de mi amiga, que me dio una cadena que tenía una inscripción como recordatorio de nuestra amistad._

_Desde allí empezó el plan huida, era experta en desarticular candados por lo que no fue ninguna molestia salirme de la jaula, de inmediato me encamine, lo más sigilosamente posible hacia la salida, los humano estaban profundamente dormidos, trate de llevar a mas animales conmigo pero todos estaban descorazonados y nadie tenía esperanzas de escapar de este lugar._

_Los perros guardianes no fueron tan difíciles, un amigo de Isa, que curiosamente también era un pingüino, le habia enseñado los básico de las artes marciales y ella me lo transmitió a mí, fue sencillo librarme de los perros unos simples golpes y ya estaban durmiendo, de allí me encargue de saltar la valla y listo, al fin era libre._

_Decidí caminar y dirigirme a la playa, el sonido de las olas me guiaba, al fin pude divisar el ancho océano, pero sentía que alguien me vigilaba, voltee a ver a ambos lados y encontré uno ojos amarillos que me miraban desde la sombra._

_- Quien eres_

_- No la pregunta aquí ,es que haces aquí – me contesto un ¿cangrejo?, creo que era eso, lo reconocí por un amigo que tenía las mismas características ,pero no me inspiro nada de confianza_

_- Yo, solo venía a nadar- trate de zafarme de este asunto, no funciono._

_- Sabes que estas muy lejos de tu habitad_

_- Gracias por aclarármelo genio- le dije con sarcasmo mientras me empezaba a alejar de él, pero más se interpusieron en mi camino._

_- Tú nos acompañas – ordeno el cangrejo._

_-Déjame pensarlo, no- decidí fingir, la verdad es que no parecía nada interesante hablar con unos cangrejos y mucho menos irme con ellos- adiós_

_- Pues tiene que venir con nosotros- más cangrejos creo que hasta un centenar se interpusieron en mi camino._

_- Claro que no,- estaba a punto de empezar a golpearlos ,cuando sentí un pinchazo y luego la sensación del desvanecimiento- auch que demonios…_

_- Siempre caen con ese truco- fue lo último que escuche ,antes de que mis ojos se cerraran._

_Desperté en una choza ,parecida a las que albergaban las jaulas en las que vivía anteriormente ,salvo que estaba en una silla y amarrada, mire rápidamente alrededor y detecte una fisura lo suficientemente grande como para salir, en la pared, pero una sombre me tapo la visión_

_- Donde estoy y quien eres-_

_- Tranquila soy un pingüino como tú- me respondió un pingüino con acento francés, más alto que yo ,y definitivamente de otra especie ,no me inspiraba nada de confianza_

_- Ya lo veo y que quieres de mi _

_- Nada, no sé porque estos cerebros de ratón te trajeron hasta acá, eres muy pequeña como para serme de utilidad- hablo despectivamente dando una dura mirada a sus camaradas._

_- Adiosito- ,me despedí cuando al fin me zafaron, espero que la vida no sea así todo el tiempo._

_- Que suerte que tienes, yo te habría hecho pedazos- contesto un león marino saliendo de la nada y mirándome con desprecio_

_- Atrévete- le rete, estaba con ganas de golpear a alguien._

_- Ja ja una pequeñaja pegarme a mí ,no te atreverías- me harte ,le propine unos cuantos patazos y aletazos dejándolo aturdido un momento._

_- Con que una pequeñaja _

_- Me las vas a pagar._

_Gran error, sentía mi cuerpo fluir de adrenalina y de la ira contenida ,estaba en mi sangre, por algún motivo quería pegar al primero que se me cruzara, mala suerte que fue ese león, lastima ,si Isa me viera golpear como lo estoy haciendo ahora diría que sus clases resultaron todo un éxito ,deje al león marino más aporreado que una piñata en un cumpleaños._

_- Quien sigue_

_- Creo que me equivoque contigo, nos serás muy útil aquí- se escuchó la voz del pingüino mandón, atrás mío ,inmediatamente me puse en posición de defensa._

_- Yo no quiero unirme a esta estúpida organización._

_- Te hago un trato ,pela conmigo ,si tu ganas puedes irte y gozaras de todos los favores que quieras pedirme, si yo gano tú te unes a este equipo _

_- De acuerdo- acepte pensando que era fácil ,primera lección ,nunca subestimes a tu rival _

_Parecía fácil, pero no lo era, todos los ataques que lanzaba el los esquivaba fácilmente, y los devolvía con el doble de fuerza ,me estaba empezando a cansar._

_- Lista para rendirte_

_Jamás- eso sí que no ,no renunciare sin luchar ,pero debería haber aprendido mejores técnicas de combate ,pues el con dos golpes me dejo aturdida y con uno me hizo perder el conocimiento_

_- Bien ,nos ayudaras.- fue lo último que escuche._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- No creí que fueras tan ruda- me saco de mis pensamientos Cabo mirándome con asombro y algo de pena

- No lo soy, solo en ese momento no estaba pensando claramente- si era verdad tenia ofuscada la mente, estaba pensando en la libertad.

- Si claro- repuso con sarcasmo

- En serio ,bien de acuerdo, si en mi pasado fue fuerte y fría.

- Pero ahora has cambiado

- Veras estaba en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y tinieblas ,pero todo mejoro cuando encontré a mis amigas, ellas me enseñaron a ver lo bueno de este lugar y bien no me arrepiento de estar aquí, he conocido a muchos amigos interesantes ,como tu

- He si, continua- cambio el tema Cabo, solo alcé mis hombros y decidí seguir con mi historia.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_- Buena suerte Dans- le desee a mi amigo , se marchaba al otro continente y me dejaría sola_

_Habia conocido a Dans mientras salía a explorar una pequeña montaña, en uno de mis pocos días libres, podría jurar que se trataba de un pato ,tremendo susto me dio cuando salió de los arbustos de un momento a otro ,estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda._

_Por suerte sabía algo de medicina ,pero no mucho así que lo lleve donde las oficinas de protección de animales, nuestras guarida estaba cerca de las casas de los humanos ,y era muy común ver a pingüinos caminando en las aceras, ningún humano notaba nada raro._

_Dans se curó rápidamente ,pero los humanos se extrañaron mucho al ver a un frailecillo, aquí en donde esa especie no existía ,por lo que tuve que darle refugio durante tres meses, mi jefe no se dio cuenta de nada._

_- Igualmente Jazmín, vaya misión la tuya – me saco Dans de mis pensamientos, mientras me pegaba cariñosamente en el hombro._

_- Si y tú que ya se terminaron tus vacaciones y tienes que volver a hacer lo que sea que hagas- nunca me hablo de lo que hacía ,de hecho sabia poco sobre él ,pero algo me decía que era alguien en quien confiar._

_- Sí ,pero porque no te marchas de aquí- el me animaba irme ,pero tenía miedo, no sabía si podría sobrevivir en otro lugar ,si me iba de esta isla estaba segura de que, mi jefe me encontraría en la otra y no tenía la experiencia para colarme en un barco aunque pronto lo haría._

_- No podría, no tengo a donde ir y ese es el único lugar de vida que conozco _

_- Ven conmigo ,puede que conozcas a mas como tú- Dans seguí insistiendo en lo mismo y lo mismo._

_- En serio?- pregunte con escepticismo _

_- Si…-estaba a punto de decir algo más pero se ocultó entre los arbustos._

_- Jazmín, el jefe te busca- se escuchó la voz de uno de mis "compañeros", otro pingüino que era un novato, otro que habían traído y que por ahora solo era el encargado de los mensajes _

_- Déjame en paz quieres- le gruñí e inmediatamente se fue ,pobre chico ,en que se metió._

_- Adiós, espero volver a verte Jazmín- se despidió mi amigo _

_- Lo mismo digo Dans- le di un abrazo y me encamine a la guarida._

_Para ser sincera, no tenía idea de cómo pudo construir una habitación de ese tamaño, engañando a los humanos, para entrar tenías presionar un botón escondido en un cactus, inmediatamente bajas por las escaleras y te encontrabas en la tétrica habitación ,en serio no podrían gastar un poquito en iluminación._

_- Reportándose señor- le salude a Charles, como lo odio._

_- Bien partes hoy mismo hacia los mares del sur ,lleva lo necesario para soportar el frio- indico dándome una fría mirada que yo se la devolví con gusto._

_- De acuerdo. Adiós- me despedí y desee no volver a ese horrible lugar._

_Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y metí en una pequeña maleta que me habían dado ,unas cuantas provisiones de comida, varios abrigos que encontré y la cadena de Isa, deseaba despedirme de ella ,pero no podía arriesgarme a entrar en ese lugar otra vez._

_- Hasta pronto-se despidió el novato ,solo incline la cabeza aceptando el adiós._

_Me encamine hacia el aeropuerto, era prohibido que las especies endémicas fueran transportadas lejos de las islas ,pero un contacto me estaba esperando en el embarque de los aviones , un perro que sus amos decidieron llevar a un crucero por el ártico, era aliado de Charles, así que me ayudo a subir a bordo ,de allí estuve en el aire un día entero, me dieron nauseas, pero por suerte llegamos _

_Mi misión era encontrar un sitio ideal donde poder instalar una base, según Charles llego el momento de expandirse y conquistar otros territorios ,más de mis compañeros también fueron enviados a diversas partes del mundo._

_Después de eso me despedí del contacto y me vestí con uno de mis abrigos ,era ridículo ver a un pingüino con un abrigo negro ,pero hacia demasiado frio, me encamine con la maleta pequeña al hombro y me deslice unas dos horas en el hielo, hasta que el frio casi me congela entonces decidí parar a buscar un refugio y recién allí me di cuenta del paisaje que tenía a la vista._

_Era una combinación de blanco y azul, las aguas estaban calmadas y el sol estaba empezando a calentar el hielo, por lo que este parecía estar brillando, saque las hojas en donde se detallaba mi misión._

_- Genial maldito viento- dije molesta cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo que volaran varias de mis hijas que después tuve que recolectar una por una._

_- Miren que tenemos aquí- hablo una pinguina más alta que yo mientras se agachaba y recogía mis hojas ,tenía que encontrarme con alguien aquí._

_- Gracias por coger mi hoja- le agradecí u ella solo me miro extrañada ,empiezan las preguntas._

_- Quien eres ,nunca te habia visto por aquí- hablo otra chica con una cicatriz en el estómago, que se acercó al lado derecho de la otra._

_- Acabo de llegar de un traslado- ya venía practicando mi historia quería estar desapercibida aquí._

_- Y porque el suéter- pregunto otra pinguina que parecía llevar la voz de cantante , en total ya eran tres._

_- Hace mucho frio- de verdad aunque con el solo no me estaba congelando pero si sentía demasiado frio._

_- Quién eres?_

_- Soy Jazmín y soy nueva aquí – decidí que presentarme sin ser una amenaza era buena idea._

_- Y esto?- pregunto la líder mientras miraba las hojas ,estaba en problemas._

_- No es nada – le dije mientras le arrebataba las hojas ,espero que no haya leído más de lo que debía._

_- Para quien trabajas- ese tono frio no me gusto._

_- Esas es información confidencial_

_- Esa información tengo que saberla ,porque estas en mi puesto de vigilancia y estas hojas me están demostrando que tú no te traes nada bueno entre aletas- me insistía la líder mientras me miraba con ojos verdes, fríos y calculadores._

_- Confidencial y ahora tengo que irme _

_- Momento ,momento , tú de aquí no te vas- me bloqueo el paso la pinguina de la cicatriz _

_- Quieren hacer esto por la mala- quería empezar bien ,pero tenía que encontrármelas en mi camino._

_- Si claro que podría hacer una pequeña como tú vienes con nosotros._

_Solo sacudí la cabeza, habia mejorado mucho en mi entrenamiento, así que de un solo golpe deje a la chica en el suelo, esto iba a ser fácil. _

_- Decías?_

_- La pequeña tiene agallas _

_- Déjenme pasar- advertí por última vez_

_- Tranquilízate si- trato de hacerme entrar en razón la líder._

_- Tengo que irme- volví a sentir otro pinchazo, quieren decirme porque siempre usan dardo tranquilizantes contra mí- otra vez no._

_Desperté esta vez sin dolor de cabeza ,me habia acostumbrado a los dardo tranquilizantes, esas cosas sí que dolían y te dejaban durmiendo ,estaba en una habitación celeste ,otra vez atada._

_- Donde estoy- todavía seguía desorientada, pero vi a las pinguinas y me acorde donde estaba- a son el grupo de pinguinas que estaban molestándome me pueden soltar _

_- No, tenemos que llevarte al cuartel general- dijo a modo de orden la pinguina de la cicatriz-_

_- Cuartel general, ¿qué es eso?- yo venía de una guarida pero nunca escuche hablar del cuartel general ,no es que yo salga mucho._

_- Tu no lo sabes – inquirió cautelosa la líder _

_- No soy de aquí- por si no lo notaron._

_- No venias a investigar eso – me seguía haciendo pregunto una chica que tenía manchas en forma de anteojos alrededor de los ojos._

_- No mi misión era encontrar un sitio ideal para trasladar una guarida ,opps- yo y mi gran pico ,tenía que hablar más de la cuenta ,todos me regresaron a ver preocupadas._

_- Para quien trabajas- seguí haciéndome la misma pregunta, la líder me miro directamente a los ojos y pareció estar estudiándome yo le devolví la mirada y de repente sentí que podía confiar en ellas._

_- Solo se su nombre Charles_

_- No me suena ,como es _

_- Como un pingüino de su especie, pero con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo ._

_- Bien ,reportaremos esto a la base_

_- Esto ,me pueden sacar- me dolían las aletas de estar amarrada y no era muy cómodo estar en una silla toda la noche. _

_- Eres una prisionera _

_- Déjala Mar , la pobre está muy confundida, Xiu puedo hablar contigo-me defendió la pinguina de cicatriz, mientras llevaba a su Xiu a un rincón apartado y comenzaban a hablar de vez en cuando regresaban a verme._

_- Lo hemos decidido ,quieres unirte a nuestro equipo _

_- Que hacen?- no quería otro grupito como el Charles_

_- Somos una fuerza militar de pingüinos ,tu serias como una enemiga ,pero ya que veo que tú no sabes nada, puedes ser una amiga._

_- Si aceptas venir con nosotros, no reportaremos esto a la base, pero nos acompañaras a New York- no me sonaba esa ciudad ,pero era mejor estar en compañía._

_- Está bien ,acepto ir con ustedes _

_- Partimos en dos semanas ,hasta entonces permanece oculta_

_- Si gracias por ayudarme a zafarme- repuse con sarcasmo mientras por fin lograba tener las aletas libres ._

_- No deberías sacarte el suéter_

_- No _

_- Porque- pregunto curiosa Astrid._

_- Soy un pingüino de aguas cálidas y ahorita mismo me estoy congelando- era verada solo quería un lugar donde descansar, habia traído mantas en mi maleta- Podemos hablar de esto mañana._

_-De acuerdo- aceptaron._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- Y así fue como te uniste al grupo- Cabo me saco de mis recuerdos de golpe, mientras me sonreía.

- Si ,y no me arrepiento

- Y Charles- ese tipo ya lo olvide completamente.

- No sé nada sobre él y espero no volver a verlo ,pero si llegase a aparecer ,tengo amigas y amigos que me ayuden a deshacerme de el

- De acuerdo creo que ha sido suficiente descanso ,vámonos – se levantó de golpe y empezó a caminar.

- Hacia dónde?- en ese momento se escuchó una explosión y vi humo en el cielo ,lo más probable era que sea un amigo en problemas.

- Hacia allá y espero no tropezarnos con esa cosa de nuevo

- Si aparece ,entre los dos podemos vencerlo- propuse esa cosa no podía con ambos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo- me respondió Cabo mientras me cogía la aleta y empezamos a caminar hacia el problema, el pasado de los dos quedó atrás, estamos iniciando el futuro.

* * *

**Termine, pensé que no lo lograría, bien que les pareció la historia de este personaje, espero sus opiniones y me pueden dejar nombres, faltan muchos personajes nuevos y no tengo ni idea de cómo llamarlos.**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo: la historia de Rico y una carrera en auto.**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**Bonitos y gorditos, bonitos y gorditos.**


	10. Pasado Incierto

**Este es un capitulo sobre el pasado de Rico y algunos adelantos de los próximos capítulos.**

**TODO LE PERTENECE A LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR.**

* * *

- Tenías que decidir ir por este camino-le recriminó Rico a Mar quien solo alzó los hombros

Después de separarse del grupo habían caminado por varios caminos, todos rodeados de árboles y de zarzales, se habrían turnado para decidir qué camino seguir, siempre habían dos caminos diferentes pero que terminaban en otros dos caminos

-Oye era el que me parecía más segura-se defendió Mar

-Segura si claro- replicó con sarcasmo

-Tú tomaste la decisión del otro camino y terminamos aquí

-Pero por lo menos este tenía salida

-Crea una- le dijo enojada.

-A la orden gafitas-se burló Rico, haciendo mención a las manchas en los ojos de Mar, mientras regurgitaba un paquete de dinamita, ambos pingüinos se escondieron detrás de una roca esperando que la dinamita explotara en unos troncos que le impedían el paso.

-Buen trabajo psicópata- le saco la lengua Mar pero Rico no le hizo el menor caso

-Mira esta belleza- dijo asombrado de ver a un auto como el que tenían en casa salvo que este era totalmente blanco con algunas franjas rojas que le daban un aspecto de coche de carrera.

-Es hermoso, pero no te parece sospechoso encontrar un auto en medio del bosque - a Mar se le había pegado un poco de paranoia de su líder

-No

-Bien pues arranca-Mar no lo pensó más y se subió de golpe al auto.

Rico condujo por varios metros esperando encontrar una salida pero había más más árboles y terminaron conduciendo en círculos

-Mi abuela podría haber conducido más rápido- le molesto Mar a lo que Rico solo sacudió la cabeza

-A si? una carrera

-Tienes un cronómetro?-Rico en seguida regurgito un reloj -excelente

Mar fue primero en la carrera, aceleró al máximo y recorrió el perímetro en poco tiempo

-Un minuto- anuncio Rico mientras le daba el cronómetro a Mar y subió de inmediato al auto.

-Un minuto y diez segundos, te gane- dijo triunfalmente Mar al tener Rico mayor tiempo al dar la vuelta

-Maldición- se quejó Rico, Mar pensó que era porque no sabía perder pero el verdadero problema era que el auto se volvió loco y Rico ya no pudo controlarlo.

-Esto no es gracioso para el auto- le grito Mar logrando esquivar el coche antes de que la atropellarlas, pensó que era una broma estúpida de Rico pero al ver la cara del psicópata dedujo que no lo era y empezó a correr hacia un sitio seguro.

-Quiere atropellarme o que, para el maldito auto

Mar no tenía escapatoria, habia llegado al final del camino y se hallaba entre una enmarañada de espinas y un carro que estaba descontrolado totalmente. Rico solo hizo lo que pensó, regurgito una dinamita y saco a Mar del camino empujándola lejos, el coche exploto pero al menos los dos estaban a salvo

-Porque será que los autos siempre me odian-se quejó pero después se dio cuenta que llevaba bastante tiempo abrazando a Rico así que lo soltó mientras los dos se ponían más rojos que la salsa de tomate

-Lo siento- se disculpó Rico aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

-Descuida este mundo está de locos, gracias, ya me salvas dos veces

-Yo creí que eran tres

-Quien lleva la cuentas-ambos empezaron a reír escandalosamente, después de un momento se serenaron.

-Bien, vámonos tenemos que encontrar esas cosas

-Sí, he antes tenemos un problema- Mar señalo al auto que en realidad no exploto, si no que estaba acelerando y si no se movían de allí acabarían peor que sardina enlatada.

-Este auto esta embrujado o que- le dijo Mar a Rico mientras ambos corrían alejándose del auto que de verdad parecía querer destruirlos

-No lo sé pero ocúltate- Rico ya no creía en los fantasmas después de ese problemita con el aparato de Kowalsky pero tampoco quería terminar aplastado.

De inmediato idearon un plan, Rico regurgitaría varias dinamitas que abrirían una entrada entre los arboles mientras Mar entretenía a ese auto, si no encontraban otra salida entonces rico tentaría lista un entrada pequeña para que Mar pasara por allí y de inmediato cerrarían el escondite

-Lista-le pregunto Rico mientras miraba al auto que seguía acercándose

-Ahora- dio la señal y ambos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones.

Como habían contado el auto siguió a Mar mientras Rico abría un escondite, no encontraron otra salida así que en dos minutos los dos estaban dentro de la improvisada cueva mientras el auto seguía dando vueltas y vueltas.

-A salvo, que hacemos- pregunto Mar después de que se recuperara de la agitada carrera.

-Por el momento no salir, pescado- le ofreció Rico mientras vomitaba dos latas de atún , Mar solo sacudió la cabeza

-Rico, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Qué cosa

-Porque cuando te conocí llevabas siempre una muñeca, parecía que era muy importante pero después de nuestra fuga nocturna esta muñeca desapareció y tú, bien, nunca la volviste a mencionar.

Rico casi se ahoga con el atún que estaba masticando y después de golpearse el pecho varias veces para parar de toser miro a Mar asombrado de que sea tan perceptiva

-Esa muñeca se llamaba Penny, y es muy especial me recuerda a alguien muy importante para mi

-Ahh- por alguna razón Mar quería preguntarle quien era pero después pensó que para que le importa tanto

-Es mi hermana- se apresuró a aclarar Rico.

-Que

-Si he, quieres escuchar una aburrida historia

-No creo que tenga opción- le contesto Mar, a modo de broma, mientras miraba las luces del auto pasar y pasar por el escondite.

RICO POV

De acuerdo ,contarle mi historia a una desconocida no era una buena idea, pero vamos ,siempre he sido una persona que se la pasa bien hablando de sus problemas y después de escuchar el pasado de Cabo o de Skipper el mío no es tan malo.

-Con una condición- le hice saber antes de empezar.

-Que cosa- la chica se puso enseguida a la defensiva.

-Me cuentas tu pasado

-No, el mío es muy aburrido- yo no creía que fuese tan aburrido ,algo ocultaba , los sentía.

-Por fis- los ojitos azules nunca fallaban.

-De acuerdo – se rindió al fin ,genial ahora podre saber su pasado, pero primero tenía que recordar el mío.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_Desperté en medio de una habitación totalmente pintada de blanco, en una camilla, alado se encontraba un pequeña mesa con varias botellas de medicamentes, supuse._

_-Al fin despertaste-me asuste con la voz de un pingüino de contextura grande y fuerte, que se encontraba a lado mío, este pingüino me miraba preocupado, pero yo solo reaccione vomitando una bomba, creo que era eso._

_-Tranquilo chico- exclamo otro pingüino más alto que el anterior mientras lanzaba la bomba por la ventana de la habitación, que recién habia notado que existía._

_-Nunca he visto hacer eso a un pingüino- se asombró otro de los pingüinos, según conté estaban cinco pingüinos reunido en la habitación._

_-Estas bien?- pregunto el que primero me habia hablado-, te encontramos en el hielo, tenías cerca esto- me entrego una muñeca que tenía el vestido rosado y un lindo cabello de color rubio, me pareció familiar._

_-Que hace un pingüino con una muñeca?- dijo en tono irónico otro de los presentes._

_-Tu nombre, muchacho?_

_Solo una palabra resonó en mi mente, Rico y supe que ese era mi nombre, trate de decírselo pero en vez de eso solo balbuce letras sin sentido, todos me miraron extrañados y algunos asustados._

_-Debemos realizarle más análisis- si eso significaba seguir aquí ,no gracias, empecé a regurgitar unos martillos, ahora que sí que me miraban como si yo estuviera loco._

_-Cálmate, está bien-hablaron los dos pingüino mientas miraban al resto y les ordenaba- quieren salir._

_-Donde estoy- intente hablar ,pero de nuevo empecé a balbucear._

_-Qué cosa?- el pingüino despeinado no entendía nada._

_-Creo que quiere saber dónde está- le explico el otro pingüino._

_-Estas en la Antártida_

_-Gracias por ayudarme pero quien soy_

_-No lo sabemos, tu nombre es Rico cierto?-asentí- y tienes un extraño don de regurgitar las cosas, de todo tipo._

_-Quieres quedarte aquí_

_-No creo que tenga opción_

_-Bien se lo haremos saber a la base, hasta entonces descansa_

_-Quienes son_

_-Yo soy Manfredi- hablo el pingüino gordito, que podía traducir mis palabras- y el Johnson- señalo a al pingüino más alto y despeinado._

_-Te quedaras aquí hasta que mejores de esa aleta y de ese pico_

_-Adiós -me despedí y por una vez ambos entendieron mis palabras._

_-Bien al menos sabes decir algo, por cierto aquí está tu comida- me entrego una bandeja llena de pescado cortado en cuadritos ,que delicia._

_Después de cenar trate de ponerme de pie pero casi me caigo de la cama así que decidí que no era una buena idea, el efecto de las pastillas me estaba dejando dormido hasta que no pude luchar más con el agotamiento y me deje llevar por el sueño._

_-Ayúdame- escuche una voz que me hablaba entre sueños , estaba en ,medio de la nieve y no veía nada más que hielo y rocas en todos lados ,pero aun así la voz seguía ahí._

_-Donde estas- grite al viento ,de verdad me estaba preocupado por ese alguien que estaba gritando._

_-Aquí- descubrí a un pequeña pingüina escondida detrás de unas rocas, no pasaría del año de edad pero me parecía muy familiar, además de tener los ojos azules, como yo._

_-Quién eres?_

_-Soy Ali, tu eres Rico y somos hermanos- me contesto la pequeña mientras se ponía de pie._

_-Que, yo nunca te he visto- era verdad no la recuerdo de ninguna parte ,demás que solo tengo memoria de mi nombre._

_-Soy parte de tus recuerdos y también un fantasma- huy eso se estaba volviendo aterrador._

_-Que paso?- no comprendía nada y me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza._

_-Veras- empezó a relatar y en ese momento recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, pareciera que conforme narrara veía lo que en ese momento habia pasado- nuestra familia vivía en la zona de alto riesgo de guerra, estábamos a mitad de dos asociaciones, que peleaban por los territorios, éramos los únicos que sobrevivíamos allí, papa es el que traía la comida, mamá nos cuidaba y tú eras el que nos defendía, tenías ese extraño don de poder guardar montones de cosas en tu estómago y las armas que dejaban olvidadas eran las que tu cogías; si nos venían a molestar ,eras excelente en puntería los mandabas a volar de un momento a otro_

_Hasta que un día, papá no regreso y tú te encargaste de la responsabilidad de encontrar comida, eras un gran pescador, a mí me enseñaste a manejar algunas armas y a mamá también, vivíamos bien._

_Un día gris, tú te encontrabas de pesca y llegaron a nuestra casa, estábamos a mitad de los territorios de esas dos estúpidas organizaciones, destruyeron nuestra casa y nos separaron, cuando tu llegaste encontraste a casi todo destruido y a nosotras nos llevaban en unos camiones, tu nos defendiste, pero eran demasiados incluso para ti, así que te golpearon y a nosotras, bien, por eso soy un fantasma- termino de relatar y yo me puse furioso, por no haberlas protegido como se merecen._

_-No recuerdas nada pero es verdad, todo tiene una razón y espero que te vaya bien._

_-Voy a volver a verte- no estaba seguro si eso era un sueño o de verdad habia ocurrido._

_-Claro, siempre estaré cuando te sientas perdido – me contesto con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba._

_-Pero, puedo llevar algo tuyo_

_-Esa muñeca que encontraron es mía, es un recordatorio siempre estaré contigo_

_-Adiós- le dije y todo empezó a desaparecer._

_Desperté sobresaltado, y regurgitando varias dinamitas y lanzallamas en la habitación ,algunas explotaron y causaron una gran conmoción haciendo que Manfredi y Johnson, legaran y se encargaran de poner todo en orden y calamar a algunas de las enfermeras, mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas y mi pico estaba empezando a doler._

_-Te encuentras bien- preguntaron después de un momento, mientras lanzaban un suspiro de alivio, esto se habría convertido en una catástrofe si no hubieran llegado a tiempo._

_-Si- les conteste mientras bebía un vaso de agua._

_-Cuida ese don tuyo chico, casi causas una catástrofe aquí_

_-Pues debería irme- me sentía mucho mejor y ya quería salir de aquí ,no soporto estar encerrado._

_-Antes de que te vayas, quiero que conozcas a alguien_

_-Teniente Skipper- se presentó un pingüino de cabeza plana y de ojos celeste hielo ,de verdad que parecía muy mandón._

_-Hola_

_-Así que tú eres el que causa tanto alboroto- se asombró._

_-Mira todo lo que puede sacar de su estómago- le dijo Johnson mientras le entregaba los lanzallamas_

_-Esto es formidable, nos sería muy útil_

_-No, no y no- ya me hartaba que hablaran de mí como si fuera un arma y no una persona._

_-Parece que no quiere quedarse_

_-Y adonde irías, según leí no tienes a nadie- dijo Skipper a lo que yo regurgite una bomba y estaba a punto de tirarla de no ser por Manfredi._

_-Guao, cálmate ,solo era un comentario_

_-Quédate unos días, hasta que tu ala sane, después podrás irte o podrás darle una oportunidad a este lugar._

_-De acuerdo_

_-Bien, si quieres puedes acompañarme al cuartel – se ofreció Skipper._

_-Cuartel?_

_-Allí es donde se entrenan la mayoría de soldados- soldados ,ahora pertenezco a ese grupito._

_-De acuerdo_

_Me demore un mes en sanar de mi ala, pero hasta entonces me quede a vivir con Skipper, al parecer él tenía una habitación lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a tres pingüinos._

_Nos empezamos a llevar muy bien y lo considere un amigo, era divertido y todo, no hablaba mucho sobre su pasado pero eso es cosa que le corresponde al contarlo. Hasta que ese mes termino, todo iba bien ,pero Manfredi y Johnson ordenaron que yo asistiera al cuartel también ,hasta ahí duro la paz._

_-Esta fue una mal idea- me recrimino Skipper, mirándome con ojos que echaban fuego._

_Inicie el instituto, pero enseguida hubo accidentes ,como por ejemplo que ,al no poder entenderme empezaron a molestarme y "accidentalmente" deje caer un paquete de dinamita en medio del salón, upps_

_Enseguida se armó el relajo, todos me miraron como si estuviera loco y el instructor me mando a que arreglara el desastre y un castigo para cuando el día termine._

_Termine de limpiar lo que habia causado pero alguien me golpeo y regurgite más dinamitas provocando que toda la aula empezara a incendiarse y como nadie me veía salí y continúe provocando mas catástrofe, lo admito ,la dinamita me descontrola._

_-Después llego Skipper y me detuvo pero hasta que eso ocurriera deje medio cuartel destruido ,tenía problemas._

_-Sí que si – acepte mientras prendía otro paquete de dinamita que enseguida fue apagado por Skipper, que de verdad estaba furioso._

_-Debes aprender a controlarte con la dinamita_

_-Se lo merecían_

_-De acuerdo, pero no creo que te dejen asistir al cuartel nunca mas_

_-Tiene toda la razón teniente- se escuchó una voz detrás de nosotros y ambos regresamos a ver ,yo no reconocía a aquel pingüino ,tenía el ojo derecho cubierto con un parche y me miraba atentamente_

_-Coronel Jack – se presentó Skipper con un saludo militar mientras me presentaba- es nuevo señor_

_-A pesar de estar loco, es un buen elemento._

_-Opino lo mismo_

_-Teniente está listo para tener a su primer recluta- le pregunto a Skipper a lo que el asintió totalmente emocionado, por el contrario yo deseaba seguir explotando más cosas esta charla me parecía muy aburrida_

_-Sí señor._

_-Bien, el cabo queda a su tutela, va a recibir ayuda de los coroneles Manfredi y Johnson por supuesto, si regresa al cuartel va a acabar de destruirlo todo ,por lo que es mejor que reciba lecciones de combate en otra parte ,usted va a entrenarle y espero que lo mantenga lejos de los problemas._

_-A sus órdenes.- se despidió Skipper con el típico saludo militar, estaba a punto de echarse a saltar._

_-Así que ahora estoy a tu cargo, vaya hasta necesito un niñero – dije en voz baja y me empezó a alejarme hasta que Skipper me detuvo._

_-Momentito ahí ,cabo – estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando.._

_-Hola, Plano- se burlaron dos pingüinos, del mismo porte de Skipper pero parecían ser los brabucones del lugar, mientras me miraban- y quien es el loco_

_-Hola, muchachos- Skipper a punto de mandarlos a volar pero se contuvo-, él es Rico_

_-Eres divertido, deberías juntarte con nosotros- me ofrecieron._

_-Claro, después de terminar mi entrenamiento –les dije esperando que entendieran la respuesta como un no, puedo ser loco pero se con quienes no me debo juntar y eso par era uno de que aquello._

_-Otro más que es una aburrido- me molestaron mientras se alejaban ,pero yo solo regurgite una dinamita y la lance por el camino a donde iban, el ruido que hizo ,fue suficiente como para que saltaran tres metros atrás._

_-Ups un accidente- les dije con ironía mientras me miraban como si quisieran asesinarme ,de hecho querían hacerlo._

_-Algún problema chicos- salvados por Manfredi, que en ese momento apareció._

_-Ninguno señor solo queríamos conocer al nuevo- mintieron los dos pingüino, hipócritas._

_-Que bueno, ahora por curiosos van a ayudar a limpiar esto- ordeno Manfredi, yo estaba a punto de reírme de no ser por la mirada que me lanzo Skipper, mejor cierro el pico._

_-Si señor- aceptaron no muy convencidos y fueran tras palas y escobas a remover los restos de la explosión_

_-Admite que te quieres reír- le dije a Skipper que me miraba seriamente pero con un indicio de sonrisa en el pico._

_-De acuerdo pero tenemos que comenzar tu entrenamiento después de cenar, pero antes ,tienes que ayudar a limpiar todo esto._

_Acepte con un suspiro termine rápidamente y dejo al dúo molesto haciendo lo demás, después de todo ellos se lo merecían._

_Nos encaminamos a mi temporalmente hogar, pero hicimos una parada para pescar, Skipper no era un buen pescador por lo que yo me encargue de conseguir la mayor parte de la comida_

_-Piensa rápido- me dijo mientras me tiraba algunos pescados, inmediatamente saque dos cuchillos y los corte a modo de sushi, habia estado practicando en los ratos libre._

_-Guao, sushi, buen cocinero._

_-Gracias- acepte y empecé a devorar la comida, después de un día de explosiones nada mejor que tener el estómago lleno._

_-Bien ,entrenaremos- ordeno después de acabar de comer._

_Empezamos con las prácticas sin armas ,no eran mis favoritas ,Skipper fácilmente esquivo mis ataques y me los devolvió con el doble de fuerza, tenía que aprender a pelear pero prefería utilizar la fuerza bruta y las armas._

_-Skipper- le saludo un pingüino alto, mientras se acercaba_

_-Kowalsky ,que te trae por acá- le pregunto Skipper ,dando por terminado el entrenamiento._

_-Nada señor solo quería conocer al novato- si claro novato._

_-Pescado- le ofrecí mientras regurgitaba uno y lo cortaba en un dos por tres._

_-Guao esto si es extraño-acepto Kowalsky ,mirándome asombrado, luego sacudió la cabeza y miro a Skipper- por cierto un mensaje, el comandante quiere verte_

_-Y ahora que hice-se preguntó con sarcasmo Skipper._

_-No lo sé pero no lucia muy amigable_

_-Bien ,te dejo a su mando_

_-Y tú quién eres ?- me pregunto Kowalsky y lo conté lo necesario sobre mí._

_-Chicos, tengo que irme – nos asustó Skipper llegando de un momento a otro, agitado y preocupado._

_-A donde y cuando –pregunto Kowalsky yo._

_-Lejos y me marcho mañana mismo Rico espero que te comportes con Kowalsky él va a ser tu entrenador a partir de ahora_

_-Que- me sorprendí, y ahora en que voy a parar._

_-Pero yo no creo que esté listo además soy sargento_

_-Ahora eres teniente- le informo Skipper mientras abría un portafolios que recién note que traía_

_-Que- demasiadas sorpresas para un día._

_-Fuimos ascendidos ,pensaba en llevarte a la misión pero el comandante te ha ordenado entrenar al nuevo recluta_

_-Qué responsabilidad ,crees que estoy listo_

_-Lo estas, claro que te ayudaran Manfredi y Johnson- se despidió Skipper con un aletazo amistoso._

_-No irán contigo_

_-Voy solo. Adiós espero volver a verlos.- se despidió Skipper sacudiendo la aleta y alejándose._

_-Parece que ahora voy a hacer tu mentor- esto no va a terminar nada bien, pensé._

_Habían pasado tres meses sin tener noticias de Skipper y yo me estaba hartando de los entrenamientos ,Kowalsky ,era un gran amigo pero sinceramente no era un buen mentor._

_Manfredi y Johnson me estaban enseñando tácticas de combate y no descontrolarme con la dinamita ,pero no quería estar aquí y pensaba seriamente en tomar el auto, que hace poco aprendí a conducir, y alejarme._

_-Reglas ,reglas y reglas- decía mientras lanzaba rocas al mar, recién acabe castigado por utilizar dinamita dentro de una habitación y no podía conducir un auto en dos semanas._

_-Deberías regresar a entrenar- me aconsejo Kowalsky ,hace tiempo que habia dejado de ser mi entrenador, por decisión suya, quería dedicarse más tiempo a sus investigaciones._

_-Para que ,no sé si sea mi estilo de vida_

_-Inténtalo- me animo ,pero después miro su reloj- ,tengo que irme_

_Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y desafiando las reglas ,tome le auto y acelere hasta alejarme del cuartel, no habia nadie en el camino así que empecé a practicar trucos en el auto hasta que este se quedó sin gasolina, decidí irme a pescar._

_-Qué es eso- me pregunte, al ver un objeto cuadrado acercándose con la marea, una caja, sabía que era peligroso acercarse, pero no veía nada malo en una caja, regurgite una pata de cabra y la abrí._

_Lo que observe me dejo totalmente petrificado, un pingüino estaba al final de la caja ,por fortuna estaba vivo pero se notaba que muy mal herido, lo saque rápidamente de la caja y lo subí al coche, se me hacía muy familiar hasta que mis recuerdos por fin unieron los cabos._

_-Skipper – ahora sí que así que conduce como un auténtico loco, tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible a la enfermería._

_-Kowalsky- le salude al verlo mientras aparcaba el auto._

_-Rico ya regresaste- me saludo, pero al ver que bajaba a Skipper, se sorprendió bastante-ese es Skipper- asentí mientras me ayudaba a llevarlo a la enfermería._

_-Te vas a quedar- me pregunto Kowalsky a lo que asentí, este era mi lugar._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Así que tú lo salvaste- Mar me saco de mis recuerdo.

-No el llego en una caja, tuvo suerte de que yo estuviera explotando cosas ahí- le respondí ,espero que no le cuente a nadie esta conversación, Skipper nos los tiene prohibido.

-Hablando de explosión- dijo Mar mientras el auto loco habia logrado sacar la entrada de la cueva, de inmediato nos apartamos del camino.

-Que esta cosa nunca se rinde

-Pásame una bomba de humo sí- me pidió mi amiga ,yo solo alzó los hombros y se la di, espero que sepa lo que hace.

-Listo ahora mantenle ocupado- me pidió mientras explotaba la bomba, yo solo trate de evitar terminar siendo pingüino aplastado ,Mar se encargó del resto, aunque no supe muy bien que hizo, de pronto el auto dejo de funcionar.

-Y aquí esta, el motor- señalo victoriosa Mar mientras salía detrás del auto sosteniendo el motor, y me lo daba.

-Al menos tenemos el motor ,le servirá a Kowalsky

-Sí, pero hacia dónde vamos

-Hacia allá- le dije, era mi turno de escoger el camino, y el único camino que quedaba era él estaba mejor iluminado.

-De acuerdo- ambos empezamos a caminar, espero que esto tenga salida.

* * *

**Y termine, al fin, esta semana he tenido mucho tiempo libre, probablemente suba el martes o el miércoles el siguiente capítulo.**

**Y como les pareció la historia de Rico, a mí me encanto escribirla porque pensé que es algo que lógicamente podría haber pasado.**

**Bonitos y gorditos muchachos bonitos y gorditos.**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Comienzo Sin Felicidad

**(A falta de saludo este espacio queda en blanco.)**

**TODO LE PERTENCE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR.**

* * *

-Genial esto es simplemente genial- decía Mar con enojo mientras saltaba de a lado a lado

Habían logrado deshacerse del auto loco, y salir del laberinto, pero ahora estaban atrapados en una cueva.

Como sucedió esto, ellos caminaron por el sendero ,pero se dieron cuenta que en vez de salir, se perdían más y más, al final no encontraron ninguna salida, solo un túnel que no tenía ningún fin ,cuando decidieron regresar Rico estuvo jugando con algunas dinamitas, lo que provoco la explosión de la entrada dejándolos atrapados adentro.

-Quieres tranquilizarte, estamos bien si- trato de calmarla Rico pero eso solo hizo que Mar se enojara más.

-Claro, tú con un ala doblada y yo con un chichón en la cabeza, seguro que estamos bien- le respondió con sarcasmo.

-Pero al menos el plan resulto

-Qué plan?- según Mar ningún plan resulto excepto perderse en medio de la nada, literalmente.

-El de salir de ese laberinto

-Sí y ahora estamos atrapados aquí-Mar seguía quejándose.

-Si tendremos que echar culpables

-Culpo a Kowalsky- respondieron los dos, cuando termine esto el científico tendrá muchos problemas con todos.

-Derribare esto con dinamita- decidió Rico después de un momento regurgitando la dinamita, y encendiéndolas pero de inmediato fue detenido por Mar que apago la dinamito y movió la cabeza negativamente

-Espera, estas rocas yo las conozco eran utilizadas para explotar cosas, son extra inflamables,-al ver la cara de Rico supo que no habia entendido nadita- si hay fuego dentro de aquí, acabaremos siendo pingüinos rostizados

-Como sabes todo eso- el sabia solo técnicas de combate, nunca se preocupó por aprender algo que no sea referente a utilizar la fuerza bruta.

-Digamos que fue la única clase que preste atención- se justificó Mar y se dio cuenta que metió la pata, literalmente, ya que se cayó a un hueco y si no fuera por Rico , que la jalo inmediatamente a l suelo firme, se habría perdido en un abismo.

-Me vas a contar sobre tu pasado-le recordó Rico después del susto y Mar maldijo internamente, tenía la esperanza que se le olvidara-me lo prometiste

-Pero el principio no será agradable

-La mayoría de pasados no lo es, pero te conté el mío, es lo justo.

MAR POV

De acuerdo, tenía que contarle mi pasado , no es que sea tan terrible pero de verdad que no me gustaba contarle mis recuerdos a un extraño que acabo de conocer hace 5 meses más o menos.

-Y vas a empezar- mes apuro y estuve tentada en lanzarle una piedra.

-De acuerdo, pero no repitas esta conversación con nadie-le advertí a lo que él solo asintió ,más le vale que cumpla su promesa

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_-Son mi familia- les recrimine, técnicamente esto no se definiría como familia pero estaba usando todos los recursos que tenía, era lo bastante mayor como para saber que tenía pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir si me iba en invierno, al parecer ellos no tenían la misma idea_

_-Ya estas lo suficientemente grande para cuidarte por ti sola- se podría decir que era mi padre, si ese pingüino del cual no recuerdo ni el nombre porque ni siquiera me cuidaba el único vínculo que tenía con ellos era el del ADN y el de compartir el mismo techo._

_-Y este lugar no es lo bastante grande como para alimentar mas bocas- le dio la razón mi madre, que se le va a hacer si tu familia biológica no te quiere y prefiere dejarte en el hielo en invierno._

_-Pero...-trate de disuadirles, me pensaba marchar tan pronto como las tormentas de nieve terminaran, sé que tenía que aprender a sobrevivir de alguna manera pero en invierno era prácticamente imposible, aun no habia mudado de plumas y sabia lo elemental para sobrevivir_

_-Es suficiente tienes que buscar un sitio donde vivir- ordeno mi padre si voy a dejar de llamarlo así_

_-Los odio lo sabían- le dije pero en mi interior solo sentía pena y enojo, terrible es que tu familia te abandone pero ya no queda nada que pueda hacer solo pensar en como voy a sobrevivir_

_-El sentimiento es mutuo-me respondieron cuando agarre algunos pescados y me marche de "casa" si se lo puede llamar así, espero que la suerte me acompañe_

_Me dedique a caminar y caminar, busque un lugar para dormir pero solo encontré un cueva en la que apenas cavia ,el lugar de pesca quedaba muy lejos así que salía con las primeras luces del alba y regresaba cuando estas terminaban, era mucho tiempo a fuera_

_La comida empezó a escasear, y tuve que buscar otro lugar para vivir, vague por semanas, casi ni recordaba el camino "casa" si se lo puede llamar así, dormía a la intemperie y comía lo que encontraba._

_Un día, mientras buscaba alimento ,no me di cuenta que llegue al territorio de las focas leopardos, pescaba tranquilamente cuando una enorme foca leopardo, casi me devora, creo que jamos corrí como cuando lo hice en esa ocasión._

_Me subí a lo más alto de los hielos flotantes, las focas son bastante tontas así que no me descubrieron, pero el hielo allí no era mu solido así que me caí directo al agua, no tengo gran experiencia como nadadora, las focas enseguida me rodearon, allí aprendí a pelear pero eran demasiadas, una me boto hacia el hielo, haciendo que yo aterrizara de cara entre la nieve que cortaba como cuchillo y me desmayara_

_Me desperté en medio de las sombras no podía ver nada todo era totalmente negro, pero a mi alrededor se escuchaba que muchos pingüinos se movían_

_-Despertó-se alegró una voz fina que se encontraba a lado mío probablemente pertenecía a otra pingüina, al no poder ver me sentí un poco inquieta._

_-Qué bueno que estés bien- dijo otra voz más grave, mientras movía un objeto en la habitación._

_-Quienes son-pregunte y trate de pararme, pero estaba a obscuras y si me movía me podía golpear._

_-Mi nombre es Alexa, él es Gabriel -me informo la voz fina- te traje aquí_

_-Gracias-estoy segura que me rescataron de las focas leopardos- pero en donde estoy_

_-En el hospital-respondió Gabriel, si no me equivoco._

_-Existirá un hospital_

_-Pues claro nunca has estado aquí- hablo alguien más, una enfermera ,creo._

_-Que hacia una pequeña como tu buscando comida sola-me pregunto Alexa_

_-He estado sola desde hace tres meses- no quería dar pena pero esta obscuridad me hacía recordar los momentos que pase en casa, aterrador_

_-Y tus padres_

_-No me quisieron tener en casa así que aquí me tiene_

_-Pobrecilla- dijo con lastima Alexa pero yo solo quería cambiar de tema_

_-Porque no puedo ver nada- listo la pregunta estaba hecha_

_-Cuando te encontramos estabas a punto de convertirte en comida para foca, por suerte llegamos a tiempo. Pero habías sufrido varias cortaduras alrededor de rus ojos y tuvieron que operarte. La operación salió bien pero tendrás que usar esos parches por tres semanas más o menos - me informo Gabriel ,bien, al menos no tendré que estar ciega por el resto de mi vida_

_-Cómo voy a poder sobrevivir allá afuera si no puedo ver nada- pensé pero creo que lo dije en voz alta porque enseguida sentí una aleta que me tocaba fraternalmente la espalda, Alexa,_

_-Si tú quisieras podrías quedarte con nosotros_

_-No, sería una carga_

_-Claro que no serias ninguna carga, siempre hemos querido tener a alguien aquí cuidar_

_-Jovencita no está en discusión nosotros somos responsables de ti, ,así que ahora estas bajo nuestra tutela- me ordeno Gabriel._

_-Gracias pero no- no quería depender de nadie, pero ahora estando temporalmente ciega creo que sería buena idea_

_-Por favor acepta nuestra ayuda_

_-De acuerdo pero apenas sienta que soy una carga me voy-les respondí sin querer ser grosera._

_-Alexa como se te ocurre traerla aquí- se escuchó una voz de una chica, que entro de golpe en la habitación y le recrimino a Alexa_

_-Más respeto, Sally- le contesto a la defensiva mi salvadora._

_-Lo siento capitana- capitana ,ok eso se escuchó extraño._

_-Es mi decisión haberla traído aquí- le informo Alexa suavizando un poco el tono de su voz._

_-Pero y Gabriel - según lo que escuche ,es probable que Gabriel sea su esposo, creo._

_-Él está de acuerdo._

_-Bien fue muy noble de tu parte._

_-Cómo te llamas- me pregunto Alexa después de un momento, cuando la otra chica se marchara._

_-Soy Mar – le respondí ,técnicamente nunca tuve un nombre pero Mar me gustaba._

_Desde ese momento me quede a vivir con ellos, de poco a poco aprendí a adaptarme al nuevo entorno, al. Cariño de mi familia, y hasta de mi temporal ceguera_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Tu historia es de luces y colores- me dijo divertido Rico yo solo lo mire mal.

-Estar ciega no es nada divertido, pero aprendí y asombrosamente gane grandes cosas al no poder ver- a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de terminar por un mes ciega, gracias a eso conocí a las personas más importantes de mi vida, como los extraño.

-Como- me pregunto Rico, creo que no entendía como puede ser bueno estar sin el poder de la vista, tampoco es tan bonito.

-El cariño, además de poder desarrollar mis sentidos al máximo y también aprendí a tocar una guitarra - entre otras cosa aprendí mucho de mi ceguera temporal y de verdad no me arrepiento.

-¿Cómo tus sentidos?- yo y mi gran pico, tenía que contarle sobre ese detallito.

-Veras ,ocúltate yo te encontrare con los ojos cerrados- le explique, técnicamente habia dejado de practicar y no sabía si aún tenía esa facultad.

-No te lo creo- incrédulo- pero por si acaso toma- me entrego una bufanda, insisto de dónde saca tantas cosas de su estómago.

Rápidamente ,amarre la bufanda, alrededor de mis ojos y enseguida empezó a golpear el suelo, algo que aprendí a hacer cuando estaba ciega era a sentir las vibraciones de los objetos que me rodeaban, nunca necesite la ayuda de nadie ,bueno los primeros días fueron unas excepción, solo rompía cosas y aún tengo una lista larga de pagar.

Todos quedaban asombrados al descubrir que con los ojos cerrados podría descubrir a personas, o también el gran sentido de audición que poseía, cosas que se aprende ,bien a lo que iba.

Golpee el suelo varias veces, se encontraba montones de rocas, no producían tantas vibraciones como alguien vivo así que fue fácil encontrar a Rico ,en serio que el necesita unas clases de como esconderse.

-Estas detrás de unas rocas, al fondo de la cueva- le avise y me saque la bufanda, de verdad que no soporto la oscuridad.

-Aquí es fácil, me lo demuestras afuera- incrédulo.

-De acuerdo- acepte, después de todo ,primero teníamos que salir de ese lugar.

-Y vas a terminar de contarme, quiero saber cómo te uniste al equipo

-Como escuchaste Alexa era capitana, Gabriel era doctor, de hecho fue el que me ayudo en la operación, las cosas empezaron a cambian- si y cambiaron para mal.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_-No quiero ir- seguía repitiendo, como si fuera una niña._

_Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que me uní a una verdadera familia, Alexa y Gabriel me adoptaron como una hija ,y me cuidaron como si lo fuera, me encariñe bastante con ellos y los consideraba mis verdaderos padres, ambos eran demasiado buenos conmigo._

_Alexa era cariñosa pero a la vez estricta, al ser capitán de un grupo usualmente no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, pero sabía dividir sus tiempos libres en el trabajo y la casa, claro que yo le ayudaba en cada cosa que podía._

_Gabriel él era un magnifico padre y muy sobreprotector, al ser doctor estaba revisando continuamente mis ojos para saber si no tenían problemas secundarios._

_Mis padres habían decidido inscribirme al cuartel para convertirme en soldado y tal vez lograr un puesto más alto como el de mi madre, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa decisión ,estaba bien así como era, no necesitaba entrenamiento ,pero al ver la mirada de orgullos de mis dos padres acepte, no sé en qué estaba pensando._

_-Vamos no es tan malo- me animo mi padre._

_-Ni con esos ojos de pingüino indefenso me vas a convencer, jovencita- me respondió con firmeza mi madre mientras yo hacia los ojitos que me salvaban cuando estaba en problemas._

_-De acuerdo-acepte después ce todo no puede ser tan malo, y darle el gusto a mis padres era más importante._

_Me encamine al cuartel no quedaba lejos de casa,300 metros exagerando por lo que no tarde en llegar ,de inmediato seguí las indicaciones del guarida que al ver mi inscripción me indico el lugar en donde recibiré clases, en la puerta me esperaba el instructor un pingüino gordito y alto, con un pico doblado ,lo salude y de inmediato me hizo pasar al salón._

_-Les presento a la nueva recluta, Mar iniciara su entrenamiento ahora, espero que la hagan sentir como en casa._

_-Iniciaremos con la clase de historia_

_Este iba a ser un día muy aburridos y todos me miraban como si hubiera llegado de la luna, primer día de clases siendo la nueva, no es nada normal._

_Cuando pude salir de esa aburrida clase quería conocer los alrededores del cuartel pero choque con otra pingüina que venía caminando sostenido un libro_

_-Puedes ver hacia dónde vas- le dije malhumorada._

_-Disculpa- me dijo la chica mientras se agachaba a recoger sus libros, se ve estaba muy triste y me sentí mal por ser tan brusca con ella._

_-No discúlpame a mí- de verdad que solo a mí se me ocurría molestar a las personas que no me hacen nada, me agache a recoger los demás libros- es obvio que tuviste un mal día_

_-Gracias por ayudarme- me agradeció mientras recogía sus libros y me sonreía._

_-De nada- de repente sentí que alguien me estaba viendo, un buen momento para practicar mis habilidades, sip dos pingüinos me estaban espiando detrás de un pilar, les reclame - quieren dejar de seguirme_

_-Que hay nerd Astrid- se burlaron ,Peter y Cristian ,creo que son sus nombres._

_-Déjala en paz- no soportaba ver a la gente que se burle de alguien sin motivo alguno y solo por creerse el más popular._

_-Huy la pequeña se enojó- me respondió Peter, tenía ganas de lanzarle algo pero me contuve- , tú eres solo un cabo_

_-Y ustedes también ella es sargento por ley deben respetarla- por los libros que tenía, observe que es alguien de un grado superior y mis padres me habían enseñado a respetar a los superiores._

_-Déjame aclararte algo pequeña aquí nosotros mandamos- Peter se estaba ganado una paliza._

_-Pues déjame que te diga que aquí manda el comandante no tu_

_-Yo soy su sobrino- genial los típicos chicos que siempre se meten con los demás solo porque tiene parientes en grados superiores, hash_

_-Pobre comandante con un sobrino de esa calaña yo sí que tengo pena por el_

_-Escucha enana- me dijo Cristian, yo que pensé que no sabía hablar._

_-No el que me va a escuchar eres tú, no tienes derecho a insultar a nadie me oíste- eso lo dije en dirección a Peter que me seguía viendo con una sonrisita estúpida._

_-La adoptada tiene que poder de mando- oh genial, se enteraron que soy adoptada, ahora sí que lo voy a matar._

_-Salvado por la campana pero la próxima ves te vas enterar quien soy- le dije una vez que se marcharon tan poroto como el ensordecedor sonido del timbre anuncio el regreso al aula, espero salir pronto de allí._

_-Gracias por defenderme soy Astrid- se presentó la pingüina al ver que los brabucones se marcharon. Mientras estiraba una lauta._

_-Mar- le respondí mientras estiraba una aleta y le estrechaba la suya_

_-Astrid vámonos o llegaremos tarde- se escuchó una voz de otra pingüina un poco más alta y de ojos verdes que se acercó y me miró fijamente- quien es_

_-Ella es Mar una novata- gracias por lo que me toca ,pensé con sarcasmo._

_-Hola soy la teniente Xiu- me saludo._

_-Teniente- le respondí ,aunque me parecía muy joven como para estar en tan importante rango._

_-Adiós tengo que regresar a clases- se despidieron ambas chicas y se alejaron hacia la zona de entrenamiento._

_-Hasta más tarde- me despedí ,estaba segura que las iba a volver a ver._

_Me dirigí con pasos alegres a mi aula, la conversación con aquellas chicas me habían levantado mucho el ánimo a pesar del mal sabor de pico por los odiosos de Peter y Cristian, ese descanso no habia salido tan mal después de todo, enfrascada en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que ya estaba en la puerta del aula, algo me decía que no sería bonito entrar._

_-Qué demonios- gruñí cuando al abrir la puerta una lluvia de bolas de papel me cayó encima, me las iban a pagar ,quien quiera que me haiga hecho esa estúpida broma._

_-A la adoptada no le gusta que insulten a nadie- dijo una voz odiosa, Peter, justo a quien quería pegarle._

_-Peter quieres dejarme tranquila- una advertencia basta para alguien inteligente, me dirigí de inmediato a mi puesto, eso iba a ser sencillo ,teníamos las últimas horas en la zona de entrenamiento, y prefería estar al aire libre que aburrirme en esta aula de cuatro paredes._

_-Buenos días muchachos, es un día glorioso, hoy empezaremos con el manejo de armas-anuncio el instructor entrando un momento después y asustándonos, se veía que estaba muy feliz, eso es bueno cuando te toca un instructor que es feliz una vez al año-por desgracia estas son de plástico pero podrán partir su puntería, salgan_

_Todos empezaron a correr como si fuera estampida, yo solo suspire y los seguí tomando un arco y flecha que era lo único que sobraba de todas las armas, los demás habían agarrado las mejores._

_La zona de entrenamiento era una cancha totalmente ancha sin una pizca de nieve ya que estaba tapada, alrededor habia una pista donde observe a los capitanes realizar su entrenamiento, en el centro se encontraba el clásico tiro al blanco, esto iba a ser divertido._

_De inmediato estire la cuerda del arco y agarre una flecha, esa arma era mi favorita, mi madre la tenía como una pieza de colección pero cuando ni estaba yo la tomaba y practicaba en mi habitación ,por eso habia demasiados hoyos en la pared, en fin ,estaba lista para disparar cuando alguien empujo el arco y lo desvió del camino causando que la flecha disparar en el suelo y no en el tiro._

_-Huy fallaste, mira como se hace- ese era Peter, habia escogido una pistola con dardo que espero que sean falsos, apunto pero fue a dar más allá de la meta._

_-Si claro fue un gran tiro- replique con sarcasmo mientras me alejaba de le y volvía apuntar al blanco, esta vez le atine y en el centro, la practica sirve._

_-Muy bien Mar- me felicito el instructor que me miraba mientras asentía con la cabeza._

_-Gracias señor- dije con modestia._

_-Porque no pruebas más lejos, veo un gran don en ti- como ordeno, di cinco pasos para atrás, todos me estaban observando y Peter me miraba con una expresión de burla, era obvio que quería que fracasar mas no lo hice, volvía a darle al blanco y estaba muy feliz por ello._

_-Maravilloso tienes una gran puntería, alumnos deberían ser como ella, así tendríamos a soldados y no a un montón de flojos- me alabo el instructor y yo me sonroje hasta que escuche la reprimenda- está de acuerdo Peter_

_Lo mire con una expresión de burla, el resto del día hicimos prácticas de resistencia y de puntería, algo sencillo, ese día no estuvo tan mal después de todo, tenía que abrir el pico tan pronto, porque después de las clases me metí en problemas._

_Estaba caminado tranquilamente, por los pasillos del cuartel cuando de repente me jalaron hacia la parte menos iluminada, supe quiénes eran Peter y Cristina, par de tontos._

_-Escucha adoptada aquí los que sobresalen somos nosotros- dijo a modo de orden Peter, seguro que estaba furioso y avergonzando por la reprimenda del instructor en las horas de entrenamiento,_

_-Sobresalir en ser los más tontos del salón – les respondí mientras me soltaba de sus aletas._

_-Ya me cansaste- me dijo Peter, que bueno a mí también, de inmediato lo patee haciendo que se cayera estrepitosamente._

_-Que está pasando aquí- se escuchó una voz enojada, la instructora de los sargentos, estaba en problemas_

_-No puedo creer que golpeara a su compañero, primer día de instrucción y ya tenemos problemas- me recrimino a mí._

_-El empezó- me excuse._

_-No yo solo quería mostrarle la escuela cuando ella me pateo yo solo trataba de ser un buen compañero- Peter hizo su típica cara de pingüino que no rompe un plato, tramposo._

_-Le creo en cuanto a usted va a tener que limpiar el patio principal durante tres días y lo quiero ver nítido completamente- me ordeno la instructora iba reclamarle pero decidí que eso lo haría peor, además las ordenes estaban hechas y no quería decepcionar a mis padres con problemas en el primer día de entrenamiento._

_-Ves yo mando aquí- se vanaglorio Peter, una vez que se fue la instructora, mientras pasaba a lado mío y me lanzaba una de sus miraditas "yomecreomucho"_

_-Lo voy a- ahora que todo estaba desierto y tenía a lado una piedra, sería un buen momento para practicar mi puntería y que mejor blanco que Peter._

_-No lo hagas- me dijo una voz mientras me sujetaba la aleta, me vire y vi Xiu, la teniente que habia conocido en el descanso, otra vez en problemas._

_-Teniente- le salude mientras bajaba la roca, deseando que no me ordene otro castigo, bastante con un limpiar un patio que era más grande que la cancha de entrenamiento._

_-Llámame Xiu gracias por rescatar a mi amiga de ese problema- ah me venía a agradecer, menos mal._

_-De nada pero Peter tiene un problema conmigo y me las va a pagar_

_-Si yo también tengo a otro sobrino del comandante en mi clase- dijo molesta Xiu._

_-Y yo también- dijo otra voz, Astrid que caminaba hacia nosotras con sus típicos libros en la aleta_

_-Hola Astrid_

_-Tu castigo- me preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo._

_-Limpiar tres días el patio principal- dije con desanimo mientras me dirigía a la bodega por unas palas y escobas, suerte que el patio es con techo, que feo seria tratar de quitar la nieve._

_-Te ayudamos- me ofrecieron_

_-Muchas gracias – terminamos más rápido de lo que creía, gracias a la ayuda de mis dos nuevas amigas._

_Desde ese momento nos hicimos inseparables, estuvimos juntas desde entonces, Xiu y yo defendíamos a Astrid de los brabucones, pobrecita siempre era el blanco de burlas pero eso cambio cunado yo me uní al equipo._

_Como proyecto final, nos sortearon un equipo formado por los recién graduados capitanes y tenientes y ahora también nosotros, sargentos, deseaba con todo mi corazón que el equipo al que me asignaran estuviera por Astrid y Xiu, hicimos una pequeña trampa de la no voy a hablar porque fue obra de Xiu, al final termine en el equipo de mis mejores amigas._

_En cuanto al dolor de cabeza, llamado Peter, aunque no lo crean, término declarándome su amor, cosa por supuesto no voy a contarle a Rico, no le hice el menor caso._

_Nos asignaron un sector al sur, yo no tenía ganas de ascender pero mis amigas si, así que siguieron asistiendo al instituto, mientras yo me quedaba a ayudar a mi madre, que estaba orgullosa de hubiera terminado mi preparación y me persuadía a que recibiera mi ascenso_

_Nos cambiaron de sector al norte, por un problema personal, por lo que las chicas ya no siguieron estudiando, el cuartel principal nos llamó y nos asignó ir a New York, en el camino encontramos a Jazmín y este es el final._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Luces algo triste por viajar acá- opino Rico y si estaba muy triste

-Claro que estoy triste extraño a mi familia- bien al menos no era completamente mentira.

-Pero al final tu historia tuvo un final feliz

-Si tú lo dices- pero después dije en voz baja- aunque el final todavía no está escrito- al ver la cara de Rico supe que hable demasiado, decidí distraerlo-debemos salir de aquí

Ideamos un plan, Rico tenía una señal de ayuda, a la que disparamos por un agujero en el techo, que recién nos dimos cuenta que existía, y nos sentamos a esperar a ver si alguien venia

-Están bien- llamaron dos voces Cabo y Jazmín, ahora sí que estamos salvados.

-Es un gusto verlos ayúdennos a subir- les grito Rico mientras regurgitaba una cuerda y se la lanzaba a Cabo, que de inmediato la amarró en un árbol

-Sujétense- ordeno Jazmín, mientras ambos pingüinos empezaron a jalar la cuerda, nosotros agarramos la punta y empezamos a escalar con gran esfuerzo la pared de la cueva, al final llegamos arriba y solté un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias por sacarnos de ahí- les agradecimos los dos.

-De nada pero encontraron las piezas que faltan

-Sip- le respondí a Jazmín mientras golpeaba a Rico y el botaba el motor del auto.

-Guao me gustaría decir lo mismo pero no tuvimos oportunidad

-Tranquilo seguro que Rico tiene lo necesario- y ese cumplido porque fue, me pregunte a mí misma, pero por suerte los demás no se dieron cuenta.

-Claro tortolos- se burló Rico, y yo empecé a reír por las caras de pregunta de los más jóvenes.

-Vámonos.

-Hacia donde- como si el destino esperara esa pregunta, un enorme rayo de luz, salió detrás de los árboles y apunto al cielo, estoy segura que eran Kowalsky y Astrid.

-Esperemos llegar a tiempo- dijo Rico mientras todos los demás empezamos a correr, esperando que sean buenas noticias.

* * *

**Y termine, más rápido de lo que creía, como les pareció**

**Noticia: Probablemente no subiré más capítulos en una semana, hay posibilidades que si lo haga pero los exámenes finales tienen a mi cabeza completamente estresada y no creo tener tiempo para subir un capitulo más, pero NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA, solo tengo más en serio mis estudios o la que se me arma con mi madre.**

**Estaré en una semana con otro capítulo o posiblemente mañana, vacaciones sorpresa, si sobrevivo a los exámenes seguiré escribiendo.**

**Bonito y gorditos, bonitos y gorditos.**


	12. Pasado Sin Problemas

**Hola, estoy con poco tiempo para hacer otro capítulo, así que lo siento si no les gusta el capítulo, pero los exámenes me tiene un poco ocupada.**

**TODO LE PRETENCE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR.**

* * *

-Me pasas eso- le. Pregunto Kowalsky a Astrid sin despegar la mirada del invento que estaba empezando a reparar, ambos estaban trabajando desde que los demás salieron

-Por supuesto- le respondió Astrid mientras le pasaba un frasco con una sustancia fosforescente, de donde lo sacaron nunca los sabremos

-Hmm, puedo preguntarte algo, no me respondas si no es necesario- le dijo tímidamente Astrid después de un largo rato de silencio.

-Claro, pregunta-acepto Kowalsky sin desconcentrarse de su invento

-Quien es Doris- todo lo que sonó fue un kaboom, Kowalsky habia soltado el frasco lo que ocasionó una explosión Astrid solo alzo los hombros mientras buscaba otro frasco igual que ese en su maletín buena hora habia decidido traerlo.

-Ella es,-Kowalsky estaba a punto de contestarle cuando otra pregunta se le cruzo por la mente-como te enteraste

-Solo era una pregunta- Astrid solo quería cambiar de tema pero al ver la car del científico supo que tenía que dar explicaciones-de acuerdo, cuando todos estaban desmayados, por culpa de tu invento, tú empezaste a hablar entre sueños, yo estaba despierta, así que te escuche mencionar algo sobre Doris y bien sentí curiosidad.

-Es-como se lo definiría, si no era ni su amiga, pensó Kowalsky- solo alguien que nunca me presto atención

-Raro no después de este problemita, todos te pondrán atención-le quiso levantar el ánimo pues Astrid noto que ese tema no era nada agradable-, tenemos que reparar esto

-Si jeje-trato de reírse pero sonó como si se hubiera acatarrado.

-Tú la querías- y porque tantas preguntas, no es de tu incumbencia pensaba Astrid pero su boca no podía mantenerse callada.

-Que te importa- le respondió molesto Kowalsky pero después se arrepintió, no habia necesidad de gritar.

-Tranquilízate solo era un comentario, aunque si me preguntas no creo que ella sea buen para ti-insistió y a mí que me importa seguía pensando Astrid mientras mezclaba varios compuestos sin prestarle atención, cuando se dio cuenta de su error, ya era tarde para remediarlo-,ya metí la pata

-Al suelo- grito Astrid empujando a Kowalsky y haciendo que los dos se cayeran

-Que pasa- pregunto desconcentrado por los cambios de humor de su amiga.

-Nunca mezcles aminoácido con dendrita*- le explico rápidamente. Mientras toda la mezcla explotaba, destruyendo la mesa por fortuna Astrid habia logrado sacar la maquina antes de que también fuera destruida

-Te ayudo- le ofreció Kowalsky una vez pasado el susto, mientras se incorporaba y le ofrecía una aleta a Astrid.

-Si-se incorporó pero de inmediato se dibujó una expresión de dolor-, auch, gracias

-Termine-anuncio Kowalsky después de un momento mientras enseñaba victorioso su máquina-, ahora debemos probarlo

-No es una buena idea-aseguro su amiga pero el científico no le hizo caso

Decidió apuntar hacia el suelo pero lo que ocasionó es que él se fuera volando con todo y maquina hacia atrás y chocara contra un árbol

-Te lo dije- Astrid ayudo a Kowalsky a ponerse de pie

-No sé qué hago mal

-En primera necesitamos más que eso, los demás deben traer lo que prometieron, en segunda te olvidaste convertirlo en sistema decimal y en tercera porque no dejas de coaccionar accidentes al mezclar mal los elementos- le respondió enojada y preocupada-en que piensas

-Lo que hace poco me dijiste

-Sobre esa chica Doris,-mala idea decir algo sobre ella pensó la chica-no debí haberla mencionado

-Solo no me trae buenos recuerdos

-Quisieras contarme sobre eso

Kowalsky estaba a punto de negarse pero al cruzar la mirada con su amiga fue como si sus ojos azules lo hipnotizaran y sintió una confianza absoluta extraño

-De acuerdo pero te vas a reír

-No es nada chistoso un amor no correspondido o forzado

-Forzado?- dijo curioso pues no lucia muy contenta al hablar el tema de amor

-No me hagas caso, me vas a contar los motivos- otra ve z iba a negarse pero volvió a sentir confianza, una sensación muy extraña

KOWALSKY POV

Extraña era la confianza que sentí con Astrid, como explicarlo, confiaba en ella pero esa confianza no era mía era como si estuviera manipulada. Algo ilógicamente imposible de sentir sin embargo la sentía

-Así que me vas a contar tu historia-me devolvió a la realidad

-De acuerdo-después de todo mi historia comparado con los demás era como una suma para niños pequeños muy sencilla y fácil.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_-Que no pueden respetar mi decisión-les dije molesto, estaba harto de tener siempre la misma discusión_

_-Lo haríamos si esa decisión sea la correcta-se justificó mi madre_

_-Con ustedes es imposible- la razón de la discusión, que estaba listo para inscribirme en el cuartel pero yo no quería saber sobre convertirme en soldado_

_-No hay nada que hablar vas a convertirte en un pingüino soldado- y ese era mi padre con el típica orden de todos los días._

_-Quiero ser un científico-este siempre habia sido el sueño de mi vida pero tenía que seguir la tradición._

_-No voy a permitir que mi único hijo no siga lo que por generaciones ha estado en la familia_

_-Pero no sirvo para eso- al menos eso era verdad era pésimo en cuanto a entrenamiento y ejercicio se referían duraría ni dos meses en el cuartel_

_-Está en tus genes- no habia como rebatir eso._

_Esa fue la última semana en la que podía seguir mis inventos, estaba a punto de conseguir crear un gran invento pero un mal paso hizo que terminara explotando todo el ático adiós laboratorio._

_El día siguiente fue un auténtico caos, aparte de llegar tarde al cuartel por quedarme dormido y de equivocarme de salón tres veces, me metí en problemas con el instructor._

_-Bien tenemos un nuevo recluta Kowalsky hijo del coronel Alfonso-me presento el instructor, al frente de toda la clase- espero que lo traten bien- las amistosas caras de mis compañeros (inserte sarcasmo aquí), me hicieron ver que ese día iba a ser uno de los peores días de mi vida._

_-Así que Kowalsky- me empezó a hablar un pingüino más bajo que yo, solo asentí -Soy Víctor, vas a la fiesta de inicio- existirá una fiesta de inicio._

_-Tengo muchas cosas que debo hacer en la noche- teóricamente no, pero no tenía ganas de ir a una fiesta, además que tengo que arreglar todo el laboratorio, si es que no lo botaron todo a la basura._

_-De acuerdo, adiós novato- se despidió Víctor yo solo trate de prestar un poco de atención a lo que hablaba el instructor._

_Todo el año pasó de modo monótono, como el primer día, de ejercicios de entrenamiento, y en donde la fuerza era lo que contaba, cosa que yo no tenía claro._

_Al final me gradué como cabo pero mi padre ordeno que tuviera que ascender hasta mínimo capitán, tuvimos varias peleas por eso, pero decidí hacerle caso, después de todo la mayoría de situaciones en el cuartel siempre necesitaban fuerza bruta y yo de eso no tenía ni un poco._

_-Dejemos al científico tranquilo- se burlaron Víctor y alguien más, si yo era conocido por permanecer solitario y pasaba la mayoría de tiempo creando ideas para mejorar mis inventos._

_-Si he en realidad no sirve para nada, solo se la pasa con su libreta- yo solo hice como si no le escuchado y seguí realizando operaciones._

_-Esta noche tengo que conseguir el antimonio y el molibdeno, no tendré otra oportunidad- pensaba mientras me dirigía a casa, esta noche habia una pequeña reunión de coroneles y mis padres habían sido invitados, por lo que estaría solo, y decidí aprovechar la oportunidad para conseguir los minerales que me faltaban para terminar mi gran proyecto._

_Sabia de antemano donde buscarlos pero no iba a ser fácil caminar hasta allí ,regresaría a horas de la madrugada así que mejor empezare a caminar ahora, según mi reloj llegaría a media noche, la zona estaba protegida por varias cercas de alambre pero habia venido preparado, rápidamente corte un pequeño espacio para colarme y entre._

_-Listo creo que serán suficientes- dije en voz alta cuando la fin termine de recoger todos los minerales, habia sido muy cuidadoso al dejar todo el lugar como lo encontré y regrese de inmediato a la entrada._

_-Que haces aquí- me pregunto una voz fría y calculadora, me vire y vi a un pingüino más bajo y con una cabeza plana que me miraba atentamente y cruzado de aletas._

_-Estoy buscando antimonio y molibdeno- le explique mientras me acercaba poco a poco hacia la entrada recién hecha._

_-Que cosa es eso?- me pregunto extrañado de los términos que use._

_-Para que me moleste explicándole alguien que no entiende- le dije mientras me seguía alejando más y más._

_-Estas en propiedad privada- me informo el pingüino que se seguía acechando._

_-En serio- le dije con sarcasmo, las rejas lo explicaba no cree- bien entonces me marcho_

_-Identificación- me pidió, sabía que si le daba mi nombre podría meterme en un gran problema y ese pingüino lucia como un verdadero soldado ,tal vez lo era._

_-Vamos que no soy ningún ladrón- intente zafarme del asunto._

_-Identificación- volvió a pedirme._

_-Adiós- me despedí y no trato de detenerme ,menos mal._

_-Por nobel eso sí estuvo muy extraño- me estremecí y cuando me disponía a salir, ese pingüino estaba al frente mío, salte para atrás de inmediato y casi se me sale el corazón._

_-De que te asustas- me pregunto el pingüino mientras seguía acercándose._

_-Te materializas de un momento a otro y no quieres que me asuste- le recalce en los más obvio._

_-No porque los que no tiene nada que esconder no se asustan_

_-Aja si claro, adiós- me despedí y cuando volvía a intentar salir choque con otros dos pingüinos, uno más alto que yo y otro más gordo que me miraban con una cara de interrogación, estoy en problemas._

_-Que está pasando aquí- pregunto el más alto mirando al pingüino que estaba a lado mío._

_-Coroneles- les saludo con el saludo militar, esperen, coroneles ,ahora sí estoy en muchos problemas._

_-Quién es?- preguntaron señalándome._

_-Kowalsky, un sargento- esperen cuando le di mi nombre y mi rango ,al parecer este pingüino me conocía, solo espero que no les diga que me infiltre en propiedad privada para traer minerales._

_-Y que hace aquí- le dirigí una mirada suplicante al otro pingüino esperando que se le ocurriera algo._

_-Solo venía a investigar, sobre la vida de ustedes- les respondió seriamente y si no fuera de que yo sabía que eso era mentira ,le hubiera creído en un santiamén._

_-Si eso hacia- le apoye._

_-Bien y ya terminaste_

_-Si ya me marcho, gracias...- iba a agradecerle al pingüino pero no sabía su nombre._

_-Teniente Skipper- completo ._

_-Está bien, adiós joven- se despidieron ambos pingüinos y se marcharon caminando por la nieve._

_-Gracias por eso pero como sabes mi nombre- le agradecí de todo corazón si no fuera por el estaría metido en un interrogatorio sin fin._

_-De nada y se tu nombre porque olvidaste esto allá- me respondió mientras me entregaba mi bolsa, en donde habia guardado los minerales y mi libreta de anotaciones._

_-Gracias de nuevo, adiós teniente, te debo una_

_-Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver- se despidió enigmáticamente Skipper y yo me marche ,camine rápidamente ya que estaba empezando a amanecer y llegue antes a casa._

_Todos los días pasaron iguales, sin nada digno de mención ,al menos habia terminado mi proyecto un pequeño generador de energía eléctrica, ahora si no se están quejando de que yo gasto toda la electricidad_

_-Bien, todos los instructores tenemos una reunión de suma urgencia, ustedes van a pasar todo el día en sesión de entrenamiento y como sé que no harán el menor caso, todos los tenientes a punto de convertirse en capitanes quedaran a su responsabilidad- nos ordenó un día, el instructor, todos mis compañeros hicieron una cara de diversión ,sinceramente a mí me daba igual._

_-Ahora resulta que necesitamos niñeros, somos pingüinos grandes como para seguir instrucciones- se quejó Víctor desafiando al instructor._

_-Claro Víctor pero ustedes deben aprender a seguir órdenes comprendido- le ordeno y después se adelantó a la puerta del salón- Van a quedar a cargo del teniente Skipper_

_Yo que estaba tranquilamente resolviendo problemas matemáticos al escuchar ese nombre raye toda la hoja , increíble la Antártida era muy pequeña como para encontrarme al pingüino que meses antes me habia salvado de un problema._

_-Hola – se presentó Skipper y a la vez se despidió del instructor- adiós señor_

_-De acuerdo ahora todos a divertirse- y ese era Víctor, el problemático ,yo mejor me decidí a terminar los ejercicios físicos y mentales que no habían ordenado hacer, no sabía mucho de Skipper pero su comportamiento la otra vez me habia hecho notar que era muy estricto y de inmediato le ordeno a Víctor empezara correr por todo el cuartel y el cuartel es enorme ,llego más cansado que nunca._

_-Alguien más – pregunto Skipper mirando al resto a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza y empezaron a practicar, Víctor se les unió apenas había terminado de correr._

_-Al fin ,creo que prefería entrenamiento con el instructor que con el- se quejó Víctor cuando al fin ,las clases habían terminado- este si está loco- yo solo alcé los hombros, él se lo busco._

_-Adiós teniente- me despedí de Skipper, que enseguida me reconoció y asintió con la cabeza._

_-Momentito se conocen- pregunto extrañado un compañero._

_-Algo- respondimos los dos._

_A partir de ese momento no lo volví a ver, el resto del año, hasta el pequeño incidente, me habia enterado de que existía un laboratorio de armas en el cuartel y quería algunos materiales que allí tenían, así que me infiltre en él ,habia aprendido algunas técnicas de espionaje y de un momento a otro ya habia pagado las cámaras y entrado al laboratorio._

_Empecé a tomar muestras de varias sustancias químicas, hasta que por accidente derrame un frasco hexano que de inmediato hizo que el laboratorio explote mandándome afuera totalmente negro y chocando contra un pingüino._

_-Hey cuidado- se quejó ,pero la voz se me hacía conocida._

_-Lo siento- me disculpe y luego observe que era Skipper- hola teniente_

_-Y tú que hacías- me pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo ,por la fuerza del impacto._

_-Digamos que infiltrándome en química_

_-Y eso fue- pregunto viendo le humo que salía del laboratorio._

_-Una explosión de hexano más antimonio-._

_-No entendí nada pero no sigas haciendo más experimentos aquí vas a terminar explotando todo el cuartel.- me ordeno Skipper._

_-De acuerdo pero aquí es el único lugar en que me puedo dedicar a la química- al menos en mi casa, tenía que hacerlo a escondidas._

_-Conozco otro lugar en el que no tendrás que ocultarte- se ofreció Skipper._

_Ambos nos encaminamos hacia el sur ,caminamos durante varias horas, enseguida nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y empezamos a hablar, cuando menos lo pensé estábamos al frente de una estación científica de humanos abandonada, pero estaba seguro que algunos materiales aún seguían allí._

_-Esto es increíble- me asombre cuando al entrar comprobé que todos los equipos estaban en perfecto estado un poco polvorientos pero eso no sería problema._

_-Descubrí esto en uno de mis viajes, a mí nunca me habia interesado la ciencia pero pensé que a ti si, - me contesto Skipper-no te metas en problemas_

_Yo meterme en problemas, si lo hice, estaba mezclando varios químicos y si termine explotando la mitad del laboratorio, no tenía idea de donde habia ido Skipper pero regreso tan pronto como se escuchó el sonido de la explosión._

_-Como es que terminaste explotando todo esto- me pregunto enojado._

_-Pero al menos funciono_

_-Que cosa_

_-El roció de amnesia- le dije ,es en lo que habia estado trabajando todo el año y era momento de probarlo ,Skipper nunca se acordó de eso, pero el efecto dura solo unos minutos, al final tenía que limpiar todo ese desastre._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Y no tuvieron problemas después de eso- me pregunto Astrid ,mientras seguíamos arreglando la máquina.

-Uff en los problemas que nos metíamos-más de una vez estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos -,pero Skipper ha convertido en más que nuestro líder, es un amigo incondicional a pesar de su actitud prepotente

-Si Xiu es igual, pero aun no me has contado sobre Doris – me recordó Astrid.

-Bien eso es. Un poco más complicado- muy problemático.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_-Vamos Skipper debemos seguir adelante- le anime._

_Hace poco tiempo que perdimos a Manfredi y Johnson, y ahora las ordenes de la base son ir a la ciudad de New york ,a encontrar los pasos de Espiráculo, pero aun extrañábamos a nuestros amigos perdido ,especialmente Skipper._

_-Kowalsky sabes que tú no los conocías como yo- me respondió Skipper, que no ha querido levantarse del cajón del barco ,solo se la pasa mirando al vacío._

_-Solo digo que también el extraño- eso era verdad- pero debemos seguir órdenes y ahora tú eres nuestro líder_

_-Sí que si- me apoyo Rico que también me venía a ayudar a curar el estado deprimente de Skipper._

_-De acuerdo pero tenemos que llegar a New york – asintió al fin y se levantó, ahora espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad._

_Me dedique a inspeccionar el buque, nuestras coartada habia sido un traslado desde un zoológico ficticio hasta el zoológico de Central Park en New York ,por supuesto navegábamos en un barco cargado de animales quería conocer a las diferentes especies._

_-Oigan hay alguien aquí- se escuchó una voz y un chapoteo en el agua, de inmediato le respondí._

_-Hola quien está aquí- me dirigí hacia una pequeña pisana inflable._

_-Me llamo Doris – se presentó las más hermosa delfín que alguna vez haya visto, creo que mis ojos se volvieron dos corazones, porque de inmediato sentí mi corazón latió muy fuerte_

_-Kowalsky –le dije haciendo una reverencia e inclinándome ante tan bella dama._

_-Voy a Conwy Island y tú –me pregunto Doris con la sonrisa más hermosa de todas_

_-Al zoológico de Central Park- le respondí sin pensar._

_-Entonces para ser que vamos a estar un rato junto en lo que dure el viaje- esa propuesta me gustaba._

_Todo las semanas que duro el viaje, me hice pasar por la sombre de Doris tan enamorado estaba que la acompañaba a todas partes ,bueno a todas partes en las que se pueda mover una piscina, pero cada día la veía más y más hermosa._

_-Hoy se lo diré, si se lo diré- me infunde valor a mí mismo mientras me miraba en el espejo con un bonito listón negro alrededor del cuello, había planeado una cita para contarle a Doris mis sentimientos._

_-Le dirás que a quien- me sorprendió Skipper que habia entrado de inmediato en la habitación que todos compartíamos y me miraba sorprendido y con su clásico ceño fruncido._

_-A Doris le voy a pedir que sea mi novia- le respondí mientras pensaba que todo iba a salir bien para no ponerme más nervioso._

_-No pierdas la cabeza con esa chiquita he- me aconsejo Skipper, pero no confiaba mucho en Doris ,la mayoría de parte la tenía porque no confiaba en los delfines y otra parte por su instinto._

_-Descuida. No lo hare- le prometí aunque hace tiempo que habia perdido la cabeza._

_Me dirigí hacia la piscina en donde vivía Doris temporalmente hasta que terminara el traslado, y donde nos sabíamos ver la mayoría del tiempo._

_-Hola Doris lista- le pregunte, habia investigado y el barco pararía por provisiones tiempo suficiente para sacar a Doris del barco y llevarla a dar un pequeño paseo, hasta que vuelva a zarpar._

_-Claro, que bueno que me sacaras de aquí es horrible estar en una piscina sin poder moverme- me agradeció Doris mientras daba un largo salto y aterrizaba en el mar, de inmediato me sumergí yo también._

_-Que divertido- dije habíamos pasado toda la tarde entre carreras en el agua y buceando cerca del barco._

_-La tarde fue muy hermosa, gracias por eso- me agradeció Doris mientras descansábamos de la agitada carrera._

_-De nada, Doris quiero pedirte algo- valor Kowalsky, valor, me anime internamente, pero igual estaba nervioso._

_-Claro que cosa- me respondió con naturalidad._

_-Quieres ser mi novia- ya está hecha la pregunta._

_-Kowalsky eres muy tierno y lindo pero no puedo ser tu novia, no me gustas. Más te veo como un amigo espero que lo sigamos siendo- me contesto con una -sonrisa de disculpa y escuche claramente un clap de mi corazón roto, eso dolió_

_-Claro que somos amigos- le conteste muy decaído pero tratando de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro._

_-El barco va a zarpar es mejor subirse-señalo Doris y si efectivamente el capitán del barco estaba subiendo, de inmediato saltamos hacia el barco y todo volvió a la normalidad_

_Después de despedirme de Doris me encamine muy deprimido hacia la habitación, Rico me decía algo pero al ver mi cara mejor se alejó, y Skipper ni siquiera se asomó._

_-Veo que tu "cita" no salió nada bien- me dijo Skipper al ver que estaba sentado con mirada perdida, pensando en cómo ganarme el amor de Doris._

_-Gracias por el ánimo- le dije con sarcasmo_

_-Lo que quiero decir es que eso no estaba destinado a ser, simplemente ninguno de los dos debían estar juntos- que frase tan romántica ,para ser Skipper, pensé._

_-Que ahora eres la doctora corazón_

_-Solo era un comentario, aunque si preguntas nunca he estado enamorado- Skipper la decir esto pareció transportarse en el tiempo._

_-Si como no- le dije con sarcasmos, pues los ojos se le habían iluminado al mencionar "enamorado", estoy seguro que lo estaba- quien es_

_-Que ya te he dicho que nadie- me dijo mientras salía de la habitación, casi tirando la puerta ,podría decir._

_-Como quieras- le dije ,pero el ya no estaba ,así que decidí seguir pensando en una forma para que Doris se enamore de mi o yo deje de amarla._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Y. Al final nunca averiguaste quien era- me pregunto curiosa Astrid, mientras se agachaba a recoger varias cosas.

-No eso lo tenía más oculto que la respuesta a un código enigma- Skipper nunca ha demostrado estar enamorado, bueno, Kitka fue solo atracción ,creo.

-Terminemos de reparar esto- decidió Astrid y ambos empezamos a trabajar rápido para que el invento quede reparado y poder largarnos de aquí.

-Para que sirve esto- pregunto Astrid mientras presionaba el botón rojo que no tenia de porque lo habia puesto

-No lo presiones- por si acaso terminaba destruyendo el invento o algo parecido, pero no ocurrió nada grave excepto que un rayo de luz azul se disparó para el cielo, pero no sirvió para nada, seguro que los demás creerán que estamos en problemas.

* * *

**Y termine, por algún motivo no quise hacer la historia de Kowalsky una tragedia como la de los demás personajes, quería relatar como conoció a Doris no me cae nada bien**

**Sé que dije que no volvería a subir en una semana pero lo extraño es que los exámenes me inspiran y tenía que escribirlo antes de que mi mente quede en blanco.**

**Si preguntan de dónde saque los nombres de los químicos pues de Wikipedia.**

**Bonitos y gorditos.**


	13. Recuerdos no Gratos

**Hola, al fin me libre de los espantosos exámenes, y espero haber aprobado en todos, aun no nos dan las notas ,pero de verdad que estoy segura de haberlos aprobado.**

**TODO LE PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUIONS DE MADAGASCAR**

* * *

-Maldición , debo tener más cuidado cuando maneje materiales tóxicos- se quejaba Astrid mientras Kowalsky le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Estaban trabajando, y llevaban más de medio invento reparado, solo hacía falta algunas piezas, pero en un descuido Astrid hizo que el frasco de aminoácido se rompiera, afortunadamente no pasó nada grave, pero la herida de la chica empezó a sangrar de nuevo, preocupando a su amigo.

-Casi causas una catástrofe- le recrimino Kowalsky, enfadado por el tropezón de su amiga.

-No me lo recuerdes- le pidió Astrid mientras buscaba varias cosas en su maletín, algunas vendas y alcohol, y se empezaba a curar la herida.

-Esa herida tuya, en donde te la hiciste porque por más que pasa el tiempo se te abre de nuevo- le pregunto Kowalsky sin querer ser grosero.

-Larga y fea historia, pero no es una herida, es una cicatriz ,si tu observabas la herida en el momento que la tenía abierta, te daría un paro cardiaco- le contesto Astrid concentrada en evitar que la cicatriz se abriera más de la cuenta.

-Y que paso

-Es algo personal-Astrid habia terminado ,así que se levantó y comenzó a trabajar en el invento, no dándole mucha importancia al asunto.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo

-De acuerdo ,pero y el invento-a la chica se le estaba acabando las excusas.

-Como me recordaste, necesitamos que los demás traigan lo que les pedimos- le contesto Kowalsky

**ASTRID POV**

Tenía que pensármelo dos veces antes de aceptar contar ,esos recuerdo que me hacían estremecer, pero sentí confianza con Kowalsky, a parte que desde hace tiempo las pesadillas con esas imágenes me atormentaban y necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

-Solo no me juzgues- mis amigas eran otra historia, la mayoría habíamos pasado cosas iguales así que más o menos me comprendían, pero contarle a alguien que recién conozco ,no era una buena idea, ni modo.

-Por que debería hacerlo- me pregunto Kowalsky.

-Solo promételo

-De acuerdo- espero que cumpla esa promesa.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_-Hey nerd espera-me llamo James usando el típico apodo con el que me llamaban, era la historia de mi vida, no puedo creer que alguna vez pudo gustarme alguien como James, era lindo y todo, pero era el más malvado pingüino que habia conocido._

_-No me llames así- le dije sin animo, después de todo me habia acostumbrado al apodo y siempre trataba de mezclarme con las paredes, pero cuando James me buscaba lograba encontrarme, eso daba miedo._

_-Huy en serio ,entonces te llamo huérfana- eso fue un golpe bajo, pocas personas sabían que mi padre habia muerto, los humanos lo habían atrapado y nadie lo volvió a ver nunca más, lo más probable era que estuviera formando un lindo arreglo de pared._

_-Que quieres- le dije molesta, trataba de parecer desapercibida, era un buen sargento, pero prefería estar en el lado de la logística y medicina, por desgracia mi beca solo tenía espacio para entrenarme como soldado_

_-Sí ,tenía una beca, se los otorga a la familia de los mejores coroneles como mi padre, nuestra economía era algo baja, si un pingüino necesita dinero, extraño pero cierto._

_-Cuidado con tu tono, solo quería saber si querrías ir conmigo a una cita- me dijo James con su sonrisa malvada._

_-Cita?- si el mencionaba esa palabra, significaba problemas, muchos problemas- a donde_

_-Solo espérame a la entrada del cuartel, nos vemos- se despidió con su risa maléfica y yo me quede totalmente petrificada._

_Decidí no darle demasiada importancia al asunto y me dirigí a la siguiente clase de entrenamiento ,manejo de armas, no era muy buena en eso pero la física ayudaba._

_-Ja ja mírala ,la estudiosa- se burló una compañera pasando a lado mío y haciendo que fallara el tiro, a veces quería ser invisible, pero ya estaba acostumbrada al lindo trato de mis compañeras._

_Cuando ,por fin, el entrenamiento termino ,me dirigí de inmediato hacia la salida, esperando no encontrarme con el diablo, digo James, al principio no lo vi, pero después alguien me empujó hacia las sombras, no tenía que girarme para ver quién era._

_-Y bien para que querías verme – le espete enojada, por alguna razón mi don no se aplicaba para él y creo que lo sabía, no era como los demás pingüinos tenía una parte tan oscura e inhumana que me aterrorizaba_

_-Sube- omitió mi pregunta, era el típico chico rico y tenía un auto de lujo, solo suspire y me subí de inmediato- nos vamos a un lugar_

_Pensé, que ingenua, que solo iríamos los dos, no es que me gustara su compañía, pero era preferible que ir con todos su amigos, para mi mala suerte, fuimos con todos sus amigos y eso significaba soportar sus burlas y comentarios absurdos ,además que me metería en muchos problemas ,de eso estaba segura._

_James condujo por mucho tiempo, aproximadamente unas dos horas, llegamos cuando la luna ya habia salido, pensé que estábamos en la mismísima nada, pero al frente de nosotros estaba una casa, completamente protegida, habia cercas eléctricas, grandes muros de piedra y una puerta con codificador que era lo que más se destacaba._

_-Que estamos haciendo aquí- pregunte negándome a bajar del coche, imagínense ,en medio de la casi nada ,con tres pingüinos de los cuales uno era completamente loco y malvado, al frente de una casa que estaba más protegida que los secretos confidenciales del instituto, era una combinación perfecta para el desastre._

_-Quiero que me ayudes a abrir esta puerta, detrás de ella hay un monto de armas que necesito- me informo James mientras me bajaba del auto._

_-Pero eso está contra las reglas- y lo que más respetaba eran las reglas._

_-Solo hazlo- me dijo con una voz dulce, pero no me engaño sus ojos eran completamente oscuros y peligrosos, de verdad daban mucho miedo, no solo por mí sí no por mi familia._

_Suspire y empecé a trabajar, primero desactive varias cámaras ,eso fue muy fácil, lo difícil fue desarmar el codificador sin llegar a activar la alarma ,para no causar un gran ruido que podría alertar a quien sea que estuviera adentro, después de media hora todos los sistemas de seguridad fueron desactivados y era muy fácil entrara en ella, una parte de mi me decía que esto iba a terminar muy mal._

_-Listo esta hecho- anuncie finalmente mientras me levantaba y empezaba a alejarme pero James me detuvo, posando su aleta en mi hombro._

_-Muchas gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa pero en sus ojos leí una clara advertencia de quedarme aquí._

_Pasaron varios minutos y escuche pasos y varios gritos de enojo, James y su grupo salieron corriendo ,como alma que lleva el diablo._

_-Corran-ordeno mientras los chicos se subían al coche, enseguida se alejaron mientras James gritaba- buen trabajo Astrid_

_-Que- pregunte confundida pero no era necesario muchas vueltas al asunto , si estaba en muchos problemas por ayudarles a entrar en propiedad privada ,pero habia algo que me decía que esto no resultaría tan malo._

_-Que estás haciendo aquí- me pregunto furioso un pingüino muy joven de ojos verdes y que me miraba esperando respuestas._

_-Yo – ninguna excusa valía para salvarme ,pero algo se obtenía en intentar -solo pasaba_

_-Pues las cámaras muestran lo contrario – dijo lanzándome dagas por los ojos ,me estaba empezando a preocupar._

_-Me obligaron- dije queriéndome excusar ,pero ese pingüino era tan terco._

_-Si eso lo dicen todos_

_-Fredy déjala en paz- se escuchó una voz y se dejó ver a una chica, un poco mayor que yo ,tenía el mismo tono de ojos verdes ,por lo que deduje que ese par eran hermanos, pero la chica me veía con algo de lastima y compasión, sentimientos que enseguida capte._

_-Pero Xiu ,claramente viste que estuvo implicado en todo esto- le contesto._

_-Es una orden – dijo muy seria._

_-Con esta hermana, para que necesito un jefe-se quejó Fredy mientras se metía a la casa dejándonos solas._

_-Estas bien- me pregunto preocupada._

_-Si gracias_

_-Sé que no tuviste nada que ver en esto y los culpables serán castigados- que ella podía ver el futuro o que ,para saber que todas las pruebas no me apuntaban a mí- ,dime quienes son_

_-Yo no lo sé- no estaba dispuesta aponer en peligro la vida de mi madre._

_-Dímelo y no tendrás las consecuencias de algo que no hiciste – me seguía persuadiendo._

_-No puedo – me estaba empezando a desesperar._

_-Cálmate si, tendrás total seguridad, créeme_

_-No puedo hacerlo, entiende- estaba completamente aterrorizada, sin ninguna razón._

_-De acuerdo, retrasare el informe dos días, tendrás tiempo para decirme quienes son ,y si no lo haces no tendré más remedio que enviarlo diciendo que participaste en esto ,iniciara una averiguación y podrías perder todo lo que tienes, ven a verme hasta dentro de dos días ,adiós- se despidió la chica , dejándome marchar de un momento a otro, raro._

_Solo alce los hombros y empecé a deslizarme de regreso a casa, sabía muy bien que tardaría una media hora en llegar, así que empecé a apurarme, no quería que mi madre se preocupara más de la cuenta._

_-Como estas hija- me saludo llegando en su clásica silla de ruedas ,otra razón para que James me tenga en su poder era que el me daba algo de dinero para que mi madre consiga sus medicinas y también para mejorar algo nuestra humilde casa._

_-Bien mamá- le conteste fingiendo una sonrisa, siempre intentaba que el tormento que estaba pasando en mi interior no le afectara a ella._

_-Porque llegas tan tarde- seguramente estaba muy preocupada._

_-Prácticas en el cuartel – le dije mientras me dirija a la cocina, teníamos que comprar varios pescados, la mayoría de pingüinos los compran , somos como los humanos ,salvo algunos que viven como nómadas, ellos cazan sus propios peces._

_-Estoy tan orgullosa de que siguieras los pasos de tu padre- los ojos de mi madre se empañaron de lágrimas ,parte de tristeza y parte de felicidad, por escoger un camino que estaba segura que mi padre apoyaría muy orgulloso._

_-Gracias, buenas noches mamá- me aleje , pues mis dolores de cabeza empezaban a hacerse más fuertes y no quería perder la conciencia en plena sala, preocupándola._

_Me dormí de inmediato y un sueño realmente extraño me asalto, estaba en medio de la playa, con un sol brillante que nunca asomaría en la Antártida, a lo lejos vi que alguien se acercaba, era mi padre, un pingüino alto y fuerte con el mismo tono de ojos azules míos, habia soñado varias veces con él ,desde que empecé a experimentar con mi don._

_-Sabes que es lo correcto- me dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca y miraba el mar._

_-Pero y si- le respondí con miedo en mi voz, sabía que era un sueño pero parecía tan real._

_-No tienes por qué seguir teniendo miedo- me contesto mientras me sonreía, justo en ese momento desperté, sobresaltada ,enseguida me aliste para el instituto y en media hora estaba saliendo de mi casa, pues quedaba un poco lejos._

_-Sobreviviste nerd- me asusto James que de repente estaba detrás mío- le dijiste a alguien quienes éramos_

_-Claro que no- pero lo pensaba hacer._

_-Bien hecho, sabes lo que pasara si lo haces- me recordó._

_Ese era el problema, a James fácilmente se lo podría calificar como alguien que era capaz de cualquier cosa, él sabía todo lo referente a mí, y una vez me advirtió que si no hacia lo que él me ordenaba , mi madre podría sufrir las consecuencias._

_-No tienes por qué decírmelo_

_-Adiós- se despidió mientras el timbre resonaba por todo el instituto ,me apresure a llegar a clases._

_Todo el día, me la pase pensando en cómo solucionar mis problemas, no preste atención a nada de lo que explicaba el instructor, y al final del día la decisión estaba hecha, iría a decir toda la verdad._

_Apenas salí del instituto me dirigí hacia la casa de Xiu, vigilando que nadie me siguiera, por desgracia lo mío no es la sutileza, llegue de inmediato y agradecí de que la puerta estuviera abierta, sería mucho peor si entra ,pensé ._

_-Sabía que vendrías, hola Astrid – me saludo Xiu que se encontraba detrás mío ,odio cuando se aparecen de un momento a otro._

_-Como sabes mi nombre- le conteste a la defensiva._

_-No es fácil olvidarse de alguien que entro a la súper protegida bodega de armas ,he averiguado sobre ti_

_-Y vas a hablar sobre mí- mientras no me prometiera que yo iba a quedar en el anonimato, no iba a soltar la sopa._

_-No si tú me hablas sobre quienes hicieron esto._

_-Tengo miedo de decírtelo- al menos eso era verdad, estaba preocupada ,porque sentía que alguien me estaba vigilando, tal vez simples imaginaciones mías._

_-Sabes que contaras con la mayor discreción, confía en mí- me dio valor Xiu y la comencé a considerar una amiga, sentí que verdaderamente podía confiar en ella._

_-De acuerdo, el jefe es James, los demás son Oscar y Mike_

_-De acuerdo, gracias por decirme eso- mientras anotaba alzo la vista y me tiro al suelo, antes de reclamarle algo, ella me mostro un dardo tranquilizante que habia atrapado con su libreta, eso sí que habia estado cerca y se quien esta tras de todo esto._

_-Así que creías que podrías, denunciarnos ,mal muy mal- hablo James mientras salía de una roca, con Mike y Oscar, a sus costados._

_-Por favor James, déjame en paz- le pedí, pero no sentía miedo ,ahora podría hacerle frente._

_-Así que tú eres el brabucón- le señalo Xiu cruzándose de aletas._

_-Y tú eres?- pregunto con una expresión de fastidio._

_-Soy la teniente Xiu- me parecía muy joven como para ser una teniente-, nos conocemos en su pequeña expedición nocturna_

_-Teniente, y soy sargento_

_-No me digas- le replico con sarcasmo-, pues ahora serás un prisionero, estas detenido_

_-Si tú no eres la que da órdenes- le contesto Oscar._

_-Soy la que estaba protegiendo la bodega, y tus estas en la filmación_

_-Entonces adiosito, Astrid me las vas a pagar- eso me asusto un poco, pero Xiu tenía todo controlado, por lo visto habia planeado una muy buena emboscada, enseguida su hermano disparo varios dardos tranquilizantes hacia los malos, de inmediato quedaron fuera de combate_

_-Esta me las pagas y sufrirás las peores consecuencias- me amenazo James antes de quedarse dormido._

_-Ahora que hago- pensé en voz alta, ese loco sabe cómo escaparse y lo que el promete lo cumple._

_-Te tiene amenazada no es cierto?- me pregunto Xiu._

_-Sí, él tiene contactos y amenazo con dañar a mi madre_

_-Porque no vienes a vivir con nosotros- me ofreció amablemente._

_-Que – no podía creer que de verdad alguien me digiera algo como eso y con tan poco tiempo de conocerla._

_-Sabes, tenemos un cuarto extra, si quieres puedes trasladarte acá, por lo que averigüe tú también eres sargento y tu situación económica no es muy buena_

_-Pero seriamos una carga ,que dirían tus padres – estaba dispuesta a irme de inmediato a mi casa._

_-Yo no tengo padres – me contesto un poco incomoda._

_-Oh ,lo siento – que falta de tacto, pensé._

_-Descuida, pero vamos puedes quedarte con nosotros_

_-Gracias, pero no_

_-Piénsalo bien estarás más segura – y no habia como rebatir esto_

_-Está bien, pero te lo pagare- le dije, y si fue un pequeño préstamo ,que hasta hoy estoy intenso pagar._

_-Ya lo has hecho, has conseguido que este a un paso más de ser capitana._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Me detuve de repente, de mis recuerdos por el más que acostumbrado dolor de cabeza pero esta vez vino un poco más fuerte , lo que hizo que me callara y me sujetara la cabeza, debería haber traído mi medicina y también tenía que tener algo de límite con mi don.

-Estas bien- me pregunto preocupado Kowalsky, mientras corría a traer mi maletín, cosa que no iba a servir de nada ya que las pastillas se quedaron encima de la litera.

-Sí solo,-y empezó a dolerme más fuerte -maldición nunca debería usar mi don contigo es un poco complicado- pensé pero lo dije en voz alta.

-Qué cosa – me pregunto confundido

-Ya hable de mas – se me paso el dolor de cabeza pero ahora, tenía que explicarle sobre eso, ya era demasiado contarle mi pasado como para que él se entere de mi poder, don o como quieran llamarle.

-Explícame eso

-De acuerdo como tú me contaste todo yo podría decirte algo curioso sobre mí, pero no creo que te lo tomes en serio ,yo ,he ,controlo las emociones

-Esos es físicamente imposible, las emociones viene desde el hipotálamo que segrega diferentes hormonas como la..-enseguida hice que se callarla, con una mirada.

-Apaga la computadora si – le aconseje, es que no podría dejar la física y la química siquiera un minuto.

-Eso me diría Skipper- me contesto mirándome sorprendido de la casualidad.

-De acuerdo quieres una demostración- le dije, aunque no era aconsejable, podría resultar un poco horrible, pero tiene que creerme.

-Está bien, pero es imposible- incrédulo, enseguida lo mire directo a los ojos y deje que el miedo me invadiera, lo cual se transmitió a Kowalsky que enseguida empezó a temblar como si algo realmente malo estuviera por ocurrir- sea lo que sea que estás haciendo para ya –me dijo a modo de súplica a lo que yo deje de mirarle y esperé que el miedo pasara, era experta en eso.

-Mi cabeza, esto si duele- me queje, tenía que traer mi medicina y no utilizar mi poder.

-Que fue eso- dijo Kowalsky una vez que dejo de temblar, se veía más blanco que de costumbre.

-Sencillamente miedo, sé que imposible pero lo hago, funciona con las personas con las que tengo un vínculo y las que han pasado bastante tiempo conmigo- en teoría habia dicho demasiado.

-Eso quiere decir que tenemos un vínculo- dijo con una sonrisa a lo que yo rodee los ojos.

-Digamos que somos amigos, solo soy buena con emociones negras, tristeza, odio, miedo, con las emociones alegres no me relaciono mucho y es por eso que provocarlas me da un dolor de cabeza

-Y es por eso que te lo dio ahora, utilizaste ese "don"-hizo unas comillas imaginarias-, conmigo

-Puedes creerme o no, pero no fue por eso, esos recuerdos me traen muchas tristezas y trataba de mantenerlas dentro de mí, para que no te afecten, eso es más complicado- si y duele demasiado.

-No te preocupes por mí, prefiero sentirlos para que no te duela tanto la cabeza- me informo mirándome con sus hermoso ojos azules, espera dije hermosos, demasiado dolores de cabeza, ya me afectaron el cerebro.

-Gracias, pero no será agradable, ahora son los recuerdos más feos- esa temporada de mi vida no fue nada linda.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_-Vamos Astrid, es nuestras primera ronda juntas, y como teniente y sargento- me apresuro Mar_

_Habia terminado mi formación como sargento y ascendí a teniente, conocí a Mar cuando está recién llegaba al instituto, nunca deje de ser el blanco de las burlas ,pero al menos esta vez solo eran burlas, Mar me defendió de dos brabucones y no hicimos muy buenas amigas, yo continuaba viviendo en la casa de Xiu, hasta que pude reunir dinero suficiente para comparar otra, mi madre estaba muy orgullosa de mí y yo habia trabajado diariamente hasta pagar todas mis deudas._

_Al final terminamos formando un grupo de diferentes rangos Xiu era nuestra capitana, Mar era sargento y yo era teniente, nos mandaron a servir en el Distrito sur, teníamos que controlar el acceso hacia los laboratorios robóticos, y hoy empezaba nuestro turno de la noche._

_-Voy Mar- le respondí saliendo de mis recuerdos ,y recogiendo mi mochila con algunos pescados._

_-Astrid, ten cuidado, y no te separes de Mar – me advirtió Xiu con una de sus clásicas miradas, estoy hablando en serio._

_-Vamos que soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola- además era la de mayor rango- adiós Xiu_

_Nos dirigimos inmediatamente hacia el laboratorio, llegamos antes de las 12 y ambas fuimos a patrullar por diferentes áreas, yo fui al área de bodega y Mar se encargó de la entrada._

_-Todo tranqui por aquí – anuncio a través del walky talky._

_-Por acá también- le conteste ,pero la comunicación fue interrumpida- Mar?_

_-Hola Astrid tiempo sin vernos – sonó una voz a mi espalda lo que hizo que se me erizara hasta la última pluma, James estaba apoyado entre unas cajas, y sostenía una especie de dardo, creo._

_-James cuando saliste – le pregunte mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás alejándome de él ,pero la puerta habia sido cerrada con seguro y yo quede totalmente acorralada._

_-Nunca lo hice, me escape y para que tengo que estar contándote a ti eso – me contesto con una sonrisa maléfica mientras se empezaba a acercar._

_-Que quieres de mí_

_-Venganza- me contesto y trato de tirarme la piso, pero yo no iba a ser una presa fácil, así que me aparte de su golpe y de inmediato me puse en posición de defensa._

_-No te va a ser tan fácil-le dije mientras lo pateaba y lo dejaba en el suelo, pero algo no estaba bien, me lo decía su estúpida sonrisa, hasta que comprendí que él no lo estaba haciendo solo, era muy tarde pues Oscar y Mike enseguida me sujetaron ,de donde aparecieron no lo sé- suéltenme._

_Lo siguiente que sentí fue el pinchazo de algo filoso a través de mi pecho, dolió como nunca antes me habia dolido ,y de inmediato sentí que algo caliente brotaba de mi cuerpo ,sangre, ahora sí que estaba con un pie cerca de la tumba._

_-Déjala en paz- escuche a medias la voz de Xiu ,que no tenía idea de que hacia aquí, pero creo que impidió que de verdad acabara muerta._

_-Estas arrestado y ustedes también- se escuchó la voz de más pingüinos, ahora era el centro de atención, genial ,pensé con sarcasmo._

_-Debemos llevarla al hospital- fue lo último que escuche antes de sumergirme en las penumbras._

_Desperté después de dos días ,en el hospital ,para entonces James y sus amigos habia sido puesto tras las rejas en la cárcel de máxima seguridad, y yo quede marcada para siempre con esta cicatriz, fin._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Respire profundamente dos veces, hasta que mis sentimientos se serenaran, aun me estremezco al hacerme recordar lo cerca que habia estado de morir, pero no paso a mayores ,por suerte.

-Lo siento por hacerte revivir eso, no puedo creer que te hicieran daño- me distrajo Kowalsky mientras formaba un puño con su aleta, eso me sorprendió ,sus sentimientos eran de enojo, confusión y algo ,más que no sé cómo definirlo .

-Solo agradezco que me lo hayan hecho a mí y no a mi madre

-Tienes un corazón muy grande lo sabias- se veía tan bonito preocupado por mí, momentito pensé que era bonito, estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

-Gracias, está herida se abre pero por suerte la herida de mi corazón se selló completamente- nos miramos una largo rato y de repente mis sentimientos y los suyos iban cambiando.

-Chicos están bien – preguntaron mientras entraban como un torbellino; Cabo y Jazmín haciendo que Kowalsky y yo nos pusiéramos de pie y estuviéramos más rojos que la salsa de tomate.

-U la la, sí que están muy bien- dijo Rico con una sonrisa pícara propia de él.

-Trajeron lo que pedimos – pregunto Kowalsky tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de nada.

-Por supuesto –contesto Rico mientras regurgitaba varias cosas ,entre ellas ,un motor, un martillo y eso eran partes de un coche, sea lo que sea ,se les dio a Kowalsky

-El destornillador , martillo, tuercas y goma de mascar – fue pidiendo Kowalsky mientras terminaba los últimos arreglos al invento, estaba listo, para llevarnos de vuelta a casa.

-Aquí está, lo repare, porque no pensé en Rico en primer momento – se recrimino así mismo Kowalsky , mientras sostenía su máquina, victorioso por el esfuerzo.

-Koffkoff-enamorado-koffkoff – se burló Rico y yo lo mire con mala cara, espero que haiga captado el mensaje.

-Bien probémoslo

-Pero antes tenemos que encontrar a Skipper y Xiu- le recordé.

-Donde se meterían esos dos – se preguntaron Cabo y Jazmín, y a lo lejos se vio como una gran nube de humo se alzaba sobre el cielo.

-Preguntabas- le dijo Mar con ironía mientras todos empezamos a caminar hasta el ruido de la explosión.

-Y bien ,veo que han mejorado bastante su relación – me pregunto Mar mirándome con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Lo mismo digo de tú y Rico- contrataque.

-Y cómo te fue Jazmín- y ahora la toma contra la pobre de Jazmín ,que no tiene vida privada, a veces me asustaba la curiosidad de mi amiga.

-Con quién?- pregunto Jazmín ,pero yo sentía que sabía muy bien a lo que Mar se refería.

-No te hagas la inocente, se los ve muy juntos hacen una linda pareja par de tortolos

-Pareja?- seguía haciéndose la inocente.

-Mar déjalos en paz –le espete irritada de que hiciese preguntas que ni ella mismo se respondía.

-Astrid otra vez esa herida- me recalco, olvide que Mar odia la sangre, apenas la ve y se desmaña, irónico para alguien que le gusta las películas de terror.

-Ah déjalo tuve un pequeño accidente- le hice una señal para que se callase y escuchar la conversación de los chicos, que en vez de hablar gritaban.

-Rico ,no digas cosas que no son- le decía molesto Kowalsky

-Qué cosa Rico- Cabo no entendía a que se refería.

-Solo dije que a esos dos solo le faltaba un lindo marco en forma de corazón y mariposas volado alrededor para hacerlo más cursi- le contesto poniendo cara de romántico muy fingido.

-Y a ustedes también ,solo que con un fondo lleno de explosiones – le contrataco Cabo.

-Y a ti te faltaba corazones y lunacornios volando alrededor tuyo- le contesto Rico y al ver que nosotras los estábamos observando se calló de repente.

- Hombre- repetimos todas las chicas.

* * *

**Y termine, este capítulo me pareció muy dramático y romántico, pero lo logre, ya quiero terminar con los pasados para seguir con la historia, pero vamos por orden.**

**Por cierto, como salí ,por fin de vacaciones ,tendré tiempo suficiente, si tengo inspiración y reviews para subir tres capítulos por semana ,más o menos, según mis cálculos ,este fic se terminara en agosto, pero ya me estoy adelantando demasiado.**

**Gracias por prestarle atención a esta pequeña historia.**

**Bonitos y gorditos, bonitos y gorditos.**


	14. Secretos del Pasado

**Hola, antes que nada, me olvide de agradecerles por las más de 300 visitas a esta pequeña historia (que no me está quedando nada pequeña), de verdad que nunca pensé que recibiría tanta atención.**

**Este es un capítulo sobre Skipper, contare, según mi opinión, que paso en Dinamarca, además de que le paso a Manfredi y Johnson.**

**TODO LE PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR.**

* * *

-Que nada en este mundo puede ser normal- Skipper seguía gritándole a las paredes, ambos líderes se estaban desesperando por salir de ese lugar, pero más lo estaba Skipper.

-Si síguele gritando a las paredes tal vez salgamos más rápido de aquí- le replico con sarcasmo Xiu mirándolo molesta.

Habían tenido la grandiosa idea ,nótese el sarcasmo, de meterse dentro de la bodega penas habían salido a buscar las partes faltantes, pero no habían tenido suerte, así que quedaron atrapados en la bodega, misteriosamente la puerta se cerró desde afuera y desde entonces estaban tratando de salir ,sin ninguno resultado.

-No estoy gritando a las paredes, te estoy gritando a ti- le contesto Skipper, que cada vez se ponía más insoportable.

-Ya lo sabía- Xiu pensó que mejor era no prestarle mucha atención- debemos salir de aquí, te parece si intentamos de nuevo.

Ambos pingüinos se encaminaron hacia la puerta, con la poca visibilidad que tenía ,se tropezaron varias veces, y entre los dos trataron de abrir a la fuerza la puerta ,pero era imposible ,se necesitaría una explosión o que alguien la abriera desde fue.

-Truchas está cerrada- se quejó Skipper.

SKIPPER POV

-Entonces exploremos, no hemos visto el final de esta bodega, tal vez encontremos una salida- opino Xiu, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la parte más oscura.

-Eso es exactamente lo que dijeron Manfredi y Johnson, antes de caer directo en la trampa, estuvieron en el hospital por semanas- recordé, pensando que estaba con mis amigos y que ellos ya sabían lo que habia pasado.

-Que – Xiu se dio la vuelta de inmediato y me quedo viendo como si fuera un fantasma.

-Que no es buena idea ir hasta el final de la bodega- le aclare, pero seguía viéndome de la misma manera.

-No, tú mencionaste algo sobre Manfredi y Johnson- chica lista, recordaba esos nombres.

-A si, Manfredi y Johnson, dos de los mejores coroneles que he conocido- y aun me duele su perdida.

-Tu conocías a mis hermanos – espera, hermanos.

-Tus hermanos?- le pregunte totalmente desconcertado, sabía todo sobre ellos ,y nunca tuvieron una hermana, tal vez la chica estaba algo confundida.

-Básicamente no lo eran ,pero…- empezó a aclararme

-Espera ahora que recuerdo a Manfredi y Johnson, me da la impresión que te conozco- mi cabeza intentaba recordarla, estoy seguro de que la habia visto en alguna parte, cuando Espiráculo borro mi memoria se crearon lagunas mentales y no puedo recordar a algunas personas.

-Tú, ahora me pareces más familiar-ambos nos quedábamos mirándonos un largo momento.

-Rota?- mi memoria, el fin pudo atar los cabos sueltos, era mi amiga, la que hace años deje en la Antártida, su nombre era Estrella, por su característica mancha en forma de estrella alrededor de su ojo, pero ella no se llamaba Xiu, sin embargo todos los molestosos la llamaban rota, la razón era que siempre terminaba con algo roto, cada vez que salíamos a ser pruebas de campo.

-Plano?- me miro sorprendida, recordándome el estúpido apodo con el que me llamaban en el instituto, ambos nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, intentando digerir toda esta información.

-No lo puedo creer- solté de repente, mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

-No puede ser, como no te reconocí- ambos estábamos asombrados, es decir, éramos los mejores amigos y al volver a vernos después de tantos años ninguno se acordaba del otro.

-Esto es imposible, tú aquí- lo último que escuche de ella fue que se graduó de sargento, en el distrito sur.

-Pensé que habías muerto- me declaro sorprendida y abrazándome, abrazo que correspondí., al fin después de tanto tiempo la encontré.

-Yo deje en claro que no volvería a verte- aun no habíamos terminado ese abrazo, pero era necesario aclarar varias cosas.

-No puedo creer que le destino nos uniera – dijo ,dando por terminado el abrazo.

-Si, después de nuestra pelea que por cierto sigo esperando una disculpa- me recordó mientras se cruzaba de aletas.

-Yo sigo esperando la mía- yo nunca había dado una disculpa y más si era ella la que tenía que darme una a mí.

-Eres igual de cabeza hueca que antes, ya te explique que todo era culpa del pato- bien tenía un punto, la base de nuestra pelea fue sin duda culpa de Hans ,ese frailecillo tan detestable.

-Lo siento, sé que debí creerte- y sin pensarlo me disculpe.

-Al menos te disculpaste, pero cuéntame ,¿Qué paso después de nuestra pelea?, específicamente, ¿Por qué murieron Manfredi y Johnson?- y ahí estaban las preguntas que no quería responder.

-Larga historia, supongo que puedo contártela, después de todo tu significabas mucho para esos dos chiflados.

-Pero yo quiero saber, que paso contigo y el pato- Xiu siempre se refería a Hans como el pato, lo odiaba.

-Y porque te cambiaste de nombre, hasta donde yo recuerdo, tu nombre era Estrella- le pregunte, esperando una respuesta para tal cambio.

-Xiu, se oía un poco más maduro, además que no podía ir en el diploma "Capitan Estrella", se oiría algo raro- me respondió, pero yo sabía que ocultaba algo, que esa no era toda la verdad.

-Esa no es toda la verdad.

-De acuerdo, te lo contare, sí,-me prometió dándose por vencida- pero primero dime que fue lo que te ocurrió después de nuestra pelea.

-No le he contado a nadie esto ,pero creo que te lo debo ,después de todo tú me lo advertiste- y cuantas veces me dijo que no confiare en ese frailecillo, pero yo no le hice caso

-Ves que tenía razón- se vanaglorio y yo solo rodé los ojos y empecé a recordar el día de nuestra pelea.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK._

_-Sabes que no fue mi culpa- se disculpó Estrella o Xiu como más tarde se llamaría, mientras me miraba a los ojos, siempre caía con eso._

_Ambos nos conocimos en el distrito sur, yo ya me habia convertido en teniente y ella era apenas una sargento, pero nos llevábamos bien, ambos teníamos historias del pasado parecidas, fuimos abandonados por nuestros padres a los tres meses de edad, mis padres me dejaron en la puerta del cuartel, nunca entendí la razón de esa decisión ,pero por fortuna sobreviví , quede a cargo del director del cuartel,que después paso esa responsabilidad a Manfredi y Johnson que para ese tiempo solo eran capitanes, allí crecí._

_Estrella, era su sobrina o algo por el estilo ,pero eran familiares, sus padres murieron devorados por focas leopardos, y nos conocimos sencillamente, desde entonces hemos sido mejores amigos ,pero hoy estábamos discutiendo por algo muy grave._

_-Si claro cómo no, entonces quien fue la única que sabía de mi secreto- le dije con sarcasmo, estaba muy molesto de que todos en el instituto se enteraran de eso._

_El problema empezó hoy, yo tenía un secreto que solo compartí con Estrella, todos los días ,decidía infiltrarme a la base del distrito este, si habia muchos distritos y cada uno tenía rivalidades con el otro, pero teníamos algo de paz y tranquilidad, si los estudiantes de cada distrito no pasaban el límite ,solo que yo decidí cruzarlo, siempre me infiltraba en la base del otro distrito y escondía algunas cosas, o veía que hacían ,nada malo, pero entonces ,alguien abrió el pico y me metí en problemas._

_-Yo, he ,sabes que nunca te traicionaría- me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-Ja, eso no te lo creo- le dije, seguía muy molesto._

_-Es cierto yo la vi- hablo una vos y aprecio un frailecillo, Hans. Como termino en este distrito ,nadie lo sabe, pero era un buen amigo con todos ,sin embargo Estrella lo odiaba, sin ningún motivo_

_-Hola Hans-le salude._

_-Hola tucán- se burló Estrella, dándole una amistosa mirada, nótese el sarcasmo._

_-Hola, Skipper –me contesto, y luego miro a la chica, mientras inclinaba la cabeza-traidora_

_-Ves atrévete a negarlo – le seguía diciendo enojado, hasta Hans la habia visto_

_-No ,lo ,hice – me dijo lentamente, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- y de una maldita vez créeme._

_-Adiós-. Se despidió Hans mientras salía llevando una libreta._

_-Estúpido pato, él tiene la culpa de todo esto- le dijo Estrella mirando con enojo por donde habia salido Hans._

_-Si échale la culpa a el- le dije con sarcasmo._

_-Contigo es imposible-me contesto mientras alzaba sus aletas en señal de rendición- solo te advierto que no confíes en él ,no es nada bueno._

_-Por cierto me venía a despedir, gracias a ti fui trasladado al distrito norte- le conteste mientras me daba la vuelta, el problema en el que me metió fue necesario como para que me expulsaran de aquí, gracias a la ayuda de Manfredi y Johnson ,cambiaron mi castigo a un traslado, no sé qué era peor._

_-Que , te iras- me pregunto mirándome sorprendida y con algo de tristeza._

_-Si ,adiós- salí sin siquiera haberle dado un abrazo, estaba muy enojado y molesto con ella._

_-Piérdete- escuche que decía mientras daba un portazo a la puerta._

_Salí dando grandes pisotones en el suelo, no quería prestarle atención a nadie y todos me la estaban prestando a mí, sentí que todo el mundo me estaba viendo, solo seguí caminando hasta que me choque con alguien._

_-Lo siento, señor- me disculpe al ver que eran Manfredi y Johnson, ambos se veían muy tristes._

_-Hola, teniente, supongo que ya te enteraste sobre tu traslado- me pregunto Manfredi._

_-Todos aquí hablan sobre eso._

_-Bien, pues en ese caso , te informo que nosotros también iremos al distrito norte._

_-Que- les pregunte sorprendido, según escuche le castigo era solo para mí._

_-Ordenes ,- respondieron ambos mientras se alejaban._

_Solo alce los hombros y seguí caminando, tenía que sacar todas las cosas de la habitación y estar listo para partir mañana, era increíble que me fuera de este lugar._

_A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo y como nadie me iba a echar de menos, enseguida subí al barco que era lo que me trasladaría, hasta el distrito norte, era de polo a polo._

_-Estás listo- pregunto Manfredi, y yo solo mire hacia el cuartel, Estrella era la única que se despedía, y me miraba con algo de tristeza._

_-Listo, nos vamos ya- dije sin prestarle atención y nos empezamos a alejar._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Yo no te estaba mirando con tristeza eran las ganas de asesinarte por no creerme- me dijo Xiu, regresándome a la realidad.

-Lo que digas- le conteste.

-Y que paso después.

-Eso es muy largo de contar.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_-Tiene claro su misión- me pregunto el general Jack._

_Habian pasado ya tres años desde que abandone el distrito sur y muchas cosas no habían cambiado en nada, por ejemplo que todos me seguían llamado por ese estúpido apodo , pero eso ya no importa mucho, había ascendido a capitán._

_-Si señor- le conteste ,haciendo el saludo militar._

_-Bien partirá de inmediato, no hace falta mencionarle que esta información es confidencial_

_-No señor._

_-Una cosa más, usted va a estar acompañado por el capitán Hans- eso me tomo desprevenido, Hans ,que hacia aquí._

_-Si señor- le conteste recobrando la compostura._

_-A y felicidades por su acenso- se despido el comandante, y entro Hans_

_-Hola ,Skipper tiempo sin vernos - me saludo el frailecillo, no habia cambiado en nada._

_-Hola Hans, parece que vamos a ser compañeros durante un tiempo- le salude mientras estrechábamos aletas._

_-Seguro, cuando partimos- parecía entusiasmado._

_-Mañana, tengo que despedirme de dos amigos- le dije mientras salía volando hacia donde Kowalsky y Rico, de los cuales me despedí e inmediatamente corrí a preparar lo necesario para el viaje._

_A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo, solo el comandante sabia de nuestra misión así que ninguno de los dos fue despedido en el aeropuerto, nos pusimos en marcha para Dinamarca._

_La misión consistía en infiltrarnos en una base de Dinamarca, yo era experto en eso, y extraer información sobre sus armas, sus espías ,etc., seria pez comido._

_Para que no sospechen los humanos, fingimos un traslado desde la "reserva", hasta un zoológico de Dinamarca, solo quedaba esperar, llegaríamos en tres días más o menos._

_-Así que la misión es sencilla, llegar a Dinamarca e infiltrarnos en la base- me pregunto Hans, emocionado y pensativo._

_-En teoría, suena muy fácil- si esa misión me resultaba un poco aburrida, pero el último requisito que tenía que cumplir para convertirme en capitán._

_Luego de volar 7 horas, nos quedamos dormidos, yo solo esperaba que llegáramos rápido, hasta tenía ganas de ir y pilotear el avión, pero eso generaría sospechas, y así pasaron dos días en esa ave de metal._

_-Ya llegamos ,despierta- me dijo Hans una vez que el avión aterrizara en el aeropuerto, enseguida nos metimos en las cajas y esperamos hasta que los humanos nos trasladarán hasta el "zoológico", allí salimos de las cajas ,revisamos los planos y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la base principal de Dinamarca, no quedaba muy lejos de ese lugar._

_Caminamos una hora, aproximadamente, hasta que divisamos una cueva, para que los humanos no sospechen , la base estaba en una cueva entre dos montañas, era muy bien vigilada, con cercas y alarma laser, que no podría ser vista por los humanos pero por nosotros, que sabíamos su ubicación era fácil hallarla, enseguida no escabullimos dentro, no habia ningún guardia vigilando y nos pareció extraño._

_-Entremos- dijimos ambos y enseguida estábamos dentro, la base era enorme,20 veces mayor que el instituto, pero lo más extraño es que todas las aves que estaban adentro eran cisnes._

_-Son ¿cisnes?- pregunte extrañado, mi instinto me decía que eran peligrosos._

_-Parecen muy tiernos como para dañar a alguien- opino Hans, antes de ser vistos nos pusimos en marcha, había tubos de ventilación en todas partes, así que era fácil desplazarnos sin ser vistos._

_-Según los planos ,aquí debe ser el lugar correcto- le informe mientras creábamos un hueco en el tubo de ventilación , como no habia ningún guardia enseguida entramos._

_-Si entramos a la principal- festejo Hans mientras yo extraía toda la información en un casete._

_-Datos ,descargados-anuncie cuando al fin termine de traspasar los datos de la computadora al casete._

_Ambos nos pusimos en marcha para salir de ese lugar ,o era paranoia o no habíamos encontrado ningún problema en entrar y en salir ,y eso me preocupaba, no le hice mucho caso y apenas salimos nos dirigimos al zoológico._

_-Misión cumplida, mañana zarparemos en el barco- celebro Hans, el regreso a la Antártida sería más largo, y cansado. A la mañana siguiente nos encontrábamos en el puerto, pero el barco empezaba a salir._

_-De prisa.- le dije a Hans ,mientras le ayudaba a subir, después subiría yo._

_-Estoy arriba, ahora hay un pequeño problema- me contesto mientras empujaba una can de madera ,en dirección mía, por suerte la esquive._

_-Qué- pregunte desconcertado pero no era necesario pensar mucho , o si?_

_-Tu no vas a subir aquí- me respondió y el barco se empezó a alejar- adiós Skipper_

_-Hans, frailecillo traicionero – me las iba a pagar ,cuando alcanzase esa barco, de pronto escuche ruidos de pisadas y unas cuantas luces apuntaron en mi dirección, segándome_

_-Hola, pingüino- hablaron varios cisnes, ya me parecía que esta misión era muy fácil_

_-Yo, ya me iba- les aclare, mientras me zambullía en el agua, cuando alcanzase ese barco._

_De la nada empezaron a llover balas, el agua frena un poco la potencia ,pero igual algunas me alcanzaron ,una justo en el estómago, no hice caso al dolor y trepe enseguida al barco, a lo lejos vi como esos cisnes reían por el triunfo, creyeron que estaba muerto._

_-Frailecillo embustero, me las vas a pagar- le amenace entrando de un momento a otro, a la habitación ,Hans parecía sorprendido de verme, pero no con miedo._

_-Tranquilízate Skipper, tal vez no preferirías una taza de café- me contesto tranquilamente mientras me lanzaba una taza llena de café con pescado, que la atrape de inmediato._

_-Que- pregunte desconcentrado, pero Hans me dio un golpe que me dejo inconsciente, estaba viendo estrellas._

_Desperté amarrado a una silla, algunas heridas eran profundas y estaba empezando a ver borroso, quizás por la pérdida de sangre, Hans se encontraba caminando tranquilamente._

_-Te preguntaras para que hice esto- me dijo retóricamente al ver que estaba despierto._

_-En realidad, no, estoy preguntándome que voy a hacer contigo cuando me libere._

_-Mi plan, fue sencillo- Hans hizo caso omiso a mis palabras-deshacerme de ti , diciendo que tú eras un espía que trabajaba en secreto para Dinamarca, y así quedarme con toda la gloria y el prestigio ,además de un ascenso._

_-Acabas de revelar tu plan- los villanos siempre revelan su plan y al final siempre acaban detenidos._

_-Si pero no podrás impedirlo ._

_-Lo hare-le asegure, mientras al fin terminaba de zafarme- ahora estoy libre_

_-Eso crees, ahora eres el enemigo número uno de Dinamarca- me contesto mientras me golpeaba con un arenque, otra vez inconsciente- hasta nunca-se despidió y sentí que estaba dentro de un caja que se alejaba flotando en el mar._

_El golpe, más las heridas, fueron suficientes para que perdiera el conocimiento dos días seguidos, cuando desperté estaba en medio del hospital ,luego me entere que Rico me habia encontrado, casi muerto, y me trajo al hospital._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Y de allí ,saque la frase "un amigo es solo un enemigo que aún no te ha atacado"- le informe.

-Y también te volviste un paranoico sin remedio. –tenía un punto por eso.

-Jamás se debe confiar totalmente en alguien

-Pero has confiado en mí.

-Tú eres otra historia.-le dije, aunque era verdad, no confié en nadie ,y confió en ella ,es muy extraño.

-Ahora si dime, ¿Qué paso con Manfredi y Johnson?-eso si es peor.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK._

_-Skipper, tenemos una misión para ti .- me informo Kowalsky mientras entraba a la habitación dando un portazo._

_Hace poco tiempo que salí del hospital, después de recuperarme de la misión a Dinamarca, ahora estaba bien, solo tenía un ala rota y un moretón en el ojo, podría ser peor._

_-En realidad es para todos nosotros- me aclaro Manfredi, entrado detrás de Kowalsky._

_-Que sucede- les pregunte con calma._

_-Tenemos que viajar a América del Sur – contesto Johnson que también habia entrado en la habitación._

_-Por?-pregunte, si era para otra misión de infiltración ,no gracias._

_-Se han detectado rastros que podría conducirnos hacia un enemigo potencial- me dijo Kowalsky._

_-Quien es._

_-Tal vez no lo conozcas, su nombre es Espiráculo- contestaron Manfredi y Johnson a coro, parecía que odiaban a ese personaje._

_-Delfín demente, con gran capacidad cerebral y mucho dinero- describió Kowalsky, la última parte la dijo con una mueca._

_-Partimos mañana- que fea costumbre de avisar de un día para el otro que nos íbamos._

_-Partimos-eso en suena a manada- ¿Quiénes?_

_-Manfredi, Johnson ,Rico, tú y yo- me contesto Kowalsky señalando a todos en la habitación_

_-Un grupo de cinco, he, si estaremos bien._

_-Ya te recuperaste completamente de tus heridas- preguntaron preocupados._

_-Algo- les dije rodando los ojos, es decir ,estaba muy bien._

_-Vas a contarnos que ocurrió- y esa era la pregunta del millón._

_-Lo único que les voy a decir es "un amigo es solo un enemigo que no te ha atacado"_

_-No es una forma muy amistosa de pensar- dijo Manfredi, mientras se retiraban_

_El resto del día, pase preparando todo lo necesario, a la mañana siguiente estábamos en el aeropuerto, era la forma más rápida y fácil de viajar, de inmediato nos infiltramos en el área de carga, eso era fácil._

_-Todo listo, nos vamos- anunciaron Manfredi y Johnson ,y el avión empezó a ascender._

_-Bien, aquí tienes toda la información sobre nuestro enemigo- Kowalsky me entrego un portafolio que contenía muchos documentos, enseguida los empecé a leer._

_El expediente de Espiráculo era enorme, desde varios ataques a diversos cuarteles, ha destrucciones de grandes zoológicos, ese delfín estaba demente, y era nuestro trabajo detenerlo._

_-Así que parece que nos vamos a enfrentar a algo muy grande, no es cierto?- le pregunte a Kowalsky mientras le regresaba el portafolio._

_-Efectivamente, debemos estar preparados._

_-Rico ,como va tu arsenal de armas- le pregunte._

_-Completo, señor._

_-Kowalsky, todo preparado ._

_-Sí ,señor._

_-Ahora ,solo queda esperar- hablo Manfredi mientras se sentaba en una caja, los demás hicimos lo mismo y a las pocas horas de vuelo, todos nos quedamos dormidos._

_-Con una despierta, vamos que ya llegamos- Kowalsky estaba profundamente dormido pero se despertó enseguida con mi grito._

_-Y en donde estamos – pregunto Rico. Después de volar unas 6 largas horas nos encontrábamos en el cielo de una gran selva, húmeda y oscura._

_-Ahora, aquí es nuestra parada- nos informó Manfredi, el avión seguiría volando, nosotros íbamos a salir por una ventana, en un paracaídas claro, eso fue loco._

_-Selva húmeda y escalofriante, el perfecto lugar para una emboscada- dije una vez que aterrizamos, no se veía nada más que árboles._

_-Hola pingüinines - se escuchó una voz, y apareció un delfín era Espiráculo ,exactamente como en la foto, sonrisa demente ,subido en algo que parecía una patineta._

_-Hablando de emboscadas.- dijo Kowalsky._

_-Y este quien es- típico de Rico ,no escuchar nada sobre la misión._

_-Soy el doctor Espiráculo- se presentó el delfín demente,._

_-Tú nos debes algo- hablaron Manfredi y Johnson ,no tenía idea de que se refería, pero parecían tenerle mucho odio._

_-A ustedes no los conozco, sin embargo es un reto que estoy dispuesto a cumplir- nos contestó Espiráculo mientras desaparecía, dentro del agua y nuestro alrededor aparecieron montones de langostas._

_-Langostas, es en serio- dijo Kowalsky con escepticismo y se inició la pelea._

_Las langostas eran decenas , a pesar de ser un grupo de 5 pingüinos especializados en lucha ,nos iban ganando en número, pronto todos empezamos a cansarnos y las langostas seguían apareciendo, la lucha se tornaba más y más difícil._

_-Debemos retirarnos- opino Manfredi ,mientras mandaba a volar a varias langostas._

_-Si nos volveremos a ver- le conteste totalmente de acuerdo e hicimos una retirada estratégica, saliendo corriendo pero con valor._

_-Eso estuvo muy pero muy mal- dijo Rico ,una vez que estuvimos lo bastante lejos de las langostas, al borde de un rio._

_-Y que lo digas- le apoyo Johnson, sentándose a descansar un momento._

_-Debemos entrenar más- opine, no me gustaba las derrotas, a lo que todos me apoyaron._

_En una semana, habíamos logrado salir ,de la selva húmeda y escalofriante al refrescante mar, de allí nos infiltramos en un barco, que iba a Estados Unidos específicamente a la ciudad de New York, allí es donde la última información enviada desde la base nos decía que se encontraba Espiráculo, habíamos entrenado muy duro y estábamos listos para luchar. La ubicación de Espiráculo era un viejo acuario cerrado, el lugar perfecto para una guarida._

_-Buzos caperuzos, esto podría ser una trampa- les recomendé a todos, entramos por los ductos de ventilación, eso siempre funciona._

_Habíamos ideado un plan infalible, Rico, Kowalsky y yo, entraríamos primero, tratando de ser lo más sigilosos posible, luego si es que tuviéramos problemas, vendrían Manfredi y Johnson, fácil._

_-No creo que esta sea una buena idea- opino Manfredi ,que nunca le gustaba que los pingüinos estuvieran separados._

_-Confía en mi Manfredi ,que podría salir mal- le anime, luego de un momento asintió y emprendimos el plan._

_Enseguida nos empezamos a deslizar por los tubos de ventilación, la misión consistía en meter un virus a la computadora principal y dañarla para que Espiráculo no causara más problemas, nos empezamos a deslizar mediante un cable para instalar el disquete ,pero para nuestra mala suerte ,el tubo de ventilación se rompió logrando que todos cayéramos de golpe y dando aviso de nuestra presencia._

_-Hola pingüinos, creo que dejamos claro quién es superior aquí- se burló Espiráculo._

_-Ahora estamos aquí para darte una lección- le contesto Rico mientras lanzaba una bomba de humo, enseguida nos empezamos a deslizar ,esquivando a varias langostas y llegando hasta la computadora principal._

_-En serio, yo creo que no- nos sorprendió Espiráculo que de un momento a otro estaba al frente de nosotros, mientras presionaba un botón y caímos directo hacia una red._

_-Esto es exactamente lo que podría salir mal- hablo Manfredi que también habia entrado, sacándonos de ese embrollo._

_-Ahora sí ,volvemos a la carga- dijo Rico dejando otra bomba de humo, rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia la computadora, pero esta estaba defendida por cientos de langostas, que enseguida nos atacaron._

_-Esto se convirtió en misión imposible- exclamo Kowalsky mientras mandaba a volar a mas langostas._

_-Márchense, nosotros nos ocupamos de esto- nos ordenaron Manfredi y Johnson, mientras formaban un escudo contra langostas alrededor de nosotros._

_-No los dejaremos- afirmó Rico ,que estaba pateando a varias langostas, pero eran demasiadas, como para vencerlas a todas._

_-Ningún pingüino se queda atrás- les dije ,mientras seguíamos peleando con más langostas._

_-Es una orden- nos gritaron Manfredi y Johnson, pero nosotros no íbamos a abandonarlos, o eso creíamos hasta que una parte del techo colapso, dejando un muro entre nosotros y nuestros amigos, por más que tratamos de entrar al otro lado no habia forma de cruzar ese derrumbe._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Pero ese no fue el final- aseguro Xiu.

-Porque lo dices.

-Porque esa no es la total verdad, allí no murieron Manfredi y Johnson

-Tienes razón, hay algo que le oculte a todos mis amigos, pero porque lo sabes tú.

-Solo digamos que, tengo un sexto sentido, me vas a contar que verdaderamente paso.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_-Skipper, paquete para ti- me dijo Kowalsky mientras entraba en el cuartel recién inaugurado, después del asunto de Manfredi y Johnson, nos habían ordenado monitorear constantemente a Espiráculo, así que nos instalamos en el zoológico de Central Park, mandábamos reportes semanales._

_-Desde cuando recibimos correspondencia- pregunte, pero lo más probable es que ese paquete venga de la base._

_-Es la primera vez que pasa- me contesto sencillamente, dejando el cartón en la mesa._

_Respire hondo, seguramente no era más que otros expedientes confidenciales, así que la abrí, lo que vi me dejo completamente petrificado, era un mapa algo viejo de todo New York y tenía puesto un sello en el puerto principal, lo extraño era el sello, tenía la marca de Espiráculo, en una esquina resaltaba 12pm, lo más probable era que a esa hora tendría que estar allí._

_-Skipper, todo en orden- me pregunto Cabo, que recién se habia unido al equipo, hace como dos meses._

_-Si joven Cabo, nada de qué preocuparse- le contesto mientras guardaba el mapa y hacia como si nada hubiese pasado._

_El resto del día ,pase solo distraído, pensando en decirle o no decirles a mis amigos sobre el paquete que recibí ,no quería perder a más de mis compañeros, al final del día habia tomado una decisión ,iría solo, no arriesgaría a nadie más._

_Justo cuando el reloj marco las doce de la noche, enseguida salí del zoológico y tome el metro, era la forma más rápida de recorrer la ciudad, además que a esas horas no iba mucha gente y era más fácil camuflarse, al fin termine cerca del puerto._

_-Bien, para que querías verme- pregunte a la nada, pero sabiendo que me estaba escuchando._

_-En realidad no era yo- me respondió el delfín, saliendo de las sombras, y presionando un botón de su silla, y haciendo que se abriera una compuerta secreta desde una de las cajas, y vi lo que jamás esperaría encontrarme._

_-Manfredi, Johnson- exclame al ver que eran mis dos amigos, y esperando que me reconocieran._

_-Enemigo- soltaron ambos a coro, algo cambio en ellos, era como si no los conociera, me miraban pero con una mirada llena de odio, cosa que no alcanzaba a comprender._

_-Que les paso- les pregunte, pero no obtuve respuesta._

_-Oh, nada, solo los cambie de mente- me contesto Espiráculo, como quien no quiere otra cosa._

_-Qué?- le dije incapaz de comprender, pero enseguida me vi impulsado para atrás, volé varios metros hasta chocar con unas cuantas cajas ,enseguida me puse en posición de defensa y localice a mis atacantes, eran Manfredi y Johnson._

_-Hey, amigos despierte- les dije ,intentando esquivar sus ataques, pero sin llegar a hacerles daño, sabía que ellos no entendía que hacían ._

_-Enemigo- seguían repitiendo como robots, y lanzándome ataques sin para, esto se me estaba volviendo imposible ,no podía defenderme sin llegar a dañarlos._

_-No me dejan opción- me disculpe por lo que iba a hacer, pero de verdad que me estaba cansando de tantos golpes, haciendo uso de mis tácticas especiales mande a Johnson al piso mientras empujaba a Manfredi contra varias cajas, los deje inconscientes por un rato._

_-Aplausos señores- se burló Espiráculo, que seguía mirando la pelea como si fuera un programa de televisión._

_-Tú, delfín demente- le mire con verdadero odio, mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia él y lo botaba de la plataforma que utilizaba, el delfín sabia pelear ,enseguida me hizo a un lado de un movimiento ,pero yo lo volví a atacar-Hiciste que dañara a dos de mis amigos, me las pagaras._

_-No lo creo- dijo mientras seguíamos dando vueltas hacia varios lados, por desgracia, ninguno de los dos miro que varias cajas contenían explosivos, el alcance de la explosión fue tanta que salí volando varios metro hasta chocar contra el hangar de carga, Espiráculo no apareció y tampoco Manfredi ,Johnson._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

-Lo siento, se lo que significaban para ti.- me disculpe, si para mi eran mis amigos para ella era los únicos parientes que tenía.

-No te culpo, ahora todo es culpa de ese delfín.

-Después de este momento cursi-me levante y Xiu me quedo viendo con mala cara-será mejor que busquemos otra salida.

-Apártate- me ordeno y saco, de no sé dónde, una bazuca.

-De donde sacaste eso –le pregunte pues al entrar no la tenía consigo.

-Lo encontré- me respondió sencillamente mientras apuntaba hacia la entrada.

-Y no podrías haberlo sacado, hace media hora.- le dije enojado, podríamos habernos reunido con el resto del equipo hace media hora, y ya salir de este loco mundo.

-Y perderme tu historia, no gracias- me contesto lanzándome una sonrisa, tramposa.

* * *

**Cha, chan, chaa, otro capítulo más terminado, espero que les guste.**

**Una cosa que me olvide de mecionar desde el comienzo, las partes en cursiva son los recuerdos del pasado, y la letra normal son lo que cada personaje dice en el presente.**

**Bonitos y gorditos, bonitos y gorditos.**


	15. Viejos Tiempos

**Hola, sigo viva, ya sé que dije que actualizaría pronto pero he tenido algunos problemas y no quiero aburrirles contándoles sobre eso así que hay va el capítulo.**

**TODO LE PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR.**

* * *

-Tres, dos, uno- contaron Skipper y Xiu, preparándose para el disparo, después de elegir el ángulo correcto, para realizarlo.

-Fuego- grito Xiu y al instante disparo un cohete con dirección a la puerta, esperando que eso funcionara para que la puerta cediera y pudieran salir, se escuchó una gran explosión.

-Funciono?- pregunto esperanzado Skipper ya que la nube de polvo que levanto, el cohete fue suficiente como para tapar la vista de la puerta.

-El intento es lo que cuenta- le intento animar Xiu al ver que la puerta seguía en perfecto estado, nunca saldrían de aquí.

-Si claro, lo intentamos y no funciono- le replico con ironía.

-Pero al menos hicimos suficiente ruido como para traer la atención de los demás- Xiu siempre trataba de ver lo positivo de las cosa, al contrario de Skipper.

-Creo que sí.

-Esto cuanto tiempo va a llevar- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el frio suelo, esto era irritante y muy aburrido.

-Se me ocurre una idea para pasar el tiempo- recomendó Skipper que también se sentó a lado de su amiga.

-Cuál?

-Que me cuentes porque te cambiaste el nombre.

-No te han dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato."- le contesto Xiu mientras se cruzaba de aletas, no tenía animo de contar su historia.

-Y no te han dicho, "cumple tus promesas.

-Punto para ti, de acuerdo, pero será muy aburrida.

-Qué más da ,estamos atrapados un buen rato aquí- a Xiu le pareció muy extraño la calma de Skipper, ella lo conocía muy bien ,para saber que ocultaba algo.

**XIU POV**

Tal vez no era la mejor idea del mundo, contarle mi verdadera historia, pero era mi amigo desde que tengo memoria, que por cierto no es mucha, así que, que más me da contarle mi pasado.

-No repitas esta conversación con nadie- le advertí lanzándole la mirada de que estoy hablando en serio.

-Prometido- dijo mientras alzaba su ala derecha en señal de juramento, rodee los ojos, siempre que hacia eso terminaba rompiendo la promesa, empecé a recordar mi niñez, más o menos.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK._

_-Prométeme que cuidaras de ti y de tu hermano- esa voz era la de mi madre, se veía angustiada y preocupada ,pero en sus ojos ,del mismo color que los míos, pude ver la inmensa ternura y el amor de una madre que está dispuesta a todo por salvar a sus hijos._

_La razón de esta despedida, lo único que me explicaron ,cuando tuve la edad necesaria para entender ; fue que, mis padres eran los espías más profesionales del mundo pingüino, lo malo de ese trabajo fue que continuamente todos sus enemigos los querían borrar del mapa y a toda la familia._

_Habíamos pasado huyendo desde que tengo memoria, no era una buena vida para mis dos niños, pero estábamos con mis padres y eso era más que suficiente, por desgracia los riegos iban aumentando y es entonces cuando decidieron dejarnos bajo la tutela de uno de los hermanos de mi madre, Manfredi._

_-Promesa de corazón- afirme haciendo mi tradicional X justo en mi corazón, esas son promesas que siempre cumplo y que jamás rompo._

_-Bien sé que estarán más seguros aquí- se despidió con un beso en la cabeza, mi hermano se habia quedado profundamente dormido, así que solo se removió un poco, pobre tan pequeño ,no tenía más de tres meses de salir del cascaron, yo ya tenía un año de edad cuando paso eso._

_-Creen que podrán con los dos-le pregunto mi padre a Manfredi, mientras le entregaba un sobre, yo solo sacudí la cabeza, las despedidas son tan triste._

_-Para eso están los hermanos, para cuidar de sus sobrinos- aseguro mi tío, mientras le daba un abrazo a mi madre._

_-Gracias- le respondió mi padre mientras nos tocaba la cabeza fraternalmente a cada uno._

_-Tenemos que irnos- dijo mi madre, mientras miraba por la ventana, ese era el peligro de ser una espía, no sabes de que bando estas._

_-Estarán bien ,y nunca olviden que los queremos mucho- se despidieron por última vez mis padres, yo solo los abrace ,mantendría mi promesa de cuidar de mi -hermano._

_-Tío Manfredi, volverán verdad- le pregunte esperanzada, mientras miraba alejarse a las dos figuras en blanco y negro, aunque ya me temía la respuesta, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde_

_-Lo siento pequeña, pero no lo harán._

_-Mantendré mi promesa, por mi corazón._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

-No quiero relatar las aventuras de la pobre huérfana, eso sería deprimente- le dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente, por favor mi vida no habia sido tan mala, si ya sé que no crecí con mis padres pero Manfredi estuvo para apoyarme en todo.

-Así que tus padres no murieron por una foca leopardo- me pregunto Skipper mirándome fijamente, odio cuando alguien me intimida mirándome a los ojos, así que mejor aparte la vista.

-Eso es lo que todos creían ,pero yo sabía la verdad.

-De acuerdo, al menos te dejaron en buenas manos- si eso era verdad.

-Si, recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos- menuda forma de hacernos mejores amigos, parecía sacado de una película.

-Como olvidarlo- sacudió la cabeza y una sonrisa disimulada asomo en su pico.

-Si yo tampoco he olvidado ese día- los dos no empezamos con el pie derecho, de hecho nos odiábamos.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK._

_-Que día más pesado- me queje mientras salía del instituto, los exámenes finales se acercaban y eso significaba más dolores de cabeza; por estar pensando en eso me tropecé con la última grada ,rodando y llevándome a un pingüino conmigo._

_-Fíjate por donde caminas, torpe-refunfuño un pingüino de cabeza plana y ojos azules mirándome de mala manera._

_-Utiliza los ojos , tonto-le ataque, además él se puso en mi camino._

_-Disculpa, eres solo un cabo- me dijo con desdén, como si él fuera un rango mayor, lo habia visto en las primeras semanas, le faltaba poco para ser un sargento ,pero seguía siendo un cabo , igual que yo._

_-Y tú un soquete- le grite._

_-Ha ,sí- ambos nos empezamos a pelear en medio de la nieve, de verdad que parecíamos niños, no nos dimos de patadas o de puñetes ,pero él me dejo con un moretón en el ala y yo le deje el ojo morado._

_-Cálmense- nos ordenó una voz que enseguida reconocí, Manfredi, estaba en muchos problemas._

_-Lo siento señor- se disculpó el cabeza plana levantándose rápidamente._

_-Perdón, tío ,pero el empezó –admito que me salí de mis casillas, pero que paso con el de ser amable con las damas._

_-Quien es la que se tropezó- se burló el pingüino, me dieron ganas de lanzarlo lo primero que tenía al alcance, pero Manfredi me detuvo con una mirada._

_-Los dos, se van a quedar castigados, arreglando la bodega hasta las 6 de la tarde escucharon- nos ordenó mi tío mirándonos furioso, yo solo suspire, hace mucho tiempo que nadie pisa esa bodega, nos vamos a demorar una eternidad._

_-Sí señor- asentimos ambos, enseguida Manfredi nos condujo hasta la parte trasera del instituto, la bodega era una habitación oscura y fría, tenía amontonada montones de sillas, mesas y armarios llenos de polvo._

_-Estúpido- le dije apenas Manfredi salió de la habitación, no sin antes darnos varias escobas y palas para que limpiemos, estaba furiosa con ese pingüino de ojos azules._

_-Torpe- me contesto sin mirarme._

_-Tonto._

_-Si se siguen gritando, el castigo, durara hasta las 10 de la noche- nos dijo Manfredi que habia estado escuchando todo detrás de la puerta._

_-Sí señor- repetimos los dos._

_-Todo es tu culpa- le dije molesta._

_-Yo, ni siquiera te conozco-me contesto mientras limpiaba con un trapo varios muebles._

_-Perdona mis modales-le dije con fingida preocupación ,mientras me presentaba-soy Estrella._

_-Skipper-me contesto, siguiendo con su trabajo._

_-No sabía que teníamos esta clase de cosas aquí- le dije admirada al ver que habia numerosas piezas de arte como vasijas y también alguna que otra arma de la antigüedad._

_-Yo tampoco- me contesto Skipper mientras trataba de sacar una ballesta de entre un montón de tablas ._

_-Cuidado no lo-le advertí ,pero demasiado tarde, trato de sacar la ballesta y todas las tablas se le vinieron encima-, jales._

_-Una ayuda aquí no sería nada malo- me pidió y yo estaba a punto de reírme pero a la final me contuve y trate de ayudarlo a salir de debajo de ese montón de tablas._

_-Un ,dos ,tres- conté mientras lo jalaba, al final se liberó y terminamos el trabajo en medio de bromas y de chistes ._

_-Listo terminamos, y antes de las 6- anuncie mientras me sacudía el polvo de las plumas._

_-Te invito un café- se ofreció Skipper, a ver si lo entendí, primero nos odiábamos y en 30 minutos estaba invitándome a un café, eso no ocurre todo los días._

_-Claro, pero no deberíamos ir a reportarnos- acepte, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que hacer._

_-Claro que no- me dijo mientras ambos salíamos con dirección a la cafetería._

_Nos sentamos en una mesa con vista a la ventana, yo pedí un café con atún y el un café con arenque, empezamos a conversar de temas superficiales, admito que era divertido, y superada la desconfianza inicial teníamos muchas cosas en común._

_-Así que eres sobrina de Manfredi- me pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, yo casi me atraganto con el mío._

_-Afirmativo- le conteste con normalidad, nadie sabía que yo era su sobrina y eso me parecía bien, no quería que todos me trataran diferente._

_-Guao, y porque no te he visto por aquí._

_-Creo que es porque recién acabo de llegar- le conteste y entonces un pingüino más alto que Skipper se acercó a nuestra mesa, tenía la típica forma de caminar de los chicos problemáticos, no me dio buena espina._

_-Hola Plano-le saludo con una sonrisa burlona y luego me miro- así que conoces a la chica nueva._

_-Hola, Dimitri- le contesto Skipper por su forma de comportarse entendí que no le caía nada bien- y si la conozco._

_-Hola- y yo estoy pintada en la pared._

_-Cuando busques algo de diversión, me avisas- se despidió guiñándome, con actitud de casanovas, yo solo asentí con una sonrisa, en mi interior quería tirarlo al suelo._

_-No sé por qué quiero lanzarlo desde el último piso del cuartel- le dije a Skipper cuando al fin el otro pingüino se marchó, el solo me miro sorprendido, pero a la final se rio tan fuerte que los demás pingüinos nos regresaron a ver._

_-Dame cinco-ambos chocamos nuestras ala en señal de complicidad- ya somos dos._

_-Eres nueva no- me pregunto después de un largo silencio, solo interrumpido por nuestras tazas de café._

_-Es lo que acabo de decir- le conteste como si fuera lo más obvio._

_-Se me ocurre un lugar que creo quieras conocer._

_-Seguro- le conteste, quería conocer más sobre el lugar en donde estaba- cuando y donde._

_-Te parece mañana en la noche._

_-En la noche?- le pregunte desconcertada, no tenía autorización para salir de noche._

_-Si ,a menos que no quieras arriesgarte- me reto, y yo siempre acepto un reto._

_-De acuerdo- le dije, para entonces ya había anochecido y tenía que regresar a casa, nos despedimos con un apretón de alas, prometiendo vernos el día siguiente._

_Lo malo de vivir bajo la tutela de Manfredi, que mi casa quedaba en el límite del instituto es decir, prácticamente viví ahí, no me quejaba era un buen sitio, además habia mas pingüinos que se quedaban a vivir cerca del instituto sea la razón de que son becados o de que son huérfanos con padres soldados._

_Al llegar a casa, encontré a mi hermano realizando sus ejercicios de entrenamiento, aún era muy pequeño para ingresar al instituto, pero soñaba con convertirse en una autentico soldado, prepare algo de comer y después de cenar mi hermano se quedó dormido , yo solo encendí la tele y me puse a pensar en todo lo ocurrido esa tarde, a la final llegue a la conclusión de que no habia manera más extraña de conocer a alguien, después me fui a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal, excepto por unas cuantas bromas por parte de Manfredi sobre como dejamos la bodega, me marche al instituto, las horas pasaron rápidamente y yo no preste atención a nada de lo que nos decía el instructor, al final del día teníamos ejercicios de entrenamiento, en los cuales me topé con Skipper, solo nos saludamos desde lejos y volvimos a nuestras tareas._

_Espere emocionada la tarde, la emoción era más por romper las reglas y ver si salía viva, pero también de conocer el lugar donde Skipper habia prometido llevarme , no es que yo conociera muchos lugares. Decidimos toparnos en la entrada del instituto, a esa hora no habia ningún pingüino cerca por lo que podíamos ir a cualquier lugar y Manfredi estaría ocupado._

_-Hola Skipper- el salude apenas llegue, el parecía estar esperándome apoyado en una pared, resguardado en las sombras._

_-Hola Estrella- me saludo._

_-Vamos- le anime, dirigiéndonos hasta la entrada del instituto, vigilando de que nadie notara nuestra presencia, por suerte todos estaba dormidos en ese momento, a excepción de varios guardias de seguridad, pero fue fácil evitarlos._

_-ápidamente Skipper empezó a deslizarse hacia el norte, lo seguí con igual rapidez, era divertido deslizarse, a pesar de terminar con el estómago helado, los dos no hablamos, yo esperando por ver el lugar que habia prometido y por qué no tenía nada que decir._

_De repente se detuvo y yo me deslice mas adelante terminando enterrada entre un montón de nieve, escuche su risa y ocasiono que le lanzara varias bolas de nieve, maldita puntería, no conseguí darle, pero el intento es lo que cuenta. A la final me ayudo a levantarme y empezamos a caminar, supe porque no habíamos seguido deslizando, el hielo en ese lugar era muy delgado y corria el riesgo de romperse._

_Andamos una largo rato, hasta que Skipper se sentó en la nieve, yo solo mire el lugar confundida, estábamos en la punta de un bloque de hielo, al fondo se escuchaba chocar a las olas, no habia nada hermoso en eso, iba a decirle ,pero el solamente sacudió la cabeza, espere un instante y de un momento a otro, el cielo se ilumino con franjas azules ,verdes, de varios colores que parecían sacados de una película o cuento de hadas, el espectáculo era hermoso, así que me senté tranquilamente apoyada en Skipper disfrute de las aureolas boreales._

_Duraron tres minutos, más o menos, pero fueron perfectos, hasta que regrese de golpe a la realidad, en primera no debería estar afuera a estas horas, en segunda, no debería estar afuera con el chico ,con el que ayer tuve una pelea de lo lindo, y la tercera, que tendría que despertarme a las 6 de la mañana._

_-Esto es hermoso, gracias por traerme- le agradecí mientras me paraba, Skipper hizo lo mismo._

_-De nada, me alegra que te guste- me dijo y empezamos a caminar, tardaríamos dos horas en regresar a ese paso._

_-Una carrera-le desafié una vez que salimos del hielo rompible._

_-Es un reto- me pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja._

_-Tal vez,-enseguida me empecé a deslizar, mientras le gritaba- nos vemos en la meta, lento._

_-Eso crees- me respondió y, vaya que era rápido en un segundo me habia alcanzado, ambos nos deslizamos una largo rato hasta que visualizamos al instituto, bajamos la velocidad y vigilando que no nos descubriéramos, entramos._

_-Fue una linda noche, la disfrute bastante- le agradecí una vez que estuve en la parte trasera de la casa._

_-Nos vemos mañana- me dijo a modo de despedida._

_-Si, adiós- rete a mi cordura, le di una brazo y un beso en la mejilla, luego me di la vuelta y me aleje rápidamente, mis mejillas se tornaron tan calientes que podrían derretir el hielo, esa fue una noche tan loca y divertida, y, aunque, nunca lo admitiría, algo romántica._

_A partir de ese día nos hicimos mejore amigos, siempre salíamos del instituto hasta la cafetería, descubrí que él tenía como tutor a Johnson el mejor amigo de Manfredi así que no habia problemas en cuanto pedíamos permiso para salir a dar una vuelta o algo por el estilo._

_-Así que, pronto serás nombrado sargento- le felicite a Skipper mientras caminábamos en dirección a mi casa, hoy habia terminado de dar el examen final ,los resultados estarán listos la próxima semana, así que él estaba más feliz que si hubiera comido un huachinango asado._

_-Parece que sí- dijo orgulloso y con una sonrisa en el pico._

_-Que orgullosos se deben sentir tus padres._

_-Manfredi y Johnson no te lo han contado- pregunto con tono deprimente ._

_-Contarme que._

_-Yo no tengo padres- me dijo con una sonrisa triste y yo me sentí mal._

_-Huy, perdón por mi falta de tacto._

_-Descuida, nunca los necesite- eso era típico de Skipper hacerse el fuerte._

_-Si te sientes mejor ,yo tampoco los tengo._

_-No me siento mejor, pero gracias por la confianza- me dijo y luego nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, siempre terminábamos más rojos que un tomate._

_Las semanas siguientes no nos vimos muchos ,él estaba ocupado con su ascenso y no le culpaba, todos trabajábamos muy duro para lograrlo, a la final me invito a la ceremonia de ascenso, fue muy emociónate verlo feliz, se veía tan guapo , cosa que por supuesto nunca admitiré._

_-Buen trabajo Skipper- le felicite con un abrazo cuando todo termino, luego fue mi turno de invitarle a un café._

_-Tú también serás ascendida en tres meses- me animo y era cierto ahora estaba a punto de ascender y tenía que dedicarme por completo._

_-Claro que sí- dije mientras chocábamos nuestras tazas._

_-Los siguientes meses me la pase estudiando y repasando con Skipper todos los ejercicios de entrenamiento, era un buen maestro, a la final ascendí con honores, fue el momento más nervioso de mi vida._

_-Felicidades- me abrazo Skipper después de que Manfredi me felicitara y me dijera que tenía permiso todo el día y noche- te invito un café._

_-Como el primer día que nos conocimos- le pregunte._

_-Claro, pero esta vez será motivo de celebración._

_-Acepto- ambos nos encaminamos a la cafetería, éramos clientes habituales, al fin era sargento._

_FIN DEL FLASHCBACK._

-Y si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido pato ,nuestra pelea no nos hubiera separado.

-Eso quedo en el pasado.

-Recuerdas el pacto-travesura que hicimos.

-Cuando?- insinuó Skipper dejando la frase incompleta, si aún me reía cuando recordaba la estupidez que hicimos.

-Ese mismo- afirme, los dos sabíamos a que nos referíamos.

-Aún sigue ahí?

-Cuando me marche si ,aún seguía allí.

-Como olvidar ese día.

-Fueron cosas de niños- justifique, la verdad era que aún me sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba porque hicimos eso.

-No éramos tan niños cuando lo hicimos-me contesto Skipper mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Pero, admite que fue gracioso- si fue muy chistoso y loco, pero esos eran buenos tiempos.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK._

_-Están reparando esto- señalo Skipper, este era un día libre y habíamos decido salir a dar una vuelta, no hay muchos sitios por donde pasear. Enseguida volteé a ver a que se refería, vi a varios pingüinos arreglando la grada rota, por donde yo me caí cuando conocí a Skipper_

_-Al fin, ya son varios pingüinos que se han caído- aprobé._

_-Empezando por ti- se burló haciendo que yo le lanzara mi mirada de enojo._

_-Ni si quiera lo menciones- no solo habia sido la vez en la que conocí a Skipper ya son varias veces que me caigo desde ahí , la anterior termine con un ala rota._

_-Hagamos una locura- me dijo Skipper con su típicas ideas de chiflado, la verdad es que eran locas y divertidas ,pero siempre que se le ocurría un plan terminábamos castigados._

_-Ahora que estas planeando- le dije mirándolo con falso temor._

_-Nos vemos aquí a las 3 de la tarde- me dijo._

_-De acuerdo ,pero-le iba a preguntar pero desapareció de un momento a otro- pingüino tramposo._

_En la tarde busque una excusa para salir de casa, Manfredi estaría en una ronda pero Fredy, mi hermano, se quedaba bajo mi cuidado y no le agradaba para nada los pingüinos desconocidos, al final decidí que lo llevaría al parque cercano y como tenía una amiga, se quedaron jugando un rato, estarían bien._

_-Vaya, hasta que llegaste temprano- me saludo Skipper._

_-Me cuentas tu plan- era preferible saber a qué me enfrentaba para ver si estaba a tiempo para renunciar._

_-Que te parece si dejamos nuestras marcas aquí-me dijo señalando a la reparación que estaban realizando, no entendí muy bien a que se refería._

_-Hablas de vandalismo-le dije, pensando que quería dañar el trabajo, el estaba loco de remate._

_-Hablo de arte-se justificó mientras me susurraba al oído todo su plan, de inmediato me empecé a reír, éramos una sargento y próximamente un teniente que se comportaban como una par de chiquillos._

_-Eres un loco, pero me gusta la idea-acorde, y como no resistirse._

_Rápidamente vigilamos que ningún pingüino nos observara, el plan era simple escribir en el cemente aun húmedo las iniciales de nuestros nombre y poner nuestra aleta encima de ellos a modo de dejar una señal que perdurara para siempre, enseguida lo hicimos y aunque termine con el ala llena de cemento, fue divertido desobedecer las normas una vez más._

_-Hey que creen que hacen- nos gritó un pingüino que andaba cerca, yo me quede paralizada, se nos iba a armar una bronca tremenda._

_-Corre-dijo Skipper mientras me jalaba y enseguida nos ocultamos mientras el pingüino nos buscaba furioso._

_-Escapamos, espero que no mencionen nada-dije intentando recuperar el aliento._

_-En eso están equivocados- hablo alguien que enseguida reconocí Johnson._

_-Así que la parejita de tortolos, vino haciendo alguna travesura- dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa y yo desee que no le mencionara nada de esto a Manfredi, de los dos Johnson era el más joven así que nos comprendía y ayudaba ,a veces, en nuestros locos planes._

_-Nosotros?- dijimos con aire inocente, pero Johnson no pico nuestra mentira-Puede que sí, o puede que no._

_-De acuerdo, no diré nada, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer, además todos sabrán que fueron ustedes._

_-No, S y X, puede significar cualquier otra cosa-le dije, pero después de pensarlo bien, si iban a pensar que fuimos nosotros._

_-A seguro-dijo Johnson con sarcasmo mientras se alejaban, cuando estuvimos solos nos empezamos a reír como un par de lunáticos._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Aún recuerdo eso y me rio sin parar.

-Yo también, esos eran buenos tiempos-Skipper se rio conmigo y después de tanto tiempo sentí que volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

-Al fin te reíste, sabes todos los meses que llevo contigo me di cuenta que no reías como antes, haz cambiado mucho?- ya no era el pingüino con planes locos y divertidos que desobedecía las leyes, ahora era el tipo duro, arrogante y orgulloso, francamente me gustaba el antiguo Skipper, borren eso, nunca dije que me gustaba.

-Y qué me dices de ti, eres otra persona-tenía un punto por eso, yo también habia cambiado, la vida me habia hecho cambiar- ¿por qué te cambiaste de nombre?

-Eso es un poco más triste- le dije y rogué al cielo que no me pusiera a llorar como una niñita al recordar cual fue la razón.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_Habían pasado ya dos años desde que Skipper dejo el distrito sur, lo extraña ,algunas veces, no volví a saber nada sobre él ni tampoco sobre Manfredi y Johnson, ambos se habían marchado al distrito norte , alegando que yo ya tenía la mayoría de edad y mi hermano habia empezado su entrenamiento para convertirse en soldado._

_Lo extraño de este mes es que averigüe que tengo una hermana, si fue bastante raro saber que tenía otra hermana, pero fue más extraño saber que era mi gemela, mis padres habían muerto hace tiempo y mi hermana no habia dejado de buscarme desde entonces, ahora estábamos juntas, yo habia ascendido a teniente y ella era una pacifista, le gustaba dibujar y odiaba la violencia, totalmente opuestas._

_-Vamos Xiomara, tenemos que regresar de inmediato-le dije viendo que ella se divertía patinando en el hielo, yo tenía que ingresar al instituto y ella debía quedarse en casa._

_-Un rato más Estrella y ya te he dicho que me llamo Xiu- me corrigió, la diferencia entre nosotras era que ella no tenía la mancha en forma de estrella en su ojo._

_-No, nos vamos a meter en problemas-bueno era a mí a la que iban a regañar por llegar tarde._

_-Por fis, solo un ratito más.- me dijo mirándome tiernamente, como decirle que no._

_-De acuerdo, pero no tanto tiempo-le conteste mientras me sentaba en la nieve y esperaba que termine de patinar, creo que me quede dormida, cuando desperté el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar y ni rastros de mi hermana, me empecé a preocupar, hace una semana que la conocía y no la creía capaz de abandonarme en la nieve._

_-Xiomara, donde estas- grite llamándola por su nombre completo._

_-Aquí-grito desde de un abismo, me asuste y baje de inmediato, era un soldado así que estaba acostumbrada a él frio pero al parecer ella no._

_-Casi me matas del susto- le dije una vez que estuve cerca, ella tenía una pata seriamente fracturada, pero no era lo que más me preocupaba ,era su mirada de pánico._

_-Hola ,pequeñas no saben que están muy lejos de casa-se escuchó varias voces y aparecieron unos seres peludo con cola y enormes dientes, ratas, que hacían estos roedores quien, me pregunte mientras ayudaba a Xiu a ponerse de pie._

_-Si y por eso ya nos íbamos- le dije tratando de salir de ese acantilado con mi hermana que apenas podía caminar._

_-Y no querían quedarse un momento más-nos dijo con voz maléfico mientras más y más ratas empezaron a salir de una cueva, eran cientos y estaba segura que no podría con todas._

_-No gracias nosotras tenemos que regresar- le dije aun intentando salir, pero entonces las ratas nos taparon el único camino de salida, enseguida deje a mi hermana en un sitio seguro, aunque sea tenía que protegerla a ella, pero desde ya veía que era una misión imposible._

_-A la cuenta de tres empiezas a correr-le ordene pero solo me negó con la cabeza, su pata estaba rota y era imposible que camine, tenía que protegerla, de paso ella también no sabía nada acerca de defensa personal ni nada por el estilo._

_-Déjenos en paz-les dije cuando empezaron a acercase peligrosamente, y la pelea empezó yo enseguida mande a volar a diez de esas criaturas, pero siguieron acercándose más, fue en un momento en el que no preste atención, las tras me derribaron y como estábamos al borde de un acantilado con dirección al mar caí por la pendiente, desmayándome en el proceso._

_-Estrella-fue lo último que escuche de mi hermana, después de ese día nunca la volví a ver, y las ratas tampoco._

_-Xiu- dije antes de que cayera directo en las heladas aguas, perdí lo poco que quedaba de conciencia y me desmaye totalmente._

_Desperté al cabo de unas horas, eso gracias a la ayuda de varias gaviotas que me habían sacado del mar y llevado hasta la playa, preguntaron mi nombre y yo enseguida les dije que el mío era Xiu, empecé a cambiar de vida ,primero pedí mi traslado al distrito del este, allí nadie me conocía y me empezaron a llamar por mi nuevo nombre, conocí a Astrid, Mar y antes de venir a New York a Jazmín, ella es la más joven de todas._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

-Así que por eso le tienes tanto miedo a las ratas-me dijo mirándome con pena, yo solo sacudí la cabeza para aclárame las ideas.

-Si es por eso, me dan miedo que dañen a alguien más-nunca admití que tenía miedo a algo, pero esas cosas de cuatro patas con cola, me producían verdadero pánico.

-Porque nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana-me pregunto.

-Porque no lo sabía-ni siquiera habia pasado una semana con ella cuando eso ocurrió- solo tengo un hermano- que espero no perder.

-Descubriste que era tu hermana ,pero al mismo la perdiste-ni yo podía haberlo dicho mejor.

-Así es- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Guao esa historia es más triste, y porque no te acordaste de mí.

-Será porque no te despediste-le recordé ,el solo me miro con cara de pena, de acuerdo no soy tan mala-, mentira, el golpe que sufrí me dejo algunas lagunas mentales.

Después de nuestra pequeña charla, vino el silencio, yo no tenía nada más que decir y él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, así que entre los dos solo miramos fijamente la puerta, esperando que por algún milagro se abriera.

-Cuando vamos a salir de aquí-dije impaciente, estuvo lindo recordar viejos tiempos más felices, pero de verdad que quería salir de este lugar.

-Si es que salimos-murmuro Skipper, y yo estaba a punto de coger la bazuca y empezar a disparar a la puerta, pero por desgracia ya no habia municiones, solo quedaba esperar y esperar ,y estaba a punto de derrumbar la puerta.

-Skipper, Xiu se encuentran bien- llamaron varias voces desde afuera, inmediatamente nos levantamos y corrimos hasta la puerta esperando que nos escuchen del otro lado.

-Perfectamente- contestamos ambos gritando.

-Ahora los sacamos de aquí-hablaron y enseguida empecé a escuchar como ubicaban varias cosas, creo que era dinamita.

-No crees que deberíamos decirles que no es buena idea utilizar bombas-pregunto Skipper pero era demasiado tarde para advertirles, además puede que esta vez la puerta si cediera.

Nos alejamos lo más que pudimos de la entrada, se escuchó una gran explosión y todo se llenó de polvo, cruce las aletas deseando que esta vez sí funcionara, creo que alguien escucho mis deseos porque la puerta cedió y al fin éramos libre, bueno la mitad de libre, teníamos que volver al mundo real.

-Por lo visto están muy bien-nos dijo Mar con una sonrisa, yo solo rodé los ojos ,tendría que dar muchas explicaciones cuando lleguemos al cuartel.

-Afirmativo, ahora vámonos-contesto Skipper.

-Creen que funcione.

-Eso espero-dijo Kowalsky mientras encendía su invento, por favor que funcione.

* * *

**Que tal, me encanto escribir este capítulo, porque trata de cómo se conocieron mis dos personajes favoritos, espero que les allá gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

**Una agradecimiento a Helmi, de verdad que me alegro el día tu comentario, claro que seguiré escribiendo la historia, no voy a abandonarla. También les agradezco a todos esos lectores fantasmas, que a pesar de no dejar ningún comentario, me alegran el día sabiendo que leen mi historia.**

**Bonitos y gorditos, bonitos y gorditos.**


	16. Regresando a la Realidad

**Espero que estén bien, al fin termine los pasados de todos y puedo continuar con la historia, gracias por las visitas y los comentarios , me alegran el día.**

**TODO PERTENCE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADGASCAR.**

* * *

- Kowalsky opciones-le pregunto Skipper al ver que el experimento no había funcionado, todos los pingüinos empezaron a perder las esperanzas de salir de allí.

-Acostumbrarnos a vivir en este lugar- le contesto el científico con tristeza, su líder lo abofeteo varias veces.

-Hablo en serio-le dijo en tono enojado pero al mismo tiempo animándolo.

-Yo también se me acabaron las ideas- todos los pingüinos se sentaron sin esperanzas ya estaban pensando en cómo van a vivir en ese lugar, en eso Astrid se levantó y fue hasta Kowalsky, y le pego en la cabeza a la vista de todos que lo miraron extrañados

-Y eso porque fue- se quejó el científico mientras se sobaba la cabeza, los demás pingüinos solo rodaron los ojos, primero estaban bien y ahora venía y le pegaba, son la pareja bipolar

-Esa me la debías-le contesto Astrid a la vez que observaba el invento-No podemos rendirnos. Tal vez si invertimos la polaridad- pensó en voz alta mientras se acercaba al invento, quería intentar de todas las formas posibles, antes de rendirse totalmente.

-Funcionará-dijo Kowalsky recuperando el entusiasmo y volviendo a trabajar, ambos científicos preguntaban cosas que ningún pingüino entendía pero sabían que estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, pronto pidieron varias cosas a Rico, como llaves inglesas ,unos cuantos alambras y los iban arreglando de poco a poco.

-Esos dos tienen chispa-opino Mar mirando a los dos científicos trabajar alegremente, ahora todos habían recuperado las esperanzas de abandonar ese lugar.

-Concuerdo con eso-asintió Rico y después de eso todo fue silencio., excepto por los pequeños ruidos que hacían los dos pingüinos al arreglar ese invento fallido

-Listo -anunciaron luego de un momento y Astrid aplasto el gatillo y lo apunto hacia el centro del piso, saltaron algunas chispas y poco a poco un portal se fue abriendo en el suelo, parecía que iba a cerrarse en cualquier momento, los más jóvenes temblaron porque el portal se veía como un agujero negro del que no podrían salir.

-Funciona, funciona- pidieron ambos científicos al ver que el portal amenazaba con cerrarse, pero después se fue agrandando y agrandando, todos los pingüinos se tomaron de las aletas y, algunos rezando para que esto funcionara, saltaron hacia el portal.

-Manténganse unidos-les grito Kowalsky mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Astrid, empezaron a caer en forma de espiral, todo era absolutamente negro como encontrarse en un agujero, poco a poco iba entrando algunos rayos de luz.

-Por?- le pregunto Skipper que de igual manera sostenía a Xiu, aunque ella parecía estar disfrutando de esta caída.

-Si separan podrían terminar en otro lugar-le contesto y poco a poco se veía el final de ese agujero, los pingüinos empezaron a reconocer el zoológico que se iba acercándose más y más, la parte buena era que iban a caer en su estanque y no molestarían a ningún otro animal, la parte mala es que caían en picada y directo hacia el techo del cuartel, esto iba a doler.

-Cruzamos- celebraron los pingüino, los demás animales que allí habitaban solo miraron confundidos ese extraño portal por donde habían cruzado las 8 aves ,no le tomaron mucha importancia al asunto después de todo no era lo más extraño que les habían visto hacer a los pingüinos.

-Prepárense para el impacto-les advirtió Skipper, y todos los pingüinos cerraron los ojos, solo sintieron un golpe en el estómago y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, bienvenida obscuridad.

-Creo que me rompí algo- se quejó Kowalsky tratando de levantarse, habían pasado más de 30 minutos desde que los pingüinos habían caído y nadie se preocupaba en venir a ver si seguían vivos, que lindos amigos, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Nop, todo está completo-le respondió Astrid que como la otra vez fue la primera en despertarse, la inconciencia no le acompañaba por mucho tiempo, la única ventaja de sus continuos dolores de cabeza.

-Kowalsky informe de daños- le pregunto Skipper que también habia despertado y se quejaba adolorido ,Astrid solo noto varios moretones que sanarían en una semana, los demás estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-Fuerte dolor de cabeza, algunos desmayados- le informo Kowalsky haciéndole notar que el resto de pingüinos aún estaba contando ovejas.

-Lo logramos, regresamos- les asusto Mar que enseguida se puso a saltar y bailar, Astrid solo rodo los ojos y espero hasta que el resto se hubiera levantado, de nuevo les entrego bolsas con hielo para que les pase la jaqueca.

-Hola monjas, tomando una siesta-les sorprendió Julien que se asomó al habita de los pingüinos sin avisar, muy típico de él.

-Julien que gusto verte-le dijo Xiu con verdadera entusiasmo, por fin habían vuelto al mundo real y estaban otra vez en su sitio normal, aunque a partir de ahora las cosas no serán del todo normales.

-Me perdí algo-le respondió Julien asombrado de la hospitalidad de los pingüinos, incluso Skipper lucía un poco feliz de verlo, solo un poco, aunque eso no quitaba la forma en la que lo mando a volar, enseguida Julien se fue enojado hasta su habitad.

-Hola, están bien-les pregunto Marlene que también habia llegado para asegurarse de que los pingüinos no estuviera muertos o algo por el estilo.

-Pregunta que día es hoy?-les contesto Skipper con su falta de amabilidad clásica de él, los demás saludaron a Marlene con un movimiento de aletas mientras trataban de despertar a Cabo y Jazmín.

-Lunes porque?-les dijo extrañada, en ese instante los más jóvenes se pararon y Astrid les estaba revisando sus heridas, no tenían nada grave, algunos rasguños y moretones pero ya patria.

-Al menos el tiempo no pasó- dijo Kowalsky refiriéndose a que el día que probo su experimento fue el lunes y por suerte seguía siendo lunes ,recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de los demás pingüinos,

-Que haces aquí-le pregunto Xiu inquiere ser grosera.

-Estaba tranquilamente disfrutando de un día soleado cuando ustedes bajan del cielo de golpe, vine a ver si estaban bien-le respondió con su habitual amabilidad.

-Lo estamos gracias por preocuparte pero tuvimos un día muy pesado, necesitamos descansar-le contesto Astrid emocionada de que alguien se preocupe por la integridad de los pingüinos, a pesar de ser los animales más fuertes del zoológico a veces se necesita ayuda de los demás.

-Claro, adiós-se despidió Marlene y los pingüinos entraron al cuartel, habia extrañado su habitual lugar de residencia, por suerte estaba todo tal como lo dejaron, soltaron un suspiro de alivio por volver a su rutina normal.

-Hey Xiu atrápalas-le dijo Astrid mientras le lanzaba algunas pastillas, apena habían llegado la "doctora" corrió hasta su habitación y regreso con un vaso de agua y unas cuantas pastillas.

-Las olvidaste aquí-le recrimino su líder, ella también necesitaba algunas pastillas, aunque no tenía dolor de cabeza.

-Sí, estuve con una jaqueca todo el viaje-le respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Al menos todo regreso a la normalidad- anuncio Jazmín mientras se sentaba cerca del televisor y comía algunos arenques que Rico estaba compartiendo con todos.

-Nos merecemos un descanso-aprobó Kowalsky que también se sentó cerca del televisor, Skipper solos sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, pero él tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de ir a entrenar.

-Nos? Tú nos metiste en esto-le recrimino el cabeza plana , mirando con reproche a su amigo, que enseguida lo volteo a ver con una cara de disculpa.

-Ay por favor fue un accidente-le dijo a modo de disculpa, mientras regresaba su vista al televisor.

-Vamos no seas tan duro con el plano-le dijo mientras alzaba una ceja ,Xiu, molestando a Skipper y logrando que todos los pingüinos los regresaran a ver con cara de confusión.

-Sígueme llamando así Rota-le dijo a modo de reto Skipper.

-Es un desafió- ella contesto con el mismo tono que el habia utilizado.

-Nos perdimos de algo-le pregunto Astrid mirando confundida a su amiga.

-Se los contare después-les prometió aunque después se arrepintió de eso, Mar la veía con una cara llena de preguntas, la explicación iba a durar toda la noche.

Después de ese incidente todo regreso la calma y la normalidad a la vida de los pingüinos, el resto del día se la pasaron viendo televisión y acabándose todas las reservas de pescado que tenían, los tenientes estaban hablando sobre ciencia y los más jóvenes pelaban contra Rico por el control de la televisión, a la final el pingüino se rindió y les permitió ver el programa de Lunacornios.

De un momento a otro se escuchó una fuerte explosión en todo el cuartel, la mayoría estaba acostumbrado a ese ruido así que no le dieron importancia y siguieron haciendo sus actividades, excepto Skipper que si se preocupó por el ruido.

-Rico te he dicho que no utilices armamento en el cuartel-se quejó Skipper pero el nombrado pingüino sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía vendo la televisión, no habia sido el causante del ruido ni de la explosión.

-Entonces Kowalsky no más experimentos aquí, ya tuvimos suficiente con el último-le reclamo al más listo.

-Yo estoy aquí-le respondió el pingüino que estaba sentado junto con Astrid ambos jugaban al póker y al parecer Kowalsky iba perdiendo por la concentración y la cara que ponía.

-Lamento el ruido- se disculpó Mar que acababa de llegar de su habitación, todos la miraron extrañados y confundidos

-Que haces –le pregunto Jazmín extrañada de que el cuartele se llenara de humo.

-Preparando unas galletas, creo que no salieron tan bien-le contesto su amiga, las chicas sacudieron la cabeza, mar siempre trataba de tener un nuevo hobby cada mes y ahora se las daba de cocinera, cosa que todas sabían que no era nada buena.

-Listo oficialmente no sirvo de cocinera- dijo mar enojada

-Apártate novata-le dijo Jazmín mientras sacaba el pobre intento de galletas del horno, enseguida agarro vario ingredientes, se sabía la receta de memoria, su amiga Isa le enseño a cocinar y según decían las demás era experta en eso.

-Tú, de donde aprendiste a cocinar-le preguntaron extrañados los chicos, excepto Cabo que solo sonreía y le ayudaba a preparar las galletas, todos tenían ganas de algunas.

-Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer-le contesto a la vez que metía las galletas al horno, que por cierto las chicas habían traído al llegar acá, pensaron que les iba a ayudar a cocinar varias cosas pero hasta ese momento no lo habían usado.

-Listo galletas-anuncio Jazmín contenta mientras le pasaba una bandeja llena de galletas, todos los pingüinos reunidos se acercaron y cogieron una, que después degustaron con algo de café, a la final acabaron con las galletas de un dos por tres.

-No te enojes Mar, tú eres buena en las armas yo en la cocina-se disculpó Jazmín al ver que su amiga estaba triste por no poder hacer lo mismo, cada uno es bueno en lo que puede y la cocina no era el fuerte de Mar.

El resto del día se pasó entre risas algunos juegos de póker y el ruido de la televisión, todos los pingüino estaban tranquilos y calmados, la tarde fue perfecta ya que no hubo ningún problema.

-Estoy muerta, voy a acostarme, hasta mañana a todo el mundo-se despidió Mar cuando el reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche, fueron unos días bastantes extraños, así que todos los pingüinos tenían la misma cara de cansancio y de sueño.

-Adiós-se despidieron los chicos, mientras las chicas entraban a su habitación, de inmediato Jazmín fue a su litera y se quedó profundamente dormida

-Ahora nos explicas que ocurrió en la tarde-le preguntaron, cuando comprobaron que Jazmín estaba dormida, no quería que ella entrase en su problema.

-Sobre qué cosa-Xiu deseaba que no se acordaran del tema pero sus amigas no estaban dispuestas a perderse una explicación.

-No te hagas la tonta, que paso-le pregunto Astrid

-Nada bueno, aparte él es el amigo del que te hable-se rindió con un suspiro, sus amigas no la iban a dejar dormir si no les daba las explicaciones que querían.

-Si claro amigo-le dijo con sarcasmo y en voz alta.

-Shh, Jazmín está durmiendo-le aconsejo Mar, siempre tenían que cuidar sus palabras si estaban cerca de la más pequeña.

-Bien, bien,-Astrid bajo su tono de voz- pero las dos sabemos que no solo fue tu amigo.

-De acuerdo, si en un momento me gusto-Xiu se dio cuenta de que habia dicho demasiado, pero actuó como si nada hubiera pasado- pero eso quedo atrás

-A seguro-le dijo Mar con ironía, sabía muy bien que aún lo seguía queriendo pero con todos los problemas que tenían ,esa relación iba a estar muy complicada.

-Y que vas a hacer-le pregunto Astrid, por los sentimientos de tristeza de su amiga sabía que no era nada bueno.

-Tratar de alejarme, ahora que conozco su historia no quiero hacerle daño-les confeso en un susurro, las demás la miraron con algo de pena.

-Pero lo harás verdad

-No tengo alternativa-todas asintieron totalmente de acuerdo, sabían que las cosas más importantes estaban en juego- y tú harás lo mismo con Kowalsky

-No, si ah-se quejó Astrid- es complicado.

-Para todas lo es-le apoyo su amiga

-Para mí no-les contesto Mar con su típico orgullo y fortaleza, a veces tenía el corazón de piedra, pero era una buena amiga.

-Seguro, y como es que se veían tan bien agarrados, parecía una de esas escenas románticas-le pincho Astrid sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Te dije que no pasó nada-refunfuño enojada Mar mientras se subía en su litera y se acostaba, Astrid solo sacudió la cabeza negativamente y también se subió a su litera.

-Mañana será otro día-les animo Xiu mientras ella también se acostaba-hasta luego

Ella estaba acostumbrada a esas pesadillas siempre despertaba cuando lo peor estaba por ocurrir ,solo que esta vez no habia nada malo, se encontraba en un edificio veía un montón de luces sintió que no estaba sola, trato de moverse pero solo sintió una presión en el pecho mientras una voz repetía "Confió en ti", la presión se fue haciendo más y más pesada.

-No-grito Xiu despertándose de un momento a otro mientras respiraba de manera agitada, poco a poco se fue calmando mientras intentaba convencerse que solo fue un sueño

-Aun no es hora de levantarse déjanos dormir-le gruño Mar, que se habia despertado por el grito; Xiu solo sacudió la cabeza despejando sus pensamientos mientras salía de la habitación.

Sabía que no volvería a dormir ,decidió que era mejor darse una ducha rápida, salió del cuarte y vio que aún no amanecía ,se despertó más temprano que lo normal, se sumergió de inmediato y espero que el frio de la mañana quitara las sombras de sus pesadillas, por desgracia no funciono solo suspiro y decidió volver al cuartel esperando volverse a dormir.

-Vaya pesadilla-pensó en voz alta mientras ingresaba al cuartel, de pronto vio a Skipper sentado viendo el televisor- oh hola Skipper

-Hola Xiu que haces levantada tan temprano-le saludo el pingüino sin despegar la mirada del programa, estaban dando las noticias de la madrugada con Chuck Charles.

-No puedo dormir así que vine por algo de comer-le contesto mientras buscaba una taza para tomarse un buen café con pescado, luego lo miro- y tu

-Yo tampoco podía dormir-dijo sencillamente mientras alzaba los hombros y apagaba la tele.

-Me dices que hora es-le pregunto luego de acabar su taza de café.

-Las 5 de la mañana-le contesto mirando el reloj

-Es la primera vez que me despierto tan temprano-Xiu reprimió un bostezo y se fue a su habitación, regreso después de un momento con un cuaderno grande y un lápiz en la aleta. Rápidamente se sentó y empezó a dibujar varias cosas, solo pasaba el lápiz en el papel sin ver que dibujaba pues estaba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.

-Que haces-le pregunto Skipper al escuchar como pasaba rápidamente el lápiz en la hoja rompiendo la calma de la mañana con el ruido.

-Dibujo-le contesto sin parar de hacerlo, pareciera que se encontraba en otra dimensión.

-Son bonitos-la elogio Skipper cuando termino y dejo todos los bocetos esparcidos por la mesa,, los dibujos eran confusos algunos mostraban la Estatua de la libertad, otros el Empire State y algunos más mostraban la cubierta de un barco que parecía estar alejándose de las costas de New York, nada de esos dibujos tenían coordinación ni sentido.

-No lo son-le respondió Xiu mientras se sostenía la cabeza entre las aletas en actitud pensante.

-A que te refieres- Skipper estaba confundido por el tono que utilizo su amiga.

-Dato curioso puedo dibujar el futuro-le informó Xiu, la razón por lo que eran uno delos mejores equipos era porque cada una de las integrantes tenían poderes o dones especiales, parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción.

-Me tomas las plumas-le dijo Skipper sin llegar a creérselo.

-Puedes creerme como si no pero puedo hacerlo y estos dibujos no indican nada bueno.

-Cómo? –le pregunto confundido por el tono triste que utilizo.

-Nada olvida lo que dije-le respondió al parecer no quería tocar el tema, Skipper iba a preguntarle más cosas pero de repente la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se abrió y apareció Mar con una cara llena de cansancio.

-Buenos días, como están-les saludo alegremente .

-Hola y bien-le respondieron ambos líderes.

-Que tenemos para hoy?

-No tengo idea

-Hola Xiu, Skipper y Mar- les saludaron Astrid y Jazmín que recién salieron de su habitación.

-Hola-les respondieron y esperaron hasta que los demás se despertaran, no esperaron mucho, después de los saludos correspondientes se tomaron varias tazas de café con pescado y estaban listos para lo que tenía preparado el día.

-Y ahora que-pregunto Kowalsky que recién acababa de despertar.

-Tiene el día libre-les avisaron ambos líderes, ninguno tenía ganas de entrenar ni nada por el estilo.

-Excelente me retiro-festejo Kowalsky y volvió a su laboratorio.

-Adiós-se despidieron las chicas subieron por la escotilla, nadaron un rato y entretuvieron a los pocos humanos que llegaron, ese día no recibió muchos visitantes y nadie noto la ausencia de los demás pingüinos.

-Hola chicas quería saber si tiene tiempo libre-les saludo Marlene ingresando rápidamente al habitad.

-Hola Marlene y si tenemos el día libre por?-le respondió las chicas mientras salían del agua y se sacudía el plumaje.

-Quieren ayudarme a redecorar el habitad-les pregunto Marlene, no tenía nada que hacer y quería conversar con alguien, de paso necesitaba arreglarlo todo para cuando Antonio vaya a visitarla.

-Claro, vamos-las chicas no tenían nada que hacer y ayudar a Marlene mantendría a sus cerebros ocupados para que no piensen en ciertos asuntos.

Apenas llegaron se pusieron a trabajar, cogieron varias escobas y palas y ayudaron a barrer el habitad mientras Marlene traía algunas decoraciones como flores, posters etc., cosas que a Mar le parecieron muy hippies para su gusto.

-Así que a ustedes les gusta el equipo de Skipper-les pregunto Marlene de inmediato las chicas que ayudaban a transportar varios jarros llenos de flores los soltaron suerte de que Jazmín pudo agarra varios antes de que termine rotos.

-No por supuesto que no-negaron todas con firmeza, excepto Jazmín que pareció no escuchar la pregunta y seguía ayudando a decorar el habitad.

-Seguras-les pregunto mirándolas con ojo crítico, las chicas solo apartaron la vista.

-Aunque lo admitiéramos, no podríamos estar juntos-dijo Astrid Marlene y Jazmín las miraron extrañadas ambas no comprendían el porqué de esa frase.

-A lo admitieron y porque no pueden estar juntos-les pregunto la nutria.

-Asuntos confidenciales-le contesto Xiu mientras trataba de que olviden el tema, la más joven se preguntaba el porqué de los asuntos confidenciales, algunas veces a ella también le decían lo mismo y hasta ahora no sabía que significa asuntos confidenciales.

-Saben no se mucho de vida de soldados pingüinos pero les diré una frase "si vale la pena no será fácil"-les dijo enigmáticamente y siguió ordenando su cama.

-Y eso que significan-le preguntaron todas extrañadas por la frase de la nutria.

-Lo descubrirán-las chicas solo alzaron los hombros y siguieron arreglando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Ya terminamos-anunciaron y el habitad de Marlene lucia impecable y hasta un poco menos hippie ,obra de Mar que quiso cambiar algunos adornos por algo más actual y sofisticado.

-Muchas gracias, puedo irlas a visitar o ustedes pueden venir, me alegra tener alguien con quien charlar además de Antonio-les agradeció la nutria despidiéndose de sus nuevas amigas.

-Es un trato, nos vemos- prometió Mar.

-Si es bueno no será fácil-repitió Astrid apenas salio del habitad de Marlene.

-Vengan filosofas, tenemos que irnos- ordeno Xiu sin querer entretenerse mucho en el asunto, pero en su interior seguían resonando esas palabras.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuartel los pingüinos

-Skipper una pregunta-le dijo Cabo mientras miraba la tele

-Cual cabo-respondió Skipper que estaba entretenido en un juego de póker con Kowalsky

-Porque llamaste a Xiu, rota cuando regresamos-a Skipper se le cayeron las cartas que sujetaba de lo sorprendido que estaba por la observación del más joven.

-Si yo también me pregunto lo mismo-le contesto Kowalsky mientras aprovechaba el momento para ver las cartas, pero Skipper solo lo miro duramente, pillado.

-Larga historia, resumiendo ella es una vieja amiga-le contesto a Cabo.

-Solo amiga-le dijo Kowalsky con ironía

-Si solo una amiga igual que tú con Astrid o es que hay algo mas-le pincho Skipper, y Kowalsky enseguida ladeo la cabeza.

-U la, la -les molesto Rico mirando a Kowalsky.

-Y no olvidemos menciona a nuestro loco Rico con Mar-Skipper ayudo a Kowalsky mientras que Rico regurgitaba un lanzallamas de inmediato este fue retirado por su líder que movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Ja, ja, tú te lo buscaste-se mofo Kowalsky al ver la cara de Rico, que solo curvo su pico en una mueca de negación.

-Hablando de ellas donde están-pregunto Rico tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Jazmín me dijo que iban a ayudar a Marlene en "cosas de chicas"-le contesto Cabo que miraba el televisor pero también estaba atento a la conversación de sus amigos.

-Es mejor no preguntar cuando dicen cosas de chicas

-Hola monjas-les saludo Julien apareciendo de repente en el cuartel y haciendo que Skipper botara sus cartas por segunda vez en el día.

-Cola anillada que haces aquí-le pregunto molesto es que no podían tener un día tranquilo sin que ese lémur los molestara.

-Nada, solo que el día está súper aburrido- dijo Julien mientras se sentaba a lado de Cabo y miraba la tele.

-Y ? -le pregunto Skipper

-Y venía a ver que hacían mis súbditos, por lo visto no hacen nada

-Estamos hablando-le contesto Rico dando a entender que quería que el lémur se marchaba

-Huy de que, si es de chicas me apunto-Julien presto más atención y enseguida se subió a la mesa, dando por terminado el juego de póker de los dos pingüinos.

-No ,no estábamos hablando-le iba a contestar Kowalsky ,pero el lémur lo interrumpió.

-Aja ustedes tiene los ojitos en forma de corazón al ver a las otras monjas

-Nosotros no-le iba a refutar Skipper pero entonces las chicas bajaron por la escotilla y miraron sorprendidas que Julien estuviera allí.

-Hola Julien, escuche que Maurice y Mort te estaban buscando-le mintió Xiu al ver que Skipper estaba a punto de mandar a volar al cola anillada

-Es mi deber atender a mis sirvientes, hasta la vista monjas-se despidió Julien saliendo tan rápido como habia entrado.

-Es una molestia real- se quejó Skipper.

-No, es chistoso me recuerda a alguien que rompía las reglas y era muy divertido y loco, me apoyas Skipper-le dijo Xiu mientras miraba a Skipper que rodo los ojos, mientras sacudía la cabeza los demás se rieron, solo los tenientes se mantuvieron callados consientes de a lo que se refería el dialogo entre sus dos líderes.

-Ay por favor él nos metió en ese lio-dijo enfado Kowalsky

-Discrepo quien invento esa máquina-le pregunto Astrid a favor de los lémures.

-De acuerdo fui yo ,pero admite que funcionaba a la perfección hasta que él lo arruino-acepto y de inmediato se armó una pelea entre los dos científico al principio solo fueron palabras pero después todos los pingüino tuvieron que separarlos antes de que terminen peleándose con pico y todo

-Bien, bien dejen de pelearse lo hecho esta-ordeno Skipper

-Ustedes son la pareja más bipolar que he visto-dijo Mar y todos asintieron totalmente de acuerdo.

-No somos pareja-le gritaron ambos pingüinos haciendo que Mar se escondiera detrás de Rico, cuando Astrid se enoja es mejor estar a un radio de 5 metros de distancia.

-Lo que digan pero manténganse separados-ordeno Xiu, señalando a los dos pingüinos.

-Permiso para retirarse-le pido Astrid sabiendo que estaba a punto de mandarle al diablo a Kowalsky.

-Concedido y trata de que tu mal humor no nos afecte a todos-le ordeno Xiu a lo que Astrid asintió con la cabeza.

-Esos dos van a terminar matándose o besándose opto por la primera opción-dijo Mar una vez que los dos pingüinos se retiraron, pensando que no la escucharían.

-Mar te escuche-grito Astrid desde la habitación los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco

-Solo decía- respondió Mar mientras alzaba los hombros

-Fue un día tranquilo, pero necesitamos descansar mañana empezaremos la contabilización del cuartel-les indico Skipper y todos los pingüinos se despidieron y se acostaron, al instante se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

En una habitación oscura en donde solo la luz que emanaba una pantalla plana gigante era la que alumbraba el lugar, se escuchó una voz maléfica.

-Como están nuestras pequeñas presas

-Sin mucho que decir, a excepción de dos que intentaron fugarse-le contesto otra voz que se encontraba algo temerosa de la respuesta del que parecía ser el jefe del lugar.

-Los mismos de la anterior vez-le pregunto la misma voz.

-Sí, pero el campo los detuvo ahora están en la enfermería-le informo la otra voz que parecía estar con verdadero terror de lo que el jefe le diría sobre el estado de las dos víctimas.

-Por tu bien espero que estén en perfectas condiciones-le dijo enojado aunque después el tono de voz se suavizo, aun así se escuchaba realmente aterrador- después de todo son nuestros huéspedes

-Con todo respeto, no cree que debería poner el plan en marcha-le pregunto una tercera voz.

-Ahora hay un cambio de planes-en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una especie de pitido y en la pantalla asomo un mapa con una luz roja empezó a tintinear en algún lugar - ya aparecieron

-Si señor-le contesto la voz mientras hacia una acercamiento cerca del lugar en el que se encontraba la luz roja.

-Qué extraño bien como decía el plan cambio, ahora no solo los atacare físicamente sino que el lugar en donde más les va a doler es en el corazón.-termino con una risa de verdadera maldad, daba miedo

* * *

**Les gusto?, de verdad díganme para saber que más poner o que quitar. A partir de estos capítulos van a ser de romance y todo cursi, no soy muy buena con el romance pero intentare ponerle sentimientos y emoción.**

**Helmi de verdad me alegras el día con tus reviews, gracias por comentar.**

**Bonitos y gorditos, bonitos y gorditos.**


	17. Cita en las Alturas

**Hola gracias por las 400 visitas a este fic, este capítulo va a ser más romántico de lo normal pero se trata sobre la cita de nuestros dos capitanes favoritos.**

**TODO LE PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR**

* * *

El sol se alzaba por el horizonte, era un día cálido pero no demasiado, el transcurso de la mañana habia sido muy tranquilo para todos los animales del zoológico; incluso Julien se habia mantenido callado y no molestaba a nadie con su reproductor a todo volumen.

-Es día perfecto para descansar-le comento Xiu a Skipper ambos se habían despertado temprano y habían salido del cuartel para nadar un rato recordando viejos tiempos.

-Opino lo mismo, les damos el día libre-le apoyo Skipper viendo que hacia un día perfecto para hacer más cosas que solo entrenar, los demás pingüinos les estarían agradecidas de un día de descanso, después de todo, últimamente la calma era parte habitual de sus vidas

-Que más tenemos que hacer-le pregunto Xiu, no le gustaba descansar pero a sus amigas sí.

-A parte de técnicas de combate nada. Si es que ninguna emergencia se presenta-le respondió su amigo con su paranoia habitual haciendo que Xiu ruede los ojos

-Esperemos que no ocurra nada malo-le dijo mientras ambos entraban al cuartel y como todos los pingüinos se habían levantado y se veían algo cansados y enojados esto último por parte de los bipolares es decir Kowalsky y Astrid, al ver el ánimo en el que estaban Skipper y Xiu decidieron que era mejor un día libre.

-Tiene el día libre-anunciaron ambos líderes todos los pingüinos saltaron de alegría.

-Si, al fin te venceré-le dijo en tono triunfal Mar corriendo a sentarse en la televisión y sacando su joystick aun seguían con su estúpida apuesta de quien es el mejor en los videojuegos.

-En tus sueños chica-le reto Rico que enseguida regurgito su joystick y puso el videojuego, aun no habían terminado Resident Evil así que enseguida ambos empezaron a matar zombis, los demás rodaron los ojos, descartado ver televisión

-Quedamos de vernos con Marlene, adiós-se despidieron los más jóvenes que enseguida salieron hasta el habitad de la nutria.

-Yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas-Kowalsky enseguida se retiró a su laboratorio, tenía muchos experimentos nuevos que inventar.

-Yo también-le apoyo Astrid retirándose a su habitación y volviendo a salir con un cuaderno decorado con vario dibujos de notas musicales empezó a garabatear en él, totalmente concentrada.

-Bien, estoy arriba si me buscan-se despidió Xiu mientras cogía varias sardinas y se las llevaba hasta el techo del cuartel.

-Qué lindo día-Xiu estaba a punto de acostarse para tomar el sol cuando de repente se vio derribada por una bola de plumas amarilla, un patito,- cuidado

-Lo siento señorita pingüino-se disculpó el patito con una voz dulce mirándolo con ojos tiernos.

-Hola patito -enseguida la chica se levantó mirando al pequeñuelo -quien eres

-Huevin, que haces aquí-les sorprendió Skipper que enseguida reconoció al patito.

-Hola señor Skipper pingüino-le saludo Huevin haciendo el saludo militar que fue respondido por Skipper ante la mirada divertida de Xiu.

-Lo conoces-le pregunto sorprendida y divertida.

-Si es largo de contar

-Señor Skipper pingüino ella es su novia-les pregunto inocente el patito haciendo que ambos pingüinos miraran en direcciones diferentes y cambiaran a un color carmesí de la vergüenza que sentían.

-Cosita, no, no soy su novia somos amigos-le contesto Xiu con naturalidad después de reírse

-Y no quiere ser mi novia-le dijo Huevin haciendo que ambos pingüinos lo miraran asombrados, la inocencia de un niño para hacer esas preguntas.

-Ternurita, crece unos 15 años más y hablamos-le contesto la chica mirando entretenida al patito por hacer esas preguntas.

-Estas bien-pregunto Mama Pato que habia llegado volando y de un momento a otro sostenía a Huevin examinando de que no se allá lastimado.

-Si mama-le contesto el patito molesto por tantas atenciones en frente de los dos pingüinos

-Hola Mama Pato, que hacen-le pregunto Skipper.

-Enseñando a volar a los pequeños, ya tiene la edad necesaria parta alzar el vuelo

-Suerte con eso-le deseo Xiu- y espero que no te accidentes otra vez-eso lo dijo en referencia a Huevin.

-Adivina que mama al fin pude volar-le anuncio alegre el pequeño después de despedirse con un beso en la aleta de Xiu y el saludo militar para Skipper

-En serio vamos a decírselo a tus hermanos- mama pato se despidió de los pingüinos y salió volando

-Niños no son tan imaginativos-le dijo Skipper con una sonrisa

-Sí, que suerte que tiene-Xiu tenía una expresión de añoranza mientras veía a la familia de patos, alejarse volando.

-A que te refieres

-A que ellos pueden volar-le contesto totalmente distraída pero al ver la cara de Skipper, le hizo saber la razón- no me malentiendas ser pingüino es genial solo que a veces imagino que vuelo suena muy tonto

-Algo pero no es lo más descabellado que he oído-Skipper sabía que volar estaba fuera de las capacidades de un pingüino aunque habia sido su amigo por 2 años en el pasado, recién ahora avanzaba a comprenderla más o menos.

-En fin, supongo que nunca podré hacerlo-Xiu no le dio importancia al tema, hace mucho tiempo que se habia resignado a poner los pies en la tierra, pero no faltaba la oportunidad de soñar- como mínimo quisiera conducir una avioneta pero no la tengo así que más da.

-Acompáñame-le sugirió Skipper y se encamino a la cochera, allí guardaban además del auto las avionetas utilizadas en prácticas para combate o para algunas emergencias.

-A dónde vamos-Xiu no parecía muy contenta de abandonar el habitad.

-Ya lo veras-le respondió enigmáticamente mientras presionaba un botón en la pared y de inmediato se abrió una compuerta, la cochera era grande, a pesar de la poca luz que tenia se podía observar claramente 4 avionetas de color rojo y amarillo.

-No puede ser tienes 4 avionetas, porque no me las mostraste antes-le reclamo Xiu corriendo hasta las avionetas, le encantaba todo sobre aviones y cosas que puedan volar, a veces necesitaba mantener los pies en la tierra.

-Porque son solo para casos especiales, quieres volar en uno-le propuso Skipper.

-Claro-le contesto emocionada, pero después su tono de voz se convirtió en una casi suplica- si me lo permites

-Está hecho, te parece hoy a las 6 de la tarde

-Si por supuesto que si

-Entonces es un trato

-Acepto nos vemos a las 6 de la tarde-se despidieron ambos pingüinos pero no notaron que estaban siendo escuchados y vigilados por Mar que enseguida corrió al cuartel pensando en lo iba a hacer.

-Chicas reunión de inmediato-les grito Mar apenas llego al cuartel logrando que Jazmín dejara de observar la televisión y corriera hasta Mar dejando a Rico y Cabo confundidos y pensando que era algo malo.

-Ahora que-le pregunto Astrid que salió de inmediato de la habitación el grito de Mar podía oírse hasta China.

-Adivinen quien tendrá una cita-les explico a voz de grito logrando que la mayoría de pingüinos les empiecen a doler los oídos, solo sus amigas la miraron con miedo, si algo habían aprendió en los años que estaban juntas era que por mínima que sea la ocasión Mar siempre se descontrolaba en cuanto a vestuario se refería podía hacer que un pingüino se transforme en un muñeco de prueba ropa si se lo proponía.

-Xiu estas de broma-le pregunto Astrid que trataba de empujar a Mar hacia la habitación, Kowalsky y Rico les estaban prestando más atención que la necesario y lo que menos tenia Mar era la discreción.

-No, yo misma los escuche-le contesto Mar que se resistí a abandonar la sala principal, al parecer quería que todos se enteren de lo que iba a pasar.

-Y que te han dicho de estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas-le hablo Jazmín a la vez que ayudaba a Astrid a empujar a Mar al final esta última se rindió y se fue a conversar en su habitación.

-Eso no es importante ahora, tenemos que ayudarla-le dijo y todas rodaron los ojos con ayuda se refería a tortúrala con todo su arsenal de maquillaje y vestuario.

-Xiu necesita ayuda, ni de chiste yo no me quiero enfrentar a su ira-le respondió Astrid, cuando Xiu se enojaba la tierra temblaba y sus amigas conocían muy bien su negación ante un cambio de imagen.

-Pero ayúdenme a convencerla de una transformación-les pidió de favor su amiga haciendo sus ojitos de pingüino tierno, las chicas sacudieron la cabeza, esa era una misión imposible.

-Mar sinceramente yo odio tus transformaciones-le dijo enojada Astrid recordando las varias veces que salieron en la Antártida hasta una de las tantas fiestas que hacina los fines de semana, y que su amiga habia insistido en cambiarse de imagen, nunca terminaba nada bien.

-Pero ahora no estamos hablando de ti-le refuto la especialista en armas a la inteligente.

-De acuerdo te ayudaremos, si sobrevivimos-acepto Jazmín pensando que esta vez sí era una misión imposible.

-Hola Xiu-le saludaron tan pronto ella entro por la escotilla con una enorme sonrisa en el pico enseguida le avisaron que tenían que hablar con ella de inmediato.

-Hola chicas que pasa-les pregunto creyendo que habia sucedido una emergencia pero al ver la cara de plan maléfico de Mar y la sonrisa de disculpa por parte de Astrid comprendió que se trataba de otra de las ideas locas de Mar.

-Así que alguien va a tener una cita-le comento su amiga con la sonrisa del gato de Alicia, su líder solo rodo los ojos, muy típico de Mar.

-Mar que te he dicho de escuchar conversaciones privadas-le reprendió mientras buscaba varias cosas en una de las cuantas cajas que aún no le daba la gana de desempacar.

-Bien, pero en ese caso necesitas una transformación-le dijo al puro estilo de una niña chiquita.

-Sabes me asustas siempre que dices transformación

-Por favor vas a tener una cita es lógico estar presentable

-No. Es. Una. Cita -les dijo lentamente uh estaba molesta-solo me invito a volar en una de sus avionetas

-Aja sí, pero en otras palabras es una cita así que eso amerita un cambio-le rebatió su amiga y no le dejo salir de la habitación a pesar de la mirada de enojo que le dirigió su líder que por cierto era un poco más alta que ella.

-Hagamos un trato-se rindió Xiu, no habia otra forma de salir de esa propuesta y aunque sea iba obtener un poco de diversión.

-De acuerdo cuáles son tus condiciones-le prometió Mar.

-Contigo no con Astrid-le dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga, que solo se estremeció, la verdad las chicas tenían ideas muy locas en cuanto a cumplir promesas.

-Qué cosa-acepto con un suspiro.

-Si tienes una cita dejaras que te hagamos un cambio de imagen

-Acepto

-Entonces está bien pero no te excedas Mar

-Arruinas mi diversión-se quejó con una mueca pero después se recompuso, si algo sabía hacer bien, aparte de disparar era arreglar a alguien para su cita, aunque Xiu no la quisiera ver de ese modo.

-Genial, pero falta algo-se preguntó Mar mirándola con ojo crítico, sabía que necesitaba un toque final, para estar perfecta.

-Esperen-dijo Astrid que salió volando hasta algunas cajas que aún no desempacaban, de inmediato regreso con una bufanda, era de un color negro con algunos rayos plateados, daban un toque algo retro pero era ideal para el frio de la noche.

-Bien lo admito no fue tan malo-acepto Xiu mirándose en el diminuto espejo, que era lo único que Mar habia avanzado a traer de su casa.

-Qué hora es-pregunto la científica.

-Las 5 y 40-le contesto Jazmín mirando el reloj que usaban como despertador.

-Tienes 20 minutos de sobra nuevo record para mí- celebro la experta en armas viendo que sobraba el tiempo para que la hora acordada llegara.

-Mar, gracias-le dijo Xiu al ver que sus amigas se retiraban, sabían que necesitaba estar sola para pensar en ciertos asuntos.

-Para eso están las amigas-acepto su agradecimiento con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto Skipper

-Que les pasa-les pregunto Skipper al ver que sus amigos estaban hablando entre susurros entre ellos y volteándolo a ver muy disimuladamente, nótese el sarcasmo.

-No te veremos desde las 6 de la tarde verdad-le pregunto Cabo con algo de asombro en su voz.

-Como lo-les iba a pregunta pero mejor solo sacudió la cabeza, no les iba a mentir,- si voy a dar una vuelta.

-Con Xiu según escuche- le dijo Kowalsky mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-No crees que deberías arreglarte algo-le recomendó Cabo, al ver que Skipper solo se habia bañado y arreglado algo su peinado.

-Vengo con smoking incluido que más se necesita-les contesto mientras sentaba en la mesa.

-De acuerdo-aceptaron todos al ver que su capitán no pensaba arreglarse más.

-Ya son las 6-anuncio Kowalsky, haciendo que Skipper se sobresaltara.

-Con ustedes-grito Mar como los presentadores de televisión, recibiendo un golpe en la espalda por parte de Astrid-eso dolió

-Para que aprendas a cerrar el pico-le dijo enojada la científica de que siempre hablara demás.

-Bien, bien sin presentaciones-se rindió su amiga dando un paso hacia tras.

Para que describir la emoción que sintieron ambos al verse, la verdad las amigas de Xiu se habían esmerado en que quedara perfecta, habían utilizado un tono gris para las sombras lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes, la bufanda quedaba un poco fuera del lugar pero Xiu no quería herir los sentimientos de Astrid respecto a su estilo.

Skipper tampoco estaba tan mal, lucía un pelaje brillante y sedoso, como todo pingüino con un smoking incluido y a última hora habia decidido usar una pajarilla, después de que Mar le estuviera dando lata sobre como lucia.

-Skipper no quiero tener que trapear el piso con tus babas-se burló el científico al ver que su líder miraba con el pico abierto a Xiu, enseguida recupero la compostura y le lanzo una mirada fría a Kowalsky que dejo de reír- Lo siento señor.

-Te ves bien-la elogio ,Skipper.

-Tú también, nos vamos-pregunto al ver que todos les prestaban demasiada atención.

-Suerte queridos capitanes

-No tarden mucho-les dijo Rico.

-Cuídense protección ante todo-le dijo Mar guiñándoles un ojo.

-Mar ¡-le gritaron todos los pingüinos excepto Jazmín que no entendió a que se refería Mar y tampoco quería preguntar; Astrid estaba a punto de pegarle de nuevo

-Que, creo que va llover lleva un paraguas-respondió sencillamente alzando los hombros todos rodaron los ojos, la noche estaba perfecta y no se veía ni una nube de tormenta.

-Ahh el amor apuesto 5 arenques a que esos dos van a llegar después de las 12-le desafío Mar a Rico, poniendo los 5 arenques encima de la mesa.

-Acepto pero yo creo que llegaran antes-le contesto su amigo.

-Por como son los dos nunca se sabe -les dijo Astrid mientras encendía la televisión, los demás se dedicaron a jugar cartas o simplemente desaparecieron como Kowalsky.

-Sabes pilotear uno de estos-le pregunto Skipper tan pronto llegaron a la cochera, o donde sea que guarden los aviones.

-No pero puedes decirme lo básico-le dijo mostrándose optimista, era fácil aprender sobre la marcha.

-Esta palanca la mantienes hasta que despegue, después presionas este pedal y manejas como un auto no olvides que debes mantenerte en alto-uh hizo un verso.

-De acuerdo-le contesto Xiu subiendo de golpe a la avioneta, estaba emocionada y sentía la adrenalina fluir en todo su cuerpo.

-Vamos y tranquila estaré contigo en todo momento-le guiño un ojo y ella sacudió la cabeza, sabia más o menos como conducir una avioneta, se aseguró que su bufanda estuviera bien enrollada para que no se fuera volando, Astrid la mataría.

-Lograras seguirme el paso-le reto Xiu empezando a despegarla avioneta y saliendo a máxima velocidad de la cochera, Skipper luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa también la siguió, era divertido, como en los viejos tiempos, recorriendo los cielos de New York unas cuantas horas, cuidando de no ser visto por los humanos.

-Hey quieres ver un sitio increíble-le pregunto Skipper y su amiga estuvo a punto de reírse, es lo mismo que le dijo cuando salieron aquella vez hace tanto años cuando recién se acababan de conocer, los tiempos vuelan.

-Claro-acepto volando lo suficientemente cerca como para que el la escuchara, Skipper le dio varias indicaciones.

-Te presento el Empire State-le dijo una vez que llegaron cerca del segundo edificio más grande de New York, vaya que era enorme y a la altura en la que volaban no estaba muy segura de que esa avioneta de juguete pueda llegar hasta la punta de ese edificio.

-Crees que esta cosa llegue tan alto-le pregunto desconcertada.

-Lo hará si sabes manejarlo.-le reto mientras se elevaba.

Cuando al fin consiguieron aterrizar en el edificio, observaron la hermosa vita panorámica que mostraba la mayor parte de la ciudad cubierta de luces, y a lo lejos se observaba la luna llena, era una noche perfecta para una cita, fue lo que pensaron ambos pingüinos.

-Esta vista es preciosa, gracias por traerme-le dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de los barandales y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Skipper.

-Como en los viejos tiempos he-le recordó, es lo mismo que habían hecho cuando se conocieron.

-Solo espero que nadie nos descubra y nos deja barriendo el patio principal durante un mes-le recordó Xiu haciendo referencia a lo que paso cuando volvieron de su cita, entre comillas, porque la verdad solo habia sido un paseo nocturno sin autorización de Manfredi, tuvieron que barrer el patio principal y eso era enorme por lo que terminaban todas las tardes con las aletas adoloridas y tomando un café.

-Aun te acuerdas de eso-le pregunto con una sonrisa de disculpa

-Sí, pero esta noche es perfecta y no debemos explicarle nada a nadie-eso no era del todo cierto porque la curiosidad de Mar podría transformar una cita en un diluvio de preguntas.

-Skipper-le pregunto la chica rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se habia instalado entre ambos.

-Si-le contesto regresándola a ver con esos hermosos ojos de un color celeste hielo, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Xiu.

-Yo he-le iba a decir pero su cerebro quedo totalmente en blanco al observar los ojos de Skipper que, era su impresión o se estaban acercando, el mismo caso ocurría con el chico ,parecía hipnotizado por esos ojos verdes que hace tanto tiempo conocía, no pudieron alargarlo más, de un momento a otro sintieron que sus picos se tocaron, ambos cerraron profundamente sus ojos a la vez que millones de corrientes eléctricas recorrían sus cuerpos, se empezaron a acercarse lo más posible, podrían permaneces así horas enteras, a quien le importa respirar si lo más necesario era el beso que los dos estaban compartiendo, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, sencillamente la chica decidió cortar el beso de un momento a otro ,empujando levemente a Skipper, separándose y jadeando por busca de aire, Xiu sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarase las ideas, antes de alejarse rápidamente de Skipper, dándole la espalada.

-Lo siento me deje llevar-se disculpó pensando que ella estaba molesta por la osadía, pero solo sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-Tengo que irme-le contesto sin regresarlo a ver y encendiendo la avioneta, dejando a un Skipper totalmente desconcentrado, hasta que el mismo se dio una bofetada para despertarse y decidió seguirla.

-Pero?-le pregunto queriendo acercase un poco a ella pero dio la vuelta y regreso al zoológico, no parecía encontrarse en sus 5 sentidos por las volteretas ya acrobacias que daba en el aire.

-Como se aterriza esta cosa-le repregunto y antes de que le pudiera contestar se estrelló contra un árbol, no habia notado que estaba volando demasiado bajo.

-Estas bien-le pregunto preocupado Skipper, por fortuna no habia pasado nada grave, tal vez un montón de moretones era lo único grave ,pero estaba bien, físicamente.

-No lo estoy-le contesto bajando la cabeza y no queriéndose mover del lugar en donde se encontraba.

-Que paso allá-le pregunto directamente, mientras se sentaba a lado de ella.

-Es solo que hay aún cosas que no sabes de mí, cosas no buenas. Cosas que quiero contarte pero que me dan miedo -confeso en un susurro-. . Y ya sé que crees saberlas, pero necesito que te apartes de mí porque, de verdad me gustas, pero aún no, yo no- Perdió el hilo de su monólogo cuando se dio cuente que le habia confesado que le gustaba en voz alta, se sonrojo, y decidió seguir como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Y no quiero precipitarme -dijo en un susurro-. No quiero que esto se estropee, que acabe

-Así que cosas malas-pregunto con una sonrisa de complicidad aunque también con algo de pena.

-No quiero lastimarte-dijo y en su interior pensó que estaba sonando como una de esas chicas de las películas cursis.

-Porque abrías de hacerlo-Skipper no comprendía como ella podría lastimarlo, su sola presencia le tranquilizaba.

-Porque yo soy-estaba a punto de decirle su secreto pero sacudió la cabeza y Skipper podría jurar que vio una pequeña lagrima resbalarse por su mejilla, pero no estaba del todo seguro de eso, porque cuando lo regreso a ver sus ojos parecían fríos y distantes -Nada olvídalo

-Esto es para ti-le dijo Skipper dándole un pequeño brazalete, tenía dos figuras hechas de madera, la primera se veía a dos pingüino en una pelea, y en la segunda estaban dos pingüinos abrazados, representaba la historia de cómo se conocieron, de inmediato se la puso alrededor de la aleta derecha.

-Es hermoso gracias-hace mucho tiempo que nadie le regalaba algo y esto era especial, lo sabía de alguna forma.

-De hecho tenía que dártelo hace 8 años-se disculpó Skipper ,recordando que lo hizo en la Antártida pero después de la pelea que tuvieron no hubo oportunidad de dárselo.

-Lo venias guardando desde entonces-le pregunto totalmente emocionada.

-Te lo pensaba decir en tu cumpleaños pero creo que mejor es tarde que nunca-le restó importancia al asunto, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de ella, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer eso.

-No te-le iba a detener Xiu ,pero él lo callo poniendo su aleta alrededor de su pico

-Quieres ser mi novia-la ignoro olímpicamente Skipper, él era directo y no se andaba con rodeos.

-Atrevas-termino con un suspiro mientras Skipper la miraba expectante- mira en serio me gustas pero no puedo estar cerca de ti te lastimaría y no puedo ver que sufras

-Confió en ti-le dijo con una sonrisa y la chica sintió su corazón salir disparado, era la misma voz de sus sueños- Segura que estas bien-le pregunto preocupado por la salud de su novia.

-Si ya puedes escribir en el inventario un avión menos-trato de hacer un chiste, pero estaba algo adolorida por los golpes.

-Lo importante es que tu estas sana y completa ,bien tu vestuario ya no tiene salvación-le hizo notar Skipper al ver la bufanda que llevaba estaba totalmente quemada.

-Mar va a asesinarme-dijo con preocupación pero estaba feliz y nada iba a arruinar ese momento.

-Ya inventaremos algo

-Al menos esto me llevara un recuerdo.

-No bajar en un avión a una altura de 125 metros-le pregunto retóricamente Skipper mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-En realidad no ,siempre pregunta como aterrizar un avión.-le contesto parándose y retirando algo de polvo de sus plumas.

-Vamos antes de que nos echen de menos-Skipper sabía muy bien que cuando llegarán tendrían muchas preguntas que responder a los curiosos ,digo a sus amigos.

-Espera-le llamo Xiu y mientras el daba la vuelta, su novia le dio un pequeño beso, un poco más clamando que el primero pero aun así resulto el más dulce, como fue la chica la que empozo fue Skipper quien lo termino.

-Eso es un si-pregunto alegremente.

-Tal vez-le dijo enigmáticamente ,para después empezar a deslizarse rápidamente por medio del parque- a que te gano.

Ambos pingüinos empezaron su competencia de carreras deslizantes, reían y se divertían, si cualquiera de los animales que los conocieran los veía, iba a pensar que se les zafo un tornillo, ellos siempre eran los pingüinos maduros, que cumplían las reglas y no andaban en mitad de la noche riéndose como un par de maniáticos. Las avionetas se quedaron en el parque, una ya solo servía para chatarra y la otra tenia algunas partes dañadas, por chocarse contra un arbusto cunado Skipper lo aterrizo, a ninguno de los dos pingüinos les importo dejar ahí a sus medios de transporte.

-Fue divertido-dijo Skipper deteniéndose enfrente del habitad de los pingüinos, al final ninguno gano la carrera.

-Hey chicos-les saludo Jazmín viendo como llegaban sus líderes que de inmediato bajaron con ella por la escotilla.

-Pagas-le exigió Rico a Mar, y esta solo le saco la lengua pero a la final le dio los 5 arenques que habia prometido, los cuales Rico devoro con gusto.

-No podrían tardarse otras 2 horas más ,ganaba la apuesta-se quejó Mar, no era una buena perdedora.

-Estas bien, parece como si salieras de un choque aéreo-le pregunto Astrid al ver que todavía quedaban rastros de polvo en las plumas de su amiga.

-Estoy bien lástima que no pueda decir eso de tu bufanda-se disculpó Xiu.

-Bah tranquila es una cosa material pero tú tienes varios moretones toma dos de estas o eso dolerá mañana-le dijo y le dio varias pastillas que siempre traía guardadas en su botiquín.

-Pero antes tenemos que hablar-Mar enseguida la agarro de una aleta y la empezó a jalar hasta la habitación, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-Si sobrevivo te veo mañana-se despido de Skipper

-Estaré esperándote-le respondió con una sonrisa en el pico.

-Quien eres tú y que hiciste con nuestro capitán Skipper-le pregunto Rico viéndolo con falso temor y alejándose como si él fuera un fantasma.

-Vamos Rico soy el mismo de siempre-le contesto rodando los ojos.

-Otra vez enamorado, espero que esto no termine como la otra vez-le recordó Kowalsky, al parecer seguía de malhumor, una parte era culpa de Astrid, por la estúpida broma que le hizo pero esa era otra historia.

-Qué vez-pregunto Skipper que aún seguía por las nubes.

-La vez en la que tú y-le iba a contestar Cabo pero Skipper lo callo con una mirada, él se refería a la relación que tuvo su capitán con Kitcka el halcón.

-Eso quedo en el pasado-le contesto restándole importancia.

Mientras tanto las chicas

-Cuenta que paso-le dijo Astrid mirándola atentamente, no era tan curiosa como Mar pero todas las chicas estaban ansiosas de saber sobre la cita, Jazmín no tanto ya que se subió a su litera y empezó a leer un libro de ciencia ficción.

-Se besaron, lo rechazaste, le pegaste, pero después te reconciliaste ,te pregunto si querías ser su novia-le pregunto Mar tan rápido que casi no le entendía de que hablaba.

-Póngale algo en el pico para ver si así lo cierra.-se burló Xiu.

-Solo responde si?-le dijo muestra de la curiosidad, su líder solo quería dormir pero estaba segura de que no lo lograría si no respondía a sus preguntas.

-Sí, sí, no, si, si-le contesto lentamente.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Y como sucedió esto-Astrid se refería al destrozo de su bufanda, no le importaba mucho pero tenía que saber.

-Bien digamos que no pregunte como aterrizar una avioneta-le restó importancia al asunto.

-Entonces la cita fue perfecta.

-Si-le contesto suspirando aunque después su rostro se puso serio- pero ustedes saben muy bien porque no debemos estar juntos

-Porque no pueden-pregunto Jazmín, que escuchaba atentamente la conversación de sus amigas, a pesar de estar leyendo tenía un ojo puesto en las chicas.

-Son cosas de pingüinos grandes-le contestaron todas a coro, no querían que ella estuviera involucrada en lo que hacían.

-De pingüinos grandes siempre dicen lo mismo, me voy a dormir-se quejó de que sus amigas no confiaran en ellas y que la veían como si fuera una niña.

-Y aceptaste-le pregunto Astrid después de comprobar que la más joven estuviera dormida.

-Qué cosa-le dijo distraída, estaba volando en el país de Nunca Jamás.

-Duh ser su novia-le pregunto entretenida la experta en armas.

-Pues si-respondió algo cohabita.

-Que emoción pero y sobre ese asunto-Xiu sabía muy bien a que se refería Astrid y todas pusieron cara de preocupación y tristeza.

-No hemos recibido ningún ultimátum-trato de ver el lado positivo Mar, pero solo consiguió que sus amigas le dieran unas sonrisas de los más tristes.

-Mañana será otro día, buenas noches-se despido su líder con la típica frase de todas las noches, en ese momento todas se acostaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidas, ciertos pingüinos con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en sus picos.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer-les despertó Xiu de golpe, las demás levantaron la cabeza somnolienta y salieron peor que zombis hacia el salón principal, sus amigos no estaban en mejor estado, desayunaron unos cuantos cafés con pescado y estaban listos para lo que sus líderes tenían planeado.

-Astrid y tú como vas con Kowalsky-le pregunto Xiu antes de que su amiga saliera a entrenar, los habia visto lanzándose unas muy amistosas miradas, con sarcasmo de Skipper durante el desayuno.

-Ese orgulloso me vale-le restó importancia su amiga rodando los ojos.

-Ustedes son bipolares.

-Lo que digas tenemos que entrenar-no quería hablar más sobre el asunto y su amiga no iba a presionarla, rápidamente las dos salieron pero no se dieron cuenta que Skipper y Kowalsky salieron del laboratorio, habían escuchado todo.

-Hey arregla las cosas con ella-le aconsejo su líder al mirar la cara que tenía su amigo.

-Lo pensare enamorado-se burló el científico, recibiendo una bofetada.

-Sigo siendo tu capitán-le recordó.

-Lo siento señor.

-Vamos tenemos cosas que hacer- ambos salieron y de inmediato encontraron a todos los pingüinos alienados listos para recibir órdenes, rápidamente empezaron el entrenamiento.

* * *

**Y termine, me pueden decir si les gusto, el próximo capítulo va a ser de Kowalsky y Astrid de verdad que se me ocurrió ideas muy locas para que todos tengan una cita.**

**A si, algo que olvide mencionar desde el primer capítulo, perdón si hay algunas faltas de ortografía, la verdad siempre trato de volver a leer el capítulo, cuando esté terminado, pero en este no lo pude hacer porque son las 2 de la madrugada y me estoy muriendo de sueño, solo tengo esta noche para completar este capítulo y subirlos, así que perdón si encuentran errores, tratare de reeditarlo tan pronto como pueda.**

**Helmi,no creo que sea posible meterle algo más de acción en los capítulos de las citas porque apenas estos termine los pingüinos tendrán algunos problemas y eso contendrá bastante acción y misterio, gracias por los reviews motiva para seguir escribiendo la historia.**

**Bonitos y gorditos, bonitos y gorditos.**


	18. Cine y algo mas

**Hola, sigo viva, ya sé que subo muy tarde pero he tenido problemas técnicos con mi computadora.**

**TODO LE PRETENCE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR.**

* * *

-Hola saben dónde están los demás-les pregunto Astrid a Mar y Rico que estaban observando la televisión, el cuartel estaba desierto salvo por los tres pingüinos.

-No los aviadores desaparecieron y los tortolos están con Marlene-le contesto Mar sin despegar la vista del televisor, estaban transmitiendo una película, lo más probable de terror por los gritos que se escuchaba.

-Kowalsky esta haciendo varios experimentos-le informo Rico mientras le ofrecía varias palomitas a Mar.

-Aburrido-le comento Astrid, aún estaba enojada por la forma de comportarse del científico, aunque ella también tenía algo de culpa- estoy en la habitación.

-Aja como sea-le respondieron.

La pingüina entro a su habitación, no era muy grande y no habia muchas cosas que arreglar o hacer, suspirando se sentó en su litera, no quería pensar en nada ni en su misión, ni en ese pingüino alto de ojos azules que con solo una mirada, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, sacudió la cabeza y agarro unas cuantas novelas gráficas, no tenía animo de nada más que leer.

Se decidió por Crepúsculo, si a veces la novela era media extraña, pero le gustaba la forma de interactuar de los personajes, además que tenía ganas de leer algo romántico, por quien no tenía idea, rápidamente se acostó en su litera, sacando la cabeza y mirando todo al revés, una forma muy curiosa para leer; llego a la parte que más la aburría, donde ambos personajes eran los mártires.

-Su relación no es complicada por favor si ambos son el unos para el otro y que él no quiera convertirla en vampira es la razón de todos los problemas, tenían que ser humanos los que escribieron esto- se quejó Astrid, a veces tenía la costumbre de hablarle al aire, especialmente cuando estaba enfrascada en la lectura , no era muy buena entendiendo las letras humanas, por eso tenía varias novelas gráficas, era mucho más fácil ver los dibujos que leer, aunque intentaba aprender a hacerlo con la ayuda de Jazmín que era experta en entender la mayoría de cosas humanas.

-Hola con quien hablas-le sorprendió Kowalsky entrando a la habitación sin avisar, muy típico de todos los chicos.

-Ah-Astrid perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo ante la mirada divertida de Kowalsky- en serio deberían aprender a tocar.

-Hola a ti también-se hizo el ofendido, logrando que su amiga estuviera tentada a golpearlo con lo primero que tenía al alcance.

-Hola Kowalsky que haces aquí –le saludo.

-Que lees-le pregunto adelantándose hasta el libro caído y recogiéndolo.

-Yo pregunte primero-le dijo mientras le quitaba el libro, al ver que no pensaba responder su pregunta ella le contesto- Crepúsculo

-De que se trata

-Vampiros, hombres lobos y humanos-le contesto con un suspiro.

-Me suena a un libro para adolescentes con las hormonas en alto-se burló el científico, para alguien que estudia la ciencia esos seres mitológicos no existen.

-Con mis libros no te metas-le dijo lanzándole una mirada de enojo y guardando el libro en una de las cajas-, ahora porque estás aquí

-Pues te ofrezco una disculpa.

-Disculpa-le pregunto confundida, aunque no lo admitiera era ella la que tenía que ofrecerle un lo siento.

-Si lamento enfadarme tan fácilmente-le dijo con una sonrisa, estirando su aleta.

-Lamento hacerte enojar -se disculpó ella estrechando su aleta-pero eres gracioso cuando estas furioso- le gustaba la forma de enfadarse, podría actuar como un verdadero loco y su voz se hacía tan aguda que podía romper varios vidrios, eso era divertido de ver.

-Te parezco graciosos-le pregunto con ironía.

-No te lo tomes a mal pero me gusta hacer enojar a la gente es divertido-y más de una vez hacer enojar a alguien le habia traído malas experiencias, que mejor no recordarlas.

-Bien, emm,-dudo un poco- quería decirte algo mas

-Dispara.

-Quieres ir al cine conmigo-le ofreció el científico después de un momento de silencio.

-Ir los dos al cine hoy,-dudo pero al final lo pensó mejor-por supuesto el día está muy aburrido como para rechazar tu invitación

-Perfecto entonces vamos a las 7-palneo el científico con una aleta en la puerta y listo para salir.

-Claro pero crees que nos den permiso

-Creo que estarán ocupados para notar nuestra ausencia

-Entonces bien-acepto su amiga.

-Hasta luego-se despidió Kowalsky saliendo de la habitación, Astrid se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo en poner unas cuantas trampas en la puerta para evitar que cierta chica de ojos cafés estuviera escuchándolo todo

-Mar deja de escuchar conversaciones que no te incuben-le reprendió a su amiga que trataba de aparentar inocencia pero ella sabía muy bien que habia escuchado todo.

-Ups es que buscaba mi guitarra y no quise interrumpirlos- se excusó con una sonrisa y después de un momento salió corriendo por la escotilla

-Si claro-Astrid iba a añadir algo más pero Mar desapareció.

-Xiu vamos tenemos que alistar a Astrid para su cita-entro la experta en armas como un bólido hacia donde guardaban los aviones, interrumpiendo a los dos capitanes en lo que sea que estén haciendo.

-Ah lindo momento para interrumpirnos- se quejó su amiga mientras se despedía de Skipper con un beso corto ante la mirada asqueada de Mar odiaba las cosas cursis.

-Vamos aviadores tendrán tiempo para eso después-les dijo jalando de una aleta a su amiga y dejando a Skipper confundido

-Ni se les ocurra-les advirtió Astrid adivinando las intenciones de sus amigas, no detestaba tanto un cambio de imagen como Xiu, pero sabía de lo que es capaz Mar cuando tiene que arreglar a alguien en especial si tiene una cita.

-Una promesa es una promesa-le recordaron sus amigas.

-Voy a arrepentirme de esto-dijo suspirando- de acuerdo pero nada de vestidos.

En serio cuando sus amigas planeaban un cambio de imagen, era algo, no sabía cómo describirlo ,pero era algo peor que los entrenamientos a las 5 de la mañana.

-Guao ahora sí que merezco el premio del mejor cambio de imagen en la historia-celebro Mar aunque siempre decía lo mismo, le gustaba ser de utilidad en algo más que las armas.

-Lo admito no fue tan malo- les agradeció con un suspiro, mientras buscaba su collar en un bonito alhajero, siempre trataba de llevar ese collar si se venía algo especial, le recordaba a todas las personas que habían sido parte importante de su vida, por eso tenían los signos de una estrella, un rifle además de una tortuga y la más importante una galleta, las tres primeras representaban a sus amigas y la última a su madre.

Se miró un momento en el espejo, hace mucho tiempo que no se arreglaba tanto, la última vez fue en su graduación como teniente y de eso ya pasaron 6 meses, sus amigas la habían dejado elegir el color del maquillaje y su collar hacían una perfecta combinación, ambos eran plateados, lo que recalcaba sus ojos azules.

-Listo, suerte y si te trata mal inventamos cualquier excusa por haberlo matado-le advirtieron sus amigas, la verdad es que sabían que ella no tenía mucha experiencia con los chicos, por lo que estaban dispuestas a encargarse de cierto pingüino si es que la situación lo amerita

-Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario-les interrumpió Astrid, aunque le gustan que alguien se preocupe por ella, sabía muy bien que sus amigas tienden a maximizar las situaciones.

Mientras tanto los chicos

-Hola Kowalsky algo que decir-le pregunto Skipper al ver que el científico se paseaba por todo el bunker y no podía estar quieto, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

-No nada- le mintió Kowalsky

-Entonces porque llevas una pajarilla en el cuello que casualmente es de Cabo- le dijo Rico que estaba entretenido viendo el televisor, pero sabía bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Emm pues-dudo que responderle.

-Así que alguien tiene una cita con Astrid bien por ti-le felicito Skipper y todos lo apoyaron.

-Bien si me gusta y que

-Oh nada solo espero que no la uses como premio consuelo para olvidar a cierta persona-le advirtió Cabo, no le gustaba esa clase de situaciones y todos lo apoyaban en eso.

-No claro que no sobre esa otra persona-Kowalsky lo pensó un poco, ya casi no recordaba estar enamorado de Doris- eso quedo en el pasado

-Al fin no creía que este día llegaría, adiós obsesión-celebro Skipper contento que la situación de un amor no correspondido por fin hubiese terminado.

-Si ya lo creo-en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Mar ni si te ocurra-le advirtió Jazmín al ver las intenciones de su amiga, a veces podía convertirse en un dolor de cabeza, cuando se la pasaba solo en la televisión.

-Tierra llamando a Kowalsky, responda, lo perdimos-se burló Skipper como una pequeña venganza por lo que le dijo su amigo la otra vez, el ni siquiera lo noto.

-Eres divertido cuando te lo propones-le dijo Xiu a Skipper, a lo que él le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Nos vamos-le pregunto Kowalsky a Astrid, después de que Cabo lo golpeara en el hombro, para que se despertase de la hipnosis del amor.

-Sip vámonos- Astrid se despidió de sus amigas mientras salía del cuartel.

-Esperen, esperen digan pescado-les pidió Jazmín llevando una cámara fotográfica, acercándose a ambos pingüinos, estaba creando un álbum fotográfico sobre los momentos importantes en el cuartel.

-Pescado-le respondieron extrañados y por un segundo el flash de la cámara los cegó

-Listo es la segunda para el álbum-celebro Jazmín recogiendo la foto y colocándola en un cuaderno que llevaba, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Apuestas-le reto Rico a Mar una vez que ambos científicos se hubiesen marchado del cuartel, los demás retomaron a sus tareas normales y corrientes, excepto por sus capitanes que siempre se desaparecían.

-Y en que vamos al cine-le pregunto Astrid a Kowalsky, no conocía muchas formas de viajar, en auto era una forma, pero eso generaría sospechas en los humanos, es decir un auto de juguete conducido por dos pingüinos, no se ve todos los días.

-No se ,subes- le ofreció Kowalsky entrando de polizontes a un autobús, los humanos no se dieron cuenta de nada, tampoco habia mucho tráfico a esa hora de la noche, ambos pingüinos se sentaron en los asientos vacíos al final del autobús, esperando llegar a su destino.

ASTRID POV

El viaje fue tranquilo, de hecho el autobús era interesante, para ser la primera vez que viajaba en el, ambos conversamos de cosas superficiales, como las películas que he visto, las cuales no eran muchas; los libros que he leído y demás, éramos polos opuestos en lo que se refiere a literatura, pero dicen que los opuestos se atraen, esperen nunca pensé eso.

Cuando llegamos, nos camuflamos entre las personas, era fácil todos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para notar nuestras presencia, el cine más cercano a Central Park era el AMC Theatres, desde afuera era una mezcla entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, y adentro antes de las salas de cine era enorme, se veía un amplio pasillo con varias puertas a ambos lados y cada

-Guao el cine es enorme-me asombre, mirando todo a mi alrededor, desde las llamativas luces de neón hasta las grandes máquinas de palomitas y gaseosa.

-Que quieres ver-me pregunto dirigiéndonos a la cartelera, se mostraba varias películas algunas infantiles, otras comedias románticas y varias de miedo.

-Emm no se no conozco muchas películas tu decide-le dije, al ver que la mayoría de películas eran secuelas, en la Antártida no existía el cine y a veces la señal de la televisión no era muy buena.

-Veamos esa suena interesante-dijo llevando unas cuantas palomitas, yo mire la portada de la película, aparecía un niño humano en actitud sombría, el titulo era INSIDIUS y venia la descripción "no la veas solo", o genial una película de terror, nótese el sarcasmo.

-De acuerdo-le dije no quería parecer una gallina pero esa película tenia escrito terror en su portada y si para algo no soy buena es para las películas de terror.

Cuando entramos a la sala de cine, la película ya habia empezado, de inmediato nos sentamos al final, no habia muchos humanos, y la mayoría de ellos estaban en pareja, manía de llevar a su novia al cine o algo por el estilo; ahora que lo pienso bien, porque acepte venir, pronto me arrepentí de hacerlo.

Piensa en lindos gatitos, imagina que estas en el cuartel escribiendo una canción y entonces Kowalsky viene y te abrasa, que diablos, mi cerebro inventa estupideces cuando esta totalmente atemorizada esa película da demasiado miedo.

-Fue una mala idea-dije en voz alta mientras cerraba los ojos y me escondía detrás del cartón de palomitas mientras un fantasma rojo aterrador aparecía detrás del protagonista que miedo.

-Dijiste algo-pregunto Kowalsky a la vez que se reía a carcajadas, yo estaba temblando del miedo.

-Nada-le respondí tratando de aparentar normalidad- como te puedes reír de esa película.

-Es graciosa porque es imposible que eso pase en la vida real son solo efectos especiales además nosotros somos pingüinos no humanos como para preocuparnos de los fantasmas- me respondió Kowalsky robándome varias palomitas

-Aja imposible-logre decir antes de encogerme en mi asiento esto daba mucho miedo.

-Estas bien-me pregunto preocupado Kowalsky al ver que trataba de esconderme lo más posible dentro del asiento.

-Si porque no debería estarlo-le dije con una sonrisa que salió como una mueca de terror, justo en el momento cuando los humanos empezaron a gritar, que bueno que no vi cual era la razón.

-Hey tranquila solo es una película-dijo abrazándome, no me sentía tan asustada, si él estaba a mi lado, cerebro en que estás pensando.

-Odio las películas de terror, Mar tiene razón al decir que soy una gallina en eso de terror-le conteste recordando las burlas de mi amiga cuando no la acompañaba en los sábados, era noche de películas y siempre que le tocaba a ella terminábamos viendo una película de terror que no se borraba de mi memoria en un mes.

-Eres valiente-me elogio, pero entonces el espíritu maligno de la película empezó a reírse horriblemente y a transformarse, yo solo me escondí detrás de el- de acuerdo no tanto.

-Kowalsky-le dije todavía abrazada a él y esta vez no era por la película, continuamos mirándonos a los ojos y por un momento sentí una conexión especial, hasta que aparte la vista lo cual no duro mucho porque enseguida el hizo que lo volteara a ver, no sé qué paso por mi mente en ese momento, lo único que seguí fue a mi corazón, de un segundo a otro nuestros picos se juntaron, sentí millones de descargas eléctricas recorrerme todo el cuerpo, fue maravilloso, para ser mi primer beso, hasta que la realidad me golpeo, lo empuje y salí corriendo, un acto muy estúpido, y muy tonto, pero solo seguía a mis instintos.

-Espera-escuche que me llamaba pero yo solo salí como alma que lleva el diablo, no me importo si algunos humanos me observaron o algo por el estilo, quisiera desaparecer de aquí, tener un tiempo fuera pero eso es imposible, me detuve un momento y empecé a caminar, ahora si cuidándome de que los humanos no notaran mi presencia, para entonces estaba a 3 cuadras de Central Park.

-La combinación para que una relación se vaya al diablo, esperar que él te bese empujarle y salir corriendo como si el fantasma rojo de la película te persiguiera, bien hecho Astrid-ni siquiera en mi mente podía escapar de la realidad, maldita conciencia que recalcaba mis errores y tenía razón.

-Nada puede estar peor-me dije pero después me arrepentí, es lo que decían los protagonistas de las películas de terror y ya me estaba dando la impresión de que alguien me estaba siguiendo por medio de las calles, solo es mi mente, solo mi mente pensé lentamente, en primera porque ya era entrada la noche, habia pocos autos y me estaba camuflando bien, eran las razones que mi cerebro numeraba, hasta que alguien me topo el hombro suavemente, grite un instante y rápidamente eche mi aleta hacia atrás dando un golpe en el estómago a alguien que enseguida se quebró de dolor.

-Pegas fuerte, para ser una chica-jadeo Kowalsky sosteniéndose el estómago por la fuerza del impacto, enseguida lo examine atentamente por fortuna no habia causado daño alguno.

-Me asustaste-le dije sin querer ser grosera-lo siento fue un auto reflejo

-Con esta son dos veces en el día que me das un golpe-me recordó y yo solo junte mis dos alas nerviosamente, esa parte tenía que llegar y necesitaba explicaciones.

-Emm si sobre eso, tenemos que hablar-le conteste seriamente

-Lo siento escucha sobre-lo detuve antes de que continuara, si lo admito me gustaba pero el problema era que no quería que el saliera lastimado en todo este asunto.

-Primero deja que yo hable-suspire y trate de que mis pensamientos estuvieran en orden-, lo que pasa es que no puedo sí, tengo miedo y no es por la película, me gustas y no sé si te quiero pero estos son nuevos sentimientos y ah es complicado porque la realidad es que no podemos estar juntos, no soy buena para ti y-me detuvo con una mirada.

-Ahora es mi turno, lo siento no solo por el beso si no por la broma- se disculpó pero la última parte no la entendí, que broma, esperaba una explicación -Ah sí sabía de qué se trataba de una película de terror y pensé que sería una buena venganza por lo de la otra vez

-Eres un-mejor me callo antes de que mi pico empiece a soltar malas palabras, eso solo era típico de Mar.

-Pero admite que lo que me hiciste estuvo muy malo- me dijo Kowalsky recordándome la estúpida broma de asustarlo cuando completaba un experimento logrando que este explote y desde allí estaban enojados.

-Fue malo-lo admito- pero ahora me dirás que el beso también fue una broma-le reclame.

-No lo que pasa es que no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Para mí fue mi primer beso y si para ti fue una broma pues bien adiós-cerebro cállate, pero como siempre no quiso obedecerme, mi problema era hablar de más.

-Tu primer que-me pregunto desconcertado, y juro que mi rostro estaba mas rojo que la salsa de tomate, mi cerebro debería pensar mejor las cosas antes de soltar las palabras.

-Trágame tierra-en serio no se podría abrir un hoyo y caer dentro, pero tenía que contestarle algo no?- sip fue mi primer beso y?

-Que desearía haberlo disfrutado mejor-me contesto mirándome seductoramente, ahora sí.

-Tu eres un hijo de- estaba a punto de decirle algunas palabras que habia aprendido de Mar, no sabía de donde sacaba tantas tonterías, pero él me detuvo y de una forma muy extraña pero a la vez y aunque no lo admita deliciosa. Me beso otra vez y con esa ya son dos veces en el día, salvo que esta vez fue un poco más largo y sin la necesidad de que mi corazón sufriera un paro cardiaco, era normal sentir todas esas descargas eléctricas me pregunte pero tampoco esperaba una contestación, al final fue Kowalsky quien dio por terminado el beso..

-Cuida ese pico tuyo he,-me dijo y yo le propine un golpe en el hombro, no tan fuerte como el que le habia dado en el estómago, pero lo suficiente para que se quejase- y eso porque fue?

-Eso por la película-le conteste pero me atreví a darle un picorete tierno- y esto por demostrarme que de verdad me quieres.

-Pero si yo no- lo detuve con una mirada, olvidaba que yo podía controlar las emociones y los sentimientos

-Siento tus emociones-le recordé golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza, para eso tuve que estirarme mucho, eso era la desventaja de ser la segunda más pequeña del equipo y que tu chico (era raro pensar en eso) sea el pingüino más alto.

-Entonces puedo ser tu novio-me pregunto mirándome fijamente, recién me doy cuenta que teníamos el mismo tono de ojos azules.

-Si pero luego no digas que no te advertí que soy peligrosa para ti-le recordé.

-Mi segundo nombre es peligro, teóricamente no lo es pero captas la idea-trato de aligerar el ambiente y funciono porque de inmediato me empezó a reír- esto es para ti- me entrego un corazón de plata, de donde lo sacaría no tengo idea, pero me encanto.

-Como lo supiste-le pregunte al ver que colocaba el pequeño corazón en mi collar.

-Tu collar lo dice tienes un signo por cada persona importante en tu vida- me sorprendió que se diera cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, la mayoría de personas nunca lo tomaban en cuenta, él era diferente y es por eso que me gustaba, ya lo admitía.

-Entonces novios- sabía lo que implicaba esa palabra, a pesar de nunca haber sido novia de alguien, sabía que no podía pero mi corazón dijo lo contrario, estúpidos sentimientos.

-Claro-le conteste antes de pensármelo bien- ahora vámonos que está oscureciendo.

-Más bien diría que amaneciendo-me contesto y yo lo mire sorprendida, que tan tarde es?- son las 12 y media de la noche- me informo.

-Es muy tarde volvamos ahora-le dije y empezamos a caminar, solo nos quedaba una cuadra de Central Park, la noche se estaba volviendo más sombría conforme avanzábamos por las calles de New York pero a lado de Kowalsky no habia nada de qué preocuparse.

Cerca de la entrada al zoo, no sé cómo me las ingenia para tropezarme con el aire y salir rodando por las escaleras de la entrada, pero así soy yo, Kowalsky de inmediato me ayudo a levantarme, no me habia roto nada, pero mi dignidad estaba por los suelos; le reste importancia al asunto pero termine sonrojándome, siempre tenía que ocurrirme esto a mí, los dos entramos en silencio para no molestar a los demás animales, mientras la media luna se alzaba por el cielo.

-La noche estuvo increíble excepto por lo de la película va a tardar dos meses en salirme de la cabeza-tal vez este exagerando pero yo era la persona más miedosa del mundo.

-Yo te protegeré hasta en tus sueños-eso fue tan romántico, parecía una de esas novelas en las que terminaban con un "felices para siempre", pero era mejor aterrizar en la realidad, esto no tendría un "felices por siempre" y yo lo sabía muy bien.

-Gracias-le dije y entonces le di un pequeño beso mientras abría la escotilla para entrar al cuartel, todas las luces estaban apagadas por lo que era probable que todos estuvieran dormidos, que suerte.

-No hagas ruido-me advirtió, yo solo sacudí la cabeza, esta noche voy a quedarme despierta hasta tarde, por el interrogatorio de mis amigas o porque mi conciencia no me iba a dejar en paz

-Hasta mañana-me despedí tratando de llegar a la puerta de la habitación a oscuras, hasta que alguien prendió la luz, parpadeé varias veces hasta que observe que todos los pingüinos estaban reunidos allí, excepto Cabo y Jazmín que probablemente estuvieran dormidos.

-Buen trabajo Kowalsky- le dijo Skipper y yo sacudí la cabeza, hombres.

-Que haces despierto-pregunto un tanto extrañado, a la vez que su cara estaba en un color carmesí, por el enojo y la vergüenza que sentía, creo que yo también estaba igual.

-Nada todos estábamos esperándolos-le con testo aunque le dio una dura mirada por el tono que utilizo.

-Paga-le exigió Mar a Rico este dijo algo del tipo "Kowalsky voy a matarte" pero al final le dio los 10 arenque que había prometido, los cuales Mar compartió con todos los pingüinos, los arenques no eran sus pescados favoritos

-Ahora si gane-celebro mi amiga jalándome de la aleta, Xiu nos siguió con un suspiro, al entrar encontré a Jazmín durmiendo cómodamente en su litera.

-Cuenta con detalles- me pidió Mar, Xiu solo rodo los ojos y se acostó en su litera, no le gustaba el interrogatorio, y a mí tampoco.

-Nop es algo personal- sacudí la cabeza negativamente mientras me cruzaba de aletas, no iban a sacarme nada de lo referente a esta noche.

-Bueno pero admite que ahora es tu novio- Mar sabía que cuando no quería hablar era mejor no insistir, eso o recibir una descarga de dolor, ventajas de tener mis poderes.

-No lo-les iba a negar, hasta que Mar me miro con su típica cara de no te creo nada.

-Tu collar-señalo Xiu y me di cuenta que el corazón que me regalo Kowalsky se balanceaba de lado a lado alrededor de mi cuello, de inmediato me lo saque, no quería que se perdiera o que se dañara, tenía que atesorar esto.

-De acuerdo si lo es-les contestó mientras dejaba el collar en mi alhajero- contentas.

-No pero si tú eres feliz si- esas eran mis amigas, las que siempre se preocupaban por el bienestar de todas, como un libro escribía "todas para una y una para todas".

-Emm pueden dejar la luz encendida-les pedí al ver que Mar se levantaba para apagarla; de repente las imágenes de la película que acababa de ver llenaron mi mente.

-Claro pero-me pregunto Xiu extrañada de mi comportamiento

-No pregunten solo les diré que un día de estos Kowalsky me las pagara-les prometí, ideando un plan de venganza contra Kowalsky, aunque después lo pensé mejor y decidí que dejare las cosas como están.

-Ja, ja, ahora que película viste-adivino Mar, sabía que solo habia dos razones para que la científica desee tener las luces, la primera es que vio una película de terror y la segunda es que es que tenía insomnio.

-Insidius y eso es todo por ahora ;buenas noches-me despedí subiendo a mi litera y esperando que el sueño llegase, cosa que no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Tengo que ver esa película- dijo Mar apagando la luz a propósito, a veces me daban ganas de golpearla.

-Mar la luz-le dije cerrando los ojos y evitando pensar en la película, tardaría un mes en borrarse de mi memoria, creo que eso ya lo pensé.

-De acuerdo miedosa-se burló y yo estuve a punto de lanzarle lo que tuviera al alcance si no regresaba a prender la luz, por fortuna lo hizo, se oiría estúpido y parecía algo para niñas chiquitas pero cuando yo me asusto lo que menos quiero es estar en la obscuridad.

Me quede despierta un buen rato mirando al techo, pensando en que iba a pasar a partir de ahora, lo admito estaba enamorada de Kowalsky y al parecer el sentía lo mismo , pero no podía sentir esto, sencillamente porque lo lastimaría, al final mi cerebro no soporto tanta presión y me quede dormida, hasta que el despertador sonó.

-Buenos días ,chicas-les salude alegremente sacando la cabeza por mi litera y mirando cómo se levantaban cansadamente.

-Alguien se levantó con buen humor, que suerte-me felicito Mar, quien trataba de que las plumas de su cabeza se quedaran quietas, despertaba siempre con un nido en la cabeza, metafóricamente.

-Emm si y que-le dije sin importancia.

-Oh nada.

-Puedo quedarme aquí-les pregunte al ver que pensaban retirarse y necesitaba un momento de soledad, además no quería toparme con cierto chico de ojos azules, no todavía.

-Está bien después de todo no hay nada que debamos hacer-me contesto Xiu comprensiva, todas las chicas se retiraron.

-Bien-les dije mientras agarraba mi cuaderno de composición, si, un pingüino que compone canciones se oye bastante raro, pero era divertido, además de la única forma de desahogarme, la mayoría de veces trataba de componer canciones sobre la amistad y la familia, hace mucho tiempo que no componía nada, un buen momento para empezar. Enseguida cerré los ojos mientras mi aleta sostenía el bolígrafo, de inmediato las palabras empezaron a llegar.

_Distante estrella es este amor, que ilumina la más breve acción y cada día te intento hablar pero al viento las palabras se van, estos muros ya veo caer quiero sentir el suelo bajo mis pies y que esta cárcel dejemos atrás y con toda libertad_-cante y de inmediato supe que la letra tenía sentido, todas mis amigas queríamos ser libres, poder amar sin compromisos, pero eso era imposible.

_Porque llegamos hasta aquí, ya extraño lo que recién conocí, que sentiremos al terminar lo que ha empezado podemos guardar, y estos muros ya veo caer y siento el suelo ya bajo mis pies este amor lo podemos mostrar y con toda libertad_**.(N/A Yuridia Con toda Libertad)**-termine con un suspiro y enseguida cerré los ojos, disfrutando del silencio, mis sentimientos estaban revueltos, por una parte totalmente enamorada, por otra culpable y una pequeña parte triste.

-Quisiera ser libre, no pensar en las consecuencias, disfrutar de los sentimientos- susurre al aire, no quería pensar en nada y desearía poder desaparecer de este mundo pero eso era imposible, no podía abandonar mis responsabilidades-ah la vida a veces es tan cruel.

-Porque lo dices-me sorprendió Kowalsky que estaba apoyado en la pared y me miraba atentamente, por suerte no habia soltado nada comprometedor, debería tener más cuidado con mis monólogos n voz alta.

-Cuando aprenderán a tocar la puerta ,digo por favor con unos cuantos golpes y decir puedo entrar, no creo que se vayan a morir por eso-le reprendí enfadada, saltando de mi litera y saliendo de la habitación pero Kowalsky me alcanzo en un santiamén.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta-me dijo mientras me acorralaba en la pared, los únicos pingüinos que estaban en el cuartel eran Cabo y Jazmín que enseguida salieron, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Hay cosas que no sabes de nosotras, dejémoslo así-di por terminada la conversación y con un beso rápido salí del cuartel, Kowalsky tardo un poco en seguirme, pero al final todo terminamos en la típica rutina de entrenamiento.

* * *

**Termine, en primera algunos capítulos van a ir acompañados de canciones y si quieren una especial, solo me lo dicen, porque yo vivo en la década pasada y no estoy al tanto de la música actual.**

**En segunda, yo no vivo en New York por lo que perdón si las descripciones o los lugares no son correctos, y por qué desde el punto de vista de Astrid, fue un favor especial para una prima mía, todo con tal de ganar una apuesta.**

**Y en tercera yo no he visto INSIDIUS y tampoco planeo verla.**

**Helmi en serio muchas gracias por tus comentarios me animas a seguir con mi historia y este capítulo también me salió algo cursi, lo siento.**

**Bonitos y gorditos.**


	19. Carreras y Peleas

**Hola, mil gracias por las 500 visitas, en verdad me alegran el día y por los comentarios.**

**TODO LE PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR.**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila para todo el zoológico, al ser lunes no llegaron demasiado visitantes, los científicos y los expertos en armas se encontraban haraganeando, Rico y Kowalsky jugaban una partida de póker, pero al final el primero se cansó de perder y se fue a ver la televisión, Kowalsky no tenía ánimos de hacer nada y empezó a construir una torre de naipes con sumo cuidado.

Los capitanes continuaron desaparecidos el resto de la mañana, Cabo y Jazmín pasaban un tiempo con Marlene de hecho parecía que vivían allí, las demás estaban en la habitación de al lado, en el cuartel reinaba el silencio.

-Mar- el grito vino de la habitación de las chicas logrando que Kowalsky derrumbara su torre de naipes, mientras Rico se reía sin parar, ahora en que problema se metió la chica de ojos cafés.

-Ahora que-pregunto el científico malhumorado viendo que Mar salía de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y se ocultaba detrás de Rico

-Ay mamá pingüina estoy muerta ,mi testamento esta debajo de mi litera, dejo mi guitarra para alguien que la sepa tocar-se despidió la chica mientras corría fuera del cuartel, ante la mirada sorprendida de Kowalsky y Rico- adiós

-Mar-ahora sí que el grito provenía de Astrid, en serio estaba furiosa y llevaba razón, salió como una bala hacia la sala del cuartel, pero por suerte Mar alcanzo a salir un segundo antes, Rico la siguió en silencio.

-Tienes que esconderme-le pidió la chica al psicópata, él se lo pensó un momento y enseguida señalo el auto, en los asientos traseros era fácil pasar desapercibido.

-Ven ocúltate ahí-le dijo y ella enseguida se escondió en el auto, esta vez su amiga tenía razón para estar furiosa en contra de ella.

-Gracias y no le digas para nada que estoy ahí-le agradeció con una sonrisa, ocultándose rápidamente, de verdad que estaba aterrada con el grito que pego su amiga.

-Mar cuando te encuentre puedes darte por muerta-pensó enojada Astrid dando varias vueltas por todo el cuartel, tratando de tranquilizarse y buscando a la experta en armas, por más intentos de Kowalsky que trataba que se calmara, nada parecía funcionar.

-Tranquilízate Astrid-le pidió Kowalsky sosteniéndola por los hombros para que no terminara haciendo alguna locura, ella intento respirar varias veces para que no terminara desquitándose con su novio.

-Que me tranquilice esa pingüina tendrá muchos problemas-le replico la chica, en ese momento Rico entro al cuartel, tenía una actitud ausente, pero Astrid enseguida lo noto- Rico sabes donde esta

-Yo no sé nada-trato de zafarse del asunto pero la mirada que le dirigió la chica le decía que no se creyó nada.

-Tú lo sabes-le dijo amenazadoramente, Rico sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-Astrid cálmate si, no cometas pinguisidio-le trato de tranquilizar Kowalsky, ella solo le dio una mirada llena de enojo después suspiro y su mente formo un plan de venganza, a pesar que su conciencia le decía que después se iba a arrepentir.

-No la voy a matar pero si me voy a vengar-les contesto con una sonrisa algo maligna.

-Como-le pregunto un tanto preocupado Rico, sabía que una venganza entre dos amigas siempre era algo muy malo.

-Ya lo veras-le contesto enigmáticamente la chica, saliendo a la habitación donde dormía, con una plana maléfico armándose en su mente, ella sabía cómo planear una buena venganza.

-Tu novia puede ser aterradora cuando se lo propone-le dijo Rico al ver la forma en la que se dirigía a su habitación, hasta el psicópata sabía que cuando una chica se enoja es mejor estar a unos 100 kilómetros de distancia.

-Pero es linda cuando se enoja-le contesto Kowalsky con la mirada enamorada, Rico solo rodo los ojos, enamorados quien los entiende.

-Puaj eso es cursi-hablo Mar que habia regresado de la cochera, decidió que debía enfrentar a su amiga y que además ya venían sus capitanes, ellos evitarían que la matara.

-Mar ya regresaste Astrid quiere matarte- le informo Rico, pero al ver la cara despreocupada de Mar le restó importancia al asunto.

-Lo sé pero creo que poder soportarlo-le contesto firmemente aunque después añadió algo temerosa- además ya viene Xiu y Skipper- en ese instante ambos capitanes aparecieron.

-Hola muchachos que hacen-les preguntaron sus líderes al ver que estaban reunido en un círculo, les pareció algo sospechoso.

-Bien, evitar que Astrid acabe con la vida de Mar-le informo Kowalsky alzando los hombros al ver la cara de desconcierto de los dos capitanes, el tampoco sabia el motivo de la discusión, pero debía de ser algo grave.

-Y ahora porque la hiciste enojar-si en algo conocían a Astrid era en su paciencia, tenía demasiada para su propio bien por lo que era raro que se enojara de verdad con alguien.

-Una accidente-se disculpó con una sonrisa alzando los hombros, pero la verdad es que no habia sido tanto un accidente se podía decir que lo habia hecho a propósito.

-Si una accidente mira lo que hiciste a mi cuaderno- le dijo enojada la científica que ya habia regresado de la habitación con una sonrisa algo maligna, Mar enseguida se escondió tras Rico, todos los pingüinos se sorprendieron al ver que una chica que puede manejar cualquier clase de armas le temiera a su amiga que era más baja que ella, pero si las miradas matasen ella ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-Uh Mar tiene razón para estar furiosa-le apoyo su líder al ver como termino el pobre cuaderno de composición, como cariñosamente lo llamaba Astrid, a decir verdad siempre se habia burlado de sus amigas es decir un pingüino que compone música, sin embargo siempre sabia respetar sus gustos y no dañar las cosas de Astrid que a pesar de no ser muchas las traía bien cuidadas, pero Mar esta vez sí se pasó, las paginas estaban manchadas con un líquido de color negro probablemente un café, la tinta se habia borrado en algunas partes y en otras era solo unos cuantos garabato imposibles de leer.

-Fue un accidente se me rego el café en su cuaderno-se disculpó Mar que seguía escondida detrás de Rico y al parecer eso no parecía molestarlo.

-Y quien te dijo que cogieras mi cuaderno-le respondió Astrid mirándola furiosa

-Hey tenía una sonata y necesitaba ver algunas letras

-En fin estoy arriba-dijo Astrid subiendo por la escotilla, todos se miraron sorprendidos y desconcertados, se calmó muy rápidamente , para ser alguien a quien le habían roto ,literalmente todo su trabajo de dos años.

-Ok no decían que estaba furiosa-le pregunto Mar a Rico mirando por donde habia salido Astrid, el interpelado solo alzo los hombros, el tampoco entendía nada, hasta que una idea algo descabellada se pasó por su mente, Astrid no sería capaz o sí?.

-Ay no- Mar enseguida pensó lo peor que alguien le pudiera hacer a ella y salió volando hasta la habitación, una vez hace mucho tiempo Astrid la amenazo con dañar su guitarra, siempre iba con ella a muchas partes y al venir a New York no podía dejársela en casa, así que la habia traído a pesar de la insistencia de Xiu que decía que esto era una misión no unas vacaciones lejos de casa, el punto es que apenas Mar entro a la habitación fue directo hacia donde solo ella y sus amigas sabían que tenía guardada su guitarra que era del tipo eléctrica, con bandas de color negro, Mar pego un grito que seguro lo escucharon hasta en China, las cuerdas de su guitarra estaban cortadas ,esta no se la perdonaría tan fácil a Astrid.

-Astrid estas muerta-grito Mar saliendo como un bólido hacia el techo del cuartel, pero fue detenida por Rico, aunque eso no logro tranquilizarla, se avecinaba una pelea de las buenas.

-Cálmate Mar no cometas ninguna locura-le trato de disuadir el psicópata pero su amiga solo le dirigió una mirada llena de enojo, no fue buena idea entrometerse en una pelea.

-Déjame salir o te juro que me desquito contigo-le dijo enojada la chica, a lo que Rico no tuvo más que apartarse de la salida, era eso o enfrentar la ira de una chica que por cierto sabia disparar, preferible la primera opción.

En el exterior Astrid conversaba con Kowalsky, ya no estaba tan alterada y su conciencia la llenaba de remordimientos, si la venganza habia sido terrible, pero no pensó mucho tiempo en eso porque enseguida se vio derribada por Mar que en serio estaba furiosa, ambas chicas empezaron a rodar por todo el habitad, ante la mirada divertida y asustado de los demás pingüinos y una furiosa por parte de Xiu.

-Sepárense ,sepárense-les ordeno Xiu empujando a ambas chicas hacia diversos lados, era gracioso verlas pelear, pero hasta cierto punto, tampoco iban a dejar que se matasen, al menos no frente a todos los animales del zoológico.

-Ah tu eres-le iba a contestar Mar, ambas chicas se miraron como verdaderas enemigas.

-Mar cállate y las dos se piden disculpa en este instante-les ordeno su líder, no le gustaba las peleas internas especialmente cuando se peleaban por tonterías.

-Ella me las tiene que dar a mí-le contesto Astrid que aún seguía enojada con su amiga, las dos se miraron totalmente furiosas y si no fuera por Xiu seguramente iniciaran otra pelea.

-Olvídalo-le dijo con desdén zafándose de Jazmín ,que habia acudido a detenerla.

-De acuerdo pero no quiero más discusiones en lo que dure el día.-se rindió con un suspiro su líder, esta pelea solo el tiempo lo curaría, ambas chicas se fueron en diferentes direcciones, Astrid con Kowalsky y Mar se marchó a ver la tele.

-El súper demoledor estará en la arena este día es la última oportunidad que tiene para verlo los esperamos-anunciaba un hombre en la tele, de inmediato Mar presto más atención, siempre habia deseado ir a una competencia de autos demoledores y este era su oportunidad.-Este día a las 4 de la tarde en la arena principal, disfruten de los mayores automotores destructores que existan

-Xiu puedo ir puedo ir-le intercepto, Xiu se disponía a salir un momento pero al ver el repentino entusiasmo de su amiga , se sentó en la mesa esperando ver de qué se trata el asunto.

-A donde-le pregunto tranquilamente, pero estaba enojada por la forma de comportarse de la sargento ,pensaba muy seriamente en si darle un castigo o no.

-A la arena por favor, por favor-le pidió mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y esperando que le diera permiso, sería la primera vez que vería a los demoledores en vivo y en directo.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que ir con algún pingüino, por si acaso te metas en problemas-le contesto mirándola fijamente, si entendía a lo que se refería con problemas, pero no se le ocurría a quien invitar.

-Está bien, quieres ir-le ofreció, sabía que su líder era aficionada a los coches pero no tanto como ella.

-No gracias tengo algo planeado con Skipper-en teoría eso no era cierto, pero tampoco quería ir a la arena, no estaba de ánimos para nada.

-Cabo, Jazmín alguno quiere acompañarme-les pregunto aunque tenía pocas esperanzas de que eso ocurriera, los más jóvenes se disculparon con una sonrisa, no les gustaba mucho los autos, preferían algo más calmado.

-Lo siento tenemos cosas que hacer-ambos se retiraron en diferentes dirección, Jazmín fue a su habitación y Cabo se quedó hablando con Kowalsky. Mar estuvo tentada a pedirle que le acompañara cualquiera de los dos científicos pero aun estaba furiosa con su amiga y no quería hablarle en lo que durara del día.

-Bien, nadie viene conmigo-se rindió con un suspiro, dirigiéndose a su habitación y tratando de arreglar el desastre de su guitara, solo de pensarlo estaba ansiando golpear a alguien de nuevo y lo de no ir a la arena no ayudaba mucho.

-Hoy es la competencia de autos demoledores a las 4 de la tarde-hablaron dos personas mitras tiraban los últimos pescados a los pingüinos, el zoológico iba a cerrar pronto, Rico estaba haciendo la típica rutina de bonitos y gorditos cuando escucho la última parte.

-Skipper tengo que ir a la arena-le pidió y por la cara de explicación de Skipper, le conto porque -Se presentaran los nuevos camiones demoledores.

-Claro que puedes ir, pero con algún pingüino-a su líder no le gustaba que nadie nade solo y menos en la arena metropolitana, podría haber problemas.

-Vamos entones-le pregunto pero al ver la cara de su líder supo que tenía otros planes, que era mejor no preguntar.

-Me encantaría pero quede de algo con Xiu- eso no era cierto pero pensaba en hacer algo con ella, Rico enseguida pensó a quien más invitar.

-Porque no invitas a Mar estoy segura de que aceptara- dijo Xiu que acababa de subir por la escotilla, habia escuchado lo último de la conversación. De inmediato Rico desapareció por la puerta.

-Hey Mar quisieras venir hoy a la arena metropolitana-le pregunto al ver a la chica sentada con su guitarra trataba de reparar las cuerdas, enseguida lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-Claro, estaba buscando con quien ir-le contesto, ambos quedaron en la hora de partida a las tres de la tarde, ahora eran las dos por lo que tenían tiempo para comer y arreglarse.

-Creo que estoy lista- se dijo a si misma mar al mirarse en el espejo, esto no era una cita en todo el sentido de la palabra pero quería verse bien.

-Si hace mucho tiempo que tú no te arreglabas –le comento Xiu, pero después se arrepintió de hacerlo, sabía muy bien él porque del cambio de Mar, ella le dirigió una mirada triste para después encontrarse con Rico, ambos partieron hasta la parada de autobuses

-Apuestas- bromeo Rico, mientras se colaban en el autobús, eso habia sido fácil, ahora se dirigían a la arena metropolitana.

-Que chistosito-le contesto sacándole la lengua- no yo no apuesto.

-Llegamos-anuncio Rico una vez que el autobús se estaciono frente a la arena, la otra vez que llegaron a la arena metropolitana no pudieron entrar pero Mar tenía un plan, se colaron por los ductos de ventilación y de un momento a otro estaban observándolo todo desde los asientos.

-Guao ese camión sí que es un demoledor-celebro Mar al ver como ese camión derribaba a todos los autos que se le ponían enfrente, hasta ahora esto estaba muy divertido.

-Opino lo mismo, quieres hacer algo loco-le pregunto Rico, un plan bastante loco incluso para él se estaba formando en su mente.

-Depende- dudo un poco Mar.

-Vamos-le dijo Rico mientras se escabullía por los asientos, su plan era siempre conducir un omento el auto y luego esfumarse, ambos pingüinos se adentraron al garaje y observaron el auto.

-Robaremos eso-le pregunto pero al mismo tiempo le agrado la idea.

-Robar es una palabra muy fea lo tomaremos prestado-le contesto Rico con una sonrisa traviesa, Mar solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, que demonios le estaba haciendo ese pingüinos de ojos azules.

-De acuerdo-asintió muy contenta, taclearon a varios guardias y de un momento a otro salieron hacia la arena, todos los humanos se callaron en ese instante.

-Estoy soñando o lo que ven mis ojos es verdad, señoras y señores aunque ustedes no lo crean y yo tampoco, dos pingüinos están conduciendo el Monstruoso 100 y chicos, lo conducen mejor que cualquier piloto de aquí-el narrador relato con voz asombrada, todo el público se silenció al comprobar los curiosos pilotos que manejaban el demoledor.

-Yuju-celebro Rico dando vueltas con el auto, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los humanos, lo malo es que no se dieron cuenta de que esto también era grabado por las cámaras de televisión y transmitido a toda la ciudad de New York, eso incluía el zoológico también, estaban en problemas..

-Mi turno-le dijo Mar y de inmediato Rico le dio el volante mientras él se encargaba de los pedales, estuvieron dando vueltas un buen rato hasta que Mar noto que se le acababa la gasolina- oh, oh tenemos un problema

-Entonces has una salida triunfal-le sonrió Rico y de inmediato Mar hizo que el auto formara varios 8 en la arena, todos los humanos los miraban asombrados.

-Y los pinguipilotos se retiran de la arena-anuncio el narrador y todo el público abandono los asientos y se dirigió hacia el garaje de autos esperando tomarles una foto a los pingüinos.

-Lista para correr-le pregunto Rico mientras prendía una bomba de humo, todos los humanos habían rodeado el auto, ambos pingüinos sabían que esto les iba a meter en un gran problema.

-Siempre-le contesto y de inmediato salieron del auto, los humanos se quedaron confundidos por la bomba de humo, dándoles a los pingüinos el tiempo suficiente para escapar y colarse en otro autobús que los dejaría unos cuantos metros lejos del zoológico.

-Eso estuvo genial, fue la mejor competencia de autos destructores de mi vida-celebro Rico feliz de haber conducido ese destructor, demoledor o como quieran llamarlo.

-Para mí fue la primera vez que asistí a la arena y no estuvo nada mal.-le restó importancia Mar pero su humor habia mejorado notablemente.

-Ahora a caminar hasta llegar al cuartel- le dijo Mar, sabía que estaban un poco lejos pero no faltaba mucho para llegar, hubiera sido más rápido escoger el otro autobús.

-Parece que va a llover-señalo Rico al ver como grandes nubes negras se reunían en el cielo, de un momento a otra empezó a llover a cantaros dejando a los pingüinos muy mojados, a lo lejos divisaron esas pequeñas chozas que utilizaban los humanos para los picnics, de inmediato se refugiaron allí, a pesar de tener unos cuantos agujeros en el techo, estaban mas protegidos que en el exterior.

-Tienes miedo a los truenos-le pregunto asombrado, mientras Mar se acurrucaba junto a él, el espacio no era muy ancho como para acomodarse bien, pero era preferible que pasar al aire libre y mojándose.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada-se hizo la fuerte de repente el sonido de un trueno surco el aire haciendo que se acurrucara más cerca de Rico.

-Tranquila solo son truenos-la calmo mientras borraba unas cuantas gotas de lluvia de la cara de Mar , parecía una autentica escena de dos enamorados, algo cursi para los dos pero no pareciera importarles.

-Hace mucho frio- para un pingüino el frio no debería importarle pero estar totalmente empapada y con truenos a su alrededor tampoco era muy agradable, en seguida empezó a toser, sabía que ella era realmente susceptible a las enfermedades que rodean el aire.

-Abrígate-le dijo Rico mientras la abrazaba, la verdad parecía no molestarle el frio y Mar se sentía feliz a su lado, a pesar de que su conciencia le recalcaba que esto no terminaría nada bien.

-Gracias-le contesto con una sonrisa, ambos se miraron fijamente, ninguno de los dos pensó en nada pero al final ocurrió lo que debía de ocurrir, solo fue un beso máximo de 15 segundos si no es menos, pero fue suficiente como para que Mar se diera cuenta que por una vez alguien de verdad la quería, se separaron lentamente y en ese momento se sintió una conexión especial.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-le advirtió Mar, mirándolo fijamente, aunque no lo admitiera le había gustado y por primera vez parecía que de verdad habia encontrado al pingüino indicada, aparto deprisa la vista, no, no quería saber nada sobre el amor especialmente con EL, no podían estar juntos, lo lastimaría, todas estaban de acuerdo en eso, al principio la misión les pareció sencilla pero ahora las cosas se complicaron.

-O qué?-le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa, propia de él, ella sacudió la cabeza, no podía decírselo o tal vez sí, no ya habían llegado muy lejos como para que ella eche todo a perder.

-Es un riesgo que estemos juntos-en ese momento dejo de llover, que suerte porque suficiente frio hacía en su corazón, miro hacia el cielo que poco a poco se estaba empezando a aclarar, decidió que ya era hora de salir.

-Entonces haz que el riesgo valga la pena-le contesto Rico mientras le guiñaba un ojo lo que dejo a Mar algo confundida pero alegre, sabía que podía contar con él.

El clima de New York estaba totalmente loco, de un momento a otro llovía a cantaros y ahora el sol se alzaba en el horizonte, olvidando la tormenta que recién acababa de pasar, ambos pingüinos salieron de su refugio y empezaron a caminar en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

-Te parece una carrera-le reto Rico con una sonrisa, aunque la habia dejado de llover se habían formado charcos de lado por todo el camino que conducía al zoológico, en eso Mar tuvo una idea de lo más loca, un guerra de lodo, no era de las chicas que apenas ensuciarse una pluma empiezan a gritar como histéricas además quería que su cabeza dejase de pensar en ciertos asuntos, le lanzo un poco de lodo a Rico que justo le atino en la espalda, este lo regreso a ver asombrado.

-Ups lo siento- se disculpó con una falsa sonrisa Mar mientras se reía sin parar de la cara de Rico, que enseguida recogió otro poco de lodo y se lo lanzo, la cara de asombro de Mar se dejó ver un momento pero después ella también lo ataco al final acabaron tan llenos de lodo que en vez de pingüinos parecían criaturas del pantano, habia sido desastroso pero divertido.

-Llegamos-anunciaron después de una carrera, el zoológico no quedaba muy lejos de donde se habia refugiado de la lluvia, el sol empezaba a descender probablemente serían las 6 de la tarde.

-Que les paso-les pregunto Cabo que estaba fuera con Jazmín, al ver el estado en el que venían sus amigos.

-Larga historia-le restaron importancia los dos locos mientras se zambullían un momento en el agua, para salir sin una pizca de lodo, todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

-Bueno supongo que tendría que tomar la foto antes de la cita pero es mejor tarde que nunca-les comento Jazmín mientras el flash de una cámara cegaba a Rico y Mar, ellos le regresaron una mirada de enojo, pero la chica ni siquiera la noto, estaba muy ocupada guardando la foto en un cuaderno que siempre traía consigo -Listo 3 de tres.

-Adelante Skipper y Xiu están furiosos contra ustedes-les comunico Cabo mirándolos curioso.

-Y ahora que hicimos-dijeron ambos con un suspiro entrando al cuartel, los capitanes estaban conversando cerca del televisor pero al

-Hola Mar Rico se divirtieron hoy-le pregunto tranquilamente Xiu pero ese tono no engaño a su amiga estaba furiosa, al igual que Skipper solo que él no trataba de ocultarlo.

-Emm si algo por-le contesto algo dudosa Mar.

-A no se tal vez podrían haberse divertido sin robar un destructor y conducirlo por toda la arena metropolitana-les recrimino Skipper mirándolos totalmente enojado, ambos pingüino se sorprendieron por esa acusación.

-Nosotros no hicimos eso-le respondieron con fingida inocencia.

-A no- les replico Xiu mientras encendía la televisión con el control remoto, en el canal 1.

-Yo soy Chuck Charles y reporto para ustedes sobre el nuevo fenómeno que ahora está por todas partes, se trata del video donde dos pingüinos conducen un destructor por toda la arena y después desaparecen sin dejar rastro, otra broma del zoológico para atraer más visitantes quizás, pero esos pinguipilotos como ahora la mayoría de personas los llama también han sido vistos en el metro por lo que se presume que son animales de carne y hueso ,hasta este momento nos han.- Skipper apago el televisor y miro a los dos expertos en armas, que se miraron entre sí, ahora quien tenía un excusa para eso.

-Algo que decir en su defensa- les interrogo Xiu.

-Emm-Mar miro a Rico y este solo alzo los hombros, la excusa la tenía que inventar ella- mírale el lado positivo los humanos creen que se trata de un anuncio publicitario y no se lo tomaron en serio.

-Rico es la segunda vez que salimos en televisión sabes bien que no podemos exponernos de ese modo-le recrimino Skipper mirándolo fijamente, eso dejo sorprendidas a las dos chicas.

-Lo siento Skipper prometo que no se volverá a repetir-se disculpó el sargento.

-Si mañana todo transcurre normal están salvados y sino parece que tendremos que extender el castigo de no conducir un auto salvo en los ejercicios de entrenamiento-les advirtió Skipper, ambos pingüinos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Si señor podemos retirarnos-le pidió Rico y ambos líderes asintieron con la cabeza, los dos pingüinos salieron de inmediato.

-Guao salí en televisión súper-celebro Mar, saltando de lado a lado, la reprimenda no sirvió para que su humor se esfumara.

-No es súper pero no creo que nadie lo note-le dijo Rico. El resto de la noche se la pasaron entre risas, algunos reclamos por parte de sus líderes y las miradas enojadas entre Mar y Astrid, aun no se hablaron en lo que duro el día, al final todos se fueron a dormir.

-Esto debe de ser una broma-dijo Mar al ver la cantidad de humanos que rodeaban el habitad, las puertas del zoológico recién habían sido abiertas y todas las personas fueron directo al habita de los pingüinos, esa mañana iba a estar muy cansada y bulliciosa, todos los pingüinos se dedicaron a su típica rutina de bonitos y gorditos, ya llevaban más de dos horas entreteniendo a los humanos pero estos parecían aumentar de cantidad, la parte buena era que les lanzaban más pescado, por lo que todos acabaron con el estómago lleno.

-Mira mama son esos dos los reconozco por el pico roto y las manchas alrededor de los ojos-dijo un niño humano señalando a Rico y Mar que seguían la misma rutina que los demás, de inmediato las flashes de las cámaras los rodearon.

-Rico, Mar-les llamaron sus líderes que echaban fuego por los ojos, habia más visitantes que los normales y estaban empezando a molestar a los demás pingüinos con los flashes de sus cámaras.

-Ya sé que esto se ve mal pero vele el lado positivo hay más pescado para todos-se excusó Mar con una sonrisa de disculpa, los capitanes sacudieron la cabeza, estaban en problemas.

El resto del día, los humanos fueron aumentando de número, para ver a los pingüinos que habían salido en la televisión, Alice empezaba a cansarse de tantos visitantes y también del cómo habían escapado los dos pingüinos ,pensaba muy seriamente en volver a poner las cercas electrificadas pero eso le tomaría mucho tiempo además de que entre más visitantes más dinero, al final la humana se retiró a su oficina ,restándole importancia al asunto.

-Por fin pensé que nunca se irían- celebro Mar mirando como Alice terminaba de echar a todos los visitantes del zoológico, habia sido un día muy ajetreado especialmente para los pingüinos, todos se retiraron al bunker y tomaron varias tazas de café.

-Estoy muerta bien hay que dormir- dijo Mar bostezando, se despido de Rico con una sonrisa.

-Mar espera necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Astrid, habia pensado en lo que le iba a decir desde el día anterior, su amiga la regreso a ver con una sonrisa triste, ambas se dirigieron a su habitación y un silencio incomodo se instaló entre las dos.

-Lo lamento-dijeron las dos a coro, en serio que no les gustaba estar enojada con nadie especialmente con su mejor amiga.

-Siento enojarme por tonterías y perdón por dañar así tu guitarra ya la repare y espero que te gusten los detalles-se disculpó Astrid entregándole la guitarra, habia reparado las cuerdas con ayuda de los demás, ahora hasta habia stickers en donde antes solo existía la pintura blanca, Mar enseguida le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Astrid eres la mejor amiga en todo el mundo y perdón por no ser cuidadosa y delicada con rus cosas realmente lo siento mucho-se disculpó su amiga, le dolía todas las palabras que le dijo pero al final la amistad triunfa sobre el orgullo.

-Amigas-le pregunto Mar con algo de duda, sabía que ella tenía que disculpar primero y que no habia sido correcto haber dañado así el cuaderno de composición.

-Por siempre- ambas se dieron una abrazo amistoso, al fin todo se habia aclarado.

-Al fin, yo pensé que esto iba a durar por varias semanas, qué bueno que al fin se hayan reconciliado, he-les apoyo Xiu entrando a la habitación con Jazmín detrás- Como te fue Mar, al parecer ya tenemos otra pareja aquí, me equivoco-se refería a ella y a Rico.

-Porque no luces tan contenta de eso-le comento Astrid, al ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga.

-No lo puedo aceptar-les contesto con un suspiro, no quería hablar más del asunto.

-Qué?, que es lo que no puedes aceptar-le pregunto curiosa Jazmín, también quería participar en las conversaciones de sus amigas pero al parecer ellas siempre la excluían de todo.

-Supongo que Mar no puede aceptar estar enamorada-le dijo Astrid con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que nunca he estado en una relación seria-les recordó su amiga y todas asintieron toralmente de acuerdo.

-Así es-Xiu no quería recordarle el montón de pingüinos con los que habia estado, la mayoría no duraban una semana pero Rico parecía diferente y eso al mismo tiempo la alegraba y entristecía- Pero no puedes aceptarlo por la misión o porque tu no quieres admitir que por una vez estas enamorada

-Claro que por la misión-al ver las caras de sus amigas supo que no las engaño tan fácilmente- bien si también tengo algo de pena, es la primera vez que miro a alguien y siento mariposas en el estómago o que con solo una sonrisa me convence de hacer cualquier estupidez-termino con un suspiro y sus amigas la miraron con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Hablando de estupideces, como se te ocurre tomar un camión destructor de la arena y conducirlo-le reprendió Xiu aunque lo que buscaba era cambiar de conversación, sabía muy bien que Mar odiaba eso de los sentimientos.

-Fue idea de Rico-le contesto con una sonrisa, le agradaba que sus amigas la conocieran tan bien.

-Y quien lo siguió, además porque llegaron como si hubieran estado en una pelea de lodo-pregunto Jazmín que tenía un ojo puesto en la conversación a pesar de estar escribiendo ,sus amigas la voltearon a ver como si recién hubieran notado su presencia.

-Puede decirse que lo estuvimos, pero quiero dormir, buenas noches-se despidió Mar apagando la luz, de inmediato se acostó en su litera y se quedó profundamente dormida, las demás hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

**Y termine, les informo que el siguiente no va a ser exclusivo de Jazmín y Cabo, va a ser un capitulo intermedio, porque a partir de ese capítulo, los problemas que van a tener los pingüinos van a ser bastantes, pero ya me estoy adelantando demasiado.**

**Mily perdón por no actualizar pronto pero he tenido varios problemas y como no quiero alargar el cuento, súper gracias por tus comentarios a partir de ahora tratare de subir más rápido los capítulos porque ya se me terminan las vacaciones.**

**En fin espero que les guste la historia y el capitulo**


	20. La Calma antes de la Tempestad

**Hola, este capítulo va a ser muy divertido, quería ponerle risas porque en el siguiente los problemas van a ser bastantes.**

**TODO LE PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR.**

* * *

-Por favor, por favor, por favor-le repetían una y otra vez Astrid y Mar, se le habia ocurrido una idea algo loca, pintar su habitación, habían hecho eso en la Antártida, pero ahora Xiu no quería darles permiso, la razón la última vez que quisieron redecorar o pintar la habitación todas terminar llenas de pintura, no quería que la situación se repitiera aquí.

-No-se negó su líder moviendo la cabeza negativamente, ya llevaban media hora pidiéndole permiso y estaba pensando a cansarse.

-Pero solo la habitación por favor-le pidió de nuevo Astrid, pero su líder respondió con otro NO.

-Pero porque no-le pregunto Mar volviendo su voz más aguda e irritante, quería que la dejasen adornar la habitación y lo conseguiría.

-Porque en primera estos son los colores característicos de un cuartel, en segunda porque este no es mi cuartel, es el de Skipper-les enumero dando otro sorbo a su taza de café, demasiada cafeína en la mañana pensó Astrid, pero no se lo dijo después de todo necesitaba su permiso para pintar su cuarto.

-Pero tú si nos das permiso-le pregunto Mar mirándola con ojos bien abiertos.

-No.

-Por favor por favor-y así siguió la conversación durante media hora más, sus amigas pidiéndole permiso y Xiu respondiendo siempre con un no, los demás pingüinos estaban muy ocupados en otras cosas como para darse cuenta del problema

-Si te digo que si te callas-le pregunto realmente molesta de lo irritantes que pueden ser sus amigas cuando no consiguen lo que quieren.

-Sip

-Bien, tiene mi permiso, pero tiene que tener la autorización de Skipper- y eso será imposible, pensó Xiu, sabía que no le iba dar permiso.

-Gracias Xiu-le dijeron con una sonrisa y se retiraron a buscar al otro capitaneen el camino iban riéndose de lo fácil que habia sido convencerla.

-Mar tú te encargas de Skipper-le dijo Astrid, ella habia hecho que Xiu les diera permiso, ahora solo faltaba Skipper.

-Está bien, déjalo en mis manos- acepto con un suspiro, convencer al otro capitán si iba a ser todo un desafío.

-Skipper te puedo preguntar algo-le dijo una vez que lo encontró.

-Claro, que no sea confidencial.

-Podemos pintar nuestra habitación-le pregunto Astrid, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de Skipper supo que no iba a ser nada fácil convencerlo.

-Que-les pregunto algo confuso, en todo el tiempo que habían estado en este cuartel nadie le habia pedido algo tan descabellado- no

-Por favor-le rogaron ambas chicas.

-No y punto final.

-Xiu convéncelo-le pidieron sus amigas, y Skipper las miro asombrado mitras que Xiu casi se ahoga con un pedazo de pescado que estaba comiendo.

-No, porque a mi también me gusta estos colores-les contesto su amiga retirándose de la sala principal.

-Por favor, si esas paredes parecen de funeraria- en eso tenía razón, pero era los colores característicos de un cuartel, negros y apagados.

-Astrid y Mar dejen de utilizar sus técnicas de convencimiento-les grito Xiu desde el techo del cuartel, sus amigas alzaron los hombros, no le iban a hacer caso, durante más de una hora persiguieron al pobre de Skipper por todo el cuartel, casi le pegan un susto de muerte cuando lo sorprendieron en el nivel 13, pero siempre la respuesta era no.

-No, Rico controla a tu novia-le dijo Skipper y ambos expertos en armas se miraron confundidos, desde cuando eran novios oficialmente, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, después hablarían de eso.

-Ni te entrometas- le regreso una mirada llena de enojo y Rico alzo sus aletas en señal de rendición.

-Que haces aquí tan solitario-le asusto Xiu al ver que Skipper estaba escondido cerca del habitad de los lémures, se habia camuflado allí cuando ya no soportaba más de los ruegos de Astrid y Mar, podrían ser desesperantes cuando se lo proponen.

-Escondiéndome de tus soldados, pueden ser desesperantes-le contesto Skipper que no sabía que era peor, si escuchar a los lémures con su música o soportar las constates molestias por parte de Astrid y Mar.

-Eso lo sabré yo-le respondió con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo se reía cada vez que ellas le preguntaban y el respondía con un no, la verdad es que a ella también le apetecía pintar su habitación ,pero sería mucha molestia para el otro grupo, además esa no era su casa ni su cuarte- si quieren algo nadie las detendrá

-Ah, creo que les voy a dar mi autorización-se rindió con un suspiro su novio, ni Rico fue tan insistente cuando no le dejaron compara los accesorios para su muñeca.

-Aquí vienen-fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer, en ese instante aparecieron sus amigas, antes de que alguna pudiera decir una palabra, Skipper habia decidido darles permiso.

-Bien, bien, tienen mi permiso pero nada hippie-no soportaba los colores verde o algo por el estilo, las chicas lo miraron agradecidas, pero no prometieron nada, después de todo iban a hacer más que pintar la habitación .

-Empujen, empujen-decía Mar con un altavoz mientras Cabo, Jazmín y Astrid trataban de que las literas queden fuera, en la sala principal, Rico y Kowalsky los miraron extrañados, que estaban haciendo.

-Que hacen-les pregunto Kowalsky viendo que con gran esfuerzo empujaron las literas fuera de la habitación.

-Pregúntales a ellas-le contesto Cabo alzando los hombros, el solo quería ayudar un rato.

-Estamos haciendo espacio para redecorar la habitación-le respondió Astrid dejando por fin las litera en la sala principal del comando, solo faltaban unas cuantas cajas.

-Les ayudamos esto puede ser trabajo solo para hombres- Rico y Kowalsky se quisieron hacer los impórtatelas chicas rodaron los ojos, el sexo débil si claro pensó Jazmín con sarcasmo.

-Ja, ja, -le contesto Mar, odiaba cuando se ponían en ese plan machista, ella sabía que las chicas pueden hacer cualquier cosa incluso mejor que los hombres, el engaño era una de ellas, rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento de su cabeza- permítame reírnos en serio las chicas podemos

-Alguien tiene chocolate-les pregunto la mas pequeña, sus amigas enseguida asintieron, sabía lo que tramaba y aunque podía ser peligroso era una buena idea.

-Ten-Mar le dio una barra de chocolate, cuando la energía que tenia se canalizaba en algo era de mucha ayuda su hiperactividad del chocolate- retrocedan

-Parece ardilla con café- se burló Rico al ver la velocidad de Jazmín pero también estaba asombrado que en solo 5 minutos y sin ayuda habia sacado todas las cajas y tapizado todo el piso con papel periódico

-Y terminamos, buen trabajo Jazmín-le felicitaron sus amigas y la chica solo sonrió ,eso fue divertido y estimulante.

-Entonces listo, Mar la pintura-le pidió Astrid, los demás pingüinos habían aceptado ayudarlas.

-Aquí ta -la chica dejo en el piso varios baldes de pintura blanca, más que suficiente para pintar la habitación- listo cada quien una pared

-Pido la de acá-dijo Jazmín mientras empezaba a pintar de blanco la pared de la derecha, Astrid ocupo la pared la izquierda y Mar tuvo que contentarse con la pared en la cual se encontraba la puerta.

-Santo huachinango ,que paso aquí-hablaron los dos capitanes a coro, después de que las chicas dejaran de molestarlas se perdieron un momento del mundo, al regresar encontraron todo la habitación y ex –laboratorio de Kowalsky llena de papel periódico y las paredes pintadas de blanco los demás pingüinos también estaban algo manchados con pintura, aunque no mucho.

-Estamos pintando que no se nota-le contesto Jazmín que subida en uno de los bloque-bancos terminaba de pintar la pared de blanco, casi se cae cuando trato de bajar, momentos después Mar trajo otros baldes de pintura pero de diversos colores.

Esperen solo iban a pintar la habitación no?-les preguntaron sus líderes confundidos al ver que sacaban diversos colores, ya estaba pintado de blanco para que más colores.

-Creías que solo la vamos a pintar de blanco, parece hospital-le dijo Astrid mirándola con fingido terror, cada una agarro un pincel, el chiste de todo esto era utilizar una pared para plasmar su figura favorita, los líderes aceptaron con un suspiro y como una de las cosas que más le gustaban hacer a Xiu era dibujar y pintar, de inmediato se puso manos a la obra.

-Que dibujas-le pregunto Skipper al ver que Xiu traía varios pinceles y escogió un color para cada uno.

-Ya lo veras- le contesto mientras cuidadosamente dibujaba un pero esta vez con colores y no con tonos grises- conocido?- le pregunto pero no se dio cuenta que los demás pingüinos los observaban.

-Aja pero falta un detalle-le dijo Skipper mientras tomaba el pincel y manchaba de gris la cara de su novia, ella lo miro enojada pero divertida, al fin habia vuelto el Skipper loco y revoltoso de toda la vida.

-Oye-se quejó Xiu mientras cogía un poco de pintura en su aleta y lo lanzaba hacia Skipper que enseguida lo esquivo y la pintura termino en la espalda de Mar que la volteo a ver con fuego en los ojos- lo siento

-Ahora veras -Mar le lanzo otro poco de pintura pero su líder se agacho en el momento justo y la bala de pintura fue a dar en el estómago de Kowalsky, que los miro asombrado y divertido-perdón

-Tu,-le dijo y le avanzo a atinar a Skipper con otro poco de pintura, por un momento se preocupó que su lieder lo reprendiera, pero al ver la enorme sonrisa y la otra bala de pintura que lo alcanzo supo que no habia problema.

-Skipper.

-Xiu.

-Astrid.

-Kowalsky.

-Mar.

-Rico.

-Cabo.

-Jazmín.

-Julien-grito el lémur entrando de repente y volviendo a salir con la misma velocidad, gracias a Rico que presiono un botón logrando que el lémur saliera disparado, literalmente hacia su habitad, lo malo fue que la intromisión del lémur les sirvió para que la guerra de pintura parase.

-Ya sé que pintar-se le ocurrió una idea un tanto loca a Jazmín, como todos los pingüinos estaban bañados en pintura literalmente ,solo tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para que la silueta de un pingüino quede retratada.

-Listo- anuncio Astrid, cerrando los botes de pintura.

-Hmm, creo que ya está- Mar terminaba los últimos acabados de su guitarra en la pared cuando una bala de pintura la impacto en la espalada, de inmediato se giró a ver quién habia sido oye-le dijo a Rico.

-Ups, ja, ja deberías ver tu cara-y empezaron de nuevo, podrían seguirá así toda la tarde si no fuera porque Marlene entro de repente al cuartel.

-Hola pingüinos-les saludo algo confundida la nutria ,en todo el tiempo que convivían en este zoológico, siempre los considero un tanto aburridos pero al ver que estaban llenos de pintura, fue algo extraño.

-Hola Marlene-les saludaron todos tratando de actuar normalmente, pero como podías ser normal si estaba cubierto de pintura, azul, negra, roja y gris, entre otras.

-Que están haciendo-les pregunto, pero después se dio cuenta que no era de su incumbencia.

-Bien, he cosas-le respondieron tratando de quitarse la pintura, pero la única forma de hacerlo era tomar un buen baño.

-Espera Marlene, podrías tomarnos una foto-le pregunto Jazmín señalando la cámara, al ver que la nutria pensaba retirarse.

-Claro-enseguida agarro la cámara que estaba encima de la mesa y después de que los pingüinos se acomodaran para la fotografía presiono el botón del flash y en un instante ese recuerdo quedo impreso para siempre.

-Listo, la dejo aquí, adiós-se despidió Marlene dejando la fotografía encima de la mesa.

-Gracias, adiós-se despidieron los pingüinos y por un momento se miraron unos a otros, porque habían hecho esa guerra de pintura, cual sea la razón resulto muy divertido y relajante.

-Bueno ahora que dejamos de ser niños tal vez deberíamos limpiarnos-recomendó Skipper y todos asintieron totalmente de acuerdo.

-Afirmativo, vamos- todos los pingüinos de inmediato se sumergieron en el estanque de su habitad, por suerte esa pintura no era a prueba de agua y después de unos 10 minutos ya no tenían ninguna pluma de colores.

-Listo creo que ya no parezco un pingüino multicolor-Xiu se terminó de secar todas sus plumas, habia sido divertido.

-Te falto una parte-le dijo Skipper mientras le hacía cosquillas en el estómago, al igual que el sabía que el punto débil de Xiu eran las cosquillas.

-Skipper, no querrás que toque tu punto sensible-le advirtió mirándolo fijamente, él sabía desde siempre que odiaba que alguien le haga cosquillas.

-No te atreverías-le advirtió al ver la malicia en sus ojos.

-Cosquillas-ambos pingüinos empezaron a rodar entre risas, los demás se apartaron del camino, todo era felicidad, incluso el clima estaba de buen humor, porque a pesar de que la mañana ya casi terminaba el sol no dejaba de brillar, al final ambos capitanes se cayeron al agua.

-Listo, seca limpia y con una habitación con estilo-celebro Mar mientras se quitaba el agua de las plumas.

-Lo de seca no es cierto-le dijo Rico mirándola divertido y con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No Rico-le advirtió pero el chico enseguida se arrojó al agua, con ella, le miro con cara enojada- ahora veras- trato de ahogarlo de mentira, pero él era un poco más fuerte que ella, ambos terminaron debajo del agua, en donde se dieron un beso.

-Parecen niños-se burló Kowalsky al ver la ridícula manera en la que los demás se comportaban, era divertido, pero aun así.

-Concuerdo con eso-le apoyo Astrid mitras terminaba de secarse las plumas, ambos cruzaron las aletas y se quedaron mirando los juegos y risas de los demás, lástima que no prestaron atención a sus espaldas.

-Tres dos uno-contaron en silencio Cabo y Jazmín- ahora-y de pronto Kowalsky y Astrid también se unieron a la fiesta en el agua, ambos se miraron algo sorprendido pero feliz, sus amigos los habían empujado.

-Oigan, Cabos-les gritaron los científicos y pronto todos los demás se unieron para planear una pequeña venganza en contra de los más jóvenes.

-Buen trabajo-ambos cabos chocaron sus aletas en señal de triunfo, después se giraron y nadie estaba en el agua- donde están todos- los demás pingüinos se acercaron sigilosamente por detrás y como los mas jóvenes estaban en el filo del habitad para ver si podían encontrarlos, les fue fácil empujarlos para que se cayeran al agua.

-Buena venganza, denme 5- todos los pingüinos chocaron sus altas alegremente, cabo y Jazmín no le tomaron importancia a esa broma y nadaron un rato más hasta que los demás los llamaron para que ayudaran a volver a poner en orden toda la habitación.

Después de sacar el papel periódico que termino lleno de pintura, la habitación quedo más o menos así: la pared que previamente habia sido blanca estaba llena de manchas de pintura, a la vez 4 dibujos se destacaban, el primero que pertenecía a Xiu era las iniciales, el segundo que era de Astrid se veía un libro abierto del cual salían varios rayos de colores así como letras, el de Mar era un guitarra llena de notas y como Jazmín no habia decidió que pintar la pared se quedó con la silueta de un pingüino multicolor.

-Guao, la habitación esta perfecta-les felicito Xiu.

-Este es una foto que atesorare siempre-Jazmín habia agarrado la fotografía que recientemente se habían tomado y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Y que vas a ser con todas las fotos-le pregunto Cabo y por un instante Jazmín lo pensó por un momento, al final se decidió por lo que era correcto.

-Esta es para ti, tuya, esa la acabo de tomar-a cada pingüino les fue dada una fotografía de él y su pareja, Jazmín habia demorado horas enteras realizando los portarretratos y demás cosas que asomaban como los fondos.

La de Rico y Mar estaban los dos abrazándose algunas plumas estaban manchadas de lodo pero eso les añadía un toque más aventurero, la cabo habia recortado la foto y la habia puesto en un fondo lleno de explosiones, parecían sacadas de una película de acción ,el marco era de un tono negro con varios rayos azules.

La foto de Astrid y Kowalsky se mostraba a los dos pingüinos mirando la cámara con una actitud extraña ambos sonreían, al igual que el de los expertos en armas tenía un fondo pero lleno de corazones negros, verdes y rojos, el marco era plateado

Skipper y Xiu fueron los más difíciles de hacer en opinión de Jazmín, al final se habia decidió por fotografiar la pared en donde costaba el dibujo de sus iniciales y pegarla como fondo para la fotografía, los dos lucían felices aunque un pequeño deje de preocupación se asomaba por los ojos de Xiu

-Y la de nosotros-le pregunto Cabo, pues ellos no se habían tomado ninguna foto, tampoco es que salieron a una cita o algo por el estilo pero también quería tener ese regalo

-Es esta-le contesto dándole la foto en donde todos aparecían llenos de pintura, una imagen realmente cómica pero al mismo tiempo mostraba la unión de los dos grupos, todos sonreían y se abrazaban.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Skipper con un suspiro de felicidad- porque nos las das

-Porque, no lo sé ,tengo el presentimiento que nos vamos a alejar de ustedes-les contesto con voz neutra, aunque después añadió algo más divertida, como si no recordara lo que anteriormente habia dicho- es un regalo que espero sirva para recordarnos

-Siempre las recordaremos-prometió Kowalsky y las chicas, excepto Jazmín, miraron al piso realmente incomodas, el resto de la mañana se pasó entre risas y bromas.

-Emm, puedo hablar con ustedes-les pregunto Xiu a Astrid y Mar, ambas la regresaron a ver con un sonrisa triste, la felicidad no puede durar para siempre.

-Claro, sobre bueno me entiendes-Astrid dejo la frase inconclusa ,no le gustaba mencionar ese tema en ningún lugar.

-Si sobre eso-asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo espérame-le dijeron ambas y cada una se fue por diferentes direcciones, no entendían la razón que a pesar de ser una charla sobre ese tema en particular necesitaban despedirse de alguien.

-Que haces-le asusto Mar a Rico pero antes de que el pudiera responderle le dio un pequeño beso, ambos no eran buenos en cuanto a mostrar sentimientos, por lo que una mirada o una sonrisa era más que suficiente.

-Y eso porque fue-le pregunto Rico.

-Necesito un motivo, tengo que ir con Xiu, regresare-eso espero pensó Mar, algo le decía que esto no iba a salir bien, pero no quería alarmar a nadie sobre esas tonterías.

-Hey Kowalsky-le llamo Astrid pues el científico estaba concentrado en armar un experimento, él la volteó a ver enseguida, ella se estiro un poco y le dio un beso, ambos se abrazaron por un minuto y el tiempo pareció detenerse, hasta que Astrid se soltó del abrazo y se alejó un poco.

-Que-le iba a preguntar pero después sacudió la cabeza- gracias necesitaba uno de esos

-Adiós-se despidió y no supo el porqué de la sensación que esta seria verdaderamente una larga despedida, de inmediato bloqueo esos pensamientos y subió por la escotilla.

-Skipper-le llamo Xiu y cuando el pingüino se giró para observarla le dio un largo beso, por alguna razón ese beso tenía un sabor a despedía.

-No es que no me gustara pero porque fue el beso-le pregunto con cara de bobo enamorado.

-Por permitirme ver de nuevo los colores de la vida, adiós-se despidió y todas las chicas salieron, bueno todas excepto Jazmín.

-Espérenme-les dijo Jazmín ,aunque no estaba en el momento que Xiu las convoco también quería ir.

-Contigo no Jazmín, asuntos confidenciales-le descolaron sus amigas y ella las miro un poco enojada, odiaba cuando no le contaban lo que iban a hacer.

-Y dale con eso bien, me quedare aquí y veré la televisión con Cabo adiós chicas-se despidió mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo, algo le decía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Adiós-se despidieron todas, querían hablar en un lugar más abierto y Central Park era un sitio ideal para perderse unos minutos en la naturaleza, caminaron durante un momento, en completo silencio hasta que Xiu se detuvo, esa era la señal para detenerse.

-Ahora que pasa-Astrid decidió romper el silencio, aunque sabía de qué iba todo esto.

-No puedo soportarlo más, entienden-su líder se sentó en el pasto y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Pero hemos estado bien hasta ahora-eso no era cierto completamente, pensó Mar pero no quiso mencionarlo, suficiente ánimos bajos tenían en ese momento.

-No les parece sospechoso, al principio era llamadas cada día y no eran mis favoritas, pero ahora

-Lo entendemos, qué más podemos hacer

-No tengo idea y me estoy empezando a preocupar

-Por ellos o por nosotros- le pregunto Astrid, por ellos se refería a los chicos y por nosotros, bien, a su familia.

-Por ambos lados, saben muy bien porque estamos haciendo esto.

-Lo entendemos y créeme que si fuera por mí, no lo haría.

-Ahora las cosas han cambiado, pensamos que iba a ser fácil, pero no quiero lastimarlos

-Y si les decimos que ocurre-le dijo Mar y todas le regresaron a ver como si estuviera loca, sabían muy bien porque no podían hacer eso.

-No podemos hacerlo-le recordó Astrid mientras cogía una piedra y la lanzaba lejos, las demás siguieron su curso.

-Solo piénsenlo ellos lo conocen más que nosotras-Mar trataba de buscar otra opción pero se les acababa el tiempo.

-Si tienes razón pero y si se enfadan y no nos quieren ni ver peor ayudar estaríamos poniendo en riesgo toda la operación- les recordó Xiu, por experiencia propia sabia lo fácil que era enojar a alguien como Skipper.

-Estoy segura de que nos van a ayudar, confía en ellos

-No lo sé esto es muy complicado desearía tener otra alternativa- Xiu se sujetó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, trataba de pensar en una mejor opción pero simplemente se hallaban en un camino sin salida.

-Siempre hay otra alternativa-les recordó Astrid y un silencio se instaló entre todas, debían pensar bien en lo que iban a hacer, las personas que más amaban podrían sufrir las consecuencias de sus decisiones, pero sencillamente ya no podían seguir con este cuento.

-De acuerdo, tenemos que decírselo y roguemos que puedan perdonarnos-acepto Xiu con un suspiro, no podían seguirse ocultando la verdad, como un viejo y conocido refrán decía "más rápido cae el mentiroso que el ladrón", y era mejor decir la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Si vamos-estaba decidido, les iban a contar toda la verdad, tenía que confiar en ellos y rogándole a su estrella de la suerte, las chicas emprendieron el camino al zoológico, algo habia cambiado en su mirada ahora lucían felices y llenas de confianza.

-Hola pingüinos-les saludo una voz maléfica mientras una sombra con forma de pez tapaba la visión de las chicas- van a alguna parte.

-Oh, oh, esto va a terminar mal-dijo Astrid antes de que todo se volviera negro, las habían engañado y ahora estaban sedadas con tranquilizantes, juraría que lo último que escucho fue "Buen Trabajo", todas sus amigas cayeron al suelo con un golpe sordo, empezaron los problemas.

* * *

**Suspenso, me encanta terminar así una capitulo, lástima que el siguiente va a ser un poco dramático y triste, espero que lo lean.**

**Mily ,si yo opino lo mismo mi madre es igualita cuando se enoja, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Comentarios?**


	21. Secretos Revelados

**Hola , este capítulo va a tener unos cuantos secretos revelados y no van a ser agradables, lamento la tardanza pero he tenido un bloqueo de escritor, eso y que el lunes se me acaban definitivamente mis vacaciones, nooooo.**

**TODO LE PERTENCE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR**.

* * *

-No-susurro Jazmín con la voz cargada de terror, estaba viendo televisión con Cabo cuando de repente sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, no era física sino psicológica como si algo realmente malo acabara de pasar, odiaba esa sensación, era como decirlo un ataque de pánico.

-Qué te pasa-le pregunto preocupado al ver que empezaba a caminar por todas partes con la cara llena de preocupación, Rico Kowalsky y Skipper la siguieron con la mirada, les asustaba la forma de actuar de la chica.

-Algo va mal, muy mal-repetía sin cesar, la presión en su pecho se habia desvanecido pero aún continuaba presente el pánico de su voz.

-Tranquilízate-le pidió Cabo agarrándola de los hombros, Jazmín parecía despertarse de un sueño, aun no sabía porque se sentía así pero de algo estaba segura, esto terminaría mal.

-Donde están los demás-pregunto al ver que sus amigas no habían regresado, si quería tranquilizarse necesitaba ver que todos estuvieran bien.

-No han regresado-le respondió Rico mientras le veía como si estuviera loca.

-Algo está mal, lo siento-les contento y en ese instante el televisor se encendió, todos voltearon a verlo, odiaban cuando los aparatos electrónicos se encendían de repente, pero la imagen que vieron los dejo totalmente petrificados.

-No puede ser-dijo Skipper con voz ahogada de la sorpresa.

-Hola pinguinines, les agrada verme-les saludo Espiráculo, y todos los pingüinos se quedaron con el pico y los ojos totalmente abiertos, que hacia ese delfín en el televisor.

-Espiráculo, malvado demente delfín-le dijo enojado Kowalsky y el delfín sonrió de manera maquiavélica.

-Quien es ese-pregunto algo preocupada y asustada Jazmín ,se escondió detrás de Cabo y este de inmediato adopto la posición de defensa, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-En serio no lo sabes-le pregunto consternado y algo preocupado ahora que quería ese atún.

-Duh yo no entrene en la Antártida-les señalo lo obvio pero por la cara del delfín de inmediato supo que no era de los buenos, le asustaba su mirada llena de enojo, dolor y venganza.

-Es un malvado delfín que nos odia y busca destruir el mundo-le contesto Skipper sin despegar la vista del televisor, algo tramaba ese pescado.

-He si -al parecer el delfín se sorprendió que la chica no supiera quien era, pero Jazmín ya no sintió miedo, le regreso una mirada llena de confusión- ahora solo querías saludarlos

-Contesta ya que has hecho-le pregunto Rico, mientras regurgitaba un lanzallamas, puede que no estuviera cerca, pero quería destruir cualquier artefacto con el que Espiráculo pueda vigilarlo.

-Yo nada-se hizo el inocente aunque después añadió de manera sombría-,o tal vez si? -en ese instante una luz se encendió en alguna parte de la guarida alumbrando a Xiu, Astrid y Mar que se encontraban dormidas, los pingüinos abrieron los ojos como platos y que regresaron una mirada asesina al delfín- Las conocen?- pregunto con una sonrisa malvada y Jazmín estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el televisor, algo tonto pero no soportaba saber que alguien podría lastimar a sus amigas.

-Si les haces daño te juro que serás convertido en sushi-le advirtió Skipper mientras le lanzabas una mirada de muerte al delfín y todos asintieron totalmente de acuerdo.

-Oh no ellas no me interesan, yo voy por el pez gordo-les respondió y todos entendieron de inmediato a que se refería.

-Que quieres-le pregunto Kowalsky, aunque era obvio quería venganza, con esta serian ya 3 venganzas pero esta vez habia elegido a los cebos equivocados.

-Solo que ustedes me visiten, nos vemos en mi vieja guarida, que acaba de reconstruir, los estaré esperando-se despidió el delfín y por un instante les permitió ver a las chicas que se encontraban profundamente dormidas, todos juraron que las sacarían de allí.

-Esperen no lo-les advirtió Xiu que habia despertado de repente, no le importaba estar allí pero no quería que ellos cayeran en la trampa, no pudo terminar la frase porque de nuevo se volvió a desmayar Skipper se adelantó a la televisión como si desde el lugar donde se encontraba pudiera protegerla.

-Fin de la transmisión-la pantalla se tornó negra y un incómodo silencio se instaló en el cuartel, todos estaban sumergidos entre sus propios pensamientos, la notica le habia caído como una bomba.

-Y que estamos esperando-hablo Jazmín rompiendo el silencio, a todos les habia afectado ver que un demente habia secuestrado a las chicas, pero tenía que hacer algo.

-Tiene razón no nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada-le apoyo Cabo, al ver la tenacidad de su amiga.

-Si necesitamos un plan, Kowalsky opciones-le ordeno Skipper dándole una cachetada al pingüino al ver que este no respondía.

-Yo sugiero tener preparadas todas las armas posibles, es obvio que nos estarán esperando con lo mejor de su ejército de langostas- les contesto Kowalsky mientras garabateaba en su libreta, no se le ocurría un mejor plan.

-Un montón de langostas no son obstáculo para 5 pingüinos-les animo Rico y todos asintieron totalmente de acuerdo.

-Tiene razón-Jazmín habia regresado de la habitación trayendo un pesado baúl, sabía que se iba a meter en problemas por eso pero arreglaría eso más tarde- ahora les sirven estas- en el baúl se encontraba toda clase de armas, desde granadas, bombas, hasta ametralladoras y pistolas, además de estrellas ninja, un arco y una flecha, si habia algo que tenía oculto durante tanto tiempo era que ella coleccionaba armas, si algo extraño para alguien que no podía cargarlas, pero era un pasatiempo que le recordaba a un viejo amigo.

-De donde-le iba a preguntar Skipper, pero no podían perder el tiempo en esas conversaciones superficiales- Rico coge todo lo que alcance-el nombrado pingüino enseguida recogió varios lanzallamas, pistolas y unas cuantas bombas, de humo y explosivas.

-Si ese atún les hace algo este recuerdito se quedara con el-Jazmín mostro una granada, todos los pingüinos tenían una cara de sorpresa, en qué mundo paralelo a alguien que le guste los Lunacornios le gusta explotar cosas con una granada.

-Das miedo cuando te lo propones-le dijo Cabo mirándola sorprendida, ella le regreso una sonrisa.

-Solo si las personas que quiero están en peligro, puedo transformarme en el auténtico demonio-afirmo ella a la vez que cogía una banda militar de esas que servían para guardar bastantes armas, lleno los bolsillos con unas cuantas estrellas ninjas y un pequeño arco y flechas de diferentes tipos, no podía cargar grandes cosas por su tamaño así que eligió lo más rustico.

-Bien, ahora cada quien debe llevar un arma-les ordeno Skipper y el mismo agarro una pistola con tranquilizantes, varias bombas de humo, era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Algo no está bien, simplemente no lo está-murmuro Jazmín mientras caminaba rápidamente por todo el cuartel, poco le faltaba para subirse al techo.

-Deja a tus instintos aun lado, es hora de salvar el día-le ordeno Skipper, tratando que se mantenga quieta.

-Una pregunta tú no tienes una especie de poder o algo especial-le pregunto Kowalsky, y los demás los regresaron a ver.

-No lo tengo mis amigas si ,pero supongo que ser la más pequeña es el don que tengo-siempre habia sido buena para ver el lado positivo de la vida, y esta no era la excepción.

-Sí creo que si-acepto no muy convencido, recogiendo varias armas, parecían que iban a irse a la guerra de tantas cosas que llevaban.

-Todos listos-pregunto Skipper y todos subieron de inmediato al auto, al ser ya de noche era fácil dirigirse a Coney Island sin levantar sospechas, el camino fue silencioso, el que manejo el auto fue Rico y en poco tiempo ya estaban en las puertas del acuario.

No se notaba nada diferente de hecho esta era una sensación de _deja vu_ para los pingüinos excepto para Jazmín que tan solo ver el exterior del acuario se le pusieron las plumas de punta, parecía un lugar divertido por las mañanas pero por las noches era un auténtico lugar lleno de fantasmas, estacionaron el auto entre unos basureros.

-Tenemos que entrar con total sigilo, Kowalsky opciones-le ordeno Skipper y antes de que el pingüino pudiera hablar, se escucharon unos cuantos ruidos de metales aplastándose, todos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar.

-Hey ,encontré un ducto de ventilación- Jazmín salió de la nada, sabía cómo encontrar una manera de entrar, los demás asintieron y se deslizaron rápidamente.

Para la chica era la primera vez que estaba en una fortaleza de este tamaña, incluso la guarida de Charles era pequeña comparada con esta, mientras se deslizaban por el ducto de ventilación escucho que varias langostas caminaban, cuando al fin encontraron la salida observaron como dos langostas hablaban entre sí.

De inmediato Skipper hizo una señal y Rico lanzo una bomba de humo, la langostas quedaron algo desorientadas, lo que les dio la oportunidad a los pingüinos de inmovilizarlas, primer obstáculo pasado.

-Dos langostas menos-conto Jazmín mirando hacia todos lados, le daba la impresión de que los estaban observando.

-Sigamos -ordeno Skipper tratando de mantenerse oculto, por fortuna no vieron a mas langostas en el camino, pero ahora tampoco tenía idea de a dónde ir, la guarida habia sido reconstruida y ya no estaba el clásico puente con el que habían atrapado a esa langosta gigante, solo habia oscuridad y unas cuantas luces prendidas, eso estaba volviéndose extraño.

-No les parece raro que no haya una especie de trampas aquí-pregunto algo confundida Jazmín, eso hizo que todos los demás se quedaran pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

-Si pero-le iba a contestar Cabo cuando de repente el suelo se vino para abajo, habían caído en una trampa- oh, oh.

-Condenado Espiráculo-grito Skipper mientras todos los pingüinos caían por diferentes ductos, se separaron en un momento del camino y cayeron con un golpe sordo.

-Están todos bien-pregunto Cabo una vez que aterrizo, el lugar en donde se encontraba era una habitación oscura y solo una luz alumbraba al final, los demás pingüinos también se encontraron en cuartos parecidos, pero sin la luz.

-Si pero porque ustedes están libres y yo estoy aquí- Jazmín estaba encerrada en una especia de vitrina, no sabía cómo habia llegado hasta aquí pero tampoco tenía sus armas para lograr abrirla, estaba atrapada.

-No lo sé pero te voy a sacar de aquí-le prometió Cabo.

-Cuidado con las trampas-le advirtió al ver que habia diversos rayos laser y unas cuantas trampas en el piso, mientras tanto, trato de pensar en una forma de salir, si ya no habia de otra tenía que romper el vidrio, pero era más factible que Cabo la sacara de allí.

-La unión hace la fuerza, así que será más fácil derrotarlos separados- la voz de Espiráculo resonó por todas partes, al parecer los estaba observando, los pingüinos miraron por todas partes, para descubrir donde estaba el delfín pero no encontraron nada más que unas cámaras y parlantes, que de inmediato desactivaron.

-Todos podemos vencerte, incluso por separado-le contesto Skipper

-Eso lo demuestras-fue lo último que dijo el delfín ,antes de que una luz se prendiera en el fondo, todos los pingüinos ,excepto Cabo, se sorprendieron, pues al final de la habitación se encontraban las chicas, estaban amarradas y no podían hablar a consecuencia de estar con algo en el pico.

-Tranquila iré por ti-le dijo Skipper viendo que Xiu se encontraba al otro lado de una especie de pista de obstáculo, había lanzallamas, rayos laser y unas cuantas cosas más, los demás se encontraron en situaciones parecidas, mirándolos desde un punto de vista algo cómico esto parecía SAW* versión pingüino.

De inmediato empezaron a correr hacia el final de la habitación, esquivando rayos laser, trampas de pinchos, lanzallamas, eso parecía una autentica pista de obstáculos de la muerte.

-No sal de aquí por favor-le dijo Xiu, una vez que Skipper llegara hasta ella y la destara, tenia que se alejarlo de ella, esta era una trampa y no quería que nada malo le ocurriera.

-Pero porque-le pregunta confundido antes de que el suelo se venga abajo, él se siguió resbalando, por un momento no entendió nada hasta que después termino amarrado en una trampa por ese delfín, no le preocupaba mucho eso, mas temía por su novia.

-Aquí estoy recuerdas que te protegeré-le recordó Kowalsky cuando al fin pudo pasar toda esa pista de obstáculos, al final se reunió con Astrid y la libero.

-Sal de aquí-le ordeno mirándolo desesperada, desde un principio sabía que esto iba a terminar mal, pero ver la determinación en sus ojos la hacía sentir muy mal, si esto fuera posible.

-No sin ti, listo-le dijo una vez que la desato completamente, pero en ese instante cayo por la misma trampa en la que habia caído Skipper.

Rico no perdió el tiempo en los obstáculos ni nada parecido, solo lanzo varias dinamitas y unas cuantas bombas de humo y de un minuto a otro ya estaba al otro lado, mientras Mar sacudía la cabeza negativamente, lástima que el pingüino no lo noto.

-Listo ya puedes salir?-le dijo Rico una vez que la hubo desatado

-Rico no me odies por favor-le pidió la chica mientras sacudía la cabeza con pena, el pingüino se quedó algo confundido pero más confundido se sintió cuando el suelo se vino para abajo, logrando que empezara otra vez a resbalarse, no entendió que paso en ese momento.

-Ahora te saco de aquí-le dijo Cabo, cuando al fin habia superado la pista de obstáculos, tratando de abrir el candado de la jaula, por fin luego de un rato de varios intentos lo logro, de inmediato Jazmín salió fuera y lo abrazo.

-Gracias-ambos pingüinos se abrazaron un momento, a pesar del peligro si estaban juntos no tenía nada que temer, hasta que otra trampa se abrió y ambos se separaron, siguieron resbalándose hasta que Cabo termino amarrado en la típica trampa de Espiráculo ,a su lado se encontraban sus amigos.

-Están bien?- les pregunto el más joven preocupado por la cara de confusión de los demás, ellos le regresaron a ver y asintieron con la cabeza, algo andaba mal.

-No lo sé qué está pasando-le contesto Rico algo confundido de que terminara aquí.

-Echen paja-grito Jazmín mientras veía el suelo acercarse, cayo de cara, no le importo el dolor cuando se incorporó pesadamente, estaba segura que tenía el ojo morado- creo que me rompí algo.

-Jazmín, estas bien?-le pregunto Cabo preocupado por su amiga

-Sí, ahora los saco de aquí-les dijo mientras corría hacia donde ellos estaban ,pero fue detenida de golpe por una pared invisible, se froto varias veces el pico, ahora si estaba segura que se lo habia doblado- un campo de fuerza, eso es nuevo

-Nosotros nos encargamos, Rico-ordeno Skipper y al instante el pingüino regurgito un clip y se liberaron, trataron de salir pero fueron detenidos por unas descargas eléctricas que habían sido añadidas al campo de fuerza, terminaron con las plumas de punta y totalmente negros.

-Están bien-les pregunto preocupada.

-Un poco electrizantes pero enteros-le contesto Kowalsky- como se supone que vamos a salir de aquí- en ese momento una puerta se abrió, sin voltear a ver todos sabían de quien se trataba.

-Hola pinguinines, fueron bastante tontos como para caer en mi trampa-les dijo Espiráculo con el típico gesto de villano, todos le regresaron una mirada cargada de hostilidad, pero al delfín no pareció importarle.

-Espiráculo, suéltalas-les gritaron todos, tratando de salir de ese lugar, pero solo terminaron con las plumas de punta y algo mareados, demasiadas descargas eléctricas

-A quien-les pregunto y Jazmín le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, estaba a un tris de intentar pelear con el delfín, aunque la mirada de advertencia que le dio Skipper fue suficiente para detenerla- a mis cómplices en el crimen-les contesto luego de un momento de silencio todos le dirigieron miradas inquisitivas, de que huachinango estaba hablando ese pescado.

-Que-fue lo único que atinaron a decir los pingüinos, mirándolo con una cara de absoluta confusión, pero no era necesario unir muchas piezas para terminar el rompecabezas.

-Esto no puede ser cierto, suéltalos- Jazmín no quería escuchar ninguna explicación, no hasta que sus amigos estuvieran libre, por desgracia al intentar combatir con el delfín fue detenida por otra pared invisible, que ahora todos tenían campo de fuerza-otro campo de fuerza- el delfín le sonrió con arrogancia.

-Son espías-le pregunto Skipper con voz ahogada de la sorpresa, pero como puede ser posible, su cerebro no podía digerir todo eso, tal vez solo se trate de otra broma de mal gusto de Espiráculo.

-Si lo somos-hablaron las chicas, que habían regresado en compañía del delfín, no se atrevían a mirarlos a los ojos, bastante ya tenían con los remordimientos de su conciencia.

-Que- Jazmín tampoco podía comprender nada y solo miro a sus amigas y a los chicos por un momento hasta que le regreso una mirada asesina al delfín, no importaba si eran espías o no tenía que ayudar a sus amigos a liberarse-esto tendrá una explicación pero primero suéltalos-le ordeno y Espiráculo se empezó a reír escandalosamente, que tenia de gracioso esto?.

-No lo creo, que podrás hacer tu enana-se burló Espiráculo, bueno tenía razón en eso que podía hacer un pingüino pequeño contra un delfín que, aparte de estar subido en una especie de patineta le triplicaba de tamaño y tenía control de toda la habitación.

-Esto puede hacer una enana-Jazmín ya estaba suficientemente enojada con ese delfín como para empezar intentar traspasar el campo de fuerza, los pingüinos se asombraron de la determinación de la chica, aunque sabían que su esfuerzo era inútil.

-Veo que interfieres- el delfín presiono un botón y de un momento a otro Jazmín estaba atada de aletas y de patas, de igual manera que los chicos, salvo que ella no estaba con un campo de fuerza, ahora quien la sacaba de aquí, ay esta por querer hacerse héroe, pensó con sarcasmo.

-Espiráculo, suéltala ella no está involucrada en esto-le grito Xiu de hecho hubiera preferido hacerlo ella misma pero gracias al campo de fuerza el delfín estaba a salvo de cualquier golpe que con gusto le hubiera dado.

-Bien, bien, supongo que como hicieron tan buen trabajo no capturare a la enana-presiono un botón y Jazmín se cayó con un golpe sordo, que ahora todos les daba la gana de golpearla, ya tenía un ojo morado, el pico doblado y ahora un pata golpeada, pensó mientras se incorporaba pero eso no era muy importante.

-Chicas como pudieron-les pregunto mirándolas como si fueran unas verdaderas desconocidas, como pudieron traicionar a sus amigos, ellas le regresaron una mirada helada, no hablarían hasta que Espiráculo les diera permiso, lo peor habia sucedido ahora solo faltaba tener un poco de hielo en el corazón.

-Los dejare solos pero no intenten escapar-les advirtió el demente delfín, quería ver el sufrimiento de sus enemigos, la cara de decepción y la tristeza le gustaban mucho, se marchó hacia la puerta y desapareció.

-Cómo pudieron hacernos esto-les reclamaron todos con voz muerta, sus cerebros aun no habia procesado toda esa información, las chicas les miraron con lágrimas en los ojos, excepto Jazmín que estaba con un ojo puesto en el delfín, después escucharía la explicación, primero tenía que averiguar cómo los iba a sacar, un plan se formó en su mente, pero la curiosidad pudo más se quedaría a escuchar el porqué de todo esto.

* * *

**Ya sé que todos querrán matarme por terminar así el capítulo pero la explicación estará en el próximo y si va a tener una razón esta traición :o me salió un verso**

***no he visto esa película pero es sobre que un grupo tiene que pasar unas pruebas mortales para sobrevivir, se me ocurrió esa idea XD.**

**Les hago una pregunta, tengo dos opciones para el próximo capítulo y necesito sus opiniones. Las chicas se quedan o se van?, tengo que saber que opinan, así que decidan.**

**Mily que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, y si me diste una idea para el próximo.**

**Espero comentarios o amenazas de muerte, cualquiera de las dos opciones es valida.**


	22. Secretos Revelados II

***Asomándose lentamente para comprobar que no hubiera francotiradoras al otro lado de la pantalla*, emm, sigo viva y sé que algunas querrán matarme por no subir el capítulo a tiempo pero tengo una noticia. A partir de ahora me tardare más en actualizar, empezó el colegio y bueno hasta que le agarre el tino, tengo que concentrarme cien por ciento en eso, lamento si me tardo mucho, pero tratare de subir un capitulo por semana, mil disculpas en serio mil disculpas.**

**TODO LE PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR.**

* * *

-Alguien quiere explicarme qué demonios está pasando aquí- les pregunto Jazmín algo confundida, enojada y preocupada, hace como 5 minutos que nadie abría el pico y la situación no podría ser más incómoda.

-No finjas, estabas al tanto de todo este asunto-le dijo Skipper mirándola indiferente y la chica estuvo a un tris de intentar traspasar el campo de fuerza, pero para darle un golpe.

-No ella no tenía nada que ver en esto-le respondió Xiu pero aún seguía apartando la mirada.

-A seguro-le replico con sarcasmo Kowalsky.

-Hash, quieren dejar de hablar si estuve involucrada en todo esto, me van a decir porque demonios lo hicieron- a Jazmín estaba a punto de acabarle la poca paciencia que tenía y de empezar a gritar como una niña chiquita.

-Bien, te lo explicaremos, todo comenzó-empezó a relatar Astrid, era el momento de decirles la verdad y hubiera continuado con la historia de no ser por un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

-Su tiempo se acabó-dijo el delfín apareciendo por una puerta, en el extremo de la habitación, los pingüinos le regresaron una mirada de enojo.

-Ah lo que faltaba el trompa de botella –comentó Jazmín enojada, todo este ridículo asunto era obra de ese delfín.

-No querrás terminar otra vez atada o si-le dijo Espiráculo a punto de presionar el botón, enseguida Jazmín empezó a moverse, estaba segura que si se quedaba quieta iba a terminar otra vez amarrada y dos veces al día era más que suficiente.

-No sería la primera vez, pescado-se burló el pingüino sacándole la lengua, los demás se empezaron a preocupar de la actitud de la chica, si quería hacerlo enojar lo estaba logrando.

-De donde salió esta pueblerina

-Oye un segundo, que sea de un país pequeño no me convierte en pueblerina- aun no sabía para que se aplicaba el termino pueblerina en este país, pero en el suyo era para alguien que vivía en los sitios más remotos y pequeños.

-Ah no y entonces como te llamaría fenómeno, porque eso es lo que eres

-Si no fuera por tu campo de fuerza estarías muerto en este momento-Jazmín le dirigió una mirada asesina, aunque en parte tenía un poco de razón, se supone que un pingüino es de la Antártida, que hace en un clima cálido.

-Si claro, que puede hacer alguien como tú, ni siquiera eres un cabo en el sentido de la palabra-eso descolo un poco a la chica, enseguida bajo la mirada al suelo, ya no tenía ganas de seguir luchando contra el delfín, pero un plan se formó en su mente.

-Ah ya fue suficiente delfín-le gritaron las chicas, ya estuvo bueno de que toda sus acciones se las vinieran encima pero eso de insultar a las más pequeña era inaceptable, a pesar que sabina que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles no habia nada malo en intentar traspasar el campo de fuerza, los pingüinos solo las vieron como si estuviera viendo un programa de televisión, nada de eso era real, tal vez solo haya sido un truco.

-Listo creo que me equivoque con ustedes, si tienen sentimientos y eso no me agrada-les contesto el delfín presionando un botón y otro campo de fuerza encerró a las pingüinas, genial ahora todos estaban atrapados, bueno todos excepto Jazmín.

-Nos ganó, lo siento en serio-les dijo Xiu mirando apenada a sus amigas, las demás no entendieron a que se refería.

-De que, esto, hace tiempo que sabía que esto terminaría así-le restó importancia Mar, su amiga era la mejor líder de todas, los pingüinos las observaron totalmente desconfiados.

-Se supone que debo protegerlas, ese es mi trabajo.

-No podías protegernos de esto, además estamos involucradas desde un principio- y eso fue más que suficiente para que los pingüinos dejaran de escucharla historia, aun se sentían traicionados y eso aunque no lo admitían dolía.

-Listo para mostrar mi plan-Espiráculo desactivo el campo de fuerza, no era agradable estar con él, parecía una jaula, hasta que un pequeño detalle se le cruzo por la mente-esperen 7 pingüinos.

-Y hay una aquí- le sorprendió Jazmín saliendo de la nada y tratando de derribar al delfín, habia sido fácil camuflarse entre tanta obscuridad y seguir al delfín a través de la compuerta, cuando no hubo langostas a la vista decidió atacar, por desgracia debía aprender como derribar un delfín solo consiguió que este tratara de enviarla al suelo.

-Fallaste-se burló Espiráculo al ver que la chica planeaba darle en la cabeza pero termino presionando un botón, no le dio importancia al asunto , la pingüina era demasiado pequeña como para hacer la diferencia, o eso creía.

-No quería darte a ti-le dijo mientras se agachaba y esquivaba algunos golpes del delfín, por fortuna su tamaño le ayudaba a hacerlos, lo que ella planeaba era desactivar el campo de fuerza, habia observado como lo encendía, sabia como apagarlo, solo esperaba que su plan diera resultado.

-Miren el campo de fuerza se desintegro, pero cómo-pregunto Mar saliendo de un salto, eso se llama tener suerte, ya cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido.

-Buen trabajo Jazmín-la alabo Xiu, adivinando que ella habia sido la responsable de todo eso- ahora hay que ayudarla- apenas termino de decir esa frase cuando la misma puerta por la que salió el delfín se abrió, todos miraron asombrados porque Jazmín a pesar de ser pequeña sabía muy bien cómo defenderse de los ataques del delfín.

-De donde aprendió eso-se preguntaron todos, en ese instante el delfín perdió el equilibrio y se cayó del trasportador, lo malo es que Jazmín tenía que controlarlo, cosa que ella no podía.

-Cómo se maneja esta cosa-les grito Jazmín tratando de esquivara a los pingüinos, al final no pudo controlar el transportador y lo soltó, haciendo que se chocara contra la pared, ella se levantó un poco mareada, los demás le dieron una mirada de buen trabajo.

-Vámonos-ordenaron los dos capitanes al mismo tiempo, habia muchas cosas que necesitaban explicarse pero primero saldrían de aquí, si podían.

-Langostas-grito el delfín y en un instante todo el pasillo exterior estaba cubierto por esos crustáceos.

-Oh, oh, esto va a ser un poco loco- de inmediato todos los pingüinos empezaron a golpear langostas, hacían un buen equipo parecían como uno solo y por un momento olvidaron lo que acababa de ocurrir, solo tenían la mente puesta en la batalla.

-No que nos odiaban-le pregunto con un poco de ironía Jazmín al ver que todos luchaban juntos, los demás le regresaron una mirada asesina- yo y mi gran pico.

-Lo hacemos, pero también queremos salir de aquí-le contesto Skipper aunque no estaba muy enojado con la más joven pero dudaba que no estuviera involucrada en todo esto.

-Se los explicaremos todo-prometió Astrid, estaba algo feliz de poder salir de aquí, si podían, pero por la cara de los pingüinos supo que fue mala idea haberlo dicho.

-Quiero que apenas salgamos de aquí, se marchen-Skipper las miro fijamente a todas, eso les hizo sentir un poco incomodas, parecía como si quisiera matarlas no era para menos.

-Lo haremos, no debes preocuparte-le contesto Xiu sin atreverse a mirarle, aunque tampoco es que se podía dar ese gusto, la razón que habia como mil langostas tratando de golpearlos.

-Estas bien?-le pregunto Cabo a Jazmín mientras golpeaba a una langosta y se agachaba para evitar que otra le clavara las tenazas.

-Entera-le contesto también esquivando ataques-a tu derecha-le advirtió logrando que Cabo mandara a volar a dos langostas, hacían un buen equipo.

-Atrás tuyo-le advirtió Cabo, ambos pingüinos giraron al mismo tiempo derrotando a más langostas, se miraron divertidos pero no perdieron el tiempo y ayudaron a los demás, en alguna parte de la batalla se terminaron separando, por desgracia Jazmín se distrajo un momento, tiempo suficiente para que varias langostas la rodearan y la empujaran al suelo, por una pluma se salvó de que una tenaza se incrustara en su pecho, rodo hacia atrás y se levantó de un salto, eso habia sido fácil, de hecho demasiado fácil.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando las langostas dejaron de rodearla y empezaron a rodear a un ¿pingüino?, no perdió el tiempo y enseguida mando a volar a varias langostas, abriéndose paso hasta llegar al pingüino, que resultó ser Cabo, parecía que se habia dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-Cabo estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada agachándose y dándole la vuelta, el pingüino respiraba pero estaba totalmente inconsciente- oh, oh- ahora si habia problemas con esas langostas, pero no iba a dejar de defender a Cabo

-Ah esto es genial, un pingüino menos-replico con sarcasmo Mar, tratando de proteger a los más jóvenes, por suerte su sexto sentido le ayudaba bastante a evitar los ataques y saber dónde estaba el oponente- Astrid cuidado-le advirtió al ver que su amiga no prestaba atención a las langostas a su espalda, crearon una especie de catapulta en donde lanzaron a otra langosta con un pinza estirada, por más que Mar trato de que Astrid se diera cuenta del peligro, no lo logro.

-De que- Astrid se dio cuenta del peligro cuando ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo ,cerró los ojos esperando sentir el impacto, pero el dolor nunca llego- sigo viva, Kowalsky-le miro sorprendida al ver que él se interpuso entre la langosta y ella, por fortuna el crustáceo no lo lastimo si no que lo envió contra la pared, pum, el pingüino estaba inconsciente; Astrid llego junto a él de un salto.

No habia tiempo de revisarlo para comprobar si estaba bien, las langostas enseguida los rodearon, pero la chica les lanzo una mirada llena de enojo, nunca habia utilizado su poder para lastimar a alguien pero esta vez sí que lo hizo, varios crustáceos cayeron al suelo sin que nadie les tocara, pero habia demasiadas langostas como para que su poder le ayudara contra todas.

-Mar cúbreme, iré por el auto-le grito Jazmín deslizándose rápidamente, por el camino ayudo a librarse de unas cuantas langostas y comprobar que los dos capitanes estaban bien.

-A la orden-acepto ocupando su lugar a lado de Cabo, de inmediato Jazmín empezó a correr evitando a las langostas y derribando unas cuantas en el camino, cuando al fin pudo salir de esa fortaleza busco al auto, mientras tanto dentro de la guarida la lucha se volvía cada vez más fiera, con dos pingüinos desmayados el enemigo tenía la ventaja.

-Cuidado-le grito Mar a Rico al ver que este combatía a las langostas de frente pero no se preocupaba por las que estaban a su espalda, enseguida estas le empujaron logrando que se diera contra la pared justo en la cabeza, otro pingüino menos, enseguida Mar y Astrid formaron un circulo alrededor de los tres pingüinos, tratando de protegerlos de las langostas, necesitaban ayuda.

-Y donde esta ese delfín-se preguntó Xiu que luchaba a lado de un pingüino que no reconoció por las muchas vueltas que daba, al buscarlo lo encontró tratando de subir al trasportador- ni lo sueñes- enseguida salto sobre él, pero Espiráculo enseguida la golpeo con su cola, eso debió doler.

-Aun crees poder vencerme, la pequeña tuvo suerte-se burló el delfín de los pobres intentos que la chica hacía por dañarlo, la verdad quería dejarlo sin otro ojo pero Espiráculo sabía muy bien como deshacerse de un pingüino, aunque Jazmín le tomó por sorpresa.

-Soy muy capaz de hacerlo-y en un segundo estaba de vuelta en el suelo, aunque eso no iba a acabar con su determinación- ok no tanto- el pingüino y el delfín rodaron por el piso, en una lucha en donde estaba claro que el delfín seria el ganador, las demás no podían ayudarla ya que estaban muy ocupados derrotando a esos crustáceos.

-Últimas palabras-le pregunto Espiráculo que habia logrado subir a su patineta, ahora la chica tenía que evitar los rayos laser que el trasportador le intentaba atinar ,al final se topó con la fría pared ya no habia otra salida, bueno el lado agradable es que habían logrado salvar a sus amigos y a su familia, a medianas penas pero lo lograron, estaba preparada para el impacto hasta que alguien le empujo mas allá, por desagracia el rayo alcanzo a ese alguien.

-Skipper- le dijo Xiu totalmente asombrada de que ella hubiera salvado, por desgracia el pingüino no le escucho, otro más que se desmayó, y aun el delfín seguía en pie, genial.

-Eso fue tierno monja-se burló Espiráculo, mientras apuntaba el rayo a Xiu y como esta no tenía ninguna escapatoria cerro los ojos, pero entonces el delfín salió volando con todo y trasportador, la chica observo totalmente asombrada, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver el auto de los pingüinos aparcar a su lado, con Jazmín al volante.

-Que tal-le pregunto Jazmín apagando el auto, ante la cara de sorpresa de Xiu, la chica sonrió al ver el cuidado con el que su amiga revisaba a Skipper, supo que habia una buena explicación para todo esto, pero no habia tiempo para eso ahora.

-Justo a tiempo-la felicito después de ubicar a Skipper en el asiento de atrás, por suerte ya no habia muchas langostas, y las que quedaban se retiraron rápidamente por el ascensor.

-Eso corran gallinas-les grito Mar con una sonrisa de victoria

-No creo que corran por eso-comento Jazmín ,ayudando a subir a los pingüinos al parecer el golpe fue suficiente para dejarlos fuera de servicio.

-Autodestrucción en 20 segundos-una voz estridente se escuchó por toda la estructura, y un ligero temblor empezó a sacudir el piso.

-Oh, oh- las chicas enseguida subieron al último pingüino, de inmediato subieron ellas, con Jazmín al volante, y Xiu de copiloto.

-Arranca ahora-le ordenaron y enseguida el auto encendió rápidamente atravesaron la puerta a su alrededor todo se caía en pedazos, por suerte Jazmín era hábil al esquivarlos, alcanzaron a salir antes de que todo el acuario se viniera abajo, a pesar de eso Jazmín no quito la pata del acelerador, quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese condenado lugar.

-Quien te enseño a conducir-le pregunto molesta Mar tratando de no salir volando ante la velocidad del auto y las curvas que tomaban, era peor que la montaña rusa.

-Ustedes-le contesto enojada, pero bajando la velocidad, quería llegar entera al zoológico y la oscuridad no ayudaba-todos están bien?

-Aquí, todavía vivas y ellos están desmayados-todas voltearon a ver a los pingüinos, al parecer el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que pensaron, por el poco espacio que habia en el auto, era mejor revisarlos en el cuartel.

-Oigan alguien sabe cómo ir a Central Park-les pregunto Jazmín a pesar de conducir no tenía idea de donde se encontraba ,enseguida Xiu le indico que camino por suerte el acuario quedaba a 15 minutos del zoológico y como era de madrugada no tuvieron que camuflarse.

-Ya llegamos- pregunto Astrid, al ver que ya pasaron la entrada del zoológico, pronto llegarían al cuartel.

-Han escuchado el dicho de "El golpe avisa"-les pregunta Jazmín mientras agudizaba la vista, no podía ver muy bien en las noches, en eso el auto se chocó contra el habitad de los pingüinos, logrando que todos salieran volando por los aires, literalmente.

-Ya llegamos- confirmo Xiu, mientras se tambaleaba para levantarse- Jazmín estaciona el auto.

-Listo, salimos vivas y libres- festejo un poco Mar, aunque nadie se sentía de ánimos para acompañarla con su alegría, su secreto habia sido revelado y estaban seguras de que no les perdonarían.

-Sip , es un verdadero alivio, pero porque no me siento feliz-se preguntó Astrid suspirando y mirando a Kowalsky.

-El auto estacionado-les informo Jazmín entrando de repente y cruzando las aletas sobre su pecho- y chocado-añadió en voz baja, no era su culpa que además de no saber manejar tampoco observara bien en las noches, iba a tener que reconstruir el auto cuando todo esto terminara , o se aclarara.

-Buen trabajo Jazmín-le felicitaron todas, si no hubiese sido por la chica tal vez en este momento no estarían en el zoológico.

-Nada de buen trabajo, ni que ocho cuartos-le restó importancia, habia esperado por una explicación desde que todo esto empezó- díganme porque lo hicieron

-Esta es la historia- todas empezaron a recordar el inicio de sus problemas.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK._

_Habia sido un día muy raro para las chicas, en primera porque sin razón alguna les habían dado un día de permiso para ausentarse, en segundo porque al regresar a sus hogares los habían encontrado vacíos, no le tomaron importancia al asunto después de todo a veces su familias tenían que salir._

_-Fredy ya llegue, está bien todo-pregunto preocupada Xiu empujando lentamente la puerta, el silencio no le gustaba para nada pero la impresión de que no debería estar allí llego muy tarde._

_-Qué bueno que ya llegaste monja-le saludo alguien en el interior de la vivienda, la pingüina enseguida trato de salir pero la puerta estaba trabada, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y encontró a un delfín con un ojo robótico, no le reconoció para nada, pero sabía que no estaba allí para algo bueno._

_-Quién demonios eres delfín, no sé de qué me hablas-le contesto a la defensiva, en primera que hacia un delfín en la Antártida y en segunda porque estaba escoltado por 5 langostas, uh esto se volvía cada vez más extraño y aterrador._

_-Tal vez si vieras esto entenderías- hizo una señal y una langosta se separó del grupo, llevaba una pantalla táctil entre las tenazas, como hizo para que no se rompiera no lo sé, pero la imagen que vio la dejo totalmente asombrada y petrificada, era una especie de celda, en medio de un cuarto oscuro y frio, lo que la dejo sorprendida fue ver a su hermano moviéndose de lado a lado, buscando una manera de salir, en ese momento estuvo a un tris de intentar sacarlo de allí, fue una reacción inmediata pero por la cara del delfín supo que él, tenía planeado todo._

_-Suéltalo, ahora-le advirtió dispuesta a saltar sobre él, si es que no liberaba a su hermano._

_-Todo a su tiempo pingüino._

_-Quien demonios eres y que quieres _

_-Ah solo un pequeño favor._

_-No hare nada por ti-le dijo Xiu justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, se adelantó hasta la puerta con preocupación antes de que pudiera tocarla ,una langosta se le adelanto y abrió la puerta, la chica abrió los ojos como platos al ver en la puerta a sus dos amigas, que la veían con la misma cara de confusión que ella- Mar, Astrid que pasa?_

_-Es lo que nos preguntamos, tú nos enviaste un mensaje y vinimos de inmediato-le contesto Mar adentrándose a la casa, Xiu estaba algo confundida, ella nunca es habia mandado un mensaje hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo esto ya habia sido planeado, la llamada en la academia, la pérdida de su celular y ahora este delfín en su casa._

_-Yo tampoco sé lo que está pasando-le contesto confundida, como desearía que no entraran pero ya fue demasiado tarde, sus amigas le miraron con sorpresa al ver a ese delfín en su casa._

_-Es sencillo, tengo un trabajo para ustedes_

_-Y que te hace pensar en que te ayudaremos, pescado-le pregunto a la defensiva Astrid, no le gustaba ese delfín tenia demasiada maldad._

_-Tal vez la cuestión es que no tienen opción- la misma langosta que sostenía la pantalla se adelantó y les mostro diferentes imágenes, todas jadearon sorprendidas, eran casi las mismas imágenes que le habían mostrado a Xiu pero con la diferencia de que en vez de su hermano estaban; en el caso de Astrid y su madre y en el de Mar sus padres - a menos que sus familias no les importe permanecer allí el resto de sus vidas._

_-Estás loco, mis padres están trabajando-le contesto Mar mientras adoptaba la posición de defensa, las demás también hicieron los mismo, el delfín no pareció preocuparse de ellas en lo absoluto._

_-Estas segura de eso, llámalos-en ese instante le lanzo un teléfono a la chica, ella lo miro algo dubitativa- pero ni una palabra de más, he pingüino-le amenazo, enseguida Mar marco al trabajo de su madre, contesto Sally una gran amiga de la familia, enseguida pregunto por el paradero de sus padres, tratando de no mostrar ningún miedo._

_-Hola Mar, tus padres, están de vacaciones, pidieron un permiso rápido y se borraron del mapa, que raro que no te hayan llevado, no fue ninguna molestia, adiós-le respondió rápidamente al otro lado de la línea, Mar estuvo a un tris de soltar el teléfono pero se contuvo y trato de que su voz no mostrase ningún signo de alarma._

_-Alguien más quiere una comprobación-les pregunto el delfín recuperando el teléfono, todas sacudieron la cabeza negativamente, ya tenían suficiente información._

_-Que quieres de nosotras-le preguntaron todas, sea lo que sea no podía ser bueno, pero aún quedaba la esperanza de ir al cuartel y que ellos las apoyen, enseguida el delfín empezó su relato sobre un extraño equipo de pingüinos de la ciudad de New York, al parecer ellas tenían que ser espías y decirle todo acerca de ellos, a cambio les daría la libertad a sus familias._

_-Y como sabremos que no les harás daño-pregunto Astrid mirándolo fijamente para detectar cualquier rastro de mentira, al parecer el delfín sabia sobre sus extraños dones y quería usarlos a su favor._

_-Tendrán que confiar en mí, ni una palabra de esto a nadie_

_-Eso no te lo prometemos-Mar le miro con valentía pero Xiu la callo con una mirada, se supone que no debía decir eso. _

_-Oh; claro que lo harán-les contesto con una sonrisa enigmática y en ese instante sintieron un pinchazo en su pata izquierda, era una especia de pulsera puesta, tintineaba un foco rojo, parecía eso localizadores de los humanos, pero especiales._

_-Ah, que es esta cosa-se quejaron mientras intentaban sacárselo, en la misma pantalla táctil que sostenía la langosta se mostró un mapa global, donde una luz roja tintineaba en el lugar en donde se encontraban las pingüinos._

_-Un pequeño aparato de espionaje ridículamente caro, espiara todos sus movimientos, así que no intenten pasarse de listas-les informo el delfín dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, las chicas le miraron algo mareadas, ese chip tenia efectos secundarios -Tienen dos semanas para partir, oh si no bueno no creo que tenga que hablar más o si-les miro fijamente._

_-Lo haremos-aceptaron todas con un suspiro, esto no iba a salir bien para nadie, después de eso se dedicaron al papeleo de lo que implica ir a New York, más tarde conocieron a Jazmín y en una semana partieron hacia la gran manzana, sin saber lo que el destino les tenía preparado._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-A ver si lo entendí bien, ustedes eran uno de los mejores grupos militares en la Antártida, entonces ese delfín demente secuestra a su familia y son obligadas a viajar a new york para convertirse en espías de otro grupo de pingüinos de su misma organización, recordando que no pueden decir palabra porque tenía implantados unos chips desde donde las espiaban, después se acaban enamoradas de los que tenían que espiar, al final son secuestradas para utilizarlas como señuelo y así ese delfín se libraba de sus enemigos, correcto?-les pregunto Jazmín resumiendo toda la historia.

-Desde ese punto de vista si

-Esto parece telenovela, cuando empieza el drama-trato de bromear, pero las demás solo suspiraron tristemente- solo era una broma.

-Pues tal vez ya empezó.

-Oigan todo va a salir bien, que podría pasar-trato de verle el lado positivo y al ver que sus amigas estaban dispuestas a contestar las detuvo- no me contesten.

-Y alguien se le ha ocurrido pensar en lo que dirán cuando despierten-les pregunto Mar luego de un largo silencio en donde solo el sonido del reloj se escuchaba, esa era la pregunta que todas se hacían pero que no eran capaces de plantarla.

-Enfrentaremos nuestros errores, supongo- le contesto algo desanimada, eso no iba a ser agradable, solo esperaba que les dejen explicar porque paso eso.

-Astrid segura que están bien-le pregunto preocupada Mar al ver que ya eran las 4 de la mañana y nadie hablaba ni se movía.

-Ahora están dormidos, el golpe que se dieron fue demasiado para ellos-le contesto Astrid y estas fueran las últimas palabras que se escucharon antes de que el silencio se apoderara del lugar, nadie parecía tener sueño y lo único que se escuchaban era el tic, tac del reloj.

-Esto requiere medidas drásticas-Jazmín interrumpió el tenso silencio, se levantó hacia el refrigerador, sus amigas la observaron con curiosidad, y después con enojo al ver que traía como 4 litros de helado.

-Helados Jazmín es en serio, no necesitamos helado, no tenemos hambre y son las 3 de la mañana-le dijeron enojadas, a quien se le ocurría comer en un momento como este.

-No es por el hambre, la vida me ha enseñado que cuando ya no puedes con los problemas, un litro de helado es suficiente para enfriar tus cerebros, las hará sentir mejor, a mí siempre me funciona

-Pero tú eres feliz, no?-siempre les habia parecido que Jazmín era feliz, siempre tenía una sonrisa, ella miro al suelo un poco incomoda, a veces la mejor mascara es una sonrisa, para no recordar malos tiempos.

-A veces, pero a veces se necesita un poco de helado para que no te pongas deprimente, como por ejemplo hoy ,es mi cumpleaños y nadie se acuerda- alzo los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto- a bueno Dans es otra historia.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños-le preguntaron sus amigas mirándola con una cara de disculpa, no hay nada más feo que alguien olvide tu cumpleaños-ups lo sentimos, con tanto problema ya no lo festejamos

-Ah descuiden, vamos que tengo litros enteros para compartir, chocolate, vainilla, fresa o chicle-les pregunto alzando los tarros de helado.

-Ninguno-le contestaron todas a coro mientras se sentaban en la mesa, como es posible que comiera en un momento como este.

-Menos bocas más me toca-Jazmín enseguida agarro una cuchara y empezó a comer, las demás solo miraron al suelo, habia muchas cosas que estaban mal, en primera no sabían si verdaderamente sus familias estaban a salvo, pero esperaban que si, además cuando salieron de la guarida no tomaron en cuenta al delfín que podría haberse escapado, y para finalizar tenían miedo, si miedo de lo que dijeran los pingüinos, sabía que las reprimendas iban a doler, y en el fondo ellas sabían que se lo merecían, un poco.

-Ah, porque no-Mar rompió el silencio acercándose a Jazmín -me das el de chicle, gracias, si me hace sentir mejor, pruébenlo-les aconsejo la pingüina señalando los tarros, Astrid se rindió con un suspiro, que más daba si comía un poco, además no habían probado bocado desde la tarde del día anterior.

-Bien, bien, oye me das el de vainilla- enseguida Jazmín le dio el tarro de helado- en serio saben que científicamente probado que el helado ayuda-todas le regresaron una mirada de "es en serio", ella solo alzo los hombros- ya estoy diciendo tonterías.

-Como pueden comer en un momento como este, alguien a pensando en que vamos a decir cuando despierte-Xiu estaba nerviosa con todo esto, sus amigas solo suspiraron tristemente.

-De eso se preocuparan más tarde.

-Ah, dame el de fresa-se rindió con un suspiro y sus amigas la observaron con la cara de "ya pasaste al lado oscuro", escalofriante, de inmediato empezó a comer, bueno puede decirse que después de esto tuvo la mente más fría, ideal para trazar un plan.

-Me da un sueño terrible- comentaron después de casi acabarse 2 litros de helado

-Eso es porque no han dormido nada en este día, porque les inyectaron tranquilizantes y porque el helado da sueño-les enumeró Jazmín al ver que todas empezaban a bostezar, incluyéndola.

-Ok, mañana será otro día

-Queras decir hoy, son las 5 de la mañana del lunes-les informo la más joven, todas regresaron a ver el reloj y efectivamente eran las 5 de la mañana, oficialmente no habían dormido nada.

-Es hora de dormir, alguien quiere cuidarlos-les pregunto Xiu, pero todas tenían la misma cara de cansancio y agotamiento, hasta que Jazmín dio un paso al frente.

-Yo lo hare, no tengo sueño-mentira se estaba muriendo por llegar a su cama y dormirse, pero sus amigas habían pasado las de Caín, ellas si debían estar agotadas- y además ustedes necesitan descansar de este loco día.

-Gracias Jazmín, hasta mañana y feliz cumpleaños- se despidieron su amigas mientras se retiraban a su habitaciones, después de un momento Jazmín se empezó a reír como loca, que cumpleaños más raro, primero se entera de que sus amigas son espías, luego pelean contra un delfín y un ejército de langostas y más tarde regresan al cuartel con 4 pingüinos completamente dormidos, jamás habia tenido un cumpleaños más triste pero a la vez más extraño.

-Te ves particularmente adorable cuando estas dormido-le dijo en voz baja Jazmín a Cabo, que bueno que nadie escucho eso, ella se sentó cerca de las literas de los chicos y empezó a tararear una canción mientras escribía la última actualización en su diario, de pronto sintió que alguien la observaba, despego la vista del cuaderno y se encontró a una Cabo mirándola como si fuera una intrusa, de inmediato corrió a saludarlo- Hola Cabo, te encuentras bien?.

-Tu quien eres-le pregunto Cabo muy confundido mientras se paraba y adoptaba la posición de defensa, la chica retrocedió de inmediato, esta era una broma de mal gusto hecha por el destino verdad?

-Oh, oh- murmuro Jazmín y pensando en que le iba a decir.

* * *

**Y ese es todo por ahora, que opinan del capítulo, en serio me gusta hacer dramáticas las historias, este fic lo invente de un sueño loco que tuve, salvo que los personajes eran gatos y no pingüinos _ , estoy algo loca.**

**Mily, gracias por tus comentarios, motivan para seguir escribiendo y yo tuve la culpa para que no entendieras la pregunta, este capítulo ya estaba hecho pero de otra manera, mi idea era que los personajes se separaran por un mes y se volvieran a juntar, pero después se me ocurrió este capítulo y ya está.**

**Comentarios, por favor aunque sea escriban si leo tu historia, olvídenlo el regreso a clases me afecto la cabeza.**


	23. Volviendo a la Normalidad

**Hola, si ya volví como dije iba a tratar de subir un capitulo por semana, pero no pude .**

**TODO LE PERTENECE A LOS CREADORES DE LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR.**

* * *

-Quien eres, y que haces aquí-le volvió a preguntar Cabo, al ver que la chica se quedó totalmente callada, no la recordaba de ninguna parte pero estaba allí.

-Cabo soy Jazmín, tu amiga no me recuerdas-le pregunto preocupada, como es posible, tal vez el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que pensó.

-No tu nombre no me es familiar, no eres un pingüino común y corriente verdad-le respondió bajando la guardia, a pesar de no conocerla sabía que era alguien en que confiar.

-Me disculpas un tantito-antes de que el pingüino pudiera responder, la chica abrió la puerta de su habitación, todas estaban durmiendo y no precisamente eran sueños agradables- Astrid- llamo quedamente recibiendo varias maldiciones por parte de Mar, odiaba los ruidos, la doctora bostezo varias veces pero salió detrás de su amiga.

-Jazmín que pasa-le pregunto algo somnolienta, aunque le agradecía por haberla despertado, su pesadilla era algo escalofriante, que era mejor no recordarla, al voltear la mirada a las literas de los chicos, encontró a un Cabo muy confundido-,ya despertó, como te sientes Cabo?

-Quien eres, porque sabes mi nombre y que hacen ustedes aquí-le pregunto algo confundido el pingüino pero un poco más calmado que cuando despertó.

-Creo que el golpe que sufrió hizo que perdiera la memoria-le contesto tranquilamente Astrid sacando una libreta de no sé dónde-recuerdas tu nombre, y a tus amigos?

-Les puedo preguntar que les paso a Skipper, Kowalsky y Rico- Cabo miro preocupado a sus amigos.

-Creo que técnicamente hablando no recuerda nada de nosotras-concluyo Astrid, cerrando su libreta de golpe.

-Y los demás harán lo mismo-le pregunto algo dudosa Jazmín, por un lado era bueno, así se calmarían las cosas, pero por otro era malo, si no recordaban quienes eran, mucho menos recordaran los sentimientos que tenían.

-No lo sé-Astrid suspiro preocupada.

-Emm, me van a decir quiénes son-les pregunto Cabo sin querer ser grosero.

-Yo soy Astrid, teniente y doctora-se presentó la chica con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se preguntaba porque no las recordaba y una parte muy en el fondo agradecía por eso.

-Soy Jazmín, un cabo como tú-ambos pingüinos se sonrieron.

-Sin ofender pero se supone que las conozco

-De hecho si, hemos estado contigo los últimos 4 meses

-Y exactamente como perdí la memoria?- esa era la pregunta que no querían escuchar, ambas pingüinas se miraron con cara de" oh ,oh"

-Pues, he, tu digo ellos-Jazmín se trabo en sus palabras y miro a Astrid en busca de ayuda, ella solo alzo los hombros, y Cabo seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Lo que quieren decir es que anoche alguien activo el protocolo de seguridad del cuartel, logrando que empezara una especie de carrera de correr o muere, al final logramos desactivarlo y ustedes se dieron un golpe en la cabeza, lo que probablemente provoco la amnesia temporal- Xiu apareció de la nada y de inmediato invento esa excusa- soy Xiu por cierto.

-Mucho gusto, están bien?-volvió a preguntar preocupado por los pingüinos.

-Si solo están dormidos

-Bueno creo que fue suficiente por un día-Jazmín se tambaleo un poco, eran las 10 de la mañana y no había dormido nada- voy a dormir, adiós oigan en serio este día fue muy loco

-No he tenido un día más extraño en toda mi vida-murmuro Xiu asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y apuesto que esto se volverá más loco, y Mar-pregunto Astrid bostezando varias veces.

-Todavía duerme, y si quieres me arriesgo a despertarla

-Eso no será necesario-les saludo Mar que apenas vio que la mas pequeña se fue a dormir se levantó- hola Cabo-le saludo algo nerviosa, el pingüino la miro confundido.

-Ok hay alguien más del que deba enterarme

-No, solo somos las 4, ella es Mar, experta en armas

-No recuerda nada-le informó Xiu al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga.

-Y ahora-murmuro Astrid por lo bajo acercándose a su líder, Cabo se sentó a ver televisión, sabía que ellas eran de confiar.

-A que te refieres-le pregunto sin despegar la vista de Skipper, que empezaba a moverse.

-Tú le dijiste una cosa pero y si los demás le dicen otra

-Emm, no creo que suceda, los demás también pueden haber perdido la memoria

-Posibilidad, es una posibilidad-susurro no muy convencida.

-Oigan y porque su amiga es diferente-les interrumpió Cabo, de verdad quería recordarlas, pero en su mente existía un espacio en blanco.

-Fenómeno diría yo-le contesto Jazmín apareciendo de la nada, sus amigas le dieron una mirada de no es cierto, ella solo sacudió la cabeza-que, es cierto, no puedo dormir, y respondiendo a tu pregunta soy un pingüino de aguas cálidas, mi hogar es Galápagos pero por cosas de la vida termine con este trio de locas

-Jazmín-le respondieron sus amigas con un tono de reproche pero también bromista Cabo contuvo la risa a duras penas, solo habia pasado una hora y ya le empezaban a caer bien.

-Bien, demasiado helado-se sentó a lado de Cabo y ambos empezaron a ver los Lunacornios, las demás solo respiraron profundamente y lucharon para no dormirse.

-En tres ,dos, uno-conto lentamente Xiu suspirando sus amigas no entendieron a qué se refería de un momento a otro Xiu estaba sujeta con sus aletas en la espalda, Skipper se habia despertado y habia reaccionado como siempre, primero la fuerza y después el cerebro, Mar se levantó de un salto y Astrid solo miro a ambos capitanes con algo de confusión y temor- hola Skipper-le saludo tranquilamente sin incomodarse por estar sujeta, podía librarse de un solo empujón, pero prefería que la soltara él.

-Quien eres, y como sabes mi nombre-le pregunto el pingüino confundido y extrañado de que una chica no se molestara por estar sujeta de esa forma, y especialmente que hacia una chica en su cuartel.

-Hola Skipper estas bien-le pregunto algo preocupado y asustado Cabo, sabia como se ponía su líder con los intrusos y a pesar que ellas afirmaban conocerlos era un poco extraño.

-Cabo quienes son.

-Ves te lo dije-la capitán le lanzo una mirada de victoria a Astrid y ella rodo los ojos- soy Xiu y quisieras hacerme el favor de soltarme-de inmediato Skipper la soltó y retrocedió- gracias

-Son amigas Skipper, no las recordamos según ellas-le informo Cabo

-Amigas, no querrás decir espías-la última palabra les sobresalto a todos menos a Xiu, sabía que esa era siempre la reacción de Skipper.

-Pero que te pasa, no recuerdas nada verdad-le contesto fingiendo estar enojada, sí que era una buena actriz.

-Pues no, se supone que deberías-le contesto algo avergonzado por haberla sujeto demasiado fuerte, pero que se podía esperar si alguien se despierta y encuentra a 4 extrañas pingüinos en su cuartel; Xiu se adelantó con un suspiro y empezó a explicarle que hacían aquí y quienes eran, claro que no menciono nada sobre que eran espías, era lo mejor para todas.

-Ok, entonces todo está claro?-preguntaron ambos cabos al mismo tiempo, los capitanes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Y exactamente como perdí la memoria-todas miraron a Xiu, ella se habia inventado esa loca historia, ella explicaría todo y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

-Ya sé que debería recordarlas pero quienes son-les pregunto y cada una de las chicas se presentaron, parecía como el primer día que llegaron aquí, salvo que ahora sabían que podían hacer lo que quisiera y nadie las controlaría.

-Ya son dos pingüinos con amnesia-comento Mar mirando disimuladamente a los dos capitanes, estos conversaban en voz baja, seguramente aclarándolo todo.

-Quienes son-pregunto Kowalsky que ya habia despertado, Astrid le dio una sonrisa, que por alguna extraña razón el chico le regreso.

-Rectifico tres-le contesto Mar con un suspiro, de nuevo hay que contar su historia-, vamos allá de nuevo- después de contarle la misma historia que a Cabo y presentarse cada una, despertó Rico tuvieron que volver a contar la misma historia.

-Al fin, creo que me canse de repetir la historia 4 veces-termino Jazmín con un suspiro.

-No ha sido un día muy fácil para todas-le reprendió Xiu, en ese instante se empezó a escuchar un repiqueo de campanas, todos se miraron confundido-que es ese sonido

-Es para mí-enseguida Jazmín corrió hacia la habitación, las chicas asintieron con compresión, y los pingüinos se miraron confundidos, la pingüina una vez dentro de la habitación, saco un estuche negro y dentro de una pantalla táctil, hace poco tiempo que habían encontrado eso en algún lugar, ahora servía para mantenerse en contacto con viejos amigos.

-Creí que estabas en el otro lado hermana- le dijo Jazmín a modo de saluda a quien sea que este al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Que es pues, no me conoces-le saludo una gata al otro lado de la pantalla, era completamente gris y con ojos azules, ambos animales se sonrieron- además tú tienes la culpa, cuando regresas, prometiste hacerlo para este cumpleaños, y hasta la fecha Vas a volver verdad-le pregunto al ver la cara de duda.

-Emm, la verdad, no tengo idea-le contesto algo dudosa, no quería abandonar a sus amigas y de paso no podía regresar porque prácticamente era exiliada de su propio lugar de origen, gracias a Charles, según lo que le contaron sus amigos, que por suerte vivían en otra isla , seguía teniendo control sobre las islas.

-Jazmín Darwin,-le grito su amiga y la pingüina sonrió aguantando la risa, en primera porque su amiga no daba miedo y en segunda por el extraño apellido que le habia inventado- explícate

-Donde esta Dans-trato de cambiar el tema y de paso saber el paradero de su amigo, el frailecillo.

-Jazmín, porque no vas a volver, ya pásate 2 años fuera de tu hogar, que ahora este sitio es muy pequeños para ti-le reprendió la gata mirándola enojada y enseguida empezó a maldecir, con palabras que Jazmín nunca supo que existiera.

-Claro que no Nicol, pero es complicado, veras-le iba a explicar cuando la puerta se abrió, de inmediato desconecto el sonido de la video llamada, pues su amiga seguía maldiciendo, de inmediato se viro y miro algo enojada a quien sea que este en la puerta.

-Jazmín-le saludo Cabo, enseguida la chica le sonrió- tus amigas me pidieron que te avisara que van a salir.

-Gracias Cabo, recibido-apenas el pingüino se fue Jazmín conecto el volumen, pero solo escucho silencio por el otro lado de la pantalla, maldición ahora habia otra cara en la pantalla, a lado de Nicole, como se llamaba la gata, apareció un frailecillo, como todos tenía el típico pico colorido y ojos azules zafiro.

-Quien eres tú y que hiciese con nuestra Jazmín-le contesto con fingido horror el frailecillo.

-De que diablos están hablando-la pingüina rodo los ojos-hola _**Dans(N/A; este personaje si va a tener participación en la historia, así que prestaran atención XD)**_

-Hola chica extraviada, nos dijiste que volverías para este cumpleaños, aunque ya sabemos la razón. Quien es el afortunado, o el desafortunado tu que dices-le pregunto el frailecillo a la gata, ambos empezaron a discutir en plan de broma.

-Ninguno de los dos, ahora me llamaron por algo no?-les contesto con molestia, a veces podrían ser tan insoportables- tengo cosas que hacer .

-Mírenla, bien te queríamos decir que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, te lo habríamos celebrado al estilo de aquí, pero ya que no estas-le dijo algo molesta Nicol y Jazmín resoplo varias veces.

-Qué te pasa, solo decidí quedarme un tiempo, volveré algún día-dudo la chica, y de inmediato sonó una especie de alarma, volteo enseguida hacia la puerta-oh ,oh, parece que hay problemas, gracias por acordarse adiós-se despidió apresuradamente, de inmediato apago la pantalla y la escondió.

-Espera, Jazmín-le gritaron sus dos amigos, pero la pantalla se tornó negra, la chica se empezó a reír, si extrañaba a sus amigos pero extrañaría más a sus amigas.

-Ahora que pasa-pregunto saliendo de golpe logrando que los pingüinos se sobresaltaran.

-Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a tu presencia-le respondieron todos mientras se ubicaban en posición de defensa, la chica alzo los hombros y también hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias, supongo que eso es la alarma de incendios-pregunto molesta del incesante ruido, todos negaron con la cabeza- de tsunamis-otra negación- terremotos, me doy

-Es solo esperar lo inesperado-le informo Kowalsky y en ese instante Jazmín noto que Skipper no estaba, no se concentró mucho en ese pensamiento ya que enseguida varios lanzallamas y rayos laser empezaron a dispararse, ella entendió que era un ejercicio de entrenamiento.

-Vaya esto es nuevo, oye Cabo no te dijeron a donde iban-le pregunto esquivando tranquilamente los rayos láser, el pingüino sacudió la cabeza, y así pasaron como 5 minutos tratando de que no les alcanzara alguna trampa, en su interior se preguntó que no era muy pronto para empezar a entrenar, hasta que se dio cuenta que el reloj anunciaba las 2 de la tarde.

-Termino- anuncio Kowalsky, respirando lentamente,

-Esperen-pateo un patito de juguete al extremo de la habitación-que-pregunto al ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión de todos, hasta que Skipper apareció.

-Bien hecho, especialmente tu cabo

-Yo-pregunto el chico con sorpresa, habia hecho lo mismo que todos.

-No el otro cabo, esto contenía una bomba-les informó mientras el patito de juguete explotaba, todos miraron a Jazmín y a Skipper con una cara de "es en serio".

-Gracias como lograste meter la bomba en el patito-le pregunto algo confundida, o sea ya habia sentido el peligro, pero era extraño.

-Talento, mi pregunta es cómo sabias que era peligroso

-A veces lo más inocente no es lo que aparenta, por experiencia sé que a veces el peligro puede estar en cada esquina

-Ok, eso fue extraño y tus amigas-le pregunto Skipper alzando una ceja.

-Cabo me dijo que están afuera, espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo de la otra vez-añadió por lo bajo temerosa de que siempre que ellas salían solas, terminaban haciendo una extraña misión para rescatarlas, los demás la miraron con curiosidad, en ese momento las 3 chicas entraron de golpe, haciendo que Jazmín soltara un suspiro de alivio.

-No se volverá a repetir Jazmín y estuvimos con Marlene-mintieron todas, porque en realidad habían hablado y pensado sobre todo lo que habia pasado, tenía muchas cosas que aún faltaban por aclararse.

-La conocen-le pregunto confundido Skipper- ah lo olvide si estaban con nosotros por 4 meses-otra vez el sonido de un timbre resonó por todo el cuartel.

-He si, ahora si es para nosotras, nos disculpan-todas caminaron tranquilamente hasta su habitación.

-Puf, eso va a tardar horas

-Y que es ese sonido-le preguntaron curiosos todos los pingüinos.

-Video llamada-al ver la cara de confusión de los chicos les aclaro- que encontramos una Tablet y ya, ellas tiene que hablar con su familia y yo con unos viejos amigos de mi país- todos la miraron con una cara de ah, y después se dedicaron a comprobar que estaba diferente, bueno Kowalsky pego el grito al cielo al comprobar que su laboratorio habia sido trasladado hacia el piso 4.

Mientras tanto, el video llamado.

-Conectando, vamos estúpido aparato electrónico-se quejó Astrid tratando de que la Tablet se conectará con la computadora de la otra década que tenía en casa de Mar, en unos 5 minutos se empezó a recibir conexión y después de un instante la imagen se hizo presente.

-Hey creo que logre comunicarme, Xiu hermanita-le saludo un pingüino al otro lado de la pantalla, era un poco más alto que su hermana, pero con el mismo tono de ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-Fredy estas bien?, no te lastimaron-le pregunto preocupada Xiu, después del incidente en la guarida de Espiráculo dudaban que sus familias estuvieran a salvo, pero por suerte allí estaban y sin ningún rasguño.

-Nah, sabes que nadie puede conmigo, pero que paso-le pregunto preocupado y confundido hace solo 4 horas que volvía a pisar su casa, más o menos entendía los hechos, pero igual era extraño, Xiu suspiro varias veces y empezó a relatar toda la historia, omitiendo las partes en donde contaban que se habían enamorado a los pingüinos, básicamente relato toda la historia, sus razones y como terminaron ese capítulo de su vida.

-En serio hiciste eso por mí, eres la mejor hermana del mundo-la alabo y ella solo sonrió con dulzura, en el fondo sabía que habia hecho algo mal por hacer lo correcto.

-Y nuestros padres están allí-preguntaron Astrid y Mar al mismo tiempo, quisieron darles un momento a los dos hermanos , pero de verdad querían ver, aunque sea por la pantalla a sus padres.

-Si Astrid, estas bien no te lastimaron, que hicieron porque nos llevaron y porque-empezó a hablar muy rápidamente una pingüina de la misma estatura y ojos de Astrid

-Mamá cálmate si estoy entera y bueno creo que ya escuchaste toda la historia.- le contesto feliz de ver a su madre completa y sana, hasta que alguien movio la cámara.

-Mar estas bien, que hiciste he, y porque conocías a Espiráculo, que está pasando-le lleno de preguntas una pingüina de ojos color azul, la chica de ojos cafes le sonrio, si que habia extrañado a su madre.

-Alexa espera no puede responder todo si no le das tiempo, estas bien Mar-le pregunto preocupado un pingüino alto, del mismo porte de Kowalsky pero de ojos grises, la miraba atentamente pero con felicidad.

-Si papá, estoy entera, y mamá creo que Xiu resumió toda la historia, a que no?

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, eres la mejor hija del mundo, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo, podrías encontrar otra alternativa antes de la traición

-No habia otra opción-respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Pero ese asunto ya se acabó, cuando regresan-les pregunto la madre de Mar con firmeza, ellas miraron entre sí, no habían pensado en eso, de hecho y aunque no lo admitirán fácilmente, querían quedarse, levantarían sospechas si tan de repente se iban, fue la excusa que inventaron.

-Vas a regresare verdad-le pregunto Fredy al ver la cara de duda de su hermana, habia algo diferente en todas y enseguida su familia lo notaron.

-Pues no lo sé, ahora no, aun no-contesto algo dudosa Xiu, todas asintieron apoyándola y por un momento en la habitación reino el silencio.

-Haber quiero conocer a ese pingüino, puede que no sea bueno para ti-le reprendió Fredy cruzándose de aletas, los adultos le apoyaron.

-Que pingüino, no es por ningún chico-enseguida todas se sonrojaron.

-Las conocemos lo suficiente

-Emm, pues he-todas se miraron entre sí, que respuesta tenía para eso.

-Se puede-pregunto una voz golpeado suavemente la puerta, todas voltearon a ver a Jazmín, que se acercaba tímidamente, se sentía un poco fuera del lugar con los pingüinos—saludo a las personas al otro lado de la pantalla-hola

-Quien es-preguntaron todos los pingüinos al otro lado de la pantalla a coro.

-Mi nombre es Jazmín, supongo que ustedes son la familia de mis amigas no?-se presentó tímidamente y todos les respondieron con un hola.

-Supones bien, así que tú eres la chica de la que nos han hablado desde que estábamos en ese lugar, tú cara se me hace familiar dime quienes son tus padres-le pregunto la madre de Mar

-No lo sé, nunca los necesite-les contesto sin querer ser grosera, recogió su diario y se retiró igual de rápido- solo venía a avisarles que Skipper nos convocó a una reunión a todos

-Gracias Jazmín, pero-la chica ya habia cerrado la puerta, todas se miraron un poco incomodas el tema de familia era algo delicado.

-Supongo que no debía haber tocado el tema-se disculpó la madre de Mar, pero la cara de la chica y más que nada los ojos se le hacían conocidos.

-Ahora veo de donde sacaste la falta de tacto-le susurro Xiu a Mar, esta solo alzo los hombros.

-Skipper- pregunto su hermano y enseguida todas miraron a Xiu-suena a alguien con mando y liderazgo, a veces algo arrogante pero también puede ser romántico, creo que me cayó bien

-Es como lo describes, aunque añadiría orgulloso también-le contesto Xiu y sin querer sonrió un poco, en ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión y el grito de Skipper nombrado a Kowalsky las chicas rodaron los ojos, muy típico de los pingüinos

-Uh, Kowalsky alguien fuerte e inteligente con un alto ego y gran amigo, puede ser poético en expresar sus emociones, correcto Astrid-le pregunto alzando una ceja y la chica rodo los ojos.

-Tu hermanos conoce a las personas por su nombre o que.

-Si es un extraño don que tengo, no iba a ser solo Xiu quien tiene poderes especiales he.

-Rico arregla el desastre de Kowalsky-se escuchó en el exterior, probablemente Kowalsky tratara de inventar algo que acabo en desastre.

-Rico, mmm complicado, un poco loco, pero también detallista, algo sensible y también gran amigo, no le gusta expresar sus sentimientos, Mar

-Agh, si lo adivinaste

-Oye y de casualidad sabes que significa el nombre Cabo

-Quien se llama así, bien emm, inocente y tierno, a veces demasiado, puede transformarse en alguien totalmente diferente cuando están en peligro sus amigos, es todo lo que puedo descifrar.

-Ok hermanito, pero deja que los demás hablen-le ordeno Xiu con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de verlo incluso a través de una pantalla.

-Ah sí lo siento adelante-el pingüino se hizo a un lado de la cámara mientras los adultos preguntaban contestaba y reían de todas las locuras que les contaban sus hijas, parecía como si la normalidad volviera y en el fondo extrañaban a sus familias, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de repente, logrando que todas se petrificaran.

-Las llevamos esperando más de media hora-les reprendió Skipper mirándolas enojado- con quien hablan-todas rodaron los ojos y se despidieron con un adiós.

-Oye si esta guapo, cuídalo hermanita adiós-se despidió su hermano, sacudiendo una aleta en señal de despedida.

-Me avisas de cualquier cosa, suerte-Astrid asintió con la cabeza.

-Tu sabes defensa personal, cuídate Mar, adiós-se despidieron en último lugar sus padres, a pesar que sabían que no era lo correcto, no informar de su misteriosa desaparición a la base, ni siquiera penaban en hacerlo.

-Con nuestras familias,-le contestaron tranquilamente mientras dejaban la pantalla táctil en su respectivo estuche- ahora si vamos

-Al parecer si era verdad eso de que vivan tiempo con nosotros, desde cuando yo les dejo pintar el cuartel como la casa de un hippie-se burló Skipper mientras miraba las pinturas de las paredes, aun no confiaba mucho en la historia que le habían contado, sentía que habia algo más.

-Oye, bien que nos diste permiso, verdad Xiu-se quejaron Astrid y Mar al mismo tiempo, mientras que Skipper volteo a ver a la chica de ojos verdes.

-He si-asintió un poco incomoda, subiendo la escotilla-vámonos.

-Porque tienes esa cara-le pregunto Cabo a Jazmín al ver que miraba su reflejo con tristeza y un poco de nostalgia.

-Por nada, es una tontería-le restó importancia pero al ver la cara de preocupación y atención de Cabo, decidió contarle- a veces no sientes que eres la pieza que sobra del rompecabezas- el pingüino sacudió la cabeza negativamente- a veces yo lo hago

-No te recuerdo de hace mucho pero eres alguien muy especial, lo noto

-Es lo mismo que me dijiste hace mucho tiempo, gracias-ambos pingüinos se abrazaron y Jazmín sintió una especie de deja vu, esto era perfecto, parecía un nuevo comienzo, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta, logrando que los pingüinos se separaron de golpe y se tornaran de un color carmesí.

-Si ya terminaron tortolitos, tenemos que entrenar-les ordenaron sus líderes al mismo tiempo, los demás se empezaron a reír.

-A la orden-asintieron al mismo tiempo y por un instante las pingüinas sintieron que esto sería un empezar desde cero, o eso esperaban.

* * *

**Cha chan, lamento si el capítulo no fue lo que esperaban pero estoy con el tiempo justo, maldita escuela no me deja tiempo para nada.**

**En fin me encanto hacer el video llamada, a pesar de que no sé cómo se utiliza una Tablet. U_u**

**Mily, gracias por comentar y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, lamento por no actualizar pero no hay tiempo y como ves nadie se acuerda de nadie.**

**Comentarios sugerencias, nada.**


End file.
